


Gebrochen

by Mi_ner_va



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux needs a therapist, Childhood Trauma, Dehumanization, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Narcissism, Non-Sexual Submission, Objectification, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Rape Recovery, Sadist Armitage Hux, Slowest slow burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victim Blaming, no one is nice
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_ner_va/pseuds/Mi_ner_va
Summary: „Habe ich zu viel versprochen, Hux?“Doch der Angesprochene schien sich zu weigern ihren sich ihm so darbietenden Körper anzuschauen. Stur starrte er an ihr vorbei, fixierte den schwarzhaarigen Hünen neben ihr. Sein Blick war kalt. Kalt, voller Hass und... tödlich.„Gefällt sie dir nicht?“ Rens zuvor spielerische Stimme war nun umgeschlagen. Sie hatte nun diesen bedrohlichen Ton, den sie so fürchtete.Weiterhin schwieg der General, schien seine Möglichkeiten abzuschätzen und wie aus dem Nichts packte er die Leine, seinen Blick immer noch auf Ren liegend.„Ich präferiere meine Geschenke normalerweise unversehrt...“____________________________________________________________________Zusammenfassend gesagt:Hux wird mit einer Zerstreuung entlohnt von welcher er alles andere als begeistert ist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the english speaking readers: I can really recommend deepl.com rather than the google translator. It's pretty accurate! The only weird thing is that it translates the German word "Herr" to "Lord". In this context I would replace "Lord" with "Master". :)

Für wenige Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke. Kalte, blasse Augen trafen auf warme, braune. Eingeschüchtert und verunsichert senkte die junge Frau schnell den Blick. Das leichte Ziehen an ihrem Halsband verriet ihr, was sie ohnehin schon befürchtet hatte, ihr Herr schickte sich an dem Mann mit den grausam kalten Augen ihre Leine zu überreichen.

„Kluges Mädchen. Sehr gut kombiniert. Hiermit übergebe ich dich meinem besten Mann“, bestätigte ihr Herr ihre Befürchtungen und tätschelte herablassend ihren Kopf als sei sie nicht mehr als ein kleines, trauriges Tier, das es galt aufzumuntern. Erneut ein Zug an der Leine, der sie nach vorne stolpern ließ. Auf den schwarz glänzenden Boden starrend, versuchte sie vergebungslos ihre Verwirrung und ihre rasenden Gedanken abzuschirmen.

„Nein, ich war immer sehr zufrieden mit dir. Aber er hat dich jetzt nötiger.“

Nicht wissend was sie darauf antworten sollte, biss sie sich auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe und zwang sich zu schweigen. Was konnte sie schon tun? Nichts. Vorsichtig schielte sie erneut zu dem Mann vor ihr, dessen Ablehnung ihr gegenüber mittlerweile Ausdruck in seiner Miene gefunden hatte. Nein, er schien alles andere als begeistert von ihr als Geschenk zu sein. Keine Anstalten machend die Leine zu ergreifen, blickte er ihren Herren verächtlich an.

„Was soll ich damit?“

Bei dem Klang seiner monotonen und doch so bedrohlichen Stimme zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen und als im nächsten Moment der Befehl ihres Herren kam sich auszuziehen, wünschte sie sich weit, weit weg aus dieser sie so überfordernden Situation. Aber trotz allem war es ein bewohnter Befehl und so nestelte sie bereits am Verschluss ihres Kleides als der Mann mit den kalten Augen in strenger und befehlsgewohnter Manier seine Hand hob um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Verwirrt hielt sie inne und ließ doch den Verschluss nicht los. Ihr anscheinend zukünftiger Besitzer hatte ihre Leine noch nicht ergriffen und so angewidert wie er sie anstarrte war es fraglich, ob er es überhaupt tun sollte. Wessen Befehl sollte sie nun folgen? Verunsichert blickte sie zu ihrem Noch-Herren.

„Na los...“, knurrte er ungeduldig und ohne zu zögern streifte sie ihr Kleid von ihrem Körper und ließ dieses an ihren Rundungen hinabgleiten. Wie auch sonst trug sie keine Unterwäsche und so stand sie schlussendlich splitterfasernackt da. So etwas wie Scham hinsichtlich ihrer Nacktheit kannte sie nicht mehr, früh hatte sie ohnehin gelernt, dass niemand auf solch ein Schamgefühl Rücksicht nehmen würde. Trotz dessen war es ihr unangenehm dermaßen schutzlos zwischen den beiden Männern in Uniform zu stehen, die beide so viel einschüchternde Autorität ausstrahlten und deren gegenseitige Abneigung dick in der Luft schwebte.

Eine Hand in ihren Nacken legend, säuselte der große Mann neben ihr: „Habe ich zu viel versprochen, Hux?“

Nicht wissend, ob sie ihm überhaupt gefallen wollte, blickte sie vorsichtig zu dem Angesprochenen hoch. Doch dieser schien sich zu weigern ihren sich ihm so darbietenden Körper überhaupt eines Blickes zu würdigen. Stur starrte er an ihr vorbei und fixierte ihren Herren. Sein Blick war weiterhin eiskalt. Nicht nur das. Nein, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich blanker Hass gepaart mit einer kaum versteckten Mordlust. Ihre Angst wandelte sich in Panik um und mit aller Kraft hinderte sie sich daran nicht doch vehement an ihrer Leine zu ziehen um sich loszureißen.

„Gefällt sie dir etwa nicht?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige im gefährlich ruhigen Ton, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Weiterhin schwieg der rothaarige Mann, schien seine Möglichkeiten abzuschätzen und als hätte auch er den unterschwellig gefährlichen Ton des anderen sowohl wahr, als auch ernst genommen, ergriff er die Leine.

„Ich präferiere meine Geschenke normalerweise unversehrt... Ren...“

„Hux...“, kam es warnend zurück und die junge Frau zuckte zusammen. Er war kurz davor zu platzen und dann würde seine Wut den Nächstbesten treffen. Sie oder ihren neuen Herren. Viel eher sie. Und ohne wirklich weiter nachzudenken berührte sie sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen die behandschuhte Hand des Mannes namens Hux. So unauffällig wie möglich straffte sie ihre Schultern leicht, so dass ihre Brüste sich leicht anhoben und besser zur Geltung kamen. Ein unterwürfiges, aber gleichzeitig verführerisches Lächeln aufsetzend, blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Herr, bitte gebt mir die Chance Euch zu beweisen, dass ich Euch trotz meines Makels zufrieden stellen kann“, hauchte sie leise.

Doch anstatt, wie geplant, Verlangen in ihm erweckt zu haben, nahm seine Miene für wenige Augenblicke einen erschrockenen, fast eingeschüchterten Zug an, welchen er schnell verdrängte, so dass nur noch Abscheu zurück blieb. Als könnte er sich unter ihrer Berührung verbrennen, zog er seine Hand blitzschnell weg. Er wollte sie nicht, er wollte sie wirklich nicht. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, vielleicht war dies alles doch noch abwendbar, vielleicht würden sie gleich wieder von diesem Ort verschwinden können. Doch ihre Hoffnung sollte im nächsten Moment zu Nichte gemacht werden, als die schwere Hand in ihrem Nacken zu ihrem Kinn wanderte und an diesem ihr Gesicht hochriss. Dunkle, bald schwarze Augen fixierten sie, die zuvor so fröhlich neckende Fassade Rens war endgültig verschwunden.

„Du wirst dich um ihn kümmern, jeden Wunsch von seinen Augen ablesen und alles tun was er verlangt! Wie du siehst, benötigt er dringend eine kleine Ablenkung...“

Schnell nickte sie und wiederholte automatisch seinen Auftrag: „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, jeden Wunsch von seinen Augen ablesen und alles tun was er verlangt!“ Für einen Moment fühlte sich komisch benommen und so fragte sie sich auch nicht, warum ihm dies alles so wichtig war, obwohl es doch mehr als offensichtlich war, dass der General sie nicht wollte. Ren tätschelte grob und mit zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht ihre Wange und der zuvor so drängende Impuls in ihr, ihn anzubetteln sie nicht hier zurück zu lassen und wieder mit zunehmen, verschwand.

Sich an den immer blasser werdenden Mann wendend, stellte Ren trocken fest:

„Und du... hast dich noch nicht bedankt!“

Hux presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und sein Griff um die Leine verhärtete sich.

„Danke...“

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ließ ihr nun offiziell ehemaliger Herr ihr mittlerweile schmerzendes Kinn los und genauso grob wie er sie angefasst hatte, packte er im Vorbeigehen Hux' Schulter. Sicher, dass beide Männern nun aufeinander losgehen würden, ballte sie angespannt ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen.

„Viel Spaß... Hux“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich und ließ den anderen los. Erleichtert entspannten sich ihre Hände wieder und sich sonderbar leer fühlend, schaute sie ihm zu wie er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwand. Wissend, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihre Situation geben würde, blickte sie vorsichtig zu ihrem neuen Besitzer. Seine Augen lagen bereits ausdruckslos auf ihr, die Miene voller Verachtung und Abscheu. Verunsichert zog sie etwas den Kopf ein und setzte, in der Hoffnung ihn gnädig stimmen zu können, doch ein kleines Lächeln auf.

Doch ihre Beschwichtigungsgeste sollte ihren Zweck verfehlen. Weit verfehlen. Und im nächsten Moment traf wie aus dem Nichts ein harter Schlag ihr Gesicht. Verwirrt hielt sie ihre schmerzende Wange und blickte eingeschüchtert zu ihm hoch in der Hoffnung eine Erklärung für diesen plötzlichen körperlichen Übergriff zu bekommen. Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schlug er erneut zu, dieses Mal mit mehr Wucht und seinem Handrücken, dass es sie auf den Boden geschleudert hätte. Hätte er nicht ihre Leine fest im Griff gehabt. Ungläubig starrte sie auf das Blut, dass von ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe auf ihre Finger tropfte. Ihre Wangen pochten vor Schmerz, ihre Lippe brannte, Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und ließ ihre Atmung stoßweise und unregelmäßig werden. Schon vom ersten Moment an, hatte sie ihn gefürchtet, ihn und seine kalten Augen. Hatte gewusst, dass sich etwas Gefährliches hinter der unbewegten, kontrollierten Fassade verstecken würde. Doch nie hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell sein wahres Gesicht zeigen würde. Die Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwie mit ihm klar kommen würde war zerronn und Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Bestimmt konzentrierte sie sich auf das Brennen ihrer Lippe um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Die junge Frau wusste, dass sie weder Gnade, noch Mitleid erwarten würde. Tränen spornten den Sadismus solcher Männer nur an und würden alles nur verschlimmern.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Herr?“, stotterte sie verwirrt und ein drittes Mal holte er aus. Er ließ die Leine los und der Schlag schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Kraftlos sackte sie auf den Boden. Schnell kauerte sie sich zusammen um ihm so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, zuckte ihr ganzer Körper zusammen und ängstlich drückte sie sich enger an die Wand. Als seine Stiefelspitze sachte gegen ihre Beine stieß, vergrub sie ihren Kopf unter ihren Armen und zog ihre Beine noch enger an ihren Bauch. Jahrelange Erfahrungen hatten sie gelehrt wie man zumindest seine empfindlichsten Körperstellen vor einem wütenden Herrn beschützte. Doch der erwartete Tritt blieb aus. Sie hörte ihn verächtlich auf schnauben und dann wie er sich entfernte. Sie behielt ihre Position bei und wartete angespannt auf seine mögliche Rückkehr. Doch er kam nicht zurück. Sie zwang sich ruhig und tief zu atmen um nicht in komplette Panik zu verfallen. Doch wider Erwarten kam er nicht wieder, sondern machte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich. Es war als sei nichts geschehen, in Ruhe machte er sich einen Drink fertig und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen tief in die weichen Polster sinken. Ihre Augen waren nicht sonderlich gut, dennoch erkannte sie verschwommen seine sich entspannenden Züge.

Seine Kälte, seine Gefühlslosigkeit ließen sie erschaudern. Sein Gesicht in den Momenten, in welchen er zugeschlagen hatte, erschien ihr wieder. Seine Miene war starr und ausdruckslos gewesen, weder Wut noch Freude, ihr weh zu tun, hatte sich in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt. Und seine Schläge waren von unerbittlicher Härte gewesen, so als würde er einem ihm untergebenen Soldaten für ein Vergehen strafen wollen. Was hatte sie getan, dass er so plötzlich aus dem Nichts zugeschlagen hatte? Was würde sie zukünftig anders machen müssen um nicht erneut Opfer seiner Schläge zu werden? Sie beschloss an ihrem Platz zu bleiben und abzuwarten was er als Nächstes tun würde. Zu groß war die Angst ihn wieder gegen sich aufzubringen.

Müde schloss sie die Augen, erkannte jetzt erst wie erschöpft und tief verwirrt sie war. Alles war so schnell gegangen, noch heute morgen hatte Ren sie genommen, so wie jeden Morgen. Sie hielt inne. So wie jeden Morgen? Wirklich wie jeden Morgen? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, es fehlte etwas. Sie konnte sich an keine anderen Morgen mit ihm erinnern, lediglich das Gefühl war da, dass er häufig mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Irritiert öffnete sie ihre Augen. Die Erinnerungen an Ren... sie waren weg. Nein, nicht weg. Vage, verschwommen, kaum greifbar, eher das Gefühl oder die Gewissheit, dass sie bei ihm gelebt hatte. Und noch viel präsenter war die Gewissheit, dass er ihr weh getan hatte und dass sie in Angst vor ihm gelebt hatte. Auch hier konnte sie sich an nichts Konkretes erinnern, aber als sie ihn so wütend gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass man ihn zu recht fürchten sollte, dass er mehr als gefährlich war. Sie fühlte erneut Panik in sich hochkommen. Wo waren ihre Erinnerungen? War dies eine Schutzfunktion ihres Geistes, da eigentlich alles zu viel war? War das der Punkt an dem sie nun verrückt wurde? Oder war dies nur ein Alptraum? Sie schloss die Augen erneut, horchte in sich hinein. Suchte und suchte und erhielt dabei doch keine Antwort.


	2. Chapter 2

Skeptisch betrachtete die junge Frau ihr Spiegelbild. Müde und blass sah sie aus. Dies war nun ihr dritter Abend hier und bis jetzt hatte sich die Interaktion mit dem General noch nicht mal auf ein Minimum reduziert. Nein, es hatte abgesehen von dem Tritt am ersten Morgen, mit welchem er sie geweckt hatte und dem Fingerzeig auf die am schlechtesten einzusehende Ecke des Zimmers, keinerlei Kontakt gegeben. Natürlich war sie darüber froh, sie wünschte ihn soweit wie möglich fort von sich. Hätte sein Ignorieren nicht auch beinhaltet, dass sie seit dem Tag ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr mit Nahrung versorgt wurden war. Den ersten Tag hatte sie sich noch keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht, sicher hatte er Besseres zu tun als sich um ihre Versorgung zu kümmern. Doch bis jetzt hatte ein kleiner Druide jeden Morgen nur Essen für ihren Herren gebracht und war nicht noch einmal erschienen und nicht nur der Hunger nagte an ihr immer mehr. Sondern auch die Furcht, dass er vor hatte sie loszuwerden indem er sie klammheimlich verhungern ließ. Und so hatte sie sich vorgenommen noch heute der einzigen Tätigkeit nachzugehen, die sie mit Sicherheit konnte: Männern zu gefallen und zufrieden zu stellen.

Mit eiskaltem Wasser wusch sie ihr Gesicht, trocknete dieses ab und blickte erneut in den Spiegel. Melancholische, braune Augen starrten sie an, eingerahmt von dichten, dunkelbraunen Wimpern. Hatten ihre Augen schon immer so eine Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung ausgestrahlt? Immer noch sah sie blass aus und erschöpft aus. Immer noch zierten blaue Flecken ihre Wangen, zumindest ihre aufgesprungene Unterlippe war nicht mehr so geschwollen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen und dafür viel Puder, Rouge und Wimperntusche, waren die Flecken nur noch leicht zu sehen und ihr durch die Schläge geschwollenes Gesicht hatte wieder mehr Kontur. Doch ihre Augen verrieten immer noch wie es um sie stand. Gezwungen verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu seinem freundlichen, unterwürfigen, aber ebenso auffordernden Lächeln, so wie es ihr eingeimpft wurden war, doch es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Es werden sowieso nicht meine Augen sein, die ihn interessieren werden, dachte sie bitter und zupfte ihr schwarzes, seidenes Nachthemd zurecht und begab sich zurück in ihre Ecke um auf die Rückkehr ihres Herren zu warten. 

Unterwürfig starrte sie auf den Boden, vernahm seine sich nähernden Schritte und ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Ihre vorher so lockeren Hände verkrallten sich in den Saum ihres viel zu kurzen Nachthemdes. Er musste ganz nah sein, kurz davor sich hinzusetzen als seine Schritte plötzlich abrupt stoppten. Tief einatmend versuchte sie ihre Hände zu lockern, das Zittern dieser zu unterbinden. Sollte sie nicht willig sein? Oder zumindest so wirken?  
Wieder erklangen seine Schritte und sie erschienen ihr in eine andere Richtung zu gehen. Ging er etwa weg? So unauffällig wie möglich folgte ihr Blick seinen Schritten. Er ging einmal um den Glastisch herum um sich dann in den großen Sessel direkt gegenüber seinem sonst angestammten Platz niederzulassen. Was dann folgte war Stille und das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Mutig blickte sie ihn direkt an und erschrak darüber, dass er nicht minder angespannt wirkte. Lag es an ihr? Um die Situation aufzulockern schenkte sie ihm seine allabendliche Droge ein und schickte sich an aufzustehen um ihm diese zu reichen. 

„Bleib da wo du bist!“, sein Ton war scharf und befehlsgewohnt. 

Gehorsam sank sie wieder auf die Knie, immer noch das Glas in der Hand. Zwar etwas entmutigt, aber nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben schob sie das Glas über den Tisch in seine Richtung und gewährte ihm dabei einen mehr als großzügigen Einblick auf ihre Brüste. Als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben legte sie ihre Hände erneut auf ihre drallen Oberschenkel, doch dieses Mal so dass ihr Busen kaum merklich nach vorne gedrückt wurde. Und wie von selbst rutschte der rechte Träger ihres Hemds von ihrer Schulter. Noch einmal wagte sie es den Blick zu heben und enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass er sie nur ausdruckslos anstarrte. Mehr nicht. Weder waren seine Pupillen geweitet, noch hatte sich sein Blick auf ihr Dekolletee gelegt. Sein Blick wirkte nicht nur desinteressiert und gelangweilt, sondern auch angewidert. Verletzt senkte sie ihren Kopf. 

Ein lautes Knurren ihres so leeren Magens durchbrach die unangenehme Stille und sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Die Röte stieg in ihr Gesicht und als ihr Magen erneut verräterisch knurrte, drückte sie ihre Hände verzweifelt gegen ihren Bauch. 

„Du hast also Hunger.“, seine Stimme hörte sich genervt an.

Die Erinnerung an seine harten Schläge ließen sie stumm und starr werden.

„Das ist also der Grund für diese Show hier.“, wieder viel eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. 

Ihr Gesicht glühte und stur starrte sie den Boden vor sich an. 

„Anstatt mich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch um Essen zu bitten, hältst du mir deine Brüste ins Gesicht.“ Seine Stimme triefte nun vor Spott und Hohn. Beschämt zupfte sie den losen Träger zurecht.

Der General ließ seine Worte kurz wirken, bevor er fortsetzte: „Für wie dumm hältst du mich?“ Spott und Hohn waren verschwunden, blanke Wut und Aggressivität schwanken nun mit und die junge Frau duckte sich automatisch. Egal was sie nun tat oder sagte, nichts würde es wieder gut machen. 

„Schau mich an!“

Ihre ängstlichen Augen, trafen die seinen und sie duckte sich noch etwas mehr.

„Ich... bin... nicht... Ren.“

„Herr... bitte...ich...“, ihre Stimme versagte, mit aller Mühe unterdrückte sie aufkommende Tränen. 

Als sie im nächsten Moment wahrnahm wie er aufstand, wimmerte sie beim Anblick seiner polierten Stiefel vor Angst auf, schmerzte ihre Seite nicht immer noch von seinem Tritt vor einigen Tagen. Doch er machte keine Anstalten auf sie zuzugehen, ergriff eine der Flaschen und ein leeres Glas und verschwand. Wie sich seine Schritte entfernten, wusste sie, dass sie versagt hatte. Das von ihr befüllte Glas stand immer noch unangetastet an gleicher Stelle, so wie sie. Der Sessel war leer, so wie ihr Magen. Scham traf sie mit voller Wucht und heiße Tränen bahnten sich zielstrebig ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. 

Einen Abend darauf würde sie sich erneut auf ihren Knien befinden um auf ihn zu warten. Und wieder würde er abrupt stehen bleiben, um so weit wie möglich weg von ihr Platz zu nehmen. Den Tisch schützend zwischen ihnen. Doch dies Mal trug sie ein weniger aufreizendes Nachthemd und dieses Mal ergriff sie das Wort.

„Herr, ich... wollte mich... ich wollte euch um Verzeihung für mein gestriges Verhalten bitten. Ich glaubte mir mein Essen erst verdienen zu müssen... Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das war alles schrecklich dumm von mir.“

Der General zog es vor weiterhin zu schweigen, so dass sie ihm mutig tief in die Augen schaute.

„Ihr habt gesagt, dass ich euch einfach um etwas zu essen hätte bitten sollen... ich wusste nicht, dass ich euch um etwas bitten durfte. Mir war es bisher noch nie erlaubt um etwas zu bitten.“ Am liebsten hätte sie sich selber für diese Information geohrfeigt. Herren hassten es, wenn man sie mit seinem traurigen Schicksal behelligte. Sie schluckte schwer und setzte stotternd fort: 

„Bitte... bitte darf ich etwas... wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit... aber kann ich bitte... etwas zu essen bekommen?“

Seine schönen aristokratischen Züge blieben unbewegt und nervös rutschte sie auf ihren Knien hin und her. Sie schalt sich innerlich ihrer Dreistigkeit. Wie konnte sie ihn um etwas bitten ohne ihm etwas im Gegenzug anzubieten? 

„Ich tue alles, alles was ihr wollt. Ihr müsst mir nur sagen was und ich tue es gerne für euch!“ Diese Lüge ging ihr leicht über die Lippen, ihr Überlebenstrieb war größer als falscher Stolz.  
Hux erhob sich mit eindrucksvoller Langsamkeit und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Ihr Körper erschauerte vor der Dominanz, die er ausstrahlte und sie senkte automatisch den Blick. Ganz genau wusste sie was nun passieren würde. Er würde zu ihr kommen, sie mit oder ohne Gewalt entweder hier auf das Sofa oder sogar auf sein Bett bugsieren... 

Das Geräusch seiner Stiefel rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihre Furcht vor ihm zu verbergen, versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, ihre verkrampften Finger zu lockern, doch es gelang ihr kaum. Mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick versuchte sie abzuschätzen von welcher Richtung er auf sie zukommen würde und stellte irritiert fest, dass er immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand. Wartete er darauf, dass sie zu ihm kommen würde? Bevor sie noch eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, hörte sie ihn spöttisch auflachen.

„Das Einzige was ich erwarte, dass ich dich von nun an weder sehen, geschweige den hören werde. Sobald ich diesen Raum betrete, wirst du unsichtbar für mich sein. Du wirst nie wieder hier auf mich warten, noch mich ansprechen. Du wirst es nie wieder wagen Kontakt zu mir aufbauen. Egal was für ein Anliegen du haben wirst... es wird niemals Grund genug sein, diese Regeln zu brechen. Du wirst Luft für mich sein.“

Der Rothaarige begann langsam auf uns ab zu gehen. 

„Auch wenn ich nicht da bin, wirst du dich immer nur in der dir zugewiesenen Ecke aufhalten.“

Nicht sicher, ob sie ihm antworten durfte entschied sie sich zu schweigen und lauschte angespannt wie er sich langsamen und bedächtigen Schrittes auf den Weg zur ihr machte, bis er hinter ihr stehen blieb. Als sie die Sohle seines Stiefels in ihrem Rücken spürte, blieb ihr der Atem weg und gerade so konnte sie noch ein hysterisches Aufschluchzen unterdrücken. Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ließ sie es zu, dass er ihren Oberkörper mit leichten, aber unnachgiebigen Druck nach vorne beugte bis ihre Stirn den Boden berührte. 

„Hast du mich verstanden?“, zischte er. 

Heftig nickte sie.

„Ich werde mich an jede Regel halten, Herr.“

Seinen Stiefel noch immer fest auf ihrem Rücken, verharrte er einen Moment. Noch einmal verstärkte er den Druck, so dass ihre Stirn leicht gegen den harten Boden stieß. 

„Zähl' sie auf!“

„Ich werde euch nie wieder ansprechen...ich... ich werde mich... nur in der Ecke aufhalten, werde niemals wieder Kontakt zu euch aufbauen... und … ich darf diese Regeln niemals brechen.“, stammelte sie. 

„Der wichtigste Punkt fehlt.“ Der Druck verstärkte sich leicht.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich panisch. Was war der wichtigste Punkt gewesen? 

„Ich warte!“

„Ihr werdet nichts von mir hören...“ Nein, das war es nicht. Angestrengt dachte sie nach. 

„Ich werde wie Luft sein?“, fragte sie zögerlich. 

„Gut...“

Der auf ihrem Rücken lastende Druck verschwand, doch sie harrte weiter in ihrer unterwürfigen Position aus, denn noch immer stand er dicht hinter ihr. Musste sie ihm nun doch dringend beweisen, dass sie folgsam und gehorsam. Sie meinte spüren zu können wie er sie betrachtete und fragte sich, ob er zufrieden darüber war was er sah. Zu sehr war ihr Geist von Furcht benebelt. Denn sonst hätte sie sich eine viel wichtigere Frage gestellt. Denn wäre dieses vermeintliche Betrachten ihres Körpers nicht völlig konträr zu der Aussage, dass sie Luft für ihn werden solle?


	3. Chapter 3

_Wie klein ist der, welcher andere erniedrigen muss, um sich selbst zu erhöhen._

_Wilhelmine von Hillern_

Den darauffolgenden Tag verbrachte sie kraft- und hoffnungslos zusammengerollt in ihrer Ecke. Als Decke diente ihr ein großes, weiches dunkelgraues Tuch, neben ihrem einzigen Kleid, das einzige nicht Freizügige was sie besaß. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihrer Tasche gebettet, während der Rest ihres Körpers auf dem harten, kalten Boden lag. Sie hatte keine klare Erinnerung daran, ob sie dies gewohnt war. Da ihr Rücken jedoch nicht schmerzte, nahm sie an schon viele Nächte auf Böden verbracht zu haben. Tatsächlich kreierte sie sich ihre ganze Identität derzeit aus Annahmen, denn noch immer war ihr Kopf leer. Reichte es nicht, dass sie ihren Herren kennenlernen und durchschauen musste um hier zu überleben? In der Tat kreisten ihre Gedanken um nichts anderes als ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen und darum einen Schlachtplan für ihre weitere Zukunft auszubauen. Doch bisher schien nichts so zu klappen wie sie es geplant hatte. Noch immer ließ er sie darben. Aber wie sollte sie ihn auch glaubwürdig verführen können, wie sollte sie ihn durchschauen und zu seinem Kern durchdringen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal sich selber kannte? Frustriert seufzte sie auf und tappte mit ihren Fingern nervös die Wand auf und ab. Wie konnte sie ihn von sich überzeugen? Wie überzeugte man generell jemanden von sich, der allein Verachtung und Abscheu, bald schon Ekel für einen aufbrachte? Sie schob die Gedanken an seine Verachtung für sie und ihr Dasein weg um ihrem Optimismus Raum zu geben. Hatte er sie zumindest nicht noch einmal geschlagen? Sie zumindest nicht gänzlich ignoriert, sondern mit ihr geredet? Hatte er sie im Nachhinein nicht doch etwas zu lange betrachtet? Dafür, dass er ihr angekündigt hatte sie sei von an Luft für ihn? Nur … wie sollte sie darauf aufbauen? Das alles hier war mehr als fragil, dieser Mann war fragil und sie? Sie war es auch. Wenigstens das konnte sie mit Sicherheit von sich sagen und dies war auch nicht nur eine ihrer Annahmen mit denen sie versuchte ihre Identität zurück zu erlangen.

Das leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Surren der Zimmertür, ließ ihre Fingerbewegungen erstarren und sie wagte für einen kurzen Moment nicht zu atmen. So wie ein Kleinkind beim Versteckspiel seine Augen schließen würde in der Meinung für alle anderen nicht mehr sichtbar zu sein. So schloss auch sie ihre Augen in der Hoffnung für ihn verschwinden zu können. Fühlte sie sich nicht eh wie ein Kind? Hilflos und der Willkür Stärkerer schutzlos ausgeliefert. Seine Schritte erklangen im Hintergrund und weiterhin hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen, atmete flach und leise, wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie realisierte, dass zwischen dem Surren der Tür und dem Ingangsetzen seiner Schritte längere Zeit als sonst vergangen war. Ob er sie beobachtet hatte? Als sie das Klappern der Flaschen und Gläser wahrnahm wusste sie, dass er nun saß und sich wieder seiner allabendlichen Tätigkeit widmete. Er trank ihrer Meinung nach viel. Viel zu viel, dachte sie und hielt plötzlich inne. Man trinkt nicht einfach so jeden Abend bis man kaum noch stehen kann. Und ihre Miene verzog sich unwillkürlich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Das ist ein Schwachpunkt... ein Schwachpunkt auf dem ich aufbauen kann. Fast lautlos und mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Mutig öffnete sie ihre Augen einen kleinen Spalt um ihren Herren zu beobachten. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß er auf seinem Sofa und stürzte sich soeben ein volles Glas hinunter. Er wirkte zusammengesunken und an dem fahrigen sich durch die Haare streichen ließ sich erkennen, dass er nervös und angespannt war. Dies war ihr zwar schon zuvor bei ihren beiden Zusammentreffen aufgefallen, jedoch hatte sie jedes Mal geglaubt, dass es an ihr gelegen hatte. Dass ihre Nähe ihn störte, was ja tatsächlich auch nicht zu verleugnen war. Doch nun war sie, wie befohlen, Luft für ihn und immer noch strahlte er Unruhe und Nervosität aus. Und fast, aber wirklich nur fast, hätte sie Mitleid für ihn verspüren können. Aber zu präsent waren seine Willkür und seine Schläge. Mit den Gedanken an seine ausdruckslose, kalte Miene und seine wohlgesetzten Schläge in ihr Gesicht verdrängte die aufkommende Furcht die gerade erst aufgekeimte Hoffnung und den so lang vermissten Mut. Ihr weiterhin leerer Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und erinnerte sie an die Dringlichkeit seine Befehle zu befolgen. _______________________________________________

Als sich eine schwere, große Hand auf seine Schulter legte und kräftig zudrückte, schaffte es Hux gerade so nicht zusammen zu zucken. Sein Blick war weiterhin starr auf die Sternenlandschaft vor ihm gerichtet, er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um herauszufinden wer da neben ihm stand. Es gab nur einen in der ersten Ordnung, der es wagen würde ihm zu Nahe zu kommen.

_Ren..._

„Richtig erraten, Hux.“, der Griff verhärtete sich und Hux versuchte seine Gedanken vor ihm abzuschirmen und stellte sich in diesen ein schwarzes Nichts vor.

„Zu spät..."

Als ob er es nicht schon wissen würde, fragte Ren: „Wartet Ada nicht auf dich?“

„Ada?“

Die Hand klopfte anerkennend seine Schulter und ließ ihn endlich los.

„Namen sind ja bekanntlich sowieso nur Schall und Rauch...“

Schweigen. Hux' Überlebensstrategie seitdem Ren oberster Anführer geworden war und jener Gefallen daran gefunden hatte seinen Unmut an seinem General auszulassen.

„Du scheinst mein Geschenk nicht wirklich zu schätzen, wenn du bis jetzt noch nicht einmal ihren Namen kanntest.“

Hux' Gesicht wurde rot, krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf die schwarze Wand in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren. Doch erbarmungslos kämpfte sich die Gewissheit durch das Schwarz. 

_ Er weiß es._

„Meinst du damit, dass du sie nach bald 3 Wochen immer noch nicht gefickt hast oder meinst du die Tatsache, dass du...“

Alle Beherrschung verlierend bellte Hux ihn an: „Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich von einer Hure in der sonst schon wer drin war mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten anzustecken. Und darüber hinaus habe ich Besseres verdient, als so ein verbrauchtes Ding, dass du aus irgendeiner Gosse gefischt hast!“

Im nächsten Moment bereute er seinen Ausbruch, wenn die wenigen Anwesenden auf der Brücke bisher nicht schon heimlich mit gelauscht hatten, so hatten er und Ren nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit sicher. Er konnte die Blicke förmlich spüren und wünschte sich in den Boden zu versinken. Doch dies sollte ihm verwehrt bleiben, denn im nächsten Moment wischte Ren ihn vor Augen aller Anwesenden mit einer lockeren Handbewegung gegen die Glasscheibe.

Wutentbrannt stürmte Hux in seine Räume. Anstatt wie sonst seinen Mantel und seine Handschuhe fein säuberlich aufzuhängen, schmiss er diese auf den Boden. Sein Blick wanderte zu der in der Ecke liegenden Gestalt. Verächtlich schnaubte er um daraufhin schnurstracks seinen Alkoholvorrat anzupeilen. Noch im Stehen leerte er das erste Glas. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, seine Hände zitterten vor Wut und auch das zweite Glas brachte keine Linderung. Getrieben ging er die Flaschen durch, er brauchte etwas Härteres. Fast entsetzt stellte er fest, dass in der bauchigen kleinen, blauen Flasche nur noch ein trauriger Rest der Flüssigkeit schwamm. Schnell stürzte er diese hinunter, nur um die Flasche voller Wut auf den Boden zu zerschmettern. Nichts half und nichts würde ihm helfen.

_Ihm sein Gehirn aus dem Schädel pusten_, dachte er bitter.

Ja das wäre das Einzige was helfen würde... Aber Kylo Ren loszuwerden erschien ihm unmöglich und dass obwohl dies alles hier sein, General Armitage Hux', Verdienst war. Er sollte oberster Anführer sein, nicht dieser impulsive, von Gefühlen gelenkte Junge, der außer dem Zugang zur Macht nichts vorzuweisen hatte.

_Und dem Talent mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben_, ergänzte er trocken. Bei dem Gedanken an den erniedrigenden Vorgang, wurde sein Gesicht heiß vor Schamesröte.

Hux ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, von hier aus konnte er seine ungeliebte Sklavin sehen. Noch immer gab sie vor zu schlafen, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Lärm sie geweckt haben musste.

_Miststück..._

Der Mann formte seine schön geschwungenen Lippen zu einem Pfeifen und ein klarer, auffordernder Pfeifton entwich seinen Lippen. Die Frau reagierte nicht und erschien immer noch schlafend. Einen Augenblick später zerbarst sein Glas an der Wand direkt neben ihr. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fuhr sie hoch und starrte fast schon entsetzt auf das zerbrochene Glas.

„Komm her!“, rief er ihr im ungeduldigen Tonfall zu.  
  
Den Blick weiterhin auf die Glasscherben geheftet richtete sie sich langsam auf, zu langsam für seinen Geschmack. General Hux erwartete, dass seine Befehle unverzüglich ausgeführt werden würden.  
  
Endlich begab sie sich mit zögerlichen, langsamen Schritten in seine Richtung. Leise tapsten ihre nackten Füße über den glatten, kalten Boden bis sie in einem Sicherheitsabstand von einem Meter vor ihr stehen blieb.  
  
„Zieh dich aus!“  
  
Zumindest diesem Befehl ging sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach. Fast desinteressiert wanderte sein Blick über ihren nackten Körper. Er nahm dabei zur Kenntnis, dass sie durch seine vorherige Erziehungsmaßnahme, dem Essensentzug, und den jetzigen rationierten Portionen abgenommen hatte und ihre zuvor kraftvolle Gestalt am Schwinden war. Sie war weder sonderlich schmal, noch zerbrechlich gewesen, ihre Figur hatte Stärke und Gesundheit ausgestrahlt. Jetzt sah sie trotz ihrer an sich kräftigen Statur mit den ausladenden Hüften und den vielleicht etwas zu breiten Schultern, schwach und fast schon zart aus. Hux nahm dies alles ohne jegliche Regung wahr, sein Interesse flammte erst wieder auf als seine Augen auf ihrem kleinen, weißen Busen liegen blieben. Kleine filigrane, goldene Ringe umfassten ihre dunkelrosanen, beinahe hellbraunen Brustwarzen. In Kombination mit dem schmalen, schwarzen Lederhalsband um ihrem Hals an dem eine dünne Kette bis zwischen ihren Brüsten hing, strahlte die Frau so vor ihm eine Verruchtheit aus, welcher er sich zuvor nicht vollends bewusst gewesen war. Natürlich war ihm ihr Zweck von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber bis zu dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Ren, hatte er ihre ursprüngliche Bestimmung verdrängt gehabt und nicht wahr haben wollen.  
  
„Komm näher und knie dich hin!“, befahl er ihr ruhig, aber in einem Ton welcher keine Widerworte duldete.  
  
Mit unsicheren Bewegungen gab sie seinem Befehl zögerlich nach und kniete sich zu seinen glänzend polierten Stiefeln nieder.  
  
„Mir gefällt dein Zögern nicht.“, stellte er nüchtern fest und langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor, beobachtete dabei wie sich ihr Brustkorb schneller senkte und hob, lauschte ihrer stoßweise Atmung. Seine Finger ergriffen die Kette ihres Halsbandes und rissen sie zu ihm nach vorne. Drohend raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Gehorsam werden wir wohl noch ein wenig mehr üben müssen, nicht wahr?“


	4. Chapter 4

_Macht korrumpiert, absolute Macht korrumpiert absolut._

_Lord Acton_

„Mir gefällt dein Zögern nicht.“, stellte er nüchtern fest und langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor, beobachtete dabei wie sich ihr Brustkorb schneller senkte und hob, lauschte ihrer stoßweise Atmung. Seine Finger ergriffen die Kette ihres Halsbandes und rissen sie zu ihm nach vorne.

Drohend raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Gehorsam werden wir wohl noch ein wenig mehr üben müssen, nicht wahr?“ Zufrieden stellte er fest wie sich ihr Körper bereit zur Flucht anspannte, aber trotzdem an Ort und Stelle blieb. Die Leine loslassend ließ er sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen, sein Blick weiter auf sie ruhend. Sichtlich nervös verkrallte sie ihre Finger in ihre Oberschenkel, ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Boden vor ihr. Seitdem er sie zu sich gerufen hatte, hatte sie es nicht einmal gewagt ihn anzuschauen. Der Mut den sie bei ihren ersten beiden Aufeinandertreffen an den Tag gelegt hatte war verschwunden. Was geblieben war, war ihre Angst. Keine Angst die sie zur Gegenwehr befähigen würde. Nein, viel eher eine Angst, die sie starr werden ließ und zu lähmen schien. Zugegebenermaßen jemand hatte vor ihm gute Arbeit geleistet und es reizte ihn auszutesten wie viel Widerstand noch in ihr zu finden war, nur um diesen sogleich brechen zu können.

„Küss meine Stiefel!“

Vorsichtig, erneut viel zu zögerlich, beugte sie sich vor und berührte einen seinen Stiefel sanft mit ihren Lippen, nur um sich dann schnell wieder in ihre alte Position zu begeben. Hux wusste, dass sie Angst vor einem Tritt mit seinen Stiefeln hatte und tatsächlich war der Impuls dies zu tun mehr als präsent.

„Den anderen auch!“ Wieder wirkte sie unschlüssig und wartete einen Moment zu lange für seinen Geschmack. Gerade als er sie zurecht weisen wollte, beugte sie sich zitternd vor, stützte sich dieses Mal mit ihren Händen ab um den weiter von ihr entfernten Stiefel zu erreichen. Als er sah wie lasziv sie ihren Rücken dabei tief durchdrückte, wie sich ihr Hintern dabei in der Luft empor reckte, spürte er das erste Mal bei ihrem Anblick ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend. Flüchtig streiften ihre Lippen den zweiten Stiefel nur um sich daraufhin schnell wieder aus der direkten Schussbahn seiner Stiefel zu entziehen.

„Das Ganze nochmal! Weniger zögerlich.“

Wie erstarrt blickte sie auf seine Stiefel und er hätte ihr für diese offensichtliche Befehlsverweigerung fast ins Gesicht getreten, hätte sie sich nicht doch heruntergebeugt um seinen Befehl halbherzig zu erfüllen. Ihre Lippen streiften nur sachte seine Stiefel. Herrisch drückte er ihr daraufhin seinen Stiefel in den Nacken und presste ihren Oberkörper an den Boden.

„Warum führst du meine Befehle nicht richtig aus?“, fuhr er sie barsch an und war enttäuscht, dass sie fast stoisch auf seinem schweren Stiefel in ihrem Nacken reagierte. Sie blieb stumm, verweigerte ihm eine Erklärung und verweigerte sich somit ihm. Ihm und seiner Autorität.

_Dreiste Schlampe_, durchfuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Hux' fast verrauchte Wut über Ren flammte wieder auf und er sah rot. Ohne Vorankündigung trat er sie in die Scherben, seine Hände verkrallten sich in ihre Haare und Arme und drückten sie in das zerbrochene Glas. Ihre stoische Stummheit war verschwunden, sie winselte vor Schmerzen auf, und versuchte sich panisch aus seinem Griff zu winden. Hux verspürte kein Mitleid, nur Genugtuung.

„Bitte... Herr... das... es tut sehr weh!“, wimmerte sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht.

„Interessiert mich das?“, bellte er sie an. Er verstärkte den Druck und die Frau jaulte erneut vor Schmerzen auf und versuchte sich loszureißen. Als ihre Finger seine Hand berührten, zuckte er zurück, ließ sie los und sprang auf. Das Gefühl der Berührung ihrer Finger brannte förmlich an seiner Hand, in der Hoffnung dieses Gefühl loszuwerden rieb er sich hektisch die Hände an seiner Uniform ab. Als er sah wie sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, drückte er sie erneut mit seinem Stiefel zurück auf den Boden. Seine Sklavin schrie ängstlich auf und sogleich versuchten ihre Hände den auf ihrem Brustkorb ruhenden Stiefel von sich zu schieben.

„Was mich interessiert, ist Gehorsam... und deiner lässt zu wünschen übrig.“, knurrte er. Ihre Gegenwehr erlosch bei seinen Worten so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Nackt und schutzlos lag sie vor ihm, sein schwerer, schwarzer Stiefel auf ihrem Brustbein ruhend, das Gesicht gerötet von ihm abgewandt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr.“, antwortete sie mit tonloser Stimme. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere, ihre Miene war wie zu Beginn unbewegt und ihr Geist schien an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Nur der sich schnell hebende und senkende Brustkorb verriet ihr Inneres, welches sie versuchte vor ihm zu verbergen. Der General wertete dies nicht positiv als Stärke, sondern viel eher als Auflehnung gegen ihn. Er war sich sicher, dass sie versuchte zumindest ihren Geist vor ihm zu entziehen. Hux verlagerte sein Gewicht noch mehr auf auf ihren Körper, doch weiterhin reagierte sie nicht.

„Was tut dir Leid?“

„Dass ich nicht gehorsam war, Herr.“, hauchte sie mit monotoner Stimme. „Ich werde mich bessern...“

Ohne nachzudenken löste er seinen Gürtel und schlug mit diesem auf ihr empfindliches Dekolletee.

„Mit deinen erlernten Phrasen kamst du vielleicht bei Ren durch. Aber nicht bei mir.“, schrie er sie an.

Erneut schlug er zu und sein Gürtel traf mit peitschenden Geräusch ihre zarten Brüste.

„Ich bin nicht wie Ren.“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich.

Immer noch kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen, immer noch lag sie wie leblos unter seinem Stiefel, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Beim nächsten Schlag gegen ihren Oberarm, sah er wie sie sich krampfhaft auf die Wange biss um ein Schreien zu vermeiden.

_Stures Biest. _

Das Leder fuhr über ihre Wange und wieder zu Leben erweckt, aber weiterhin stumm, schirmte sie ihr Gesicht mit ihren zitternden Händen ab. Sofort schlug er gegen ihre sie schützenden Hände, welche sie auch nach Schlag mit dem Gürtel nicht von ihrem Gesicht wegzog. Hux spürte wie er immer rasender wurde. Sich und seine angestaute Wut über die Ungerechtigkeiten durch Ren, denen er Tag für Tag ausgeliefert war, kaum noch kontrollieren konnte. Sie war der Tropfen gewesen, der das ohnehin schon zu volle Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit erinnerte ihn täglich an seine Unterlegenheit gegenüber Ren und nun lehnte auch noch sie sich gegen ihn auf. Ein Ding, das keine andere Bestimmung als zu gehorchen und zu gefallen hatte; und nun schaffte er es noch nicht einmal sich gegenüber solch eines Dinges Respekt zu verschaffen. Voller Aggressionen schlug er gegen ihre Arme und Hände, die ein weiteres Zeichen für ihre Respektlosigkeit waren. Doch auch noch nach dem zehnten Schlag gab sie den Schutz ihres Gesichts nicht auf und noch immer blieb sie stumm.

„Nimm deine Arme herunter.“, befahl er mit schneidender Stimme. Sofort ließ sie ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände auf ihr Dekolletee sinken. Das schnelle Folgen seines Befehls, besänftigten ihn zumindest ein bisschen und verächtlich blickte er auf sie herab. Ein roter Striemen zierte ihre Wange, ihre Augen waren als Schutz vor einem möglichen weiteren Schlag zusammen gekniffen und zu seiner Enttäuschung war ihr Gesicht nicht, wie erhofft, durch Tränen benässt. Das lästige Ziehen in seiner Lende meldete sich zurück und Hux fragte sich, ob er diesem nicht einfach nachgeben sollte. Er würde Ren vorerst zufrieden stellen, vielleicht erreichen, dass dieser zumindest eine Angriffsfläche weniger haben würde. Und viel wichtiger: Er würde sich vorerst zufrieden gestellt haben, denn sicher wäre danach ihre letzte Gegenwehr gebrochen sein. Der General packte die wehrlose Frau an ihrer Leine und riss sie an dieser hoch.

„Kannst du dir denken was ich mit dir als Nächstes vorhabe?“

„Nein, Herr.“

Die Leine loslassend, die eines Generals würdige Positur einnehmend, umrundete er sie. Betrachtete zufrieden die Striemen auf der Vorderseite ihres Körpers und die Schrammen, Schnitte und blauen Scherben auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
„Weswegen wurdest du mir übergeben?“  
  
Verwirrt zählte sie auf: „Es hieß... es hieß, dass ihr eine Ablenkung bräuchtet … und … ich soll mich... um euch … kümmern. Jeden Wunsch... von den Augen ablesen...“  
  
„Und was siehst du in meinen Augen?“, fragte er sie auffordernd.  
  
Das erste Mal an diesem Tag trafen sich ihre Blicke und er würde später nicht benennen können was er in ihren Augen schließlich sah, dass er sie mit einem Gefühl von aufkommender Panik so stark ohrfeigte, so dass sie zu Boden ging. Nur um dann einige Male mit seinem Gürtel auf sie einzuschlagen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, legte er sich den Gürtel wieder an und blickte auf ihre scheinbar leblose, zusammengerollte Gestalt. Tief atmete er ein, er hatte die Kontrolle wieder gewonnen.  
  
„Und? Was sahst du?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Herr.“, flüsterte sie und zuckte sogleich zusammen als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er im bedrohlichen Ton und stieß mit seiner Stiefelspitze unsanft gegen ihren Arm, welchen sie sofort eng an sich zog.  
  
„Ihr... wolltet mir weh tun.“, nuschelte sie kaum hörbar. Als er nicht antwortete, schien sie zu merken, dass er noch nicht vollends zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort gewesen war.  
  
„Ich glaube... ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber... vielleicht wolltet ihr mit mir … mit mir schlafen.“  
  
Hux lachte auf. „Mit dir schlafen?Nennt man das so? 'Schläft' man mit einer Hure wie du eine bist?“  
  
Obwohl ihr Gesicht teilweise immer noch von ihren Haaren und Arm verdeckt war, welchen sie schützend über ihren Kopf gelegt hatte, konnte er erkennen wie sie rot wurde.  
  
„Nein, Herr.“  
  
Einen Stiefel auf ihre Hüfte gestemmt, fragte er weiter: „Was ,Nein?' Was macht man mit dir?“  
  
Sie rollte sich noch etwas mehr zusammen. „Man fickt mich...“  
  
„Was noch?“  
  
„Man ...“, ihre Stimme brach, doch sie sammelte sich schnell. „Man kann mich … nehmen...benutzen... besteigen...“ „  
  
Und glaubst du wirklich, dass ich, General der ersten Ordnung, es nötig habe eine verbrauchte Hure wie dich zu ficken, zu nehmen, zu benutzen oder zu besteigen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du meiner würdig bist?“  
  
Sofort kam ihre Antwort. „Nein, Herr.“  
  
„Ich will einen ganzen Satz hören!“, knurrte er.  
  
„Herr, ich bin nur eine verbrauchte Hure und es nicht würdig von euch benutzt zu werden. Ihr habt Besseres verdient als mich. Es tut mir Leid.“  
  
Verwundert fragte er: „Was tut dir Leid?“  
  
„Dass ich euch... ich … bin eine Beleidigung … für eure Anwesenheit...“, ihre Stimme brach erneut und ein leises Schluchzen durchschnitt die Stille.  
  
Hux' Stimmung hellte sich immer mehr auf und er grinste zufrieden. Mit dieser Wende hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie war völlig gebrochen. Ein Gefühl von Macht durchströmte ihn.  
  
„Das bist du tatsächlich.“, stellte er nüchtern fest. Erstaunt sah er wie sie daraufhin erneut aufschluchzte und anfing leise zu weinen.  
  
Mit aufmunternder Stimme verkündete er ihr: „Ganz nutzlos musst du nicht sein... Räum die Scherben weg!“  
  
„Danke... Herr“, wisperte sie mit von Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Die sowieso schon vorhandene Verachtung für ihre jämmerliche Existenz wuchs noch ein wenig mehr als er realisierte, dass sie sich dafür bedankt hatte, dass sie die Scherben aufsammeln durfte. Als sei nichts geschehen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und schenkte sich ein wenig Alkohol ein.  
  
„Ich habe nichts von aufstehen gesagt.“, bemerkte er gelangweilt als sie es auf ihre Füße geschafft hatte. Sofort ließ sie sich wieder auf ihre Knie fallen.  
  
„Krabbel!“  
  
Ohne ein Widerwort zu geben krabbelte sie an ihm vorbei und begann die Scherben zusammen zu klauben. Mehr als zufrieden mit dem Ausgang dieses Abends ließ sich Hux tief in seinen Sessel sinken, schloss entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr seine Augen und lauschte dem leisen Klappern der Scherben.


	5. Chapter 5

_Was Frauen noch lernen müssen, ist, dass niemand ihnen Macht gibt. Sie müssen sie sich nehmen._

_Roseanne Barr_

  
In der darauffolgenden Nacht durchlebte sie Alpträume, von denen sie das Gefühl hätte sie kennen zu sollen. Eine unangenehme Vertrautheit schwang bei ihnen mit, auch wenn sie unkonkret und schwammig waren und sie am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr genau hätte angeben können was in diesen passiert war. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, größer als Angst: Panik. Jemand hatte ihr weh getan, sie hatte weg gewollt war aber wie versteinert vor lauter Furcht gewesen. So wie gestern, als sie seinen Befehlen nicht mehr hatte folgen können, obwohl sie es mehr als gewollt hatte. Und wie gestern hatte sie in ihren Träumen Dinge über sich ergehen lassen müssen, die jetzt Übelkeit in ihr hervorriefen. Sie wusste, dass er diese wirren Träume in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Als sie den Moment rekapitulierte, in welchem sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, durchfuhr sie ein Schauer. Ohnehin hatte sie den Blick aus seinen kalten, eisblauen Augen gehasst, aber gestern … gestern war sein Blick noch schlimmer gewesen. Obwohl er es abgestritten hatte, sie war sich sicher, er war kurz davor gewesen sie zu nehmen und das nicht aus Lust. Tatsächlich glaubte sie ihm, dass er sie nicht für würdig genug hielt um mit ihm zu schlafen.   
  
_Sich ,ficken' zu lassen_, korrigierte sie sich bitter.   
  
Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie es in seinem Blick gesehen, nicht unbedingt Lust, viel eher den Wunsch ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen um sie zu brechen. Im Anbetracht dessen sollte sie froh sein, dass ihn anscheinend sein Ekel vor ihr abgehalten hatte sie zu „ficken“, nichtsdestotrotz war sie gleichzeitig immer noch verletzt von seinen Worten. Sie war sich von Anfang an darüber bewusst gewesen, dass er sie nicht wollte. Nicht nur ,nicht wollte', sondern eine Abscheu vor ihr hatte. So sehr, dass er noch nicht einmal aus dem Glas getrunken hatte, welches sie ihm damals eingeschenkt hatte. So sehr, dass er sich seine Hände abgewischt hatte nachdem sie diese im Versuch sich zu befreien berührt hatte. Und sie konnte es verstehen, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war wie sehr sie wirklich eine ,verbrauchte Hure' war. Schon die Tatsache, dass sie vorher bei Ren gewesen war, den er noch mehr als sie zu hassen schien, war sicherlich ausreichend sie so zu betiteln. Trotzdem, seine erniedrigenden Worte hatten ihre Vermutungen nun bestätigt und ihr somit mehr weh getan, als die Scherben die sich in ihre Haut gebohrt hatten oder die Schläge mit seinem Gürtel. Und das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihre Entschuldigung wirklich ehrlich gemeint hatte, es ihr wirklich Leid tat, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn so beleidigte und sie ihn nicht zufrieden stellen konnte. Als ob sie die Gedanken hinfort schütteln wollte, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf und richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf. Jede Stelle ihres Körpers tat weh. Hatte Ren sie auch so zugerichtet? Und was war davor gewesen? 

Langsam ging sie ins Bad um dort die Verbände, die sie sich selber gelegt hatte zu lösen. Neben ihrer Seele hatte er gestern ihren vorher noch so intakten Körper zugrunde gerichtet. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Identität hatte sie, in der Hoffnung irgendwelche Hinweise zu erhalten, ihren Körper genaustens untersucht und zu ihrer Enttäuschung kaum etwas Besonderes gefunden. Auf ihrem Körper verteilt ließen sich einige kleine Leberflecke vorfinden, genauso wie hier und dort wenige, kaum erkennbare Narben und einige bald verblasste Wachstumsstreifen an der Hüfte und den Oberschenkeln. Insgesamt nichts wirklich aufsehend Erregendes. Einzig allein die feine, beinahe eine Hand lange Narbe unterhalb ihres Bauches hatte sie kurzzeitig etwas länger beschäftigt. Mittlerweile war sie sich fast sicher, dass man ihr die Gebärmutter entfernt hatte um unerwünschte Schwangerschaften und somit noch unerwünschtere Kinder zu verhindern. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte dies große Verzweiflung in ihr hervorgerufen, doch dann war sie fast dankbar, dass ihr die Chance genommen worden war ein Leben in diese grausame Welt zu setzen. Was sie tatsächlich noch viel mehr beschäftigt hatte war die Tatsache, dass ihr Körper absolut keine Hinweise auf vorherige Misshandlungen oder Bestrafungen vorwies. Bedeutete dies, dass noch niemand vorher so Hand an ihr gelegt hatte wie ihr jetziger Herr? Aber vorher wusste sie dann so genau wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte wenn er sie schlug? Keine Gegenwehr geben, keine Widerworte, abwarten und hoffen, so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich geben und dabei die empfindlichsten Stellen wie Kopf und Bauch versuchen zu schützen.

Eindringlich betrachtete sie im Spiegelbild ihre übel zugerichtete Erscheinung. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein Striemen und ein blauer Fleck, die vordere Seite ihres Oberkörpers, sowie ihre Arme waren übersät mit weiteren roten Striemen. Am Schlimmsten hatte es jedoch ihren Rücken getroffen, welcher durch die Glasscherben viele, tiefe Wunden davon getragen hatte. Sie schaute an sich herunter, tatsächlich war auch der Rest ihres Körpers nicht von den spitzen Scherben verschont geblieben.

„Narben oder keine Narben, wen interessiert das schon?“, seufzte sie und erneuerte ihre Verbände und Pflaster. In dem Moment, als sie gerade die Rolle des restlichen Verbands abschneiden wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und erschrocken wirbelte sie herum nur um den General direkt in das Gesicht zu starren.

_Warum ist er so früh zurück?, _ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Unweigerlich wich sie zurück bis sie an das Waschbecken stieß. Ihre zitternden Hände konnten die Schere nicht länger halten, so dass diese klirrend zu Boden ging. Nervös schickte sie sich an diese aufzuheben, verlor dabei die Verbandsrolle, welche unbeirrt bis kurz vor seinen Stiefel rollte.

_ Du wirst Luft für mich sein. _ Sie dachte kurz an diesen einen wichtigen Befehl, den wichtigsten überhaupt. Sie hatte mehr als versagt. Schamesröte erfüllte ihre Wangen. 

Wieder blickte sie vorsichtig zu ihm hoch, sein Blick war verschlossen und desinteressiert, wie immer mit einem Hauch von Verachtung versehen. Seine Gestalt versperrte den Ausgang, sie saß in der Falle. Sie atmete tief ein uns aus, ihr Schicksal lag so oder so in seinen Händen und nichts würde ihn jetzt noch abhalten können ihr wieder weh zu tun. Ergeben senkte sie ihr Haupt und stierte auf seine Stiefel. Langsam setzten sich diese in Bewegung, jedoch nicht wie erwartet in ihre Richtung. Verwundert hob sie ihren Kopf leicht an, sah wie er einen Schritt aus dem Türrahmen machte und wie er ihr mit einem herrischen Wink bedeute herauszukommen.

Ohne zu zögern ergriff sie ihr Nachthemd, bückte sich für die Verbandsrolle und wartete schon fast auf einen Tritt oder einen Schlag mit dem Gürtel. Doch es passierte nichts und sie huschte ängstlich an ihm vorbei, glaubte nun, dass er ihr zumindest noch einen Schubs geben würde, aber wieder erfüllten sich ihre Erwartungen nicht. Die Tür verschloss sich mit einem leichten Surren und er war verschwunden.

Auch die folgende Zeit würde General Hux sie meiden. Abends würde er mit gehetztem Schritt in seine Gemächer schreiten um direkt das Bad und dann seine Schlafräume betreten. Und eines Tages würde er gar nicht mehr zurückkommen. Sie wartete und wartete und hätte sie nicht mittags und abends eine Mahlzeit bekommen, sie hätte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Anstatt seine Abwesenheit zu genießen, wurde sie von Tag zu Tag angespannter und nervöser. Normalerweise hatte sie meist grob vorausschauen können wann er kommen würde; abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall im Bad. Nun erwartete sie seine Rückkehr jeden Moment. Hatte sie zuvor wenigstens noch den Radius um ihre Ecke genutzt um sich zu strecken, Dehnungs- und Muskelübungen zu machen, von denen sie sich zwar fragte woher sie diese kannte, ihr aber in dieser Langeweile gut taten. Jetzt aber fürchtete sie so sehr von einer plötzlichen Rückkehr überrascht zu werden und wieder seine Regeln zu verletzten, dass sie nur noch schnell ins Bad huschte wenn es wirklich nötig war und sonst alles in ihrer Ecke erledigte. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie versucht den Droiden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, so einsam fühlte sie sich. Zu ihrer Frustration zeigte dieser kein Interesse, oder hatte außer für Dienstbotengänge keine Kapazitäten für soziale Interaktion.

Am siebten Tag seines Verschwindens surrte die Tür außerhalb ihrer Essenszeiten und so abstrus es war, sie freute sich über seine Rückkehr. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, hoffte er würde sie in Ruhe lassen und hoffte gleichzeitig er würde sie zu sich rufen. Irgendeine Interaktion erschien ihr besser als gar keine. Doch so wie vor seiner Abreise verschwand er sogleich in seinem Zimmer. Die Sklavin starrte in die Dunkelheit und glaubte sicher bald wahnsinnig vor Einsamkeit zu werden.

Nachdem der General nach seiner Wiederkehr für weitere drei Tage sein Zimmer nur verließ um das Bad aufzusuchen und auch sein Frühstück unberührt blieb, fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen.

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, _ dachte sie, stand auf und blieb daraufhin erst einmal stehen. 

_Sobald ich diesen Raum betrete, wirst du unsichtbar für mich sein... Du wirst es nie wieder wagen Kontakt zu mir aufbauen. Egal was für ein Anliegen du haben wirst... es wird niemals Grund genug sein, diese Regeln zu brechen. Du wirst Luft für mich sein_ , seine Ansprache hatte sich in ihren Kopf gebrannt. Entmutigt ließ sie sich wieder auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich an die Wand, hielt den Blick starr in die Richtung seines Zimmers. Sein Frühstück stand nun schon eine Weile hergerichtet auf dem Esstisch und noch immer war er nicht erschienen. Das Surren der Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren, aber es war nur der kleine Droide, der kam um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie auf. Ihr Herr hatte nun schon drei Tage nichts zu sich genommen, dies konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Sie hinterfragte nicht woher ihr plötzlicher Impuls kam sich um ihn kümmern zu müssen, sondern stellte sich selbstbewusst dem Droiden in den Weg.

„Du kannst das Essen nicht abräumen. Der General hat noch nichts zu sich genommen.“

Sie ignorierend machte der Droide einen Schritt nach rechts und führte seinen Weg weiter fort. Ungläubig sah sie wie er den Tisch aufräumte.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Er hat sicher noch Hunger!“, ihre Stimme wurde etwas hoch und sie erschrak selber über sich.

Angetrieben ihren Herren zufrieden zu stellen ging nun auch sie zu dem Tisch um zumindest den Korb mit Brot und eine Schüssel mit Obst an sich zu nehmen. Dieser freche Droide würde es sicher nicht wagen ihr dies aus den Händen zu reißen.

„Was wird das hier?“, bellte die wütende Stimme ihres Herren.

Korb und Schüssel eng umklammert, drehte sie sich langsam um, sie würde ihm alles erklären. Sicher würde ihr glauben, sich vielleicht sogar freuen. Endlich sehen, dass er mit ihr doch einen gar nicht so schlechten Fang gemacht hatte. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Der Rothaarige sah blasser als blass aus, seine sonst so aristokratisch wirkende Hautfarbe hatte ein fahles Grau angenommen. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und ohne seine Uniform erschien er ihr plötzlich gar nicht mal mehr so bedrohlich. Sie schöpfte neuen Mut. Der Droide schickte sich zum Gehen an, so dass sie das gerettete Essen wieder auf den Tisch stellte und auf die Knie ging.

„Ich hatte mitbekommen, dass ihr die letzten Tage nichts zu euch genommen habt und … da...“, sie schwieg einen Moment, dann brach es aus ihr heraus. „Herr...ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht und wollte sicherstellen, dass der Droide nicht wieder alles wegräumt.“

Ihr Herr lachte spöttisch auf und ging auf sie zu. Ohne seine schweren Stiefel, erschienen ihr seine zuvor so gefürchteten Schritte so viel weniger gefährlich.

„Glaubst du wirklich was du da sagst?“, blaffte er sie an.

Sie nickte nur und zog den Kopf ein. Die Angst war auch ohne potenziellen Gürtel und schweren Stiefeln, die ihr weh tun könnten, wieder zurück. Er würde Wege finden.

Im nächsten Moment wischte er das Essen vom Tisch.

„Ich glaube viel eher, dass du meine Abwesenheit schamlos ausnutzen wolltest und dir etwas für dich sichern wolltest.“

Traurig starrte sie auf das am Boden verteilte Brot und schwieg.

Er packte sie an der Kette ihres Halsbands, ihre Blicke trafen sich und trotzdem sein Körper krank und kraftlos wirkte, sein Blick war voll glühender Wut.

„Die Regeln... die Regeln, die ich dir erklärt hatte. Zähl sie mir noch einmal auf!“

„Ihr wollt mich weder sehen noch hören... ich habe immer in meiner Ecke zu sein... ich soll unsichtbar sein... Luft für euch sein.“, sie pausierte, wusste sie doch was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Weiter!“, schrie er sie an.

„Ich darf keinen Kontakt zu euch initiieren. Ich … es … es gibt niemals einen Grund diese Regeln zu brechen.“, wisperte sie leise und schuldbewusst.

„Was ist daran so schwer?“

Die junge Frau wusste, dass egal was sie nun sagen würde, er ihr nicht glauben würde.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr, dass ich die Regeln gebrochen habe.“, wisperte sie und spürte im nächsten Augenblick einen Schlag ihre Wange treffen.

„Beantworte meine verdammte Frage!“

Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich in ihren Augen, verstört hielt sie ihre glühende Wange.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Herr! Ihr hattet schon so lange nichts mehr gegessen.“, ihre Stimme wurde schrill vor Panik und sie schrie vor Schmerz auf als sie die nächste Ohrfeige traf.

„Ich hasse Lügen, genauso wie Ungehorsam.“, sagte er bedrohlich leise.

„Das ist keine Lüge, Herr.“, wisperte sie ängstlich und hielt ihre Hände schützend vor sich.

Die Kette der Leine fiel zurück gegen ihre Brust und sie sah ihn schwanken. Erpicht darauf ihrem Herren zu helfen, sprang sie auf um ihn zu stützen, doch er schubste sie unsanft von sich, so dass sie hart gegen den Tisch knallte um dann auf den Boden zu gehen. Als sei nichts geschehen begab er sich an der Wand gestützt wieder Richtung seines Zimmers.

„Deine Rationen werden auf unbestimmte Zeit gestrichen.“ Und mit diesen Worten ließ er seine verwirrte Sklavin zurück, bei der sich das erste Mal neben der allumfassenden Angst, ein Gefühl der Wut dazu gesellte. Ein Gefühl von dem sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt war und sich doch so richtig anfühlte.

_Soll er doch alleine in seinem Zimmer verrecken, _ dachte sie erbost nur um sich im nächsten Moment erschrocken ob dieser Gedanken zu schalten.

Als der kleine Droide am darauffolgenden Morgen erneut das unberührte Frühstück abräumte und sich langsam Richtung Ausgang begab, richtete sie sich angespannt auf. Sie hatte die gesamte Nacht wach gelegen und einen Entschluss gefasst. Doch nun, so kurz davor, wurden ihre Knie weich und sogleich begab sie sich zurück auf den Boden. Wäre es nicht sicherer hier auszuharren, zu warten und zu hoffen? Als würde er ihr antworten wollen, meldete sich ihr leerer Magen mit einem Knurren. Die Erinnerung an die Tage, an denen er sie hatte darben lassen, kamen wieder hoch. Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken blickte sie zu der sich öffnenden Tür, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und ergriff ihr Tuch. Nein, sie würde hier nicht ihrem Schicksal ergeben hungern oder vielleicht sogar verhungern. Wer könnte das bei diesem Mann schon sagen? Und mit einem beherzten Schritt trat sie in den grell erleuchteten Flur.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr überrascht bin, dass es doch (trotz den ja primär englischsprachigen ffs hier) so viele Kudos und Bookmarks und sogar einen Kommentar gab :) Es ist schön zu wissen, dass Menschen das hier lesen :) Ich war mir erst nicht sicher wie groß so die deutschdprachige "Audienz" ist, aber scheint ja da zu sein :) Dankee schön! 

***************************************************************

_Mancher wird erst mutig, wenn er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht._  
_William Faulkner_

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, verabschiedete sich ihr Mut, panisch versuchte sie die Tür zum Öffnen zu bewegen. Wenn sie jetzt wieder zurückkehren würde, würde er ihr kurzzeitiges Verschwinden sicher niemals bemerkt haben und sie wäre nicht seiner, sicherlich unermesslichen, Wut über ihr eigenmächtiges Verschwinden ausgesetzt. Doch die sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegende Tür machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. 

Frustriert wand sie sich wieder dem leeren Gang zu. 

_Dann soll es wohl so sein..._

Und mit diesem Gedanken setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Das Licht schmerzte in ihren Augen, war sie doch das immer eher gedimmte Licht seiner Räumlichkeiten gewohnt. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr vor Angst und Anspannung, dass sie immer wieder inne halten musste. Als plötzlich zackige Schritte hinter ihr ertönten, versteifte sich ihr ganzer Körper. 

_Nicht umdrehen... Augen gerade aus... aufrichten... du tust nichts Falsches... du gehst nur diesen Gang entlang..._

Die Schritte kamen näher und näher und zitternd zog sie das große Tuch eng um ihre Schultern. Würden die Schritte zu Soldaten der Sturmtruppe gehören würde sie sicher sein. Dies glaubte sie zumindest.   
Als die strammen Schritte auf ihrer Höhe waren wagte sie einen leichten Seitenblick und atmete erleichtert auf. Vier Sturmtruppler zogen aufgereiht in Reih und Glied an ihr vorbei. Den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet, die Bewegungen scheinbar synchron, fragte sie sich, wer beziehungsweise was hinter diesen Masken steckte. Wirklich Menschen bzw. andere denkende und fühlende Wesen? Die Frau schob den Gedanken weg, es gab nun Wichtigeres. Sie versuchte den Weg von den Gemächern ihres Herren zu den Rens zu rekapitulieren. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich noch daran erinnern wie ihr Ren damals plötzlich befohlen hatte sich zurecht zumachen ihre Sachen zu packen und ihm zu folgen. Hätte sie damals gewusst was ihr bevorstehen würde, sie wäre sicher nicht so folgsam und ruhig gewesen. Komischerweise hatte sie noch ein genaues Bild des gegangenen Weges in ihrem Kopf. War das etwas was sie etwa gut konnte? Sich räumlich orientieren? Oder hatte es nur daran gelegen, dass sie die neuen Eindrücke besonders wissbegierig nach der damals langen Isolierung aufgesogen hatte?

Die Sturmtruppler verschwanden aus ihrem Blickwinkel und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Als die nächste Sturmtruppe ihr entgegen kam blieb sie ruhig, denn wieder schien diese sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Wie aufgezogen marschierte die Truppe an ihr vorbei.   
  
_Einfacher als gedacht. Vielleicht kann das hier wirklich funktionieren_, dachte sie erleichtert.

Als ihr jedoch einige Augenblicke später zwei Männer in Uniformen, ähnlich wie die ihres Herren, entgegen kamen, hätte sie am liebsten auf ihren Absätzen kehrt gemacht. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihre schlechten Augen, denn so konnte sie die Gesichter und damit auch die Mimik beider Männer nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. Beide starrten sie an, das konnte sie zumindest sehr sicher sagen. Einen mehr als stoischen Blick aufsetzend ging sie weiter. Es gab kein Zurück. Jetzt kehrt zu machen würde ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit einbringen als gut war und die beiden vielleicht sogar erst auf die Idee bringen, dass sie hier eigentlich keine wirkliche Daseinsberechtigung hatte. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass ihr derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild allein schon reichte um zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und Zweifel zu erregen. Als würde es ihre Aufmachung weniger irritierend machen, zog sie das Tuch noch fester um ihre Schultern. Immerhin war ihr Oberkörper so komplett vor neugierigen Blicken bedeckt. Trotz dessen wusste sie, dass dies nicht reichen würde um als dazugehörig gelten zu können. Jeder Schritt kostete ihr nun große Kraft, es war als würde sie jeder Zentimeter näher in ihr Verderben bringen. Ihr Blick war immer noch unberührt nach vorne gerichtet und mit jedem Schritt konnte sie die Gesichter der beiden besser und besser erkennen. Es waren junge, unschuldige Gesichter. Sie wirkten verwundert, tauschten irritierte Blicke aus. Ihr wurde schlecht als sie sah wie beide Männer, oder besser Jungen, auf ihre nackten Beine starrten. Mit aller Kraft zwang sie sich ihren Kopf leicht anzuheben und ihre Schultern erneut zu straffen. In dem Moment, in welchem sie mit den Uniformierten auf einer Höhe war, war ihr so als würden die beiden kurz inne halten, doch mit aufgesetzter, höchst gelangweilter Miene ging sie weiter. Und … nichts geschah. Ihre Ohren lauschten auf ihr folgende Schritte, doch sie hörte nichts. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht um ihren Verdacht bestätigen zu können, nämlich, dass sie ihr immer noch hinterher blickten. Doch unbeirrt ging sie weiter. Jede offenkundig gezeigte Unsicherheit könnte eine Ermutigung zu handeln bedeuten. Als sie einen gewissen Abstand aufgebaut hatte und weder Schritte noch Rufe einholten, wusste sie, dass die größte Gefahr vorerst gebahnt war. Doch wusste sie auch, dass ihr unbehelligtes Weiterkommen hauptsächlich daran gelegen hatte, dass die beiden noch sehr jung gewesen waren und anscheinend selbst heillos überfordert gewesen waren ohne Befehl zu handeln. Würde sie auch nur etwas Älteren begegnen... sie war sich sicher, dass diese sie nicht einfach weiter ziehen lassen würden. Und da wahrscheinlich niemand wusste, dass sie zu General Hux gehörte und ihr dies wohl auch niemand glauben würde, überkam sie ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl bei der Vorstellung was man mit ihr anstellen würde. Dass man sie erschießen könnte, erschien ihr dabei am wenigsten bedrohlich. Um so wichtiger war es sobald als möglich ihr Ziel zu erreichen und etwas sagte ihr, dass es nicht mehr weit war. Doch jeder Schritt erschien ihr mittlerweile wie ein Kampf und jeder Atemzug schmerzte in ihren verkrampften Lungen.

_Durchhalten... du kannst nicht zurück... das ist deine einzige Chance..._

Bei dem so ersehnten Anblick einer sich vor ihr auf tuenden Tür hellte sich ihre Miene auf und fast hätte sie vor Erleichterung aufgelacht als sie näher trat. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte die Rens Räume wieder gefunden. 

Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wanderte General Hux seinen Raum auf und ab. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er den Alarm ausgelöst um seinen ungebetenen Gast suchen zu lassen. Alarm war tatsächlich übertrieben. Um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, hatte er einer Sturmtruppeneinheit aufgetragen sie zu suchen. Ineffektiver als sie über das perfekt installierte Kamerasystem suchen zu lassen, doch zeitgleich etwas weniger auffälliger. Das hoffte er zumindest. Sicher war sie schon lange genügend Personen aufgefallen, doch wollte er vermeiden, dass man sie auf ihn zurückführen könnte. Zu unangenehm, bald schon peinlich, war ihm die Vorstellung, seine Männer könnten glauben, er wäre derart triebgesteuert, dass er sich eine Frau in seinen Räumen „hielt“. Jeder der sie sehen würde, würde sofort wissen was der Sinn und Zweck ihres Daseins war und niemand würde ihm glauben, dass die Vorstellung mit ihr zu schlafen viel mehr Ekel ihn ihm hervor rief als Lust.  
  
Penibel strich er seine Uniform glatt. Nein, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn blamierte und bloß stellte. Und dies war tatsächlich der einzige Grund sie zurück zu holen. Als er ihr Verschwinden festgestellt hatte, war er im ersten Moment beinahe befreit gewesen. Das „Problem“ hatte sich von alleine gelöst. Fast hätte er sich einfach zurück ins Bett gelegt und weiter geschlafen, als es ihn siedend heiß getroffen hatte. Was würde Ren sagen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie sich klammheimlich davon gestohlen hatte um quasi halbnackt durch die Flure dieses Schiffs zu irren und er, Armitage Hux, dieses nicht hatte verhindern können? Wie würde das aussehen? Schon jetzt war seine Potenz von seinem Befehlshaber erfolgreich und quasi öffentlich angezweifelt wurden. Was würde passieren, wenn publik werden würde, dass er noch nicht einmal dieses schwache, kleine „Ding“ unter Kontrolle hatte? Hux konnte Rens spöttischen Blick schon auf sich spüren. Sein Herz fing an zu pochen. Fast noch schlimmer war, dass er das Ansehen der ersten Ordnung bedroht sah, wenn herauskäme, dass hier in seinen Räumen eine Frau lediglich mit Nachthemd und Halsband bekleidet lebte. Die erste Ordnung stand, wie es der Name schon sagte, für Ordnung. Ordnung in diesem Chaos. Rechte von jeglichen Individuen spielten dabei zwar eine untergeordnete Rolle und so würden sich wenige für ihr Schicksal interessieren beziehungsweise Mitleid für sie aufbringen. Jedoch wusste er, dass er als Gesicht der ersten Ordnung gewisse Anforderungen zu erfüllen hatte und zu diesen gehörten sicherlich keine Skandale. Und sie hier bei ihm war ein ausgereifter Skandal. Nein, General Hux würde es nicht zulassen, dass sein Ruf und somit möglicherweise auch der Ruf seiner geliebten ersten Ordnung von diesem durchtriebenen Miststück ruiniert werden würde. 

Als sein Sturmtrupp ohne Vorwarnung hereintrat, erschrak er nicht, sondern war viel eher erleichtert. Die Ordnung war wieder hergestellt, denn zwischen den uniformierten Gestalten hing eine fast schmächtige Gestalt, die sogleich auf ihre Knie gezwungen wurde. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte er den Impuls seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, sie sofort für ihre Dreistigkeit zu bestrafen; hart zu bestrafen. Er hatte genügend schmerzhafte und erniedrigende Ideen. Aber auch wenn er wusste wie gut seine Sturmtruppen konditioniert waren, nach dem Vorfall mit FN-2187 war er vorsichtiger geworden. Vielleicht steckte doch noch mehr Bewusstsein in einem von ihm und würde gewonnene Informationen über den General irgendwann gegen ihn verwenden können. Und so trat General Hux ruhig und gefasst zu der am Boden knienden Frau, deren Arme stramm nach hinten gedreht waren und so ihren Oberkörper Richtung Boden drückten. Ihr Kopf hing kraftlos hinunter und ihre Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Hätte ihr Körper nicht bei jedem seiner Schritte gezuckt, so hätte er meinen können, ihr Geist sei gänzlich entrückt. Vor ihr angekommen trat er auf ihre Leine und befahl seinen Soldaten, mittels eines desinteressierten Winks, abzutreten. 

Der General schaute auf seine Sklavin und wünschte sich die Sturmtruppe hätte sie wieder mitgenommen. Ohne Vorankündigung verkürzte er die Leine erneut mit seinen Stiefeln und willenlos folgte ihr Körper dem Zug. Verächtlich musste er lächeln, wüsste er es nicht besser, er würde ihr diese Folgsamkeit fast abnehmen. Doch nach dem heutigen Tag konnte er sich nun wirklich sicher sein, dass sie so durchtrieben war wie von ihm sowieso schon angenommen. 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, knurrte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Herr.“, ihre Antwort kam schnell und ohne Zögern. 

„Sorgen?“, er lachte auf. „Um wen?“

„Um euch, Herr. Ich wollte Hilfe holen...“ 

Mit langsamer, bedächtiger Bewegung setzte er seinen Stiefel zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und drückte sie soweit hinunter bis ihre Stirn unsanft gegen den Boden stieß. Hätte er sich körperlich nicht so krank und schwach gefühlt, er hätte schon lange auf sie eingetreten.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal... ein einziges Mal... Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

Schweigen.

„ANTWORTE!“, brüllte er sie ungeduldig an. 

Und Hux schaute irritiert auf als eine piepsige Stimme an Stelle der Frau vor ihm antwortete: „Sie hat Recht! Sie... sie kam zu mir... also nicht direkt zu mir... sondern zum medizinischen Versorgungstrakt...“

Ungläubig starrte Hux in das runde Gesicht der ebenso rundlichen Frau, die verunsichert an der Tür stand. Die schwarzen leicht bläulich glänzenden Haare durch einen unordentlichen Dutt zusammengehalten, aus welchem sich einzelne Strähnen loslösten, der Arztkittel zu groß und verrutscht, der Körper klein und plump, wirkte die Frau auf Hux als unwürdig Teil seiner perfekten Organisation zu sein. 

„Und wer sind Sie?“

„Oh... verzeihen Sie, Sir... ähm... General Hux...“

Gewissenhaft rückte sie ihren verrutschten Arztkittel zurecht. 

„Ich bin Nara Meral.“

Als würde sie realisieren wie dumm es war zu glauben, dass er, General Hux, etwas mit ihrem Namen anfangen könnte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Seit kurzem Ärztin, beste Absolventin der...“ Nur um von ihm mit einem Handzeig unterbrochen zu werden. 

„Und was macht die jahrgangsbeste Absolventin irgendeiner medizinischen Akademie hier in meinen Räumen?“, schnauzte er sie an. 

„Sir, ihre... äh … also...“, die junge Frau wurde knallrot, steckte ihre Hände in den viel zu langen Arztkittel und zeigte unbeholfen mit Kinn auf die Frau vor sich. 

„Sie... sie kam zu uns und dann... kamen die Soldaten. Es war so ein Durcheinander, Sir!“

Hux presste seinen Kiefer aufeinander bis es schmerzte. Seine ohnehin schon quälenden Kopfschmerzen verstärkten sich ins Unermessliche. 

„Letzter Versuch!“

Die kleine Gestalt nahm plötzlich eine fast schon stramme Positur ein. 

„Sir, sie sagte mir, dass es Ihnen nicht gut ginge und Sie höchstwahrscheinlich erkrankt seien. Da ich einen Eid geschworen habe, sah ich es als meine Pflicht hierher zukommen.“

In dem Moment als die Ärztin die Worte seiner Sklavin bestätigt hatten, ergriff ihn eine sonderbare Unruhe und für einen kurzen Moment musste er um seine Fassung ringen. Aber er hätte es nicht bis in die obersten Ränge der ersten Ordnung gebracht, wenn er seine Fassung nicht innerhalb von Sekunden hätte herrichten können. Er nahm seinen Fuß von dem Rücken der auf dem Boden kauerten Frau und stellte zufrieden fest, dass diese ihre Position behielt. Zumindest über ihren Körper hatte er Macht. Ihr Wille war jedoch stärker als gedacht, zu seinem Ärger. 

„Und? Haben Sie sich genügend überzeugt, Frau Meral?“

Bestimmter als er es jemals erwartet hatte, schob sie die zu langen Ärmel hoch, ergriff ihre Arzttasche neben sich und trat auf ihn zu. 

„Nein, dazu müsste ich Sie jetzt noch untersuchen. Am besten hier gleich?“ 

Bevor Hux sie zurecht weisen konnte, erfasste ihn der wohl bekannte Schwindel und wäre diese kleine, so plump wirkende Person nicht unwahrscheinlich flink zu ihm gestürzt, er wäre zu Boden gegangen. Doch so blieb ihm diese Schmach verwehrt, obwohl er sich schon genügend schämte sich so hilflos an der Ärztin abstützen zu müssen. Angestrengt versuchte er die nahende Ohnmacht abzuwenden, doch es half nichts. Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer und eine unangenehm warme Welle erfasste ihn.

„Hee...“, hörte er die piepsige Stimme der Ärztin. 

„Du... hee... du musst mir helfen!“

Verschwommen nahm er wahr wie die Frau am Boden ihren Oberkörper aufrichtete und zwischen der Ärztin und ihm unsicher hin und her schaute. Zögerlich wollte sie sich auf ihre Beine begeben, doch als sein Blicke sie traf blieb sie wie versteinert sitzen. 

„Komm jetzt her! Ich kann ihn nicht alleine stützen.“, die piepsige Stimme nahm plötzlich einen befehlsgewohnten Ton an. 

Auch wenn sie bei dem scharfen Ton zusammen zuckte, blieb sie ihn fixierend am Boden knien, in ihrem fragenden Blick die Bitte ihm helfen zu dürfen. 

Doch Armitage Hux, General der ersten Ordnung, wäre lieber gestorben, als die Hilfe und damit einhergehende Berührung dieses „Dings“ zu ertragen. Vom Schwindel übermannt sackte er auf seine Knie, zu schwer war er für die Ärztin. Um sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass seine Sklavin weiterhin seinen Befehl befolgte, trafen sich erneute ihre Blicke. Neben der bekannten Angst und Verwirrung war noch ein anderer Ausdruck in ihren dunklen Augen erschienen. Genugtuung. Ein Hauch rechthaberischer Genugtuung. Bevor ihn seine Ohnmacht vollends einholte und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde, schwor er sich, dass sie diesen Ausdruck noch bereuen würde. 

Bitter bereuen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Oderint dum metuant /

Mögen sie mich hassen, solange sie mich nur fürchten  
Lucuius Accius 

Als Hux aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, war er zunächst komplett orientierungslos. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und das helle Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen. Benommen strichen seine Fingerspitzen über den glatten, kalten Stoff auf welchem er lag. War dies sein Bett?

„Oh General Hux! Sie sind wieder wach!“, die hohe Stimme schmerzte seinen Ohren. 

Zu warme, zu weiche Hände schlugen sachte gegen seine Wangen und bewahrten ihn von der erneut androhenden Bewusstlosigkeit. Ein Glas wurde an seine trockenen Lippen gehalten und begierig nahm er zwei Züge des sonderbar süßlichen Getränks entgegen. Wenige, tiefe Atemzüge später begann er sich etwas weniger schwach zu fühlen und sein Bett hörte auf sich zu drehen. Langsam richtete er sich auf, nur um wieder bestimmt in das weiche Bett gedrückt zu werden. Bevor er protestieren konnte ertönte erneut die nervtötend hohe Stimme der Ärztin.

„Sie müssen vorerst liegen bleiben, General Hux... Sir! Ich muss Sie unbedingt untersuchen! Ihr Puls ist unwahrscheinlich niedrig und Sie erscheinen mir äußerst dehydriert.“

Hux schloß genervt seine Augen und fasste sich an seine verschwitzte Stirn. 

„Erstens: Ich muss gar nichts!“

Alle Kraft zusammen nehmend richtete er sich auf und fixierte die Person vor sich.

„Zweitens: Sie werden jetzt sofort diesen Raum verlassen!“, bewusst wurde er jetzt lauter und sah zufrieden wie die Ärztin vor ihm zusammenzuckte und wieder nervös ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Kittels steckte. 

Um dem ganzen Nachdruck zu verleihen stand er auf und trat so nah an sie, dass sie keine fünf Zentimeter mehr trennten. Unbewegt blickte er auf die bald zwei Köpfe kleinere Frau, ließ den offensichtlichen Kraftunterschied für sich wirken. Seinen bohrenden Blick nicht aushalten könnend, senkte sie beschämt den Blick. 

„Ich... also ich … ich glaube aber...“

Hux packte sie an ihrem übergroßen Kittel.

„Ich werde jetzt bis 15 zählen und wenn Sie dann nicht verschwunden sind, zähle ich dies als Befehlsverweigerung.“

Sichtlich verängstigt versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch Hux war noch nicht fertig.

„Im Zuge dessen werde ich mich eigenständig darum kümmern, dass sich Ihre so aussichtsreiche Karriere als ,beste' Absolventin von welcher Akademie auch immer, in Luft auflösen wird.“

Nara Meral erstarrte, ihre dunkelgrünen Augen schimmerten wässrig und ihre Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. Nachdem sich Hux sicher war, dass seine Botschaft bei ihr angekommen war, ließ er sie los und würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr. Gewohnt herablassend bedeutete er ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verschwinden. Die Aussicht auf eine zerstörte Karriere schien sie erfolgreich getroffen zu haben und so hörte er wie sich ihre Schritte schlurfend und kraftlos entfernten. Doch bevor er sie nun endlich los werden sollte, ergriff ihn wieder der Schwindel und dieses Mal war niemand da um ihn zu stützen. Voller Scham über seine körperliche Schwäche ging er in die Knie, seine Beine zu schwach um ihn zu tragen. Wieder überrollte ihn eine widerliche Wärme und schmerzende Übelkeit. In dem Moment als er zur Seite kippte, nahm er auf ihn zu eilende Schritte wahr und sein Oberkörper stieß gegen Beine, gegen nackte Beine. Ohne sich noch wehren zu können spürte er wie kalte Hände seinen Hinterkopf und Schultern umfassten um ihn langsam auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen. Eben die kalten Hände, die seinen Kopf vor einem Aufprall auf den Boden bewahrt hatten, berührten seine heiße Stirn.  
  
„Nimm deine verfluchten Hände weg!“, knurrte er, zu kraftlos um nach diesen schlagen zu können. Sofort entfernten sich die eigentlich so angenehm kühlenden Hände von ihm. 

„Bitte bleiben Sie hier! Er ist ganz heiß... irgendwas stimmt nicht.“, ihre Stimme klang besorgt und aufgelöst. Hux war irritiert, doch die nahende Schwärze unterbrach seine Gedanken und hüllte ihn für einen kurzen Moment in ein angenehmes Nichts.  
  
Es sollten die warmen, weichen Hände sein, deren leichte Schläge gegen seine Wangen ihn wieder weckten. 

„General Hux, Sir! Hören Sie mich?“

Hux hörte sie, zwar verschwommen, aber er hörte sie. Aber wer war er, dass er jetzt auf diese nervige Person reagieren würde? 

„General Hux!!!“, die Stimme der Ärztin wurde unangenehm laut und schmerzte erneut in seinen Ohren.

„Zur Hölle ja! Halten Sie jetzt Ihre Klappe!“, flüsterte er unter größter Anstrengung.

Ein Kissen wurde unter sein Kopf gelegt und wieder wurde ihm die süßliche Flüssigkeit eingeflößt. 

„Können Sie mir sagen wer Sie sind?“

Vor Sorge, dass Sie wieder ihre Stimme heben könnte, antwortete er genervt: „General Armitage Hux, zufrieden?“

„Gut! Wo sind wir?“

„Anscheinend in meinem Schlafzimmer?“, fragte er genervt zurück.

„Und wer bin ich?“

Der rothaarige Mann öffnete seine Augen und starrte in das junge, unschuldige Gesicht Nara Merals. 

„Eine zu ambitionierte Ärztin, deren Karriere ab heute endet und jetzt raus!“

Sie zuckte bei seiner Androhung zusammen und biss sich auf die zitternde Lippe, machte aber keine Anstalten seiner Aufforderung zu folgen. Und nicht nur das. Als er etwas Kaltes in seinem Ohr spürte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich tatsächlich wirklich erdreistete ihn zu untersuchen. 

„40,1 Grad. Das ist deutlich zu hoch.“, stellte sie im sachlichen Tonfall fest. 

Hilflos lag er da und ließ das weitere Prozedere über sich ergehen. Zu schwach, zu benommen war er um weiter zu reden, noch um sie von sich zu schubsen. Nichts hasste er mehr als sich hilflos zu fühlen und doch konnte er nichts tun als abzuwarten und in seinem benommenen Geist Rachepläne für diese Erniedrigung zu schmieden. 

„Sir, ich muss unbedingt Blut abnehmen und Ihren Blutdruck messen...“

Hux schwieg, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt den aufkommenden Würgereiz zu unterdrücken.

„Dafür werde ich die Jacke Ihrer Uniform ausziehen müssen...“

Seine ausbleibende Antwort anscheinend als Zustimmung wertend, begann sie seine Jacke unbeholfen, aber zielstrebig auszuziehen um dann ihren weiteren Untersuchungen nachzugehen.

„Wo war Ihr letzter Einsatz?“

„Onderon, was tut das zur Sache?“

„Das zu wissen ist wichtig für die weitere Diagnostik und somit die richtige Behandlung.“ Voll in ihrem Element war die Unsicherheit der kleinen Frau verschwunden, ihre Antwort war beinahe belehrend. Hux biss seine Zähne vor Wut aufeinander. 

„Ist Übelkeit vorhanden?“

Er nickte.

„Gliederschmerzen und Kopfschmerzen?“

Müde nickte er nur wieder, spürte wie ihre mittlerweile behandschuhten Hände an seinen Oberarmen lang strichen. 

„Dieser Ausschlag... ist der bekannt?“

„Sehe ich so wie jemanden, der sonst Ausschlag hätte?“, antwortete er bissig. 

Sie überging seinen spitzen Kommentar, legte ihm als Antwort eine Blutdruckmanschette an und als sich diese aufpumpte und unangenehm seinen Blutfluss abdrückte, war er sich sicher, dass die Ärztin diese absichtlich zu eng an seinen Arm gelegt hatte.

„93 zu 57... neigen Sie zu niedrigem Blutdruck?“

„Was weiß ich?“

„Neigen Sie zu Schwindel und Ohnmacht?“

Die Manschette wurde von seinem Arm gelöst, welcher unangenehm kribbelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich werde jetzt eine Braunüle legen, Blut abnehmen und Sie dann an eine Infusion anschließen. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“

Hux zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Hm... gut das bedeutet wohl schon länger nicht mehr... ich denke eine Glukoselösung ist dann das Richtige.“

„Machen Sie zur Hölle einfach Ihren Job, ich brauche keinen edukativen Vortrag!“

Mit der Fassung ringend vermied die Ärztin ihn anzuschauen und wisperte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir. Ich finde es nur wichtig meine Patienten über die Vorgänge aufzuklären...“

General Hux fragte sich wie auffällig es wäre diese Ärztin wegen Befehlsverweigerung und extremer Nervigkeit exekutieren zu lassen?

„Nur noch zwei Fragen... Hatten Sie ungeschützten Verkehr auf Onderon?“ 

Die Frage erschien ihr unangenehm und ihr Blick war auf seine Armbeuge fixiert, welche sie soeben desinfiziert hatte. Und auch er war peinlich berührt, schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Insektenstiche?“

Dämliche Frage, dachte er genervt und nickte teilnahmslos. Der ganze Planet bestand aus dichtem Dschungel... 

Als die spitze Nadel der Braunüle in seine Vene glitt zuckte er zusammen und er wurde kurz aus der sich anbahnenden Schläfrigkeit zurückgeholt. Der Rothaarige öffnete die gerade eben geschlossenen Augen und blickte direkt ins grelle Deckenlicht. Sogleich wand er seine schmerzenden Augen ab, nur um dies sofort zu bereuen. Sein Blick traf sein ungeliebtes „Geschenk“, welches etwas verloren hinter der Ärztin kniete und dieser bei ihrer Arbeit zuschaute. Sie sah ramponiert aus, das Haar zerzaust, ein Träger des Nachthemds hing durchgerissen und lose an ihr herunter, so dass ihr Ausschnitt jeden Moment drohte ihre Brüste komplett zu offenbaren. Doch dies schien ihr egal zu sein, weder hatte sie versucht den Träger notdürftig zu festigen, noch bedeckte sie ihren Brustansatz mit den Händen. Er fragte sich wie viele Personen heute ihre Brüste oder zumindest deren Ansatz gesehen hatten. 

_Schamlos_, ging es ihm verächtlich durch den Kopf. 

Es strengte ihn an die Augen geöffnet zu halten und so schloss er sie wieder um sich seiner Müdigkeit hinzugeben. Eine angenehme Schwere erfasste ihn und die Worte der Ärztin drangen nur noch leise zu ihm durch.

„Bestehen die Symptome erst seit Onderon?“  
Schweigen. 

„General Hux!“ Fast schon grob stieß sie seine Schulter an, doch Hux hatte entschieden, dass es nun reichte, er wollte schlafen, wollte sich dieser Schwere endlich hingeben, brauchte eine Pause von dieser Stimme.

„Sir! Diese Frage ist sehr, sehr wichtig.“

Er war schon fast weg, als er eine tiefere, weichere Stimme wahrnahm.  
„Ich glaube, dass es ihm erst seit seiner Rückkehr so schlecht geht. Er hat die letzten Tage nicht mehr gegessen, war nur in seinem Zimmer.“, die Stimme trug eine mitfühlende, besorgte Note mit sich. 

_Heuchlerin..._ Und mit diesem letzten so bitteren Gedanken driftete er endlich weg. 

Die darauffolgenden Minuten oder auch Stunden, so genau konnte er dies nicht sagen, befand er sich in einem sonderbaren Zustand zwischen Ohnmacht, Schlaf und dämmrigen, aber wachen Momenten. In einem dieser wachen Momenten nahm er vage mit wie sich die Ärztin letztlich verabschiedete, ohne jedoch nicht zu versäumen sich den Zugang zu seinen Räumen von ihm zu sichern. Danach dunkle Leere für wer weiß wie lange. Nur um im nächsten wachen Moment festzustellen, dass ihm jemand zaghaft die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen von der Stirn strich, nur um auf diese etwas angenehm Kaltes auf die Stirn zu legen. Angestrengt öffnete er die Augen nur um in die ihm so verhassten, braunen Augen zu schauen. Die aufkommende Wut gab ihm seine Kraft zurück und so packte er das Kühlpad nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick damit abzuwerfen. Beim Aufprall des Kühlpads an ihrer Schulter zuckte sie zusammen als würde er sie wieder mit seinem Gürtel schlagen.

„Verschwinde!“, zischte er. 

Bei seinem barschen Ton zuckte sie erneut zusammen und duckte sich leicht, doch trotz ihrer Angst in den Augen bewegte sie sich nicht einen Zentimeter von ihm weg und saß immer noch dicht an seiner Seite. Unbeholfen richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf, die Braunüle machte sich dabei schmerzhaft bemerkbar und er sog scharf Luft ein. Hux fragte sich, ob dies hier ein schlechter Traum war. Erst diese Ärztin, die sich geweigert hatte seinen Befehlen zu folgen und jetzt sie. Wie sehr bedauerte er seine momentane körperliche Schwäche, die ihn daran hinderte ihr den nötigen Respekt einzuprügeln. Genervt packte er sie an ihrer Leine um sie eng am Boden zu halten und sofort erklang dieses ihm mittlerweile schon bekannte angsterfüllte Wimmern, welches bei ihm jedoch seine Wirkung verfehlte und anstatt ihn zu besänftigen nur noch seine Aggressionen schürte.

„Was ist falsch mit dir? Erst schleichst du dich unerlaubt davon, jetzt bleibst du unerlaubt? Was ist los in deinem Kopf?“

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr... ich wollte euch nicht verärgern... das war nie meine Absicht...“

Mit einem scharfen Ruck an der Kette ließ er sie auf den Boden aufprallen. Wieso schaffte es diese Frau nie seine Fragen zu beantworten? 

„Das … war... keine … Antwort ... auf … meine Frage. Bist du wirklich so dumm? Oder stellst du dich nur so an?“ Die Kopfschmerzen waren zurück. 

„Die Ärztin ...“, hauchte sie leise und schwieg daraufhin kurz als wäre jedes Wort zu schwer. „ ... sie hat es mir aufgetragen. Ich … ich sollte hier bei euch bleiben, Herr.“

„Und der Auftrag dieser fetten, nervigen Person wiegt mehr auf als mein Befehl?“

Als würde sie wissen, dass sie es mit Worten ohnehin nicht mehr heil aus dieser Situation schaffen würde, machte sie sich klein und schien zu warten auf was immer nun geschehen würden. Doch ihre stille Unterwerfung verfehlte ihr Ziel. Hux wusste, dass er sie bestrafen müsste. Wie würde es aussehen wenn er ihr diese ganzen offensichtlichen Auflehnungen durchgehen ließ? Wie viel dreister würde sie noch werden? Die Wut, die Aggressionen und die Ideen waren da, aber er war einfach zu schwach. Gerade so konnte er sich überhaupt aufgerichtet halten. Zu seinem, und besonders zu ihrem Glück, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und nie hätte er sich erträumen können beim Anblick dieser Nara Meral so etwas wie Erleichterung spüren zu können. Kraftlos ließ er die Kette los und gab der vor Angst starren Frau einen Stoß. Sie schien ihn zu verstehen, denn schnell positionierte sie sich wieder neben ihm. Natürlich wusste er, dass er mit ihr tun und lassen konnte was er wolle. Und besonders vor dieser Ärztin würde er sich nicht für seine Taten rechtfertigen müssen. Doch so wie sie bisher aufgetreten war, konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass sie eine von diesen typischen, selbstgerechten Advokaten für die Rechte der Schwächeren war und ihn sicherlich in irgendeine Diskussion verwickeln würde. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er solch eine Diskussion verlieren.   
Doch die kleine Person war anscheinend zu sehr mit ihrem Datapad beschäftigt, als dass sie die Situation mitbekommen und erfassen hätte können. Als sie mit besorgtem Blick von dem Datapad aufschaute, war er sich sicher, dass sie eine ganz harmlose Szene betrachten konnte. Er halb aufgerichtet, immer noch am Boden liegend und sie an seiner Seite kniend. Ihr Gesicht verriet keine Emotionen mehr, zumindest dies konnte sie gut.

„Die Laboruntersuchungen haben meine Befürchtung bestätigt.“, begann sie ohne sich Zeit für eine anständige Begrüßung zu nehmen. 

„Sie haben sich anscheinend mit dem Ondoranischen Fieber angesteckt. Normalerweise sollte vor Aufenthalten in Risikogebieten eigentlich eine Prophylaxe erfolgen … Können Sie sich daran erinnern eine Prophylaxe durchgelaufen zu haben?“

Hux ließ sich voller Resignation zurück auf sein weiches Kissen fallen. Die Prophylaxe... die verordnete Prophylaxe, die jeder hatte einnehmen sollen... vergessen... einfach vergessen. Noch nie war ihm so etwas passiert, ihm der für absolute Kontrolle und Perfektion stand. Er erinnerte sich die Schachtel mit den 14 lilanen Kapseln erhalten zu haben, sie in die Tasche seiner Uniform gesteckt zu haben um sie dann fein säuberlich in den Medikamentenschrank seines Bads zu legen. Aber er erinnerte sich nicht sie eingenommen zu haben. Und er wusste auch warum. Zu beschäftigt war er, neben der Planung des Einsatzes, mit der Frage gewesen wie er diese Frau los werden würde ohne es sich noch mehr mit seinem obersten Anführer zu verspaßen. Wie immer waren am Ende Ren und sie Schuld daran, dass alles schief lief. Wütend ballte er seine Faust, nur um die Braunüle wieder unangenehm zu spüren. 

„Sir?“

„Nein. Nein, ich habe sie nicht genommen. Zufrieden? Und jetzt?“

„Sir... es gibt keine kausale Therapie hierfür.“

Genervt fasste er sich an den Kopf, hätte er eine Pistole in greifbarer Nähe, er hätte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschossen. 

„Äh.. also das bedeutet, dass wir nur die Symptome behandeln werden. Dies wird sicherlich ein bis zwei Wochen dauern. Ich möchte Sie dafür aber stationär aufnehmen lassen. Sie brauchen eine intensive Überwachung der Vitalparameter und in den ersten Tagen Infusionen. Ihr Zustand erscheint mit derzeit als ernstzunehmend schlecht.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich auf die Krankenstation gehen!!!“

Bei seiner lauten Stimmlage zuckte die Ärztin zusammen, ihre Augenlider flatterten leicht und nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe 

„Sir, General Hux, wir haben Einzelzimmer für Führungspositionen mit den höchsten Standards. Sie werden gar nicht merken, dass Sie bei uns sind. Es steht der Überführung als nichts im Wege. Ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen, dass wir einen Krankentransport in die Wege leiten. Noch heute! Am besten sofort!“, ihre Stimme war fest, doch das wiederholte Kauen auf ihrer Unterlippe verriet ihre wahre Gemütslage. 

Hux richtete sich auf, fixierte ihre kindlichen Augen bis sie seinem Blick auswich. 

„Ich werde hier bleiben und daran werden Sie nichts ändern können!“

Entschieden packte sie auf einmal ihre Tasche, wand sich zum Gehen, warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und verkündete: „Ich denke nicht, dass der oberste Anführer damit einverstanden wäre, wenn ich Sie hier ohne sein Wissen sterben lasse! Ich werde ihn über Ihren Zustand informieren und entscheiden lassen wie wir weiter vorgehen werden.“

Im ersten Moment überrollte ihn ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und fasst hätte er angefangen sie anzubetteln ihn und seinen schlechten Gesundheitszustand nicht zu verraten. Doch schnell sammelte er sich und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete er gelangweilt: „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber bevor Sie diese Räume verlassen haben, werde ich Sie wegen Befehlsverweigerung exekutieren lassen. Also überlegen Sie sich zweimal was Sie nun tun werden.“

Die darauffolgende Stille wurde nur durch den Aufprall der schweren Arzttasche unterbrochen. Die kleinen Hände tief in den viel zu großen Taschen gesteckt, starrte sie ihn an und fing plötzlich an zu schluchzen. 

„Ich versuche doch nur Ihnen zu helfen... Verstehen Sie denn nicht, dass Sie sogar sterben könnten, wenn jetzt nicht eine konsequente Behandlung erfolgt?“

Sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation ließ sie es zu, dass sich dicke Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Verächtlich musste er bei ihrem Anblick auflachen. Und so jemand war bei der ersten Ordnung? 

„Die Behandlung wird hier erfolgen. Sie werden zweimal täglich herkommen und tun was Sie tun müssen, den Rest der Zeit werde ich hier alleine sein und meine Ruhe haben.“

Kleinlaut antwortete sie ihm: „General Hux... ich bezweifle, dass dies reichen wird. Sie brauchen eine kontinuierliche Betreuung... Fieber und Blutdruck messen, kalte Umschläge legen und noch vieles mehr. Vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich Ihnen eine Pflegekraft zukommen lassen? Oder einen Droiden?“

Eine von ihm hochgezogene Augenbraue sollte als Antwort reichen. Unruhig ging sie auf und ab, immer noch auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend. Dann blieb sie stehen, starrte die Frau neben ihn an und lächelte breit. 

„Du! Du könntest die Pflege des Generals übernehmen!“

„Niemand wird hier irgendeine Pflege übernehmen.“, knurrte er. 

„Aber sie ist doch sowieso hier. Das ist einfach perfekt.“, vollkommen erleichtert klatschte sie in die Hände und strahlte sowohl ihn, als die Frau neben ihn an. 

Hux kapitulierte. Er wusste, dass er eine Behandlung bräuchte und er wusste, dass er diese so diskret wie möglich haben wollte. Weder vor Ren, noch vor dem ganzen anderen militärischen Personal konnte er es sich erlauben schwach und krank zu sein. Und dazu kam noch, dass es ihn aus eigenem Verschulden erwischt hatte. General Hux zu überfordert mit seinem Job um täglich eine Pille vor ein zu nehmen. Und so sehr er diese Ärztin hier hasste, er hatte sie so soweit, dass er auf ihr Schweigen bauen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner so eben ernannten „Krankenschwester“, die ihre Emotionen noch immer gut unter Verschluss hielt. Die Vorstellung sie dauerhaft um sich haben zu müssen und am Ende noch von ihrer berührt zu werden, führten zu Panikgefühlen in ihm. Anderseits, wer würde kontrollieren, dass sie wirklich hier die ganze Zeit bei ihm wachen würde? Und so nickte er schlussendlich widerwillig. Froh ihren Willen bekommen zu haben, lächelte die Ärztin ihn an. Das Lächeln verstarb jedoch plötzlich und mit schnellen Schritten kam sie näher. Irritiert stellte er jedoch fest, dass sie nicht ihn ansteuerte, sondern seine Sklavin neben ihm.  
  
„Dich muss ich auch noch untersuchen!“ Zu Hux gewandt ergänzte sie im mitfühlenden Tonfall: „Die Sturmtruppe war wirklich ziemlich grob zu ihr... hat sie auf den Boden geworfen... ich hab die Befürchtung, dass die Rippen etwas abbekommen haben. Sie hatte kurzzeitig Probleme Luft zu bekommen... und umgeknickt war sie auch... könnte ein Bänderriss sein.“ 

Mit vertrauensvollen Blick hielt die Ärztin ihr eine Hand hin und verkündete wieder zu Hux gewandt: „Ich denke wir gehen in das andere Zimmer für die   
Untersuchung! Dass Sie wieder zur Ruhe kommen können.“

Am liebsten hätte Hux ihr diese Untersuchung verweigert, aber er hatte keine Kraft für ein weiteres Wortgefecht. 

„Sie wird hier vor meinen Augen untersucht.“, befahl er bestimmt. Die Vorstellung beider Frauen ohne seine Aufsicht zusammen in einem Zimmer behagte ihn nicht. Und so erfolgte die Untersuchung direkt unter seinem wachsamen Blick, fast amüsiert sah er wie die Ärztin knallrot wurde, als die Braunhaarige ihr Hemdchen auszog und gänzlich nackt da stand. Nara Merals Augen ruhten dabei einen Moment zu lange auf den goldenen Ringen, die die Brustwarzen umschlossen. Hux war erstaunt, dass sie zumindest hierbei klug genug erschien und keine Fragen stellte. Vielleicht wusste sie, dass ihr die dazugehörigen Antworten nicht gefallen würde. Innerlich schien sie sich etwaige Fragen schon mehr oder weniger beantwortet zu haben. Denn sie benahm sich gegenüber der sicher etwas älteren Frauen nicht so wie es einer richtigen Partnerin des Generals gebührt hätte. 

„Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?“ Er war sich sicher, dass sie die Frage nur stellte um sich selbst von dem so schwer einzuordnenden Anblick abzulenken.

„Ada.“, hauchte die andere leise mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Die Ärztin lächelte: „Ein schöner Name...“

Hux' Abscheu für die von ihm namenlos gehaltene Frau wuchs erneut, als er sah wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem kleinen, feinen Lächeln verzog. Müde schloss er die Augen, nur um diese fast panisch zu öffnen, als er feststellte, dass die Ärztin zu jeder etwas auffälligen Narbe oder Unebenheit Fragen stellte. Sie stand nun hinter der nackten Frau, strich über deren Rücken.   
„Wie ist das passiert? Die Narben sind noch ganz frisch. Sind das Schnittwunden?“

Und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam auch schon eine ruhige, unaufgeregte Antwort: „Oh... das... ich war etwas betrunken... und dann ist mir die Flasche beim Einschenken aus den Händen gerutscht. Im Nachhinein versteh ich selber nicht wie das alles passieren konnte.“ Um ihrer Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog die Schultern hoch. Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie über ihre Schulter zu der sie untersuchenden Ärztin. 

„Und als ich dann die Scherben aufsammeln wollte, bin ich direkt in die erstbeste getreten.“ Sie lachte auf. „Sowas Dummes... Naja und dann hab ich das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin gefallen. Aber es sieht wirklich schlimmer aus als es ist. Bald wird man schon nichts mehr sehen, oder?“ Die Ärztin schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie dieser Geschichte glauben sollte und nickte nur stumm während Hux nicht aufhören konnte sie anzustarren. War das die gleiche Frau, die so eben vor angeblich lauter Angst kaum ein vernünftiges Wort hatte hervorbringen konnte? Die sich so klein wie möglich vor ihm gemacht hatte? Anstatt Erleichterung darüber zu spüren, dass sie ihn, den Verursacher, mit ihren Lügen schützte, verspürte er nur Zorn. Es ärgerte ihn wie sie schon fast würdevoll so nackt da stand und sich dessen so gar nicht zu schämen schien. Es ärgerte ihn wie gerade und aufgerichtet sie dort stand als wäre sie voll gekleidet. Ignorierend wie degradierend es eigentlich sein musste nur mit einem Halsband vor angezogenen Menschen, dazu noch in über sie stehenden Hierarchien, so ausgeliefert zu stehen. Der General sah in ihrem Verhalten weder Stärke, noch bewundernswerte Anpassungsfähigkeit. Nein. Das Einzige was er darin sah war Hohn. Hohn ihm und seiner Autorität gegenüber. Als ob sie ihm zeigen wollte, dass er sie nicht brechen würde können. Egal was er mit ihrem Körper tun würde, wie sehr er sie zurichten würde, es schien egal. Hier stand sie, den Körper voller kleiner Narben, vereinzelter blauer Flecke, das Gesicht von den gestrigen Schlägen leicht geschwollen und lachte dabei über ein angebliches Missgeschick. Die Schmerzen, die sie hatte ertragen müssen, komplett bagatellisierend, fast schon negierend. Und so freute er sich fast, als sich ihr Gesicht schmerzlich verzog und sie scharf Luft einzog während die Ärztin sachte gegen ihre rechten schon leicht geschwollenen Rippen drückte. 

„Ich muss das röntgen lassen. Könnte angebrochen sein... oder nur eine Prellung. Schwer zu unterscheiden...“, sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Sie braucht keine weitere Untersuchung.“, stellte er ruhig und bestimmt fest. 

Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, sah er sich im nächsten Moment einem Schwall von Vorwürfen und medizinischen Erklärungen ausgesetzt, denen er nicht mehr zuhörte. Starr blickte er in das Gesicht der nackten Frau, suchte eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht. Entrüstung, Wut, Trauer irgend etwas. Doch sie schaute nur mitleidig die erneut vor Verzweiflung schluchzende kleine Person an. Beruhigend legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Und ob angebrochen oder geprellt unterscheidet sich doch quasi gar nicht in der Behandlung, nicht wahr?“

Der General verlor die Nerven: „Es reicht jetzt! Wenn ich noch ein Wort höre, mache ich meine Drohung wahr.“ 

Kunstpause. 

„Tun sie was sie für MEINE Behandlung tun müssen und dann raus!“

Die Drohung sie exekutieren zu lassen schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Es herrschte Ruhe, endlich. Kleinlaut und so kurzgefasst wie möglich klärte die Ärztin über die weiteren Behandlungsvorgänge auf. Weder die geschwollenen Rippenbögen wurden noch einmal angesprochen, noch der vermeintliche Bänderriss. Nur als sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte und ihm zum Abschluss eine weitere Infusion gelegt hatte, wagte sie es noch hastig der immer noch nackten Frau sowohl ein großes Kühlpad in die eine Hand, als auch eine Packung Schmerztabletten in die andere Hand zu drücken.  
  
„Immer schön kühlen. Beide Stellen! Dreimal täglich eine Tablette, bei Bedarf ruhig mehr. Aber nicht mehr als sechs täglich.“ , nuschelte sie so leise wie es ihre piepsige Stimme ihr erlaubte. Fast schon freundschaftlich drückte sie ihre Hand um dann, ohne es zu wagen sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen, aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Zurück blieb der auf dem Boden liegende, aber dafür bekleidete General und die aufrecht stehende, aber dafür nackte Sklavin. Scheinbar wissend, dass ihm diese Symbolik missfiel, begab sie sich auf denn ihr angemessenen Platz. Nämlich auf ihre Knie. Sein Blick fiel auf das Kühlpad, welches sie sich vorsichtig gegen ihre Rippe hielt und dabei die sichtlich schmerzstillende Kühle mit geschlossenen Augen genoss. 

„Wirf das beides weg!“

Verwirrt und ungläubig blickte sie ihn an. Sie zögerte einen Moment, als würde sie hoffen ihn falsch verstanden zu haben. Doch Hux' Miene blieb starr und unbewegt. Zufrieden sah er wie ihre, ihn zuvor so provozierende, gefasste und würdevolle Fassade verschwand und sie wieder zu dem ängstlichen, kleinen Ding wurde, welches er zwar nicht minder hasste, ihm aber trotzdem ein angenehmes Gefühl der Kontrolle und Macht gab. Ohne Widerworte und leicht humpelnd ging sie seinem Befehl nach. Er konnte ihr dabei ansehen, dass sie mit aller Kraft versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie erschüttert sie darüber war, dass er ihr sogar das Minimum an medizinischer Versorgung verweigerte. Als sie mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu ihm zurückkehrte und sich stumm zu ihm setzte, wich sie seinem Blick aus.  
  
„Schau mich an!“

In dem Moment als sich ihre Blicke trafen, fiel das letzte Quäntchen an mühsam aufrechterhaltener Beherrschung von ihr ab. So dass für jede Träne, die sie sich hektisch aus dem Gesicht wischte, zwei mehr folgen sollten. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die motivierenden Kommentare ;) hat mir geholfen meinen Hänger zu überwinden :)

_Eine der schmerzlichsten Erfahrungen, die der Menschenfreund täglich machen kann, ist die ruhige Gewöhnung des Dienenden an den Missbrauch der Macht. _

  
Karl Ferdinand Gutzkow 

Mit ausdruckslosen Augen, dafür aber mit grausam zufriedenen Lächeln schaute er ihr bei ihrem Zusammenbruch zu. Sie fühlte sich klein und schutzlos unter seinem so mitleidlosen Blick, welchen sie nur wenige Sekunden stand halten konnte. Doch erbarmungslos befahl er ihr erneut ihn anzuschauen und bestrebt ihn zufrieden zu stellen, hob sie wieder den Kopf nur um unter seinem eiskalten Blick zusammen zu zucken. Nie hätte sie gedacht, sie könnte ihn noch unzufriedener machen, ihn noch mehr dazu bringen sie zu verabscheuen, aber nun saß sie hier und wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Kurz öffnete sie ihren Mund, wollte ihm alles erklären, aber die Angst vor ihm und seinen Strafen lähmte sie zu sehr als dass sie überhaupt ein Wort hätte aus sich heraus bekommen können. Also schloss sie ihren Mund und starrte ihn weiterhin zurück an, ihre Tränen nicht mehr wegwischend. Ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt eine Regung oder etwas Menschliches in seinem Gesicht, irgendetwas an das sie appellieren könnte. Aber der Mann vor ihr war General Hux und immer mehr verstand sie was dies bedeutete. Er genoss es sie so zu sehen, er kostete es aus. Ihre Verzweiflung, ihre körperlichen Schmerzen, ihre Hilflosigkeit. Überfordert mit alldem vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren zittrigen Händen, versuchte sich vor ihm und seiner Grausamkeit zu verstecken. Der kräftige Ruck an ihrem Halsband, der ihr die Luft abschnürte, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie kein Recht darauf hatte sich und ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie gehörte ihm.

Anscheinend nahm sie ihre Hände zu langsam herunter, denn der nächste Ruck folgte und riss sie zu Boden, so dass sie auf ihre verletzte Rippe fiel. Als sich der Schmerz ausbreitete und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm, rollte sie sich hoffnungslos zusammen und wartete darauf, dass er sie nun weiter bestrafen würde. Doch es geschah nichts.

„Sieh es als Vorgeschmack an, dafür was dich erwartet, wenn ich wieder im Besitz meiner vollen Kräfte bin.“

Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. Wenn er sie schon jetzt, trotz seines desaströsen Zustands so erfolgreich verletzen konnte, was sollte dann noch auf sie zukommen? Den Impuls sich zu erklären und um Nachsicht oder sogar Gnade zu betteln unterdrückte sie. Sie hatte Zeit, Zeit bis er wieder bei seinen vollen Kräften sein wurde. Tage, Wochen. Und sie schwor sich diese Zeit zu nutzen um ihn von seinen Plänen abzubringen.

Und so kam es, dass sie trotz ihrer körperlichen Versehrtheit, dem nagenden Hunger, der schrecklichen Furcht, die sich mit noch schrecklicherer Wut abwechselte, ihren Aufgaben pflichtbewusst nachkam. Penibel achtete sie darauf sich an die Vorgaben des Beobachtungsbogens zu halten, für welchen ihr eigens von der Ärztin ein Datapad in die Hand gedrückt wurden war. Nur zögerlich hatte sie dieses angenommen, war sie sich doch sicher gewesen, dass sie dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen sein würde. Sicher hatte sie nie eine wirkliche Bildung erhalten, wie sollte sie dann mit so einem Gerät umgehen können? Geschweige denn die Inhalte lesen können. Umso überraschter war sie von sich gewesen, als sie, zwar mit viel Mühe, die einzelnen Beschriftungen der von ihr auszufüllenden Spalten entziffern konnte. Mit einem Blick auf das Datapad vergewisserte sie sich was ihre nächste Aufgabe sein würde: Fieber messen. Mit aufkommender Nervosität ergriff sie das Fieberthermometer und trat näher an das Bett. Bis jetzt hatte er kommentarlos das Fieber und Blutdruck messen über sich ergehen lassen. Wortlos hatte er es zugelassen, dass sie ihm mit großem Sicherheitsabstand bei seinem Weg zum Bad und zurück folgte, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihn auffangen würde können, wenn ihn wieder die Ohnmacht überfallen sollte. Ihre geplagte Rippe sollte jedoch bisher Glück gehabt haben und bis jetzt war es nicht zu so einem Vorfall gekommen. Unverändert war aber sein so offen gezeigter Ekel vor ihr geblieben, dies hatte sie auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Noch immer war die Haut auf ihren Oberschenkeln von der heißen Suppe, die sie ihm hatte reichen wollen und die er ihr sogleich aus den Händen geschlagen hatte nur damit sich diese über ihre Beine ergießen konnte, gerötet und schmerzte. Ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei hatte er nur mit einem unbewegten, aber harten Gesichtsausdruck quittiert. Als er ihr kurze Zeit später ein von ihr dargebotenes Wasserglas solange ignoriert hatte bis sie es wieder abgestellt hatte und auch später nicht anrührte, hatte er ihr erfolgreich ohne ein Wort benutzen zu müssen beigebracht, dass alles zu Konsumierende, nämlich die Medikamente, Wasser und Essen, nicht von ihr berührt werden durfte. Gehorsam wie sie war, war sie diesem stummen Befehl so gut es ging nachgekommen und es war zu keinem weitere Vorfall mehr gekommen. Doch nun stand sie vor ihrem schlafenden Herren und die altbekannte Panik hatte sie im festen Griff. Er schlief, obwohl sie laut Datapad mit dem Fieber messen dran war und sie war erpicht darauf alles richtig zu machen. Aber was war in diesem Fall richtig? Ihn zu wecken, nur um seine Temperatur messen zu können? Mutlos ließ sie sich neben das Bett nieder, lehnte ihren Rücken gegen den Nachtschrank. Egal was sie tat, egal was sie tun würde. Für ihn würde es immer die falsche Entscheidung sein und auch wenn er derzeit fast „zahm“ war. Aber sie war sich sicher, jeder „Fehltritt“ würde unvergessen bleiben und wenn nicht jetzt, aber in geraumer Zukunft Konsequenzen haben. Sie wog das Thermometer in ihren Händen. Vielleicht würde er gar nicht merken, wenn sie einmalig das Fiebermessen ausließ? Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich langsam. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht wecken müssen. Sie würde abwarten bis er aufgewacht sein würde. Erleichtert über diese Entscheidung schloss sie müde ihre Augen, nur um diese sofort wieder aufzureißen. Wenn sie seine Temperatur jetzt nicht messen würde, würde die Ärztin dies merken, denn diese hatte von ihrem Datapad aus Zugriff zu den gemessenen Vitalparametern. So konnte sie, ohne anwesend zu sein, direkt überprüfen wie es um ihn stand. Aber wenn diese Messung nun ausblieb oder verschoben würde, würde die so besorgte Nara Meral sicher davon ausgehen, dass die Versorgung des Generals hier nicht richtig gewährleistet werden würde. Bestimmt würde dann eine Verlegung in die Krankenstation verfolgen. Die junge Frau vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und atmete schwer aus, die schmerzende Rippe ignorierend. Wenn er wegen ihrer Nachlässigkeit in die ihm anscheinend so verhasste Krankenstation verlegt werden sollte... ja was wäre dann? Sie erschauderte. Dann wäre sie der Möglichkeit beraubt ihn jetzt von ihrer Ergebenheit ihm gegenüber zu überzeugen. Und viel schlimmer: Er würde noch einen Grund mehr haben sie nach seiner Genesung zu bestrafen, hart zu bestrafen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und wand sich dem Objekt ihrer Gedanken zu. Selbst wenn er schlief, sein Gesicht wirkte nie entspannt, immer noch hart und streng.

_Und dabei trotzdem so schön...,_ fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. 

_Schön... aber immer noch ein Monster, _ stellte sie sogleich bitter fest. 

So leise wie möglich näherte sie sich dem schönen „Monster“, wagte es dabei kaum zu atmen und setzte mit zittrigen Händen das Fieberthermometer an sein Ohr. Dabei kam ihr der Moment bis dieses ihr mit einem Leuchten die Beendigung der Messung anzeigte, wie eine nie endende Ewigkeit vor. Schnell zog sie das Gerät aus seinem Ohr, stolperte von ihm soweit weg, dass sie sicher vor einem möglichen Ausschlagen seinerseits sicher sein würde. Doch er schien immer noch fest zu schlafen, unbewegt lag er in gleicher Position auf seinem Bett. Fast stolz ihre Aufgabe erfolgreich erfüllt zu haben, las sie die Temperatur ab, 39,3 Grad, und übertrug diese in das Datapad. Als sie im nächsten Moment die Tür leise auf gleiten hörte, schnellte ihr Kopf hoch und sogleich verzogen sich ihre Lippe zu einem Lächeln. Mit Zeichensprache bedeutete sie der herein kommenden Ärztin, dass der General schlief und sie ihn nicht wecken sollte. Die kleine Person grinste etwas verschmitzt und tapste auf Zehenspitzen in ihre Richtung, nur um ihr mit einigen Handbewegungen zu bedeuten, dass sie sie untersuchen wolle. Ohne zu überlegen schüttelte sie vehement mit dem Kopf und verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor ihrem Brustkorb. Die Ärztin zog ihre Schultern und hoch und legte eine fragende Miene auf. Um zu verhindern, dass ihr Gegenüber ihr näher kommen könnte, hob die Sklavin abwehrend ihre Arme und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Verstand diese übereifrige Ärztin denn nicht mit was für einem Menschen sie es hier zu tun hatten? Wollte sie wirklich seinen Zorn so leichtsinnig provozieren?

„Was wird das hier, wenn es fertig ist?“

Sofort senkte sie ihren Kopf und suchte in ihrem Kopf nach Worten um ihn zu besänftigen.

„Ah... General Hux! Sie sind wach! Sehr gut!“

Voller Tatendrang schob Nara Meral ihre Ärmel hoch, packte ihre Tasche und stellte sich zu ihm an das Bett. Seine Frage dabei komplett ignorierend und so entschied auch sie vorerst zu schweigen.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie er mühsam seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete und eine irritierte Miene aufsetzte. Sie betete inständig, dass er seine Wut auf die Ärztin nicht später an ihr auslassen würde.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Das Fieber scheint ja gesunken zu sein!“

„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht! Die Einträge... immer ganz genau an die vorgegebenen Zeiten gehalten und so eigenständig gearbeitet...“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die kleine Person um und strahlte sie mit einem derart freundlichen Lächeln an, dass sich ihr Magen zusammen krampfte. War ihr nicht klar, dass dies nur noch mehr seinen Ärger schüren würde?

„Hast du medizinische Vorerfahrung?“

General Hux lachte mit spöttischem Unterton auf.

„Sind Sie blind?“

„Ähh... also … wie... wie kommen sie darauf?“, fragte die runde Frau im so naiven Tonfall, dass es beinahe weh tat.

„Dann schlichtweg dumm?“

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir.“, piepste sie.

Sichtlich genervt seufzte er auf: „Haben Sie sie schon einmal in Ruhe angeschaut?“

Ihre Wangen fingen an zu brennen und sie wünschte sich im Boden zu versinken, als sie die Blicke beider auf sich spürte. Reflexartig verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und war froh um das schwarz Nachthemd, welches immerhin bis fast zu ihren Knien ging und ausnahmsweise mal keinen ausladenden Ausschnitt vorzuweisen hatte.

„Sir... ich...“

„Sagen Sie mir was Sie sehen!“

Der Blick der Ärztin blieb auf ihrem Halsband mit der daran baumelnden Kette liegen, dann wanderte dieser hoch und es trafen sich ihre Blicke. Beim Anblick der zutiefst beschämten und verunsicherten kleinen Frau überkam sie fast Mitleid mit dieser. Sichtlich hatte sie mit ihrer Fassung zu kämpfen. Wie konnte sie mit so einer Naivität nur hier überleben? Doch plötzlich straffte sich die kleine Person, hob ihr Kinn leicht und griff zur Desinfektionsflasche.

„Ich sehe eine Frau, die ihre Arbeit wirklich gut macht, Sir. Ich weiß nicht worauf Sie hinaus wollen.“ Und mit diesen Worten hatte sie das Gespräch für sich anscheinend beendet und widmete sich der Desinfektion seiner Armbeuge. Untypischerweise erwiderte der General nichts, doch beim Anblick dessen harten Gesichtsausdruckes war sie sich sicher, dass er soeben einen weiteren Grund hatte sie nach seiner Genesung zu bestrafen.

So verlief die weitere Blutabnahme und Untersuchung in drückender Stille bis ihr leerer Magen entschied sich verräterisch zu Wort zu melden.

Mit einem besorgten Lächeln drehte sich die Ärztin erneut zu ihr um.

„Es gab doch gerade erst Frühstück?“

Nervös blickte sie zu ihrem General, welcher sie mit unnachgiebigen, harten Augen anstarrte. Schnell legte sie ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf und schaute der anderen Frau in die Augen.

„Ja aber... ich habe derzeit nicht viel Appetit, deswegen habe ich heute Morgen nichts gegessen. Alles gut!“

Die Ärztin legte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.

„Du nimmst aber noch die Schmerztabletten, ja?“

„Natürlich...“

„Die können tatsächlich sehr auf den Magen gehen... deswegen hast du wahrscheinlich auch keinen Appetit... das Problem ist nur, dass es nicht besser werden wird, wenn du jetzt gar nichts mehr isst.“

Sie nickte verständig.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Magentabletten hier lassen... und Schonkost vorerst ansetzen.“

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln bedankte sie sich artig bei ihr, hoffend, dass er zufrieden mit ihren Lügen sein würde.

„Hast du denn noch starke Schmerzen? Kannst du gut atmen?“

Ihre zittrigen Hände verkrallten sich in ihrem Nachthemd. Merkte diese Frau nicht auf welch' dünnem Eis sie sich beide hier befanden?

„Es ist alles gut.“, antwortete sie dieses Mal mit fester Stimme und blickte ihr lange in die Augen ohne noch einmal zu lächeln.

Sichtbar irritiert von ihrer so klaren Antwort, widmete sich die Ärztin dem Inhalt ihrer Tasche um eine kleine grüne Packung hervorzukramen, welche sie auf den Nachtschrank legte. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie sich unter dem Schweigen der anderen Anwesenden nicht wohl fühlen zu schien, denn ihre Verabschiedung verlief ohne ein weiteres Wort und so plötzlich sie gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Einen Wutausbruch erwartend blickte sie ihn an und seine Miene triefte nur so von Ärger.

„Gewöhn' dich nicht zu sehr an ihre Fürsorge, denn bald werden es wieder nur wir beide hier sein...“, knurrte er leise.

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf die Seite, ließ sie und ihr wie wild pochendes Herz mit einem „Licht auf 0%“ im Dunklen stehen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke danke für die Kommentare und Kudos :) Ich freue mich immer von euren Meinungen und Gedanken zu hören. :)

Nemo me impune lacessit / Niemand reizt mich ungestraft

Unter anderem Motto des schottischen Königshauses

  
Als Hux wenige Tage später nass verschwitzt mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass es mit seiner Genesung bei Weitem nicht so weit fortgeschritten war wie er sich hatte einreden wollen. Seine Stirn glühte, sein Mund war trocken und seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an. Seine Kleidung lag unangenehm feucht an seinem Körper. Mühsam strampelte er die viel zu warme Bettdecke weg, drehte sich langsam um und tastete mit zittrigen Händen nach seinem Wasserglas. Doch als seine Fingerspitzen endlich die Kühle des Glases ertasteten und versuchten dieses zu erfassen, verließ ihn die Kraft und mit einem lauten Scheppern zerschellte es auf dem Boden. Ein scheinbar schnell unterdrücktes Schnappen nach Luft erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine war. Genervt und immer noch durstig ließ er sich in seine Kissen gleiten und rutschte sogleich weiter in die Mitte des Bettes um seinen klammen Lagen zu entfliehen.

„Herr?“

Hux schwieg, fasste sich an seine heiße Stirn. Schwindel überkam ihn. Womit hatte er das hier nur verdient?   
  
„Ist...ist alles in Ordnung? Braucht ihr etwas?“   
  
_Ja... Ruhe... und dich ganz weit weg_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und wünschte sich die Kraft zu haben um sie, wie schon einmal, tief in die Scherben zu drücken bis sie endlich ihren Platz verstanden hatte und es nie wieder wagen würde ihn ungefragt anzusprechen. Aber gerade war er so schwach, dass er noch nicht einmal ein Glas halten konnte... So schloss er seine Augen und gab sich der herannahenden Müdigkeit hin. Nur noch am Rand nahm er war wie sich das Zimmer leicht erhellte und wie selbst dieses gedämpfte Licht ihn durch seine geschlossenen Augen schmerzte. Weit weit weg konnte er tapsende Schritte hören, die sich scheinbar entfernten. Erleichtert atmete er aus, sein sehnlichster Wunsch schien sich zu erfüllen und fast zufrieden spürte er wie ihn endlich der Schlaf einholte... Doch sogleich riss ihn eine plötzliche Kühle auf seiner Stirn aus seinem Delir und im nächsten Moment spürte er wie die Matratze zu seiner Linken leicht nachgab. Als er seine Augen öffnete erschien ihm alles verschwommen und das Licht schmerzte so sehr, dass er diese sofort wieder schloss. Wer war hier in seinem Bett? Sein Körper verkrampfte sich. War dies real? Er spürte wie sein Oberkörper leicht angehoben und auf etwas Weiches gebettet wurde. Etwas Weiches das nicht sein Kissen war... Vorsichtig ergriffen angenehm kühle Finger seinen Hinterkopf während ihm ein Glas an die Lippen gesetzt wurde. Seine Lippen pressten sich fest zusammen. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er das Glas wegzuschlagen, doch sein Arm ließ sich gerade mal einen Zentimeter hochheben bevor Hux ihn wieder aus lauter Erschöpfung auf das Bett fallen ließ. Nackte Angst packte ihn und paranoid wie er war drehten sich seine Gedanken sofort um einen möglichen Anschlag. Was gab es Effektiveres als einen Giftanschlag? Panisch versuchte er sich aus dem Griff zu winden.   
  
„Schhh … schh... es ist alles gut...“   
  
Hux erstarrte. Sie? Sie war hier in seinem Bett? Hielt ihm ungefragt ein Glas an die Lippen mit … ja mit was genau? Erneut versuchte er sich erfolglos von ihr weg zu winden.   
  
„Nimm das weg!“, herrschte er sie an, doch der gewünschte Befehlston blieb aus, viel mehr erschien ihm seine Stimme leise und kaum hörbar.   
  
„Ihr habt wieder hohes Fieber... 41,2... Ihr habt die Nacht viel geschwitzt und solltet unbedingt etwas trinken!“ Und so hielt sie ihm das Glas erneut an seine Lippen, als das kühle Nass diese berührten war er versucht nachzugeben, doch schnell drehte er seinen Kopf weg. Er konnte ihr nicht vertrauen. Sie schien seine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, denn nicht noch einmal versuchte sie ihm die Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Sein schnell klopfendes Herz beruhigte sich etwas und zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie seinen Kopf losließ und ablegte. Doch dann realisierte der General, dass das Weiche unter ihm ihr Schoß war und wieder regte sich Widerstand in ihm.   
  
„Raus... raus aus meinem...“ Mit aller Kraft versuchte er wach zu bleiben, doch so sehr er kämpfte wach zu bleiben, er war vom Fieber dermaßen geschwächt, dass ihn eine bleierne Erschöpfung erfasste und sich ein dichter Schleier um seinen Verstand hüllte. Doch sein Körper war noch da, heiß, verschwitzt und schwach. Er konnte spüren wie sein Kopf immer noch auf ihrem Schoß lag, wie sie den Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht sorgsam mit einem nassen und kühlen Lappen reinigte, wie sie ein Kühlpad auf seine Stirn legte und sich dies alles so unfassbar angenehm anfühlte. Aber das durfte es nicht. Es durfte nicht sein, dass sie ihm mit nur so wenigen Gesten ein Gefühl von umsorgt werden und Geborgenheit vermitteln konnte.   
  
„Lass das...“   
  
„Herr, es tut mir Leid, aber... aber dieses Fieber... es muss gesenkt werden. Das ist zu hoch! So hoch war es noch nie... “ Warum hörte sich ihre Stimme nur so glaubhaft besorgt an?   
  
„Darf ich die Ärztin benachrichtigen?“   
  
In seinem Kopf hallte die piepsige Stimme besagte Person und das Wort „Krankenstation“ auf.   
  
„Wenn dir dein jämmerliches Leben lieb ist...“, tief holte er Luft ein, „...wirst du es nicht wagen dies zu tun!“   
  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr“, wisperte sie schnell.   
  
Er antwortete nicht mehr, hatte keine Kraft mehr gegen ihre Unverschämtheit, hier in seinem Bett zu sitzen und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss zu betten, anzugehen. Viel mehr genoss er die aufkommende Stille. Wieder erschien ihm alles weit weg, angenehm weit weg. Und so schlief Hux endlich ein und sollte erst wieder durch ein Ziehen und Zerren an seiner Hose aus seinem Schlaf geholt werden. Dem keine Beachtung schenkend drehte er sich müde zur Seite, stellte dabei zufrieden fest, dass sein Kopf nicht mehr auf ihrem Schoß lag, sondern auf einem Kissen gebettet war. Eine noch größere Zufriedenheit stellte sich ein als er trockenen Stoff unter seiner Wange spürte, anscheinend hatte sie ein Handtuch über das nass geschwitzte Kopfkissen gelegt. Vielleicht war sie doch für irgendetwas gut. Fast schon war er wieder weg, als er erneut eine Bewegung an seiner Hose spürte. Das Ziehen war nun fordernder und er spürte kalte Finger an seiner nackten Haut. Voller Panik riss er seine Augen auf, nur um in eine allumfassende Dunkelheit zu blicken. Das Licht, er brauchte Licht, musste sich vergewissern was hier geschah. Schon hatte er seinen Mund geöffnet, als er spürte wie sich die Finger um den Saum der Hose schlossen um diese Zentimeter um Zentimeter herunterzuziehen und schon war seine Unterhose freigelegt. Und plötzlich fühlten sich die glatten, weichen Finger an seiner Haut, rau und trocken wie die eines Mannes an. Die Berührungen glichen einem Brennen. Und er fühlte sich nicht mehr als mächtiger General der ersten Ordnung, sondern ängstlich und verwirrt, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er verstand nicht was hier passierte und noch viel mehr verstand er nicht was mit ihm hier gerade passierte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er seine Lippen zu bewegen, aber sein Körper erschien ihm wie festgefroren und hilflos musste er über sich ergehen lassen wie seine nackten Beine Stück für Stück bloßgelegt wurden. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Wie konnte sie es nur wagen sich hier zu ihm in sein Bett zu begeben um ihn dann auszuziehen. Seine Gedanken formten Befehle und schauerliche Drohungen, doch er blieb stumm. Wieder berührten ihre Hände ihn, umfassten seine Waden und in dem Moment als diese sein Bein hoch zuwandern schienen entschied sich sein Geist zuzumachen. Schwärze hüllte ihn ein und nahm ihn mit an einen Ort, an dem zumindest vorerst sicher und geborgen sein sollte.   
  
Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, signalisierten ihm die bereits hellen Deckenlichter, dass der Tag bereits begonnen hatte. Sonderbar erholt reckte er seine Arme, das Fieber schien Geschichte zu sein. Doch beim Anblick seiner nackten Beine drängten sich die Bilder der gestrigen Nacht wieder hoch. Übelkeit ergriff ihn und er musste würgen. Wieder diese Gefühle von Macht- und Hilflosigkeit, das Bedürfnis sich klein machen zu wollen und zu verstecken. Doch als er den Grund für seinen Zustand erblickte, erfasste ihn der blanke Hass und mit dem Hass kam seine verloren geglaubte Handlungsfähigkeit zurück. Der General fixierte sie, die zusammengerollt und schlafend zu seinen Füßen lag, und mit einem kräftigen Ruck an der Decke beförderte er sie in Sekundenschnelle auf den Boden. Der dumpfe Aufprall wurde mit einem gequälten Aufschnappen nach Luft quittiert. Schweigend sah er ihr zu wie sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihre Seite hielt und immer noch sichtlich verzweifelt versuchte ihre Atmung zu regulieren.   
  
„Wenn ich zurück bin, ist mein Bett neu bezogen. Bettwäsche ist links im Schrank.“   
  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen nahm er sein Datapad und begab sich in das Badezimmer. Nachdem er viel Wasser getrunken und ausgiebig geduscht hatte, begab er sich in frischer Kleidung zu seinem Esstisch. Hungrig nahm er einige Bisse seines Frühstücks zu sich um sich dann seiner soeben angekommenen Lieferung zu widmen. Zufrieden lächelnd ergriff er diese und gab sich zurück in seine Schlafgemächer.  
  
Hier empfing ihn ein ordentlich bezogenes Bett und eine am Boden kniende Sklavin. Betont langsam schritt er auf sie zu, wünschte sich dabei seine Uniform zurück, von der er wusste wie viel Macht und Dominanz sie ausstrahlte. Als er schließlich vor ihr stand bemerkte er erst wie wenig Kraft er doch hatte und erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Bettkante nieder.   
  
„Nimm das Halsband ab!“   
  
Ungeduldig sah er ihr zu wie sie mit zittrigen Fingern an dem Verschluss des Halsbandes nestelte. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit als sie endlich den Verschluss gelöst hatte und besagtes Halsband in ihren Schoss fiel. Als könnte sie es kaum glauben, strich sie mit ihrer Hand über den nun nackten Hals und ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er ließ sie einen weiteren Augenblick in dem Glauben ihr Halsband los zu sein bis er der Meinung war, dass ihr Ausdruck nicht noch zufriedener werden könnte.

„Leg' das an!“   
  
Die Betroffenheit in ihrem Gesicht kaum verbergen zu können, ergriff sie zögerlich das ihr hin gehaltene zwei daumenbreite, schwarze Halsband. Als könnte sie es nicht glauben, suchte sie vorsichtig seinen Blick. Hux verbuchte dies auf seiner imaginären Liste ihrer noch zu bestrafenden Fehltritte und bellte sie an: „Wird es bald?“   
  
Schnell legte sie das so viel schwerere und dickere Halsband um und blickte ihn mit fragenden Augen an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm die Naivität und Unschuld in ihrem Blick auffiel. Aber anstatt, dass ihn dieser fast schon „niedliche“ Blick gnädig gestimmt hätte, heizte er seine Wut nur weiter an. Hielt sie ihn wirklich für so einfach zu manipulieren? „Weißt du was das ist?“   
  
„Ein Halsband, Herr?“ Hux kostete den Moment ihrer Unwissenheit aus und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Seine Hand ergriff die kleine Fernbedienung und schob den darauf befindlichen Regler für wenige Sekunden ein großes Stück nach rechts.   
  
„Ahhhh....“, schrie sie erschrocken auf und begann panisch an dem Halsband zu ziehen um dieses zu lösen nur um von einem noch stärkeren elektrischen Schlag getroffen zu werden. Als er den Regler für einen Moment zurück in seine Ausgangsposition schob, wanderten ihre Hände erneut zu dem Verschluss.   
  
„Einfach nicht lernfähig...“   
  
Erneut ließ er einen Schock durch ihren Körper gehen, aber wieder schien sie nicht begreifen zu wollen und zerrte erneut voller Panik an dem Verschluss. Sie kam ihm vor wie ein Tier in der Falle, nicht mehr klar denkend, nur noch fixiert den Schmerzreiz loszuwerden. Hux verstärkte die Stromstärke bis sie ihre Arme nicht mehr halten konnte und zusammen gekrümmt zusammenbrach.   
  
„Herr... bitte das tut wirklich weh... bitte... bitte...“, wimmerte sie leise.   
  
Hux blickte auf die Position des Reglers und schob diesen noch ein kleines Stück nach rechts. Es tat ihm gut nach der erlebten Hilflosigkeit und Ohnmacht gestern endlich wieder Macht über sie zu haben. Hysterisch fing sie an zu schreien und ihren Körper zu winden. Interessiert beobachtete er wie ihre sonst so sehr unter Verschluss gehaltene Angst sich offen darlegte bis er den Regler wieder auf die Anfangsposition stellte und sie schlaff zusammen sackte.   
  
„Das hatten wir doch schon einmal... Interessiert mich das? Was war meine Antwort dazu?“   
  
„Das Einzige was Euch interessiert... ist Gehorsam...“, flüsterte sie kraftlos.   
  
„Sehr gut! Wie sieht es mit deinem Gehorsam aus?“, fragte er im gespielt ahnungslosem Tonfall.   
  
Schweigen ihrerseits, welches mit einem weiteren Stromschlag quittiert wurde.   
  
„Was meinst du wofür das hier ist?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht...“   
  
Genervt schob er eine Augenbraue hoch und verpasste ihr einen leichten Schock. Sichtlich verängstigt rutschte sie von ihm weg bis ihr Rücken gegen den Nachtschrank stieß.   
  
„Auf Grund der Vielzahl deiner Fehltritte, werde ich dir als Hilfestellung den Zeitraum etwas eingrenzen... nämlich auf gestern Nacht.“   
  
Die Frau hob ruckartig ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an: „Ich bin in eurem Bett eingeschlafen...“ Verschämt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Das... das hätte niemals passieren dürfen...“ Ihre Stimme klang ernsthaft betroffen, aber er schwieg und sah ihr zu wie sie eng ihre nackten Beine an ihren Körper zog. Langsam nahm sie ihre zitternden Hände herunter und umarmte mit diesen ihre Beine. „Herr... ich wollte das nicht... es tut mir schrecklich Leid...“, mit diesen Worten suchte sie seinen Blick nur um unter diesem zusammenzuzucken.   
  
„Weiter!“, fuhr er sie an.   
  
„Ich hätte überhaupt nicht auf Eurem Bett sein dürfen.“, antwortete sie schnell. Bemüht ihn vor weiteren Bestrafungen abzuhalten. Der General blickte sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen an und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken fortzufahren.   
  
„Das Bett... es ist so groß und ihr wart in der Mitte... und nachdem ich bemerkt hatte... also... ich meine, dass Euch das Wasserglas runter gefallen war... ich wusste nicht... ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht...“   
  
Hätte Hux die Kraft und seinen Gürtel zur Hand gehabt, dies wäre der Moment gewesen... der Moment in dem er ohne Gnade und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf sie eingeprügelt hätte. Doch sein Körper war zu schwach und sein Gürtel lag fein säuberlich zusammengerollt in seinem Schrank. Langsam wechselte er den Blick von der kleinen Fernbedienung zu der am Boden kauernden Frau. Ihr verängstigter Blick verriet ihm, dass sie wusste was sie als Nächstes erwarten würde und so kostete er den Moment aus. Bedächtig legte er den Finger an den Regler und sah dabei zu wie sich ihr Körper zusammen krampfte.   
  
„Bitte... Herr... ich...“   
  
Ohne zu zögern schob er den Regler auf volle Stärkte und der Raum erfüllte sich mit einem spitzen Schrei. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass ihre Hände nicht mehr zu dem Halsband wanderten. Zumindest eine Sache hatte sie gelernt. Ohne Eile ließ er die Stromstärke schrittweise verringern, sah der mittlerweile am Boden liegenden Frau zu wie sie ihren Körper so klein als möglich machte.   
  
_„Wenigstens lassen sich hiermit schnelle Ergebnisse erzielen“_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste bei ihrem jämmerlichen Anblick lächeln. Hux spürte kein Mitleid.   
  
„Klare, knappe Antworten!“   
  
Bei seiner lauten Stimme vergrub sie erneut ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und antwortete in Sekundenschnelle mit monotoner Stimme: „Ich wollte Euch untersuchen, kam von der Seite nicht heran, bin dann auf das Bett, Ihr hattet hohes Fieber, ich blieb um es zu senken.“   
  
Beim Blick auf sein riesiges zur Wand stehendes Bett musste er sich ärgerlich eingestehen, dass ihre Erklärung plausibel klang. Schnell schob er den Gedanken weg, auch wenn es so stimmen sollte, sie hatte sich trotzdem seinem Willen widersetzt. Hatte er ihr nicht mehrfach befohlen wegzugehen und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen?   
  
„Weiter!“ Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an, schien sich keiner weiteren Schuld bewusst zu sein und ihr Blick flehte ihn an ihr nicht weiter wehzutun. Das Bewusstsein darüber, dass sie ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war, wurde mit einem Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen beantwortet.   
  
„Bring die Kette an das Halsband an!“   
  
Einem weiteren Stromschlag entkommen wollend, ergriff sie schnell die Kette an ihrem alten Halsband und versuchte diese zu lösen. Doch immer wieder rutschten ihre Finger von dem Haken ab und verzweifelt fing sie an zu winseln.   
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Meine Finger... ich... ich kann nicht...“   
  
Den Impuls unterdrückend ihr einen weiteren Stromschlag zu verpassen, löste er selber die Kette und befestigte diese an ihrem neuen Halsband. Ihre Miene hatte sich mittlerweile wieder verschlossen, erschien starr und unbeeindruckt, aber ihr bebender Brustkorb und ihr stoßartige Atmung sollten ihr Innenleben verraten.   
  
„Aufstehen!“ Mit viel Mühe und nach mehreren Anläufen begab sie sich auf ihre Beine, ließ dabei die Fernbedienung in seiner Hand nicht aus ihren Augen. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen umrundete er sie in genüsslicher Langsamkeit. Er hatte keine Eile.   
  
„Das Wichtigste hast du noch vergessen...“ Nervös begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, ihre Finger verkrallten sich fest in den leichten Stoff ihres Nachthemds.   
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht was ich vergessen habe.“ Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er an ihrem Nachthemd, so dass dessen dünnen Träger mit einem lauten Ratschen nachgaben und sie nackt vor ihm stand, keine Anstalten machend sich vor ihm zu bedecken.   
  
_„Schamlos... wie immer...“_   
  
„Jetzt vielleicht?“ Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Bist du wirklich so dumm?“, fuhr er sie herrisch an. Als sie seiner Frage mit Schweigen begegnete, verlor er seine Fassung. Ohne zu überlegen ergriff er ihre Kette und drückte sie auf das Bett. Ohne Gegenwehr und mit entrückter Miene folgte sie seiner Führung. So lag sie rücklings und kampflos unter ihm, ihre Hüften links und rechts eingekesselt von seinen Knien, seine Hände links und rechts auf Höhe ihres Gesichts. Enttäuscht nahm er war wie wenig beeindruckt sie zu sein schien, stoisch hatte sie den Kopf abgewandt und starrte ins Leere. So sehr sie sich ihm unterwerfen sollte, so sehr er ihren Gehorsam wollte, gerade in dieser Position sollte sie ihm zeigen wie sehr sie ihn fürchtete, ihn anbetteln ihr nichts anzutun. Aber sie blieb stumm. Ärgerlich brachte er sie mit einem groben Ruck an ihrem Halsband dazu ihn anzuschauen.   
  
„Erinnert dich das an was?“   
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was Ihr meint, Herr“, antwortete sie mit flehender, fast panischer Stimme und tatsächlich ihre dunklen Augen strahlten nichts als Ahnungslosigkeit und Angst aus. Beim Einatmen konnte er ihre Angst förmlich riechen. _„Also doch...“_ Schmerzhaft machte sich sein bestes Stück bemerkbar. Das unerwünschte Drängen seines Unterleibs ignorierend, ergriff er ihren Haarschopf und die Kette um ihren Kopf fixiert auf dem Bett zu halten.   
  
„Neben den Tatsachen, dass du dich in meinem Bett aufgehalten und in diesem geschlafen hast, dass du dich gestern Nacht meinen Befehlen und Regeln widersetzt hast...“ der General machte eine Kunstpause und ließ seine Worte wirken, „abgesehen davon... hast du es gewagt dich an meiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen... und so langsam frage ich mich, ob ich bisher zu gut zu dir war und du dir immer noch nicht darüber im Klaren bist wozu ich fähig sein kann?“


	10. Chapter 10

_Sich von einem ungerechten Verdacht reinigen zu wollen, ist entweder überflüssig oder vergeblich._

Marie Freifrau von Ebner-Eschenbach

„Neben den Tatsachen, dass du dich in meinem Bett aufgehalten und in diesem geschlafen hast, dass du dich gestern Nacht meinen Befehlen und Regeln widersetzt hast...“ Der General machte eine Kunstpause und ließ seine Worte wirken, „abgesehen davon... hast du es gewagt dich an meiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen... und so langsam frage ich mich, ob ich bisher zu gut zu dir war und du dir immer noch nicht darüber im Klaren bist wozu ich fähig sein kann?“

Frustriert musste er anerkennen, dass seine Ansage kaum Eindruck hatte schinden können. Viel eher war jeglicher Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht entschwunden.

„Herr...“, hauchte sie gequält, „ich wollte doch nur...“

Er verhärtete den Zug an ihren Haaren und leise winselte sie auf.

„Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir wirklich Leid!“, jammerte sie unter den entstehenden Schmerzen. Doch ihr Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie immer noch nicht verstand. Doch sie sollte verstehen, verstehen was sie getan hatte, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Und so zwang er sein Knie zwischen ihre zusammen gepressten Oberschenkel und sah zu wie ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte. Ihre Hände waren reflexartig zu ihrem Schritt gewandert, schwebten schützend und abwehrend über ihre Scham. Würde sie es wagen sich zu wehren, wenn er sie wirklich nehmen würde? Erneut stieß er sein Knie gegen die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und folgsam gab sie ihm nach, ihre Hände immer noch an derselben Position bleibend.

„Nimm deine Hände weg!“, befahl er ihr im harten Ton.

Die Frau unter ihm zögerte und suchte seinen Blick. Was suchte sie in seinen Augen? Gnade? Mitleid? Er wusste, dass sie, so sehr sie auch suchen würde, nichts davon finden würde und mitleidslos riss er erneut an ihren Haaren. Dieses Mal verhielt sie sich still, biss sich anstatt zu schreien auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange.

„Nimm... deine... Hände... weg...du sture Schlampe!“, knurrte er leise.

Beschämt senkte sie die Augen und legte ihre Hände nun auf ihren sich schnell hebenden Brustkorb. Ihre Wangen waren mittlerweile in tiefes Rot gehüllt. Ihre fast würdevolle Stille heizte seiner Wut noch mehr ein. Tief atmete er aus und ein, er musste seine Kräfte schonen. So sehr er jetzt auf dieses so überlegen tuendes Gesicht einschlagen wollte, er hatte einfach keine Kraft.

„Warum zierst du dich so? Du hast es doch provoziert... das ist es doch was du wolltest, als du dich an meiner Hose zu schaffen machtest.“

Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen direkt an.

„Ich hab' das nicht so gemeint... wirklich! Bitte glaubt mir!“, ihre Stimme glich nicht mehr als einem ängstlichen Winseln.

„Halt deinen Mund!“, fuhr Hux sie barsch an. Er wollte ihre Lügen nicht weiter hören und genervt schweifte sein Blick über das Bett.

„_Wo ist diese verdammte Fernbedienung?“ _

Schnell entdeckte er das kleine, silberne Gerät, wollte mit seiner Linken danach greifen, als sie ihm zuvorkam. Blitzschnell hatte sie die Fernbedienung an sich gerissen und eng umschlossen an ihre Brust gedrückt. Ihr Blick war gehetzt und voller Angst.

„Bitte... Herr... nicht noch einmal. Ich kann wirklich alles erklären. Die Hose...“

Der General sah rot. Wieder untergrub sie seine Autorität, wieder und wieder. Er war es Leid, sie immer wieder an ihren Platz erinnern zu müssen. Sie spielte mit ihm, ordnete sich scheinbar schnell unter, aber sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab testete sie seine Grenzen aus und forderte ihn heraus. Und jedes Mal hatte er es geschafft sie wieder auf ihren Platz zu verweisen. Aber jetzt war sein Körper schwach und kraftlos, alleine sich über ihr zu halten verursachte Schwindel in ihm. Sein Körper schrie nach Ruhe und Schlaf. Aber sie, dieses dumme, nutzlose Ding, hatte ihn erneut in eine missliche Lage gebracht.

„Du wirst mir das sofort aushändigen!“, brüllte er sie an. Wenigstens seine Stimme hatte noch Kraft inne. Erleichtert sah er sie bei seinem Ton zusammen zuzucken. Aber sie war stur und ihr Griff um die Fernbedienung schien sich zu verhärten. Wieder packte er ihre Haare und drehte diese eng um seine Hand.

„Das ist deine allerletzte Chance...“

Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und erneut fing sie an zu stammeln: „Bitte... bitte... ich wollte euch doch nur Wadenwickel machen! Mehr nicht!“

Sein Griff verstärkte sich und hätte sich sein Körper nicht so schlaff und sein Geist nicht so erschöpft angefühlt, General Hux hätte sich nie und nimmer auf ein Gespräch mit dieser ihm so verachteten Sklavin eingelassen. Nein, der gesunde General Armitage Hux hätte sie nicht reden lassen, sondern hätte sie so lange verprügelt bis er sicher gehen könnte, dass dies das letzte, das allerletzte Mal gewesen sei, dass sie sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hatte. Aber er war nicht gesund, er konnte sie nicht körperlich in ihre Schranken weisen, nicht ohne diese verdammte Fernbedienung. Er betrachtete ihre Finger, die sich an dem Objekt seiner Begierde klammerten. Nein, er könnte diese Hand jetzt nicht berühren, nicht nach gestern Nacht. Er würde einen anderen Weg finden müssen, einen Weg sie nachhaltig zu brechen.

„Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe“, antwortete er spöttisch, „Hättest du mir tatsächlich diese Wickel machen wollen, hättest du einfach meine Hosenbeine hochkrempeln können.“

Die Frau unter ihm reagierte mit einem leisen Fiepsen als er erneut an ihren Haare zog.

„Ich schwöre Euch! Ich wollte das tun, aber die Hose...unten am Knöchel war dieser Gummizug, ich konnte sie nicht hochkrempeln. Wirklich!“, ihre Stimme war plötzlich sonderbar schrill.

„Niemals würde ich es wagen Euch einfach auszuziehen, nur um... um...“

Seine Mimik unter größter Mühe kontrollierend, schaffte er nicht mehr als sie ausdruckslos anzustarren. Doch dies allein schien schon zu reichen um ihre Angst noch mehr zu befeuern.

„Bitte... bitte glaubt mir, Herr! Es würde mir niemals einfallen mir so etwas zu erdreisten... ich weiß doch... Ihr wollt mich nicht...“

„Was macht dich da so sicher?“, flüsterte er monoton und begann an den Bändern seiner Hose zu ziehen eine Hand immer noch fest ihre Kette haltend. Mit großen Augen folgte sie seinen Bewegungen und versuchte ihre Beine wieder zu verschließen. Es hatte etwas genuin Verzweifeltes wie sie diese gegen seine nicht nachgebende Knie presste.

„Doch nicht so sicher anscheinend...“, entfuhr es ihm hämisch und mit Blick auf ihren Beinen fuhr er fort, „und immer noch nicht gehorsam...“

Und als würde sie plötzlich verstehen, hielt sie ihm zögerlich die Fernbedienung hin dabei fest seinen Blick haltend. Bevor er das kleine Gerät ergriff, hielt sie plötzlich inne.

„Glaubt ihr mir, Herr?“

Hux erstarrte bei dieser direkten Anrede und ihren braunen Knopfaugen, die so sehr an das Gute in ihm zu glauben schienen und ihm vertrauen wollten. Er öffnete den Mund, obwohl er selber nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Unsicherheit erfasste ihn auf einmal und wütend riss er die hingehaltene Fernbedienung an sich. Ohne nachzudenken ließ er ihr einen kurzen Stromschlag durch den Körper jagen und sah ihr zu wie sie sich, ihre Armen eng um sich geschlungen, wand. Als er den Regler wieder auf „0“ stellte, blieb ihr Gesicht mit resignierter Miene von ihm abgewandt.

„Ich wollte Euch wirklich nur helfen...“, wisperte sie mit leiser gebrochener Stimme und begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, „...das ist doch meine Aufgabe...“. Als dicke Tränen unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervorquollen, schirmte sie ihr Gesicht vor ihm ab.

Was darauf folgte war beidseitiges, unangenehmes schweres Schweigen. Hux fühlte sich energielos und geschwächt, konnte den Triumph sie erneut in ihre Schranken gewiesen zu haben kaum auskosten. Lediglich ihr Anblick brachte eine gewisse Erleichterung. So versicherte ihm dieser doch, dass sie nichts verstand. Gerade so hatte er noch abwenden können, dass sie merkte wie dämlich es von ihm gewesen war in dieser kleinen Handlung, ihm die Hose auszuziehen, eine Verführung hatte sehen können. Ohne das er es wollte wurde er nachdenklich. Hatte sie also wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt?

„Oh... oh entschuldigen Sie vielmals... ich wusste nicht...“

Genervt fasste sich Hux an seinen Kopf. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso hatte er die Tür nicht von innen verschlossen? Langsam drehte er sich langsam Richtung Tür.

„RAUS!“, brüllte er die im Türrahmen stehende Ärztin an.

„Ja Sir, entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Aber ich muss leider... in Ihrem Zustand... Sie dürfen jetzt wirklich keinen...“

„Verstanden und jetzt: RAUS!“

Und sichtlich eingeschüchtert stolperte sie rückwärts aus dem Schlafzimmer. Der General atmete erleichtert aus. Das war das Letzte was ihm gefehlt hatte. Zumindest schien diese nervige Person nicht verstanden zu haben was hier wirklich passierte. Als er sicher war, dass die Tür zu war und sie nicht erneut reinkommen würde, drehte er sich wieder der weinenden Frau zu. Worüber hatte er gerade nachgedacht? Der Gedanke war weg, anstatt dessen machte sich plötzlich eine bleierne Müdigkeit in ihm breit und ersetzte seine Wut. Die Welt um ihn begann sich zu drehen und bevor er reagieren konnte knickten seine Arme ein und hätte sie ihn nicht allgegenwärtig mit ihren Händen aufgefangen, er wäre auf sie gefallen. Ihr tränennasses Gesicht bekam einen besorgten Ausdruck. Ohne zu zögern bettete sie ihn neben sich und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie in einem Moment so schwach und verletzlich war, im anderen so selbstbestimmt und klar in ihren Handlungen? Ohne es kontrollieren zu können zuckte er unter der Berührung zusammen.

„Hände weg!“

Scham erfasste ihn ob seiner körperlichen Schwäche vor ihr. Hatte er ihr nicht gerade mit allerletzter Kraft seine Überlegenheit mehr als deutlich gemacht, nur um jetzt hier krank und schwach vor ihr zu liegen? Seine Hand umschloss eng die Fernbedienung, denn diese war das einzige mit dem er jetzt noch seine Macht über sie demonstrieren konnte. Aber bevor er das Halsband wieder aktivieren konnte, hatte sie sich schon von ihm und dem Bett entfernt. Träge rollte er sich auf die Seite und schloss seine Augen. Als er wahrnahm wie sie ihm etwas Kaltes auf die Stirn legte, ließ er seinen Daumen Richtung des Reglers gleiten. Nicht noch einmal würde er es zulassen so ausgeliefert vor ihr zu sein. Nicht noch einmal würde sie solch eine Macht über ihn haben dürfen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie er zugedeckt wurde, wie sie vorsichtig seinen Kopf hob und ein Kissen unter diesen schob. Und neben dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertsein, kam dieses andere Gefühl wieder hoch. Dieses angenehme Gefühl von Geborgenheit, dass er für einen kurzen Moment hatte fühlen können und das nicht da sein durfte. Entschlossen schob er den Regler auf volle Stärke.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Demut ist oft nichts anderes als eine vorgespiegelte Unterwerfung, um andere zu unterwerfen: Sie ist ein Kunstgriff des Stolzes, der sich erniedrigt, um sich zu erhöhen. 

François de La Rochefoucauld 

So unauffällig wie möglich beobachtete die junge Frau aus sicherer Entfernung den aufrecht im Bett sitzenden General. Es ging ihm besser und im Zuge dessen war er verträglicher geworden. Wobei verträglicher hierbei lediglich bedeutete, dass er sie wieder ignorierte, aber dafür auch, dass er sie nicht noch einmal körperlich angegangen war und nicht noch einmal dieses schreckliche Halsband betätigt hatte. Und so sehr sie Erleichterung darüber verspüren sollte, sie spürte sie nicht. Es war verrückt, aber fast war es ihr lieber, wenn er sie anschrie und ihr weh tat, denn so sehr sie ihn dann fürchtete und so sehr sie die Angst aufzufressen drohte, zumindest zeigte er irgendeine Emotion, irgendeine Regung. Das jetzige Ignorieren erschien ihr nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Hatte er ihr nicht mehrfach angedroht, dass noch eine Strafe auf sie wartete? Dafür, dass sie sich unerlaubt aus seinen Räumen entfernt hatte? Gerade noch konnte sie ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Mit dieser Tat hatte ihre Misere angefangen... Unwillkürlich musste sie den Kopf schütteln, nein, ihr Unglück hatte schon an dem Tag begonnen an dem sie Kylo Ren unbedarft und nichtsahnend in diese Räumlichkeiten gefolgt war zu diesem..., verstohlen blickte sie zu ihm, … diesem Monster. Im nächsten Moment schalt sie sich für diesen Gedanken. Sollte sie nicht viel eher dankbar sein? Dankbar, dass er sie trotz ihrer ganzen Fehltritte und Grenzüberschreitungen am Leben ließ? Dankbar, dass er sie bis jetzt noch nicht … Bei dem Gedanken daran was er schon alles mit ihr hätte machen können wurde ihr schlecht und wie von selbst grub sie ihre Fingernägel in ihre Oberschenkel. Der leichte Schmerz holte sie zurück und verwirrt rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Ihre Gedanken und Emotionen waren dermaßen ambivalent und konträr zu einander, dass sie sich sicher war nun endlich verrückt zu werden. Der Verlust ihrer Erinnerung war sicher nur ein Vorbote eines beginnenden Wahnsinns gewesen, denn war es nicht wahnsinnig Dankbarkeit gegenüber diesem Mann zu verspüren nur weil er sie noch nicht vergewaltigt hatte?

Tief in ihr drin war noch ein Funken „gesunden“ Menschenverstandes, der wie ein Mantra immer wieder aufsagte: _„Das hier ist nicht richtig! So darf man nicht mit einem lebenden Wesen umgehen! So darf er nicht mit dir umgehen! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er dich so behandelt!“_. Doch dieses Mantra wurde leiser, kraftloser und meldete sich seltener zu Wort. Dafür kamen immer öfter wispernde Stimmen, die dem gesunden Verstand entgegen hielten und ihr unermüdlich zu flüsterten: _„Das hier ist richtig, denn du hast es nicht anders verdient. So muss er mit dir umgehen, denn du machst alles falsch. Wärst du gehorsamer, wärst du besser, dann würde er dich besser behandeln. Aber du lässt ihm keine andere Wahl. Du solltest dankbar sein, dankbar, dass er dich überhaupt beachtet, dass er unermüdlich versucht dich zu etwas Besseren machen. Denn du bist nicht mehr als eine verbrauchte Hure!“_ Und diese Stimmen kamen ihr sonderbarerweise vertraut vor, so als hätten sie sich für eine Zeit lang entschieden zu schweigen nur um auf den richtigen Moment zu lauern um wieder zuzuschlagen und ihr langsam Schuld- und Schamgefühle ob ihrer jämmerlichen Existenz einzupflanzen.

Ihre wirren Gedanken wurden jäh durch das Surren der Tür unterbrochen und schnell richtete sie sich etwas auf. Sie wollte dem ohnehin schon besorgten Blicke Nara Merals nicht noch einen Grund mehr zur Besorgtheit geben.

„Was machst du hier?“, die Stimme des Generals glich einem wütenden Knurren und alarmbereit wirbelte sie herum. Beim Anblick des großen, breiten Mannes erfasste sie eine plötzliche Erleichterung gepaart mit Hoffnung. Kam er um sie aus dieser Hölle zu holen? Würde jetzt alles wieder „gut“ werden? Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf, doch er würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes, sondern fixierte ihren im Bett befindlichen Herren. Der rothaarige Mann erschien sichtlich unzufrieden mit diesem unangekündigten Besuch. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Hals zeigte Stressflecken auf und seine Miene war noch finsterer als sonst. Sichtlicht bemüht nicht zu schwach und kränklich dazustehen straffte er seinen ohnehin schon aufgerichteten Oberkörper. Doch all dies half nichts, gegenüber dem großen Schwarzhaarigen in Uniform wirkte er sonderbar harmlos. Aber der Anblick täuschte, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Kurz vor dem Bett blieb der oberste Anführer der ersten Ordnung stehen und blickte regungslos zu seinem General herunter. Die bereits existierende Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern erinnerte sie an den Tag als sie den Besitzer gewechselt hatte und kurz überlegte sie, ob es nicht das Klügste wäre sie beide alleine zu lassen. Anderseits hatte sie die letzten Wochen hier auf schmerzliche Weise lernen müssen, dass eigenständiges Handeln ihrerseits zwangsläufig immer zu einer Strafe führte. So blieb sie an ihrem Platz, neben dem Nachtschrank rechts vom Bett, und versuchte mit auf dem Boden gerichteten Blick so desinteressiert wie möglich zu wirken.

„Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: Was... machst... du... hier?“

„Sonst was, Hux?“, die Stimme Rens klang tonlos und unbeeindruckt. Schwere Stiefel setzten sich in Bewegung und als sie ein leichtes Ächzen der Matratze vernahm hob sie ihren Blick minimal. Ihr Atem stockte als sie sah, dass er sich wirklich zu ihrem Herren auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Unwillkürlich machte sie sich kleiner, denn das hier würde sicherlich gleich ausarten.

„General Armitage Hux kommt zurück von seinem Einsatz auf Onderon und verschwindet ab dem Tag seiner Ankunft... für einen Moment hätte man auf die Idee kommen können, es läge an ihr“, ohne sie anzublicken machte er eine kurze Geste in ihre Richtung, „aber dann taucht er nicht mehr auf. Ebenso wenig wie ein üblicher Einsatzbericht...“ Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment und sie war sich sicher, dass der oberste Anführer den ihm Untergebenen damit nur provozieren wollte.   
  
„Und es wird noch merkwürdiger … Kurz darauf wird von einer halbnackten Frau berichtet, welche hier durch die Flure irrt bis sie anscheinend auf der Krankenstation landet, nur um dort, nach einem großen Aufstand und beachtlicher körperlicher Gegenwehr, von einer sechsköpfigen Sturmtruppe verhaftet zu werden.“   
  
Heiße Röte erfasste ihr Gesicht und schnell senkte sie wieder ihren Kopf, doch die Blicke beider Männer spürte sie nichtsdestotrotz unangenehm auf sich liegen. Sie entschied sich zu schweigen.   
  
„Und kurz darauf bekomme ich eine mehr als knappe Nachricht mit der Botschaft, dass du dir eine Auszeit nehmen würdest... Armitage Hux und eine Auszeit... Ist das nicht ein Oxymoron?“   
  
„Komm... auf... den... Punkt!“, knurrte Hux als er plötzlich zu röcheln begann. Alarmbereit blickte sie zwischen den beiden Männern, sah wie der eine seinen Arm in Richtung des anderen gereckt hatte und seine Hand krallenförmig in der Luft schwebte, während sich der Rothaarige panisch an seinen Hals fasste, welcher von einer unsichtbaren Macht gewürgt zu werden schien.   
  
„Ich will eine verdammte Erklärung wo du die ganze Zeit steckst?“, knurrte der andere zurück und schien den Druck auf Hux' Hals zu verstärken. Und so abstrus es war, wieder war da dieses Bedürfnis in ihr für sein Wohl zu sorgen und ohne sich aufhalten zu können rutschte sie vorsichtig und unbeachtet näher an das Geschehen um so sanft wie möglich das Hosenbein Rens zu ergreifen.   
  
„Bitte...“, vor lauter Nervosität versagte ihre Stimme. Doch ihr zaghaftes auf sich aufmerksam machen hatte genügt um Ren von seinem Opfer abzulenken, nur um sich nun mit fast irritierten Gesichtsausdruck ihr zuzuwenden. Die verblüffte Miene verschwand schnell und wich einem spöttischen Blick. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und begutachtete das schwere Halsband. Als das Leder seiner Handschuhe ihren Hals streiften, zuckte sie zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich schwer.   
  
„Wie ergeben sie dir ist... und das obwohl du sie so behandelst... “, seine Augen wanderten von dem Halsband zu dem blauen Fleck an ihrer Schulter nur um dann auf ihrem Brustansatz zu ruhen, „schade drum...“.   
  
Ihr Herr rank für einen Moment noch nach Luft und antwortete dann mit gepresster Stimme: „Du kannst sie zurückhaben. Nimm Sie mit!“   
  
Rens Augen wanderten zu ihren Oberschenkeln, die ihre einstige Drallheit längst verloren hatten. Sein begehrlicher Blick rief in ihr Fluchtimpulse aus, doch sie wusste, dass sie nirgendwohin fliehen konnte und so blieb sie wie festgefroren an ihrem Platz.   
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie selber fragen?“ Abwehrend schüttelte sie den Kopf, das hatte sie nicht bezwecken wollen. Die große Hand Rens umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen.   
  
„Wo wird es dir besser gehen? Zu wem möchtest du lieber?“ Sie zögerte, war das eine ernstgemeinte Frage? Hatte sie wirklich eine Wahl? Kurz ließ sie ihre Augen zu ihrem derzeitigen Herren wandern, welcher sie ausdruckslos anstarrte. Sie hasste diesen ausdruckslosen Blick. Schnell ließ sie ihre Augen zurück in das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr gleiten, aber auch dessen Blick erschien ihr nicht wirklich einladender. Die anfänglich verspürte Hoffnung bei seinem Anblick begann augenblicklich zu bröckeln und für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sie sich was geschehen würde, wenn sie angäbe bei keinem der beiden bleiben zu wollen.   
  
„Das ist keine Option.“   
  
Das Wissen darum, dass er in die Gedanken anderer eindringen konnte, war für sie so sehr in den Hintergrund gerückt, dass sie im ersten Moment erschrak nur um dann mit aller Mühe ihr Innerstes vor ihm abzuschirmen.   
  
„Nun?“, fragte er etwas schärfer und sie erkannte in seinen braunen Augen eine Brutalität, die sie kurz erschaudern ließ und den Rest der Hoffnung auf ihre Rettung vernichtete.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Herr... mir steht so eine Entscheidung bestimmt nicht zu.“, ergeben senkte sie ihre Augenlider.   
  
„Was sagst du dazu, Hux?“ Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sah, war sie sich sicher, dass dieser genervt mit den Augen rollte.   
  
Da eine Antwort ausbleiben sollte, beantwortete Ren seine Frage selbst: „Ich denke, dass hast du gut erfasst. Meiner Meinung nach solltest du noch etwas hier bleiben, gerade scheint er dich wirklich zu benötigen.“   
  
„Worauf spielst du an?“, zischte der Kleinere.   
  
„Auf deinen scheinbar angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand...“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihr Kinn los und wandte sich wieder dem General zu.   
  
„Mein Gesundheitszustand ist nicht angeschlagen. Mir geht es gut.“   
  
„Dann rechne ich morgen mit dir auf der Brücke.“ Der oberste Anführer stand auf und ohne sie beide noch eines Blickes zu würdigen steuerte er unbeirrt den Ausgang des Zimmers an. Die Tür öffnete sich mit leisem Surren und der große Mann schaute über seine Schulter hinweg in ihre Richtung: „Wenn du nicht erscheinst... es gibt genügend ambitionierte Anwärter auf deine Position... du bist ersetzbar!“   
  
Die Atmosphäre erschien ihr derartig Spannungsgeladen, dass sie sich unwillkürlich duckte und gegen den Nachtschrank drückte. Unsicher schaute sie zu ihrem Herren hoch, der noch bleicher als sonst wirkte. Seine Hände hatten sich in der Bettdecke verkrallt und seine Mimik verriet, dass nicht viel für einen „Ausraster“ seinerseits fehlte.   
  
„Ich werde morgen nicht wiederkommen und ich weiß, dass du keinen Besseren als mich finden wirst.“, seine Stimme klang erstaunlich fest, doch der oberste Anführer erschien unbeeindruckt und drehte sich langsam um.   
  
„Eine Woche noch... und bis dahin werde ich via Holoprojektion allen wichtigen Sitzungen beiwohnen, aber nur unter der Prämisse, dass weiterhin alle glauben, dass ich mir eine „Auszeit“ gegönnt habe.“ Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte die Arme und fixierte den Rothaarigen mit seinen dunklen, stechenden Augen.   
  
„Hux... du bist weitem nicht so unersetzbar wie du glaubst...“   
  
„Du brauchst jemanden, der das hier kennt und Erfahrungen hat. Erfahrungen mit militärischen Operationen. Ohne dir näher treten zu wollen... du bist kein Stratege.“   
  
Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihr Herr in diesem Wettstreit um Macht und Dominanz wieder etwas aufgeholt zu haben schien. Auch wenn er immer noch im Schlafanzug im Bett saß, sein Blick strahlte absolute Entschlossenheit und eine, zumindest sie einschüchternde, Selbstsicherheit aus. Hätte sie es nicht selbst gesehen, hätte sie nicht glauben können, dass er soeben noch hilflos nach Luft geschnappt hatte und keine Kraft gehabt hatte sich aus dem Griff des anderen zu befreien.   
  
„Außerdem sind alle nächsten Offensiven nur hier vorzufinden“, er zeigte auf seinen Kopf, „und somit bist du der Einzige, welcher sich hierzu Zugang verschaffen könnte...aber wie gesagt... du bist kein Stratege.“   
  
Ängstlich wartete sie die Reaktion des obersten Anführers ab, dessen Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin, trotz der unterschwelligen Beleidigung, unbeeindruckt schien. Unerwarteterweise wanderte sein Blick wieder zu ihr und irritiert erwiderte sie diesen.   
  
„Leihst du sie mir aus?“   
  
Die Antwort erfolgte prompt: „Wenn das der Preis für die Einhaltung meiner Forderungen ist... tu dir keinen Zwang an!“   
  
„Ob sie das wert ist?“   
  
„Das solltest du wohl am besten wissen.“   
  
„Besser als du allemal...“, kam es trocken zurück.   
  
Entgeistert wechselte ihr Blick zwischen den Männern. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich? Alles in ihr schrie über dieses Unrecht, das soeben geschah. Es war als brach ein Orkan an widersprüchlichen Emotionen über sie hinein. Der verloren geglaubte, gesunde Menschenverstand meldete sich entrüstet zu Wort, bestätigte ihre Abscheu, ihre Empörung und ihre Enttäuschung. _Das dürfen sie nicht mit dir tun, das können sie nicht machen, du bist mehr als ein Gegenstand über dessen Wert es zu verhandeln gilt und der beliebig verliehen werden kann._ Doch noch viel lauter und mit nur einem Satz verdrängte eine andere Stimme diese Gedanken: _Wofür bist du sonst zu gebrauchen?_ Und so blieb sie, ihrem Schicksal ergeben, stumm und devot, wie man es von ihr erwartete.   
  
Ren hatte sich ihnen zwischenzeitlich wieder genähert und stand nun dicht vor ihnen.   
  
„4 Tage, du wirst zu ALLEN Besprechungen via Holoprojektor anwesend sein. Offiziell machst du eine ,kleine' Auszeit.“   
  
„Gut!“   
  
Der abgeschlossene Handel wurde mit einem widerwilligen und kurzen Handschlag besiegelt. Eine Welle von Übelkeit überrollte sie, stur konzentrierte sie sich auf den sich spiegelnden, schwarzen Boden um tief in dessen Schwärze zu versinken und ihr Innerstes in dieser zu ertränken. Wenn schon andere die Macht hatten über ihren Körper zu bestimmen, sollten zumindest ihre Gedanken und Gefühlen ihr gehören.   
  
„Komm!“  
  
Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, erhob sie sich so geschmeidig wie es ihr die schmerzende Rippe und der ebenso schmerzende Knöchel erlaubten. Aufgestanden strich sie ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr, hob ihren weiterhin stoischen Blick und straffte ihre Schultern um vermeintliches Selbstbewusstsein auszustrahlen. Obwohl jedes Auftreten schmerzte, verkniff sie es sich zu humpeln und so folgte sie dem großen Mann langsam, aber sicher. Sie und auch alles um sie herum fühlte sich surreal und falsch an.   
  
„Wir werden drüben bleiben...“   
  
„Mach was du willst, aber leg ein Handtuch drunter! Ich will keine Flecken auf meinem Sofa.“   
  
Mit aller Macht zwang sie sich nicht zu ihm herumzuwirbeln um sich nicht zu vergewissern, ob sein Gesicht nicht doch etwas anderes sagte als diese harten, lieblosen Worte. Aber stur hielt sie ihren Blick nach vorne auf den breiten Rücken des Mannes gerichtet. Wusste sie nicht ohnehin, dass er es so gemeint hatte wie er es gesagt hatte: Er sorgte sich mehr um die Reinheit seines Sofa, als um sie. Alle aufkommenden Gefühle unterdrückend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, der Schmerz half ihr sich wieder zu fokussieren und mit geschmeidiger Bewegung streifte sie einen der breiten, Spitzen besetzten Träger ihres Hemdchens von ihrer Schulter. Entschlossen reckte sie ihr Kinn nach vorne. Sie würde es ihm zeigen. Zeigen, dass sie nicht nur mehr wert als sein Sofa war, sondern dass sie nützlich für ihn sein konnte. Er sollte sehen, dass sie alles für ihn und seine Zufriedenheit tun würde. Und dann... eines Tages... würde er sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie bei ihm war.


	12. Chapter 12

Niemand kann zwei Herren dienen: entweder er wird den einen hassen und den andern lieben, oder er wird dem einen anhangen und den andern verachten.

Matthaeus 6,24

Bevor sie das Zimmer verließen, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal um und schaute dabei über sie hinweg als würde sie nicht existieren.

„Unsere Abmachung wird übrigens nur gelten, wenn sie mich auch wirklich zufrieden stellt...“

„Das sollte nicht so schwer sein...“, kam es zynisch zurück und schon bereitete sie sich auf eine erneute Eskalation vor, doch Ren beachtete den anderen nicht weiter und trat aus dem Raum. Eine Welle schierer Panik erfasste sie und schwemmte mit einem Mal all ihre Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit davon. Dass sie versagen könnte, hatte sie bis eben gerade noch erfolgreich verdrängt. Starr blickte sie auf den offenen Durchgang. Schnell wollte sie dem Mann folgen, bedacht darauf alles richtig zu machen. Sie wollte dem General zeigen wie folgsam sie war, dass sie ihm nicht nur Ärger bereitete, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie gelähmt an. Zu verängstigt war sie von der nun noch größer gewordenen Bürde auf ihren Schultern. Was würde passieren, wenn sie nun versagte? Wenn sie es nicht schaffte Ren hinreichend zu befriedigen?

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du mir wirklich von Nutzen sein kannst, also streng dich an!“, zischte ihr Herr ihr leise zu und am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach auf den Boden sinken lassen um dort eng zusammengerollt auszuharren bis dieser Alptraum an ihr vorbeizog. Aber dies war ihr nicht vergönnt, natürlich nicht. Der starke Stromschlag, der durch ihren Körper fuhr und ihr beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss, holte sie zurück ins hier und jetzt und machte ihr klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr für sie gab. Und als wäre nichts vorgefallen straffte sie erneut ihre Schultern, strich ihr Nachthemd glatt um sich anzuschicken ebenso aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Wohl wissend, dass sie seinen sicherlich harten und unnachgiebigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen würde, drehte sie sich nicht noch einmal um.

Die Tür verschloss sich hinter ihr und mit aller Wucht ertränkte sie ihre Emotionen erneut in der Schwärze des glänzenden Bodens bis sie nichts mehr als eine große Leere spüren sollte. Zielstrebig und mit erhobenen Blick ging sie auf das Sofa zu, auf welchem ihr ehemaliger Herr saß und sie von dort mit seinen dunklen Augen fixierte. Zwei Schritte vor ihm blieb sie stehen, suchte in seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht nach irgendeiner Regung, die sie deuten könnte und die ihr helfen würde so zu handeln wie er es wünschte. Aber sein Gesicht blieb regungslos und er blieb stumm. Einen kurzen Moment erfasste sie die altbekannte Unsicherheit. Ohne konkrete Anweisungen zu handeln hatte in den letzten Wochen jedes Mal zu Schmerzen und seelischen Erniedrigungen geführt. Aber es erschien ihr, dass Ren anders als Hux gestrickt war und vielmehr auf eine Initiative ihrerseits wartete. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und strich nun auch den zweiten Träger des Hemdchens von ihrer Schulter, so dass es nur noch von der Wölbung ihrer Brüste davor bewahrt wurde gänzlich ihren Körper hinab zu gleiten. Ihn nun auch fixierend schritt sie dicht zu ihm um ihn lächelnd anzublicken. Sein Blick hatte nun etwas Erwartungsvolles, fast schon Hungriges und lasziv legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern um sich sogleich langsam und geschmeidig auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Kurz zuckte sie zusammen als sich seine behandschuhte Hand sanft an ihre Wange legte, war sie doch nur noch Berührungen in Form von Schlägen gewohnt. Die kurz aufgeloderte Angst verschwand sonderbarerweise sofort und sie fühlte sich komisch leicht und befreit. Jeglicher körperlicher Nähe depriviert, schloss sie ihre Augen und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche hinein. Ihre Hände umfassten seinen breiten Nacken, begannen diesen vorsichtig zu massieren. Es war angenehm die Wärme eines anderen Menschen unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren und zufrieden merkte sie wie sich ihr angespannter Körper langsam entspannte. Sie würde dies hier erfolgreich hinter sich bringen. Sich immer mehr in Sicherheit wiegend, erschrak sie um so mehr, als er plötzlich seine Hand wegnahm um sogleich ihre Hände von seinem Nacken zu entfernen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung brachte er die herunter hängenden Träger ihres Hemds wieder in Position.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam er ihr schon zuvor: „Seine Abscheu dir gegenüber ist noch größer geworden...“

Die angenehme Leichtigkeit verschwand schlagartig und schuldbewusst senkte sie den Blick.

„Welchen Auftrag habe ich dir gegeben?“

„Ich soll mich um ihn kümmern... jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.“, antwortete sie kleinlaut.

„Und warum... warum hasst er dich dann immer noch so sehr? Der ganze Raum ist erfüllt von seinem Hass auf dich und seinem Ekel vor dir. Wie erklärst du dir das?“, seine Stimme war betont ruhig, zu ruhig.

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie sagen? Als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm wie er seine Hand in ihre Richtung bewegte, zuckte sie automatisch zusammen. Doch der erwartete Schlag blieb aus, viel eher schwebte seine Hand auf Höhe ihres Gesichts. Verunsichert wendete sie ihr Gesicht etwas ab und kniff ihre Augen zu. Im nächsten Moment erschien ihr wie aus dem Nichts das lächelnde Gesicht eines blutjungen Mannes, dessen grünbraune Augen Liebe und Zuneigung ausstrahlten. Der Mann war mit seinen leicht gelockten, hellbraunen Haaren, den mandelförmigen Augen und dem gesunden, gebräunten Teint angenehm anzusehen und erschien ihr sonderbar vertraut. Sie war voller Gewissheit, dass er, wenn er nur hier wäre, sie vor all diesem Wahnsinn hier beschützen würde. Aber er war nicht hier... und so erfasste sie eine schreckliche Melancholie und brennende Sehnsucht nach diesem so liebevoll lächelnden Mann.

„Du möchtest ihn doch wiedersehen?“

Ohne nachzudenken, ohne zu wissen wer dieser Mann war, nickte sie schnell. Das Gesicht verschwand so plötzlich wie es gekommen war. Zurück blieb Leere, schmerzliche Einsamkeit und Verlassenheit. Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm hoch, so viele Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Doch sein mittlerweile strenger Blick ließ sie stumm bleiben.

„Dann frage ich dich noch einmal: Wie... erklärst du dir das Ganze?“, seine Stimme glich nun einem Knurren, seine dunklen Augen blitzten vor Ärger auf. Erst jetzt verstand sie wie ernst ihre Lage gerade war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Bitte glaubt mir! Ich habe alles versucht! Wirklich!“, ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Angst nun auch von ihm noch bestraft zu werden. Als er nicht auf ihre Entschuldigung reagierte, fügte sie resigniert und leise hinzu: „Er will mich einfach nicht... egal was ich mache... es ist nie richtig.“ Erneut erkannte sie wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war und fast hätte sie ihn angebettelt sie doch mitzunehmen und von hier wegzubringen. Aber seine Ansage wenige Minuten zuvor war klar gewesen: Sie sollte hier bleiben, bei dem General. Sie würde diesen Befehl nicht anzweifeln.

Mit genervten Blick hielt er seine Hand erneut nah an ihr Gesicht und im nächsten Moment begann er in ihre Erinnerungen einzutauchen. Seine nun offensichtliche Wut nicht noch weiter anheizend wollend ließ sie es geschehen und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben um die unangenehme Prozedur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Aber er sollte sich Zeit lassen, viel Zeit, zu viel Zeit. In chronologischer Reihenfolge sezierte er jeden einzelnen Kontakt, den sie mit ihrem Herren je gehabt hatte. Und so spürte sie wieder die Schläge in ihrem Gesicht, erfuhr wieder den nagenden Hunger und die kaum zu ertragende Scham, als der General ihren verzweifelten Annäherungsversuch spöttisch zunichte gemacht hatte. Dann die unbeschreibliche Furcht, als er seinen Stiefel schwer und fest auf ihrem Rücken gedrückt gehalten hatte. In einem kläglichen Versuch sich irgendwie von ihm abzuschirmen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht hilflos in ihren Händen. Es reichte, dass er uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf ihr Innerstes hatte, das Einzige das ihr noch gehörte. Gehört hatte. Ihre Beherrschung verschwand als er nun mit aller Macht eine besonders sorgfältig verstaute Erinnerung hervorzog.

„Nein!“ Mit aller Kraft stieß sie ihn aus ihrem Kopf und versuchte von seinem Schoß zu rutschen.

„Ada...“, wisperte er leise aber eindringlich, so dass sie plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung zu erstarren schien. Wie von selbst platzierte sie sich wieder ordentlich auf seinen Schoß. An seine Menschlichkeit appellierend ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte diese leicht. Doch ihre Hoffnung auf Gnade oder Verständnis verschwand augenblicklich, als sie seine unnachgiebige Miene sah.

„Bitte nicht...“, bettelte sie ihn in einem letzten Versuch an und drückte erneut seine Hand.

„Mach es dir nicht noch schwerer.“, antwortete er in furchtbar distanzierter Stimmlage und sofort zog sie ihre Hand von seiner weg. Die alte Erkenntnis, dass ihr niemand hier helfen würde, kam mit voller Wucht wieder an das Tageslicht und ließ sie aufschluchzen. Trotzig wischte sie sich die aufkommenden Tränen sogleich weg und fixierte seinen Brustkorb. Sie durfte seine Geduld nicht weiter auf die Probe stellen, denn was würde erst mit ihr geschehen, wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht zufrieden stellte?

Widerwillig ließ sie ihre Mauern fallen und machte sich auf sein erneutes Eindringen in ihren Kopf bereit. Und so erlebte sie, neben den immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen, wieder die sich in ihre Haut schneidenden Glasscherben. Jede einzelne Narbe begann schmerzhaft zu pochen und es war ihr als würde das Blut erneut ihren Rücken herunterlaufen. Hilflos umschlang sie ihren Oberkörper und kniff ihre Augen zu. Ein nutzloses Unterfangen, denn die Erinnerung an Hux' damaligen Gesichtsausdruck drängte sich mit voller Wucht in ihr auf, dass ihr die Luft zum Atmen wegblieb. Starr wartete sie darauf, dass Ren diese Erinnerung weiterziehen lassen würde, doch ihr Wunsch sollte nicht erfüllt werden. Immer wieder ließ er diesen unfassbar kalten Blick auftauchen, diesen Blick, in welchem sie seine Abgründe gesehen hatte. Die Lust daran ihr wehzutun, sie zu erniedrigen und der Wunsch sie immer mehr zu brechen bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig sein sollte. Das kurze Auflodern von hungrigem, lange gedeckeltem, Verlangen. Und dann wenige Sekunden bevor er zum Schlag ausholte: Unsicherheit und Angst. Zu sehr war sie mit sich und dem Überstehen der momentanen Situation beschäftigt um diesen Moment wahrzunehmen. Ren hingegen zollte diesem so kurzen Augenblick seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, bis er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auch dieses Moment ruhen ließ.

Erleichtert stelle sie fest, dass ihn die ganzen darauffolgenden Begegnungen kaum interessierten. Ihre zuvor nur noch stoßweise gehende Atmung und ihr hämmerndes Herz beruhigten sich wieder. In ihr keimte die Hoffnung auf, dass sie diese Tortur bald überstanden haben würde. Sonderbarerweise ließ er sich wieder etwas mehr Zeit bei der Betrachtung des schwach im Bett liegenden Generals. Als sie das Gesicht des obersten Anführers studierte, stellte sie verblüfft fest, dass dieser grinste. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sah wie der rothaarige Mann so geschwächt gewesen war, dass er sich nicht noch einmal hatte bewegen können. Aber dann verschwand sein Lächeln und sein Gesicht nahm einen interessierten Ausdruck an, als er zusah wie Hux ihr befahl das neue Halsband anzulegen. Wissend was gleich passieren würde, umklammerte sie erneut ihren Oberkörper und schloss ihre Augen. Nicht noch einmal wollte sie dies erleben. Aber immer noch hatte sie keine Wahl. Und so erlebte sie wieder die Stromschläge, die ihren Körper durchzogen und die angespannte Furcht vor dem vermeintlich nächsten Elektroschock. Zu guterletzt den Moment, in dem sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass er seine Prinzipien, sie sei es nicht wert von ihm „gefickt“ zu werden, über Bord werfen würde. Auch wenn sie wusste wie die Situation ausging, die Angst war dieselbe. Es war ihr als spürte sie wieder sein unnachgiebiges Knie, welches ihre Beine auseinander drückte. Das alles nicht mehr ertragend, entfuhr ihr ein Schluchzer und schnell vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Bei der sich aufdrängenden Erinnerung an sein hartes Gesicht, dass sich trotz bitten und betteln nicht erweichen ließ fing sie an zu zittern. Übelkeit überrollte sie als sie erneut feststellte, dass er es genossen hatte ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen und Angst einzujagen. Und wieder war da das kurze Aufblitzen dunklen Verlangens. Sie hoffte, dass es Ren nun reichte, er genügend Eindrücke von ihrem „Zusammenleben“ gesammelt hatte, aber sie sollte sich täuschen... Wieder die Elektroschläge, die Verwirrung und die Unwissenheit, diese lähmende Hoffnungslosigkeit und Machtlosigkeit. Es reichte. Nur noch auf eine Erlösung von diesen Qualen fixiert stieß sie seine Hand weg. Sie nutzte den Moment der Verwirrung, rutschte kopflos von seinem Schoß und fiel im nächsten Augenblick hart zu Boden. Der Schmerz in ihrer Rippe raubte ihr kurz den Atem.

„Ada!“, kam es scharf und für einen Augenblick erstarrte sie nur um dann rückwärts, ihn weiter fest im Blick habend, von ihm wegzurutschen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass Tränen ungehemmt über ihr Gesicht liefen und ihr ganzer Körper unkontrolliert zitterte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr... aber bitte... bitte... ich kann nicht mehr... es tut mir Leid...“, wimmerte sie als sie sah, dass er langsam aufstand. Schnell wollte sie es ihm gleich tun, wenigstens auf ihren Beinen stehen, als hier so schutzlos auf dem Boden zu kriechen. Aber mit einem Ruck stieß es sie nach hinten und etwas Unsichtbares hielt sie rücklings auf dem kalten, harten Boden. Wieder einmal fühlte sie sich klein und ohnmächtig, dem Sadismus des Stärkeren ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung ausgeliefert. Mit abgewandten Gesicht erwartete sie Tritte, Beleidigungen, Gürtelschläge oder welche Bestrafungen ihm auch immer für ihren Ungehorsam passend erscheinen sollten. Ihre Gedanken riefen erneut das Gesicht des jungen, hübschen Mannes hervor und das Wissen darum, dass es irgendwo jemanden gab, der sie liebte und auf sie wartete, gab ihr trotz all dieser Ungerechtigkeit wärmenden Trost. Ihre Tränen versiegten. Aber dieser Trost sollte ihr nicht vergönnt sein, denn ohne Vorwarnung entriss er das ihr Sicherheit gebende Bild des fremden und doch so vertrauten Mannes und tauschte es mit dem kalten Gesicht des Generals aus.

„Du wirst dich jetzt zusammen reißen...“, fuhr er sie scharf an, „oder willst du für immer bei Hux bleiben? Was glaubst wie lange du das hier bei ihm überstehen wirst? Ich gebe dir noch höchstens einen Monat... “

Während sie schnell ihren Kopf schüttelte, blinzelte sie ihn irritiert an. Seine Miene strotzte nur so vor Wut und Ungeduld, aber sie war sich sicher für einen Moment Sorge in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Es tut mir Leid!“

„Das hast du bereits gesagt...“, antwortete er gelangweilt und kniete sich zu ihr, „... kein Wunder, dass er dich so behandelt. Wie kann man nur so widerspenstig sein? Habe ich dich nicht genügend gelehrt endlich gehorsam zu sein?“

Bar jeglicher Erinnerungen an eine gemeinsame Zeit, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu schweigen. Angespannt beobachtete sie ihn dabei wie er seine linke Hand über ihren Brustkorb und seine rechte in Richtung ihres Kopfes hielt. Jeglicher Versuch ihren Körper zu bewegen, scheiterte und resigniert gab sie sich dem was nun kommen mochte hin.

Im beschwichtigenden Ton flüsterte er: „Es ist bald vorbei...“

Ruhe erfasste sie und erneut tauchte er in ihre Erinnerungen ein und so sehr sie versucht war ihn wieder aus diesen zu drängen, sie widerstand. Wusste sie doch, dass es ohnehin zwecklos war. Zu ihrem Glück betrachtete er nicht noch einmal die letzte Situation, sondern überflog lediglich ihre letzten, unspektakulären Interaktionen.

„Immerhin gibt es eine gute Nachricht...“, er grinste zufrieden, „... er würde dich wirklich gerne ficken.“

„Nein...“, nuschelte sie leise und erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen, hätte sie diese Erkenntnis vor einigen Wochen fast noch „gefreut“, so jagte sie ihr jetzt nur noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Für einen Augenblick drängte sich in ihr die Vorstellung auf wie es sein würde mit ihm zu schlafen und sogleich hatte sie das Gefühl erbrechen zu müssen.

Genervt schnalzte er mit der Zunge: „So wird das nichts...“,

Die ohnehin schon so schmerzenden Kopfschmerzen, intensivierten sich um ein Vielfaches, als er ohne Ankündigung ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen von General Armitage Hux hervor holte. Immer noch fest an den Boden gedrückt blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, nicht wissend, ob es nun der seelische oder der körperliche Schmerz war, welcher sie mehr quälte. Fassungslos erlebte sie mit wie all die gewalttätigen Bilder blasser und blasser wurden.

„Nein... nicht... “, winselte sie.

„Diese Erinnerungen machen dich handlungsunfähig, sie werden dir nicht behilflich sein!“

„Aber... ich habe doch sonst nichts!“, versuchte sie mit letzter Kraft zu protestieren.

„Still jetzt!“, bellte der, ihr so riesig erscheinende, Mann sie an und sofort verstummte sie.

Zielstrebig machte er weiter, so dass sukzessive ein Teil ihrer Erinnerungen an die Brutalität ihres Herren einfach verschwand. Was blieb waren diffuse Gefühle, die sie keiner Situation mehr zuordnen konnte und somit zusammenhangslos in ihrem Kopf umher wirbelten. Und nicht nur das. Generell hatte sie den Eindruck, dass all ihre Gefühle abstumpften, so dass angenehme Sorglosigkeit sich in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Die sie so ängstigende Erkenntnis, dass ihr Herr sie ,zumindest ficken' wollte, veränderte sich in Stolz. Stolz darüber, dass ihr Herr sie anscheinend begehrte. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein Lächeln.

In dem Moment als sie zu Ren aufblickte, hatte sie schon vergessen was soeben passiert war. Trotz der Erschöpfung auf seinem Gesicht, grinste er erneut zufrieden und entfernte sich sogleich von ihr. Ängstlich etwas falsch zu machen blieb sie liegen bis er ihr bedeutete aufzustehen. Erst als sie sich mühsam aufrichtete, spürte sie wie ausgelaugt sie sich auf einmal fühlte. Zutiefst erschöpft vor ihm stehend, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als sich in ihre Ecke zu verkriechen und zu schlafen. Sie schaute an sich herunter. Wieso war sie so müde? Warum hatte sie derartig dröhnende Kopfschmerzen? Waren sie nicht gerade erst in diesen Raum getreten?

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper und sie sah wie er kurz zu Zögern schien. Ren schüttelte seinen Kopf und atmete scharf aus. Schnell hob er seine Hand und eine neue Erinnerung entstand. Er keuchend unter ihr, sie mit hungrigem Blick verschlingend. Sie blinzelte kurz, blickte erschrocken zum Sofa und dann zu ihm.

„Wir hätten ein Handtuch drunter legen sollen, Herr!“, entfuhr es ihr fast hysterisch.

Gönnerisch tätschelte er ihre Wange.

„Hast du auch genau hingeschaut?“

Und tatsächlich, dort lag ein mit weißen Flecken versehenen Handtuch. Wie hatte sie das nur übersehen können?

„Ich möchte, dass du ihm sagst, dass die Abmachung gilt. Er hat noch 5 Tage, wird bei jeder Besprechung dabei sein und alle werden glauben, er habe sich eine längst verdiente Auszeit genommen.“

Anstatt sich zu freuen, blickte sie Ren irritiert an: „5 Tage, Herr? Waren nicht 4 ausgemacht?“

Willenlos ließ sie es zu, dass er als Antwort die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte und dass seine behandschuhte Hand ihr Kinn ergriff. Fast zärtlich strich sein Daumen über ihre Unterlippe und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm als sie bereitwillig ihre Lippen einen kleinen Spalt öffnete. Ohne Vorwarnung legten sich seine weichen, vollen Lippen auf die ihren. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und sie würde später nicht mehr sagen können, ob sie sich so hingebungsvoll in seinen verlangenden Kuss lehnte, weil es ihre Aufgabe war oder weil sie selber ein plötzliches Verlangen nach ihm und seinen Berührungen verspürte. Ohne nachzudenken griff sie in seine dicken, ungezähmten Haare und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein enttäuschter Laut als sich seine Lippen von ihr lösten.

„Sag ihm, dass ich besonders zufrieden mit dir...“, sein Zeigefinger strich über ihren Brustansatz, „... und deinen Diensten war...“

Heiße Schamesröte schoss ihr ins Gesicht, als sie daran dachte was sie soeben auf diesem Sofa getan hatten. Doch dann breitete sich eine Welle der Erleichterung in ihr aus. Sie hatte es geschafft! Stolz und dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

„Danke... Herr...“, hauchte sie leise, mehr war ihr derzeit nicht möglich.

Wie durch ein Schleier nahm sie wahr wie er ihr auftrug duschen zu gehen, sich umzuziehen und dann unverzüglich zu dem, sicher schon ungeduldig wartenden, General zu gehen um diesen die „frohe“ Botschaft zu überbringen. Erneut tätschelte er ihre Wange und sie genoss es ein letztes Mal eine angenehme körperliche Berührung erfahren zu können. Zu benommen war sie um die herablassende Note in diesem Tätscheln zu spüren.

„Du wirst ein braves Mädchen sein und all seine Wünsche erfüllen!“

Rens Worte brannten sich tief in ihre Seele ein und sogleich nickte sie artig

„Ja, Herr, natürlich, Herr.“

„Wiederhole den Satz!“

„Ich werde ein braves Mädchen sein und all seine Wünsche erfüllen.“, wiederholte sie monoton und wie fremdbestimmt die Worte.

„Wir sehen uns wieder! Und das nächste Mal will ich Ergebnisse sehen!“, ermahnte er sie scharf und schnell nickte sie ergeben auch wenn sie nicht verstand von welchen Ergebnissen er sprach. Ohne sie noch einmal anzuschauen, drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken, an das Geschehene zu verschwenden, ging sie so schnell wie möglich seinen Befehlen nach. Getrieben von dem Wunsch so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Herren zu können, verschwendete sie keine Zeit damit sich abzutrocknen. Mit noch von Wasser triefenden Haaren, griff sie nach dem erstbesten Nachthemd, streifte sich dieses unachtsam über und eilte fast atemlos zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Voller freudiger Erwartung ihm erzählen zu können, dass sie dieses Mal alles richtig gemacht hatte, sogar noch mehr Zeit für seine Genesung hatte herausschlagen können, trat sie in den Raum. In ihrer Vorstellung hatte sie sich schon ausgemalt wie er sie mit erwartungsvollen Blick begrüßen würde, um so enttäuschter war sie als er nicht zur ihr aufschaute, sondern weiterhin auf sein Datapad starrte. Kurz zögerte sie um eine Reaktion seinerseits abzuwarten, doch entweder hatte er sie wirklich nicht bemerkt oder... oder er ignorierte sie. Unsicher tapste sie in seine Richtung bis sie einen guten Meter entfernt von ihm stehen blieb. Immer noch blickte er stur auf das kleine Gerät in seinen Händen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie mittlerweile gesehen und gehört haben musste. Zutiefst irritiert ging sie langsam auf ihre Knie und spürte erst jetzt wieder wie sehr ihre Rippen und ihr Knöchel schmerzten. Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an ihre schmerzende Seite. An ihrem angestammten Platz angelangt blickte sie erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch. Mit aller Mühe unterdrückte sie den Impuls ihm von ihrem Erfolg erzählen, sie konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen wie seine so kalte Miene einen zufriedenen Ausdruck bekommen würde. Ungeduldig biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe, sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht ungefragt ansprechen dürfte und wollte diesen ersten Fortschritt nicht gleich zunichte machen. „_Du wirst ein braves Mädchen sein!“_, Rens Worte ertönten in ihrem Geist und sie versuchte eine geduldige Miene aufzusetzen.

Aber ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn ihr Herr schenkte ihr auch weiterhin keine Beachtung. Für einen Moment hatte sie erwartet, dass er sich ihr endlich zu wenden würde, als er sein Datapad auf einmal auf seinen Schoß legte. Ihre durch Müdigkeit leicht zusammengesunkene Gestalt hatte sich sofort wieder aufgerichtet und mit großen Augen hatte sie ihn angeblickt, nur um dann ernüchtert festzustellen, dass er lediglich nach seinem Glas greifen wollte. Als eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nichts geschehen sollte, meldete sich wieder die bleierne Müdigkeit und sie spürte wie schwer ihre Glieder wurden. Aus müden Augen schielte sie kurz zu ihm, sein schönes Gesicht lag weiterhin zutiefst konzentriert auf dem Datapad. Enttäuscht rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen, schloss ihre schweren Augen und lauschte müde in die Stille des Raumes hinein. Ihr Kopf war sonderbar leer und so hinderten sie nicht wie sonst Ängste und Sorgen sich zu entspannen und dem nahenden Schlaf hinzugeben. Doch als hätte er nur diesen Moment abgewartet, durchfuhr sie auf einmal ein kurzer, dafür umso starker Stromschlag. Erschrocken widerstand sie dem Wunsch zu fliehen, sondern blickte unterwürfig zu ihm hoch. Kalte, eisblaue Augen hatten sie bereits fest fixiert.

„Und?“

„Ihr bekommt 5 Tage, sollt bei jeder Besprechung dabei sein und alle werden glauben, Ihr habt euch eine längst verdiente Auszeit genommen.“, wiederholte sie den ihr eingebläuten Satz und richtete sich leicht auf.

„5 Tage?“, fragte er ohne das Gesicht verzogen zu haben.

„Er war besonders zufrieden mit mir... und meinen Diensten, Herr“, antwortete sie stolz lächelnd und erst nach Beendigung des Satzes erfasste sie dessen volle Bedeutung. Heiße Röte stieg ihre Wangen empor. Doch weiterhin blieb seine Miene kalt und ohne Regung. Sich unwahrscheinlich klein und hilflos unter seinen grausamen Augen fühlend, wollte sie schnell beschämt ihren Blick senken. Noch in der Bewegung stockte sie, als sie sah wie sich seine Augen von ihrem Gesicht gelöst hatten und nun über ihren Körper fuhren. Lange genug war sie nun bei ihm, um zu wissen, dass dies für ihn kein normales Verhalten war. Verwundert folgte sie seinem Blick, der jetzt auf ihren Brüsten ruhte und ihr Gesicht wurde noch heißer.

„_Du bist so dumm... so unwahrscheinlich dumm.“_, schalt sie sich.

In ihrer Eile, in ihrem so unbändigen Wunsch ihm sogleich zu erzählen, dass sie erfolgreich gewesen war, damit er endlich zufrieden mit ihr sein würde, hatte sie nicht auf die Wahl des Nachthemds geachtet. Versuchte sie doch immer die am wenigsten freizügigsten zu wählen, wohl wissend, dass er sie sonst noch mehr verachten und sich sein Bild von ihr erneut bestätigen würde. In ihrem Kopf hallte seine Stimme, sie eine „verbrauchte Hure“ nennend. Und nun saß sie hier, berichtete stolz davon wie gut sie den Mann, den er abgrundtief zu hassen schien, befriedigt hatte und trug dabei ein Hauch von Nichts. Ihre Finger verkrallten sich in den transparenten, schwarzen Stoff, der eigentlich weit und locker ihre Figur umschmeicheln sollte. Sollte. Aber die von ihren noch nassen Haaren abperlenden Wassertropfen hatten den Stoff so weit angefeuchtet, dass er eng an ihren Brüsten lag. Er hatte Recht, sie war wirklich nichts weiter als eine „verbrauchte Hure“. Ein kurzer Blick in sein spöttisches Gesicht bedeutete ihr, dass er den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Sich in Grund und Boden schämend fokussierte sie ihre zittrigen Finger und unterdrückte mit aller Kraft das Bedürfnis zu weinen.

„Zu irgendwas musst du ja zu gebrauchen sein...“, stellte er mit zynischem Unterton fest und innerlich pflichtete sie ihm bei. Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie er seinen Nachtschrank aufzog und in diesem kurz etwas zu suchen schien. Im nächsten Moment traf sie etwas Leichtes an ihrer Schulter und nicht etwa vor Schmerz sondern vor Schreck entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Aufschrei. Unsicher beäugte sie die kleine am Boden liegende Schachtel und schaute dann wieder hoch zu ihm.

„Schmerzmittel.“

Sie verstand nicht, ergriff die Schachtel und hielt sie dem Mann hin.

„Sieh es als Belohnung...“, er pausierte kurz um dann spöttisch grinsend den Satz zu beenden, „... für deine ,Dienste'“

Sein Seitenhieb prallte an ihr ab. Das Einzige was sie in diesem Moment sah, war die Tatsache, dass er sie soeben belohnt hatte. Schon dieses Mal nicht bestraft zu werden, hätte sie als größtmögliche Belohnung erachtet und so war dies mehr als sie je von ihm erwartet hätte. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück bevor er es sich anders überlegen würde. Ihre zittrigen Finger umschlossen die Schachtel fest. Und gerade so schaffte sie es mit gepresster Stimme ein „Danke“ zu hauchen, bevor sie in stummen Tränen ausbrach. Sein Blick lag kühl und verächtlich auf ihr und als sei nichts geschehen wendete er sich wieder seinem Datapad zu.

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben war wirklich schwer :D Für Hux habe ich mittlerweile ein gutes Gefühl, Ren muss ich noch kennenlernen. Aber wir arbeiten dran ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Haß ist die Rache des Feiglings dafür, daß er eingeschüchtert ist.

George Bernard Shaw

Angenehm gesättigt legte Hux das Besteck neben seinen Teller und blickte unauffällig zu seiner Linken. Sein Blick fiel auf das vor ihm liegende, eng zusammengerollte Wesen. Wie immer war sie ihm brav auf seinem Weg aus dem Schlafzimmer gefolgt. War er am Anfang zu schwach gewesen sie davon abzuhalten, hatte er sich mit der Zeit einfach angewöhnt sie dabei gänzlich zu ignorieren. Auch wenn er bis jetzt nicht verstanden hatte was das Ganze sollte. Wenn er in das Bad gegangen war, hatte sie niedergekniet neben der Tür auf ihn gewartet. Als er dann irgendwann wieder kräftig genug gewesen war aufrecht am Tisch zu essen, hatte sie sich in sicherer Entfernung und mit gesenktem Blick auf den Boden gekniet und gewartet bis er fertig wäre nur um ihm dann wieder auf seinem Weg zurück zu folgen. Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie ihm mit langsamen Schritten nur zögerlich gefolgt, hatte sich wie immer an ihren Platz niedergelassen, aber war nach keinen fünf Minuten müde in sich zusammen gesunken. Natürlich hatte er aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen wie sie ihn unsicher angeschaut hatte und natürlich hatte er dies ignoriert. Irgendwann hatte sie sich nicht mehr halten können und hatte sich, den Blick weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet, hingelegt. Als er immer noch nicht auf ihren fragenden Blick, der um die Erlaubnis bat schlafen zu dürfen, reagiert hatte, waren ihr irgendwann die Augen zu gefallen und mit einem leichten Zucken anscheinend schnell eingeschlafen. Und wie er sie jetzt so sah, den Kopf auf ihrem Arm gebettet, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, der Atem ruhig und gleichsam, vollkommene Friedlichkeit ausstrahlend, merkte er erneut wie sehr er sie hasste. Dem Impuls widerstehend aufzustehen und auf sie einzutreten bis diese Friedlichkeit zerstört gewesen wäre, wendete er sogleich den Blick wieder von ihr ab.

Er hasste es wenn sie ihn mit ihren kindlich, anmutenden Augen anblickte und er hasste es nicht minder, wenn sie den Blick unterwürfig gesenkt auf dem Boden gerichtet hielt. Er hasste ihre Folgsamkeit und hasste gleichzeitig ihre Widerspenstigkeit. Er hasste sowohl ihre Furcht, als auch ihren Mut. Egal was sie tat, es führte letztendlich entweder zu Hass oder zu Ekel, oder zu beiden gleichzeitig. Der Moment als sie dazwischen gegangen war als Ren ihn gewürgt hatte: Hass über die Tatsache, dass sie, dieses kleine Ding, ihn, General der Ersten Ordnung, vor dem obersten Anführer selbstlos beschützt hatte. Ein anderer hätte vielleicht mit Dankbarkeit oder Respekt reagiert angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie trotz ihrer deutlichen Unterlegenheit ohne zu zögern für ihn eingetreten war. Hux hingegen sah, dass sie ihn vor Ren lächerlich gemacht hatte. General Armitage Hux so schwach und hilflos, dass er die Hilfe von einer Sklavin brauchte. Dann der Moment als sie ohne jegliche Gegenwehr, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sich von ihm hatte „ausleihen“ lassen, den Blick stoisch und fast mit überlegender Note. Selbstverständlich war ihm nicht entgangen, wie sie versucht hatte ihre körperlichen Schmerzen und ihre Angst, die ihren Brustkorb hatte beben lassen, unter Verschluss zu halten und vor ihnen abzuschirmen. Erneut Hass und dazu in bald schon Ekel mündende Verachtung und Abscheu, darüber dass sie es so leicht zuließ sich benutzen zu lassen. Als sie dann einen Augenblick gezögert hatte, seinem Befehl doch nicht so folgsam nachging wie zuvor, hätte er den Regler für die Stromschläge am liebsten minutenlang auf rechts gelassen.

Der Hass und die Abscheu hatten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht als sie zurückgekommen war. Er hatte sie zuvor ohne Zögern einem anderen Mann überlassen, einem Mann von dem er ganz genau wusste wie wenig dieser seine Impulsivität unter Kontrolle hatte. Hux selber hatte dies schon oft am eigenen Leib schmerzlich zu spüren bekommen. Bei dem Anblick der beiden hätten die meisten Männer sie vielleicht beschützen wollen, es verhindert, dass sie von dem obersten Anführer auf irgendeine Weise hätte benutzt und beschädigt werden können. Sie klein, schwach und verletzlich neben dem großen, breiten Mann, welchen eine Aura von unkontrollierter Wut und Brutalität umgab. Ohne Mitleid dachte er daran, dass sie wie ein Tier gewirkt hatte, dass vertrauensselig und treu auf die Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Er hatte gewusst was mit ihr passieren würde und so hatte er sich nicht gewundert, als sie mehr oder weniger lädiert zurück gekehrt war. Leicht humpelnd, die Hand an der Rippe und merklich erschöpft. Auch wenn sie die letzten zwei Stunden fast durchgängig geschlafen hatte, sie war immer noch sonderbar müde nach ihrer „Zusammenkunft“. Kurz hielt er inne und betrachtete ihre schlafende Gestalt, ohne das er es wollte drängte sich die Vorstellung wie Ren sie unbarmherzig und brutal durchnahm. Bei der Vorstellung verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem bösen Lächeln, er konnte Ren keinen Vorwurf machen, er würde es nicht anders tun. Niemand würde es mit einer Schlampe wie sie es war anders tun. Dass sie, trotz dessen er sie gezwungen hatte sich von diesem Mann besteigen zu lassen, voller Stolz lächelnd und sich ihm in ihrem durchsichtigen Nachthemd quasi darbietend von ihrem Erfolg berichtet hatte, war für ihn ein Beweis, dass es ihr am Ende noch gefallen hatte. Und viel wichtiger: Sie hatte danach nicht den leisesten Groll gegen ihn gehegt, ihre Bewegung, ihre Miene, ihre Worte, alles war darauf angelegt gewesen, dass er zufrieden sein würde. Sie hatte bewiesen, dass ihr vergangenes Versprechen „alles für ihn zu tun“ nicht leer gewesen war. Und so hassenswert ihre komplette Selbstaufgabe war, so sehr er sie dafür hatte verprügeln wollen, bis sie verstand, dass es keine Hoffnung für sie gab egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte: Rens Besuch hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er einen anderen Kampf zu kämpfen hatte. Einen wichtigeren. Der Stratege in ihm mit dem kühlen, berechnenden Kopf war wieder zurück. Ihm war klar geworden, dass genau das passiert war, was Ren gewollt hatte. Er hatte ihn mittels seines „Geschenks“ kopflos und somit schwach machen wollen. Entschlossen rückte Hux den Stuhl ab. Er würde dies nicht weiter zulassen.

„_Ich bin nicht Ren!“_, durchfuhr es ihn.

Kalt blickte er zu der Frau am Boden, die soeben aufgewacht war und ihn aus müden Augen unsicher anblickte. Sie ignorierend stand er auf und steuerte sein Schlafzimmer an. Seine Augen streiften sein Sofa, er würde ein neues Anfordern müssen.Tapsende Schritte folgten ihm. Und er fühlte sich durch ihr Folgen nicht mehr so erdrückt und bedroht wie sonst. Und wer wusste schon, ob ihm so ein treu ergebenes, aufopferungsbereites „Tierchen“ nicht noch öfters von Nutzen sein würde?

  
  


oooo

  
  


Hux stellte die nächsten Tage mit sowohl Entsetzen, als auch Erleichterung fest, dass er bei weitem nicht so ersetzbar war wie Ren angedeutet hatte. Phasma und Peavey waren tot. Nur noch Ren und er waren zurückgeblieben. Kaum erwähnenswert waren die übrig gebliebenen unbedeutende Offiziere wie Dopheld Mitaka. Hux rollte bei dem Gedanken an den so unterwürfigen, unsicheren Leutnant mit den Augen. Und so waren sie nicht vorangekommen, der Widerstand formierte sich neu, schien sich von den vergangenen Rückschlägen zu erholen. Kopf schüttelnd stellte er das Holopad aus.

„Alles unfähige Idioten...“, entfuhr es ihm und mit einer schnellen Bewegung wischte er das kleine Gerät vom Tisch. Als daraufhin ein verängstigtes Wimmern ertönte, verdrehte er erneut genervt die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen schon so lange unangetasteten Alkoholvorrat und ohne weiter nachzudenken griff er sich eine Flasche und stapfte Richtung Schlafzimmer. Unachtsam streifte er die schweren Stiefel von seinen Füßen und ließ sich in seine Kissen gleiten. Begierig nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche und schloss sogleich zufrieden seine Augen. Der starke Alkohol ließ ihn, seinen Geist und Körper angenehm schwer werden. Im Hintergrund hörte er noch wie sich seine Sklavin auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Immer darauf vorbereitet einen möglichen Befehl entgegen zu nehmen und jeden seiner Wünsche sogleich zu erfüllen. Ein bisher unnötiges Unterfangen, denn sein einziger Wunsch an sie war, dass sie für immer verschwinden möge. Schon wieder diesen Hass spürend, nahm er einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und begann wieder angenehm von all seinem Ärger hinfort zu driften. Als er das leise Surren der Tür wahrnahm, öffneten sich seine Augen schlagartig.

„_Apropos unfähige Idioten...“_

„General Hux, Sir, Ihre Leberwerte...“

Und mit diesen Worten riss ihm die kleine ,mittlerweile vor ihm stehende, Person die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Sie dürfen mindestens zwei Monate gar keinen Alkohol trinken. Das habe ich Ihnen schon mehrfach gesagt“, ihre piepsig hohe Stimme versuchte sich in einem strengen Tonfall, welcher seinen Zweck jedoch verfehlte und ihn nur noch mehr nervte. Die Ärztin ignorierend richtete er sich auf, setzte sich an die Bettkante und zog die Jacke seiner Uniform aus. Blutdruck messen, Herztöne abhören, Fieber messen und die gleichen Fragen wie immer.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Gut.“

„Sind noch Gliederschmerzen vorhanden?“

„Nein.“

„Irgendwelche andere Schmerzen?“

„Nein.“

„Und die Leber?“

„Auch gut.“

„Ich taste einmal kurz ab!“

Hinlegen, hochziehen des Unterhemds, warme, tastende Patschehändchen an seinem Bauch, Schmerzen an der Stelle an der die Leber saß, die er aber immer verschwieg.

„Wirkt auf mich noch etwas geschwollen... Sie müssen sich wirklich noch schonen, keinen Alkohol, keine körperlichen Aktivitäten....“, dann jedes Mal ein kurzes Zögern, rot werden, „und auch wirklich keinen Sex.“

Und jedes Mal konnte er sich beim Anblick ihres beschämten Gesicht kaum ein spöttisches Grinsen verkneifen. Dann schneller Themenwechsel.

„Trinken Sie auch mindestens 2 Liter Wasser täglich?“

„Natürlich.“

„Gut! Ich würde heute noch Blut abnehmen um sicherzugehen, dass die Entzündungswerte und erhöhten Leberwerte weiter zurückgegangen sind. Und sowieso ist es wieder Zeit für den jährlichen Gesundheitscheck.“

Hux nickte und schaute ihr zu wie sie den Venenstauer um seinen Oberarm legte und fest zuzog. Er war sich jedes Mal sicher, dass sie diesen absichtlich enger zuzog als benötigt. Geflissentlich zog sie sich Handschuhe an und desinfizierte seine Armbeuge. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie die am Boden befindende Frau interessiert dabei zu sah wie die Kanüle seine Haut durchstieß und dunkelrotes Blut das erste Röhrchen füllte. Die Ärztin löste das Band um seinen nun tauben Arm.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sie auf alle vorhandenen Krankheiten, inklusive Geschlechtskrankheiten testen!“, entfuhr es ihm plötzlich ohne dass er wusste warum. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Nara Merals Gesicht einen leicht verblüfften Ausdruck annahm.

„Eine Blutabnahme kann ich sicherlich machen, Urinkontrolle ist auch kein Problem, nur für einen Abstrich habe ich nicht die nötigen Utensilien bei mir. Ich bin ja keine Gynäkologin...“

Als sie seinen skeptischen Blick sah fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Ich könnte einen Droiden beauftragen... so lange dürfte das nicht dauern.“

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Es wäre dann sinnvoll Sie auch gleich zu testen, das wären dann nur zwei Röhrchen mehr... ich bin ja gerade sowieso dabei...“

Gekränkt fuhr er sie an: „Mich testen? Sehe ich so aus als könnte ich Geschlechtskrankheiten haben?“

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und stammelte schnell: „Nein, Sir! Natürlich nicht, entschuldigen Sie... es ist nur... also es macht immer Sinn den Partner gleich auch zu testen.“

„Sieht das hier für Sie wie eine Partnerschaft aus?“, antwortete er trocken.

Unwillkürlich blickte Nara Meral zu der Frau am Boden, nur mit einem schweren Halsband und einem schwarzen Nachthemdchen bekleidet, und dann zu ihm, dem General in Uniform der Ersten Ordnung. Eine Antwort fiel aus und die Ärztin beendete ihre Arbeit. Daraufhin tippte sie kurz auf ihrem Datapad herum und widmete sich dann der nächsten Blutentnahme. Hux richtete sich wieder auf und zog, auf der Bettkante sitzend, seine Jacke an. Sein Blick schielte zu der Flasche, die neben der Arzttasche stand. Gut, dass sie bald wieder verschwunden sein würde und er sich dann wieder seiner wohlverdienten Belohnung widmen konnte.

„Ist das so in Ordnung?“, hörte er die Ärztin fürsorglich fragen.

„Ja... alles gut!“, die sonst so leise, unsichere, ängstliche Stimme plötzlich fest und fröhlich beschwichtigend.

Hux schaute auf die beiden Frauen, er hasste es ihren sonderbar innigen Interaktionen beizuwohnen. Gut, dass auch dies alles bald ein Ende haben würde.

Nara Meral hatte bereits die Blutröhrchen mit diversen Klebchen versehen und in zwei verschiedene Tüten verpackt, als der Droide mit dem angeforderten Untersuchungsmaterial auftauchte. Wieder zog die Ärztin Handschuhe an und schaute sich dabei prüfend im Raum um.

„Ohne Untersuchungsstuhl wird das etwas schwer...“

Sie fixierte das Bett und legte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. Ihn gar nicht mehr beachtend, wendete sie sich der braunhaarigen Frau zu: „Wenn du dich auf das Bett legen würdest, mit dem Po ganz an den Rand, das müsste gehen.“ Die Angesprochene drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm, wissend, dass sie dies ohne seine Zustimmung niemals tun würde.

„Auf keinen Fall!“

„Sir, so Leid es mir tut. Wenn Sie die Untersuchung wünschen, dann befürchte ich, bleibt uns nichts anders übrig.“ Während sie mit ihm sprach packte sie ein metallisches „Ding“ aus, wofür Hux keine Bezeichnung hatte. Medizinisch kaum versiert, hatte er bis soeben geglaubt, dass es sich bei dem „Abstrich“ um einen Abstrich des Mundes handeln musste. Wo sonst sollte man einen Abstrich machen können? Doch nun dämmerte es ihm und er blickte das kleine Ding vor ihm an. Besonders nachdem Ren sie erst vor Kurzem gehabt hatte, hatte sich sein Ekel nicht wirklich gemindert. Seine Angst vor Krankheiten besiegte seinen jetzigen Ekel. Das Bett würde man neu beziehen können. Bedächtig zog er sich seine Stiefel an und stand auf. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung bedeutete er ihr dem Vorschlag der Ärztin zu folgen und zeigte auf die linke, immer unbenutzte, Seite seines Bettes. Die schon bekannte stoische Miene aufgesetzt, stand sie auf und folgte seinem Fingerzeig.

„Leg dich bitte auf den Rücken und zieh deine Beine an deinen Oberkörper... Ich werde dir dann das Spekulum in deine Vagina einführen und...“

Barsch unterbrach er sie: „Keine medizinische Vorträge! Machen Sie jetzt einfach Ihre verdammte Arbeit!“

Die kleine Ärztin wurde rot und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Es ist doch wichtig, dass sie weiß was jetzt passiert!“, protestierte sie.

„Wichtig ist, dass Sie meine Nerven nicht weiter strapazieren!“

Ihn ignorierend drehte sie sich der nun auf dem Bett liegenden Frau, deren stoische Miene nicht lange gehalten hatte. Ihr Blick war ängstlich, die Hände schützend auf dem sich schnell hebenden Brustkorb gelegt und ihre Beine eng zusammen gepresst.

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Du hattest doch sicherlich schon einmal eine gynäkologische Untersuchung?“

Stumm zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. Hux zog eine Augenbraue hoch. War das ihr Ernst? An so etwas musste man sich doch erinnern? Ein Blick auf die Ärztin verriet ihm, dass auch sie kurz irritiert war.

„Nun gut... du musst wirklich keine Angst haben, es geht ganz schnell und tut auch nicht weh. Das Spekulum ist nur ein bisschen kalt. Zieh jetzt deine Beine einfach hoch, ja?“

Als Reaktion schienen sich ihre Beine jedoch nur noch mehr zusammen zu pressen. Langsam näherte sich die Ärztin ihr und berührte vorsichtig ihr Knie. Sowohl Hux, als auch Nara Meral glaubten ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, als die nun fast schon panische Frau die Ärztin mit einem Tritt von sich hielt. Der Tritt war nur zaghaft gewesen, eher ein kräftiges Stupsen, aber immer noch ein Zeichen von Auflehnung und Ungehorsam. Und auch wenn Hux es der Ärztin gönnte getreten zu werden, sie durfte sich nicht gegen seine Wünsche auflehnen. Hux griff nach seinen Handschuhen, zog diese über und stellte sich vor sie. Bevor sie reagieren oder sich wehren konnte, hatte er ihre Knie fest gepackt und mit einem Ruck eng an ihren Oberkörper gedrückt.

„Bitte nicht...“, wimmerte sie unter ihm und versuchte seine Hände von ihren Knien zu lösen.

„Du wirst jetzt deine verdammten Beine breit machen! Vor ein paar Tagen hast du dich nicht so angestellt, also was soll das jetzt? Das ist es doch was du kannst, oder nicht? Das allein...“, knurrte er sie dunkel und keine Widerworte duldend an. Sofort erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung, zögerlich ließ sie sich auf ihren Rücken zurückfallen. Immerhin wusste sie, wann sie aufzugeben hatte. Wenn jetzt nur noch diese immer wieder aufkommenden Auflehnungstendenzen verschwinden würden...

„Bitte Sir, das war wirklich nicht nötig. Vielleicht sollten Sie erst einmal rausgehen, damit wir in Ruhe...“

Während er die unter ihm zitternde Frau los ließ und zurück trat, zischte er als Antwort: „Ich werde nirgends hingehen!“

Tatsächlich ging er aber zurück zu seiner Bettseite um so nicht den ganzen Einblick in die Untersuchung zu bekommen. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er seine Handschuhe aus und schmiss diese auf den Boden.

„Sschh … Ada... ich verspreche dir, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm.“

Er sah zu wie sich die Ärztin vor das Bett kniete und das metallene Untersuchungsgerät zückte.

„Es ist nur etwas kalt, ja?“

Doch die verängstigte Frau war in Resignation verfallen, unbewegt lag sie da den Kopf weg von ihnen gedreht und schweigend. Lediglich die unregelmäßige Atmung und ihre im Bettlaken verkrallten Finger zeugten von der erlebten Hochanspannung in welcher sie sich befand.

Fragend blickte die Ärztin zu ihm, sichtlich verunsichert, ob dieser Situation.

„Ich denke wir sollten das verschieben.“

Mit einem Handwink bedeutete er ihr weiter zu machen. Er würde auf dieses Theater nicht weiter eingehen.

„Aber Sir, sie hat so große Angst, ich kann nicht...“

„Wenn Sie es nicht machen, mache ich es! Also weiter!“

Zögerlich führte Nara Meral daraufhin den metallenen Gegenstand, das Spekulum, an die offen gelegte, frei zugängliche Weiblichkeit der anderen. Sofort zuckte diese zusammen und begann wie ein kleines Tier zu winseln.

Sofort entfernte die Ärztin kopfschüttelnd das Spekulum wieder.

„Wie lange soll das noch dauernd? Wie unfähig kann man eigentlich sein?“, herrschte er sie an.

„Sir... ich glaube...“

Um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, verringerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und beide Frauen überragend blickte er die Ärztin mit unbewegter Miene an.

„Mir ist es egal was Sie glauben, Sie werden jetzt Ihre Arbeit machen und gut ist!“

Mit großen Augen schaute die kleine Frau zu ihm hoch, sichtlich eingeschüchtert nickte sie schnell und wendete sich wieder ihrem Auftrag zu. Erneut schickte sie sich an mit dem Spekulum in die andere einzudringen und erneut quittierte diese den Vorgang mit einem Wimmern.

„Ada... versuch tief ein und auszuatmen... locker lassen...“

Und mit diesen Worten begann der Gegenstand in ihr langsam zu verschwinden. Schützend legte die Frau einen Arm über ihr Gesicht und eine sonderbare, angespannte Stille erfüllte den Raum, welche nur durch ihr leises Wimmern unangenehm durchbrochen wurde.

„Sehr gut... das machst du sehr gut... es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren...“

Beruhigend tätschelte sie den Oberschenkel ihrer Patientin und schob das Spekulum vorsichtig und mit kleinen Pausen weiter in diese hinein. Unwillkürlich nahm Hux einen Sicherheitsabstand ein und starrte trotzdem wie gebannt auf das Geschehen, auf den er einen seitlichen Einblick hatte. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an bis das Spekulum komplett in ihr war und auf einmal spürte er Übelkeit in sich auftreten. Er wand seinen Blick ab und betrachtete seine Stiefel. Sie bräuchten dringend eine Politur. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen wurde weniger. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Von weit weit weg hörte er die beschwichtigende Stimme der Ärztin, die zwar der zu Untersuchenden galt, aber komischerweise auch ihn beruhigte: „Es ist fast geschafft, Ada... das Spekulum wird jetzt etwas geweitet und ich werde jetzt mit dem Wattestäbchen einmal den Abstrich machen. Und dann sind wir fertig.“

Als er ein leises Japsen aus ihrer Richtung hörte und wieder zu ihr hinschaute, spürte er auf einmal eine sonderbare Beklemmung. Ohne den Blick abwenden zu können, sah er zu wie die Ärztin das Wattestäbchen hervorholte und in die Frau einführte, deren Körper sogleich zusammen zuckte. Scharf sog sie Luft ein. Hux ergriff die Flasche Alkohol und nahm einen kräftigen Zug. Das Bild, dass ihn vor einigen Tagen noch zum Grinsen gebracht hatte, ließ ihn plötzlich erschaudern. Er wollte es nicht, er wollte es wirklich nicht, aber plötzlich kam in ihm die Frage auf, ob sie die Zusammenkunft mit Ren wirklich so genossen hatte, wie er ihr unterstellt hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Und wenn es so war? Was würde das ändern? Nichts, es würde nichts ändern. Es war egal was sie wollte, was sie fühlte. Und fühlte dieses dumme Ding überhaupt? Wütend schob er das Bild und die Fragen weg und trank einen weiteren großen Schluck. Aber das beklemmende Gefühl blieb und wollte nicht gehen. Er blickte weiter zu dem nun leblos erscheinen „Ding“ und wartete auf den Hass und den Ekel, die sich normalerweise innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden bei ihrem Anblick wie von selbst anschalteten. Nichts dergleichen sollte ihn erlösen. Nur schwere Beklemmung, die seine Brust zusammen drücken schien und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ein weiterer Schluck, als er zusah wie das Untersuchungsgerät aus ihr herausgezogen wurde.

„Ada... es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich muss noch einmal von den Schamlippen... nur ganz kurz!“

Die Angesprochene reagierte weiterhin nicht und blieb an Ort und Stelle und erst als die kleine, runde Person sie anleitete ihre Beine wieder runter zunehmen, erwachte Leben in ihr. Angenehme Erleichterung ereilte ihn, das Beklemmungsgefühl begann zu schwinden und wurde ohnehin im nächsten Moment durch den ersehnten Ekel ersetzt wie er feststellte, dass sie mit ihrem bloßen Gesäß auf seinem Bett saß, nachdem sie sich zögerlich aufgerichtet hatte. Obwohl die Ärztin sie aufmunternd anlächelte, reagierte sie nicht, sondern blickte zusammen gesunken auf ihre zusammengepressten Beine, eine Hand fest auf ihren Venushügel drückend.

„Hier, für die Urinprobe. Ich bräuchte den Mittelstrahl... Lass den Becher einfach im Bad stehen! Lass dir ruhig Zeit!“

Umständlich und langsam richtete sich die Frau auf, ihre Miene wieder einmal stoisch und distanziert als wäre nichts geschehen. Der letzte verbliebene Rest an Anspannung fiel von ihm, als sie das Zimmer endlich verlassen hatte. Aber an dem heutigen Tag sollte ihm keine Ruhe mehr vergönnt sein.

„Wir müssen reden!“

Bedächtig und desinteressiert schaute er zu dem Ursprung der piepsigen Stimme, dessen Blick auf die Flasche in seiner Hand geheftet war. Demonstrativ nahm er einen weiteren Schluck.

„Ich trinke so viel ich will... abgesehen davon ist Ihre Aufgabe ohnehin beendet. Mir geht es gut, ich brauche keine Belehrungen mehr.“

Mit einer Handbewegung als würde er ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen, bedeutete er ihr nun endlich zu verschwinden. Unerwarteterweise bewegte sich die Ärztin nicht vom Fleck, während sie ihre Hände desinfizierte starrte sie kurz auf das Bett, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

„Darum geht es nicht!“, antwortete sie im bald schon verzweifelten Tonfall und blickte ihn aus wässrigen Augen an. Die Hände noch nass von dem Desinfektionsmittel, wischte sie ihre Augen schnell an ihrer Armbeuge ab. Dann zeigte sie auf diejenige Stelle auf welcher die Untersuchung stattgefunden hatte und redete weiter:

„Darum geht es!“

Irritiert folgte er ihrem Fingerzeig und erkannte erst jetzt die kleinen, dunklen Flecken auf seiner hellgrauen Bettwäsche.

Die Stimme der Ärztin zitterte: „Das ist nicht normal. Diese Reaktion war nicht normal. Das war eine ganz gewöhnliche Routineuntersuchung, die jede Frau einmal im Jahr haben sollte, und sicherlich gibt es Angenehmeres... aber es ist keinen Grund für so eine Reaktion. Sie war so verkrampft... sie war quasi zu... das Spekulum einzuführen war kaum möglich...“

Hux' Griff um die Flasche verstärkte sich. Warum fiel ihm plötzlich das Atmen so schwer?

„Wozu erzählen Sie mir das?“

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen, Sir. Ich habe das Gefühl... ich befürchte, dass sie ein Problem hat. Ein ernsthaftes Problem.“

Mit abschätzigen Blick musterte er die kleine, so unglücklich aussehende Person, deren Gesicht mittlerweile dunkel gerötet war.

Die Schwere in seiner Brust ignorierend, fragte er sie betont gelangweilt: „Sehe ich so aus, als würde mich das interessieren?“


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben! Danek für eure Rückmeldungen und Kudos <3 Dieses Kapitel hat mri großen Spaß gemacht, aber echt viele Nerven gekostet :D habe dauerd alles umgeschrieben. Hux zeigt sich noch einmal von seiner allerbesten Seite :/ aber haltet durch ;) Ich habe das Gefühl, dass jetzt endlich was passiert bei ihm. Ich freue mich eure Meinungen zu hören :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Er sieht, daß Du gehorchst, drum liebt Dich der Tyrann, damit er jemand hat, dem er befehlen kann. 

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen, Sir. Ich habe das Gefühl... ich befürchte, dass sie ein Problem hat. Ein ernsthaftes Problem.“

Mit abschätzigen Blick musterte er die kleine, so unglücklich aussehende Person, deren Gesicht mittlerweile dunkel gerötet war. Die Schwere in seiner Brust ignorierend, fragte er sie betont gelangweilt: „Sehe ich so aus, als würde mich das interessieren?“

„Nein sehen Sie nicht“, bestätigte die Frau mit bitter klingender Stimme und starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Hux erwiderte diesen und hielt ihm stand ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bis sie verunsichert ihr Gesicht abwendete. Auf der Unterlippe kauend, die Hände in den Taschen des viel zu großen Ärztekittel vergraben, stierte sie auf die Blutflecken.

„Ich werde diese Szene auf der Krankenstation nicht vergessen... wie sie herein stolperte und dann wenige Sekunden später diese Sturmtruppe... dermaßen... brutal... und unnachgiebig... sie haben sie sofort gepackt! Sie haben ihr nicht einen Moment gegeben um sich zu erklären. Zum Glück stand ich direkt am Eingang... so konnte ich noch gerade so mitbekommen worum es ging...“

Hux unterbrach sie: „Wie viele haben davon mitbekommen, dass sie zu mir gehört?“

_„Zu mir gehört...“_ Diese drei Worte in Kombination miteinander hörten sich falsch an, aber es war zu spät sich zu korrigieren.

„Ich weiß nicht“, den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr sie fort, „nein, ich glaube niemand. Alle anderen standen weiter weg. Zudem besteht der Großteil des Personals ohnehin aus Droiden ...“ Hux atmete erleichtert aus und ihre Miene erschien leicht irritiert, aber sie musste nicht verstehen.

„Gut. Sie sind nun entlassen!“ Die Angesprochene legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört? Ist das alles was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?“, fragte sie ihn sichtlich aufgebracht. Er nickte und nahm einen weiteren großen und dabei provokativen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Ada hat sich von einer sechsköpfigen Sturmtruppe verprügeln lassen, nur um Hilfe für Sie zu holen! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass man an so einem Fieber sterben kann? Wer weiß was passiert wäre, hätte sie nicht so selbstlos gehandelt ... Und auch danach … immer saß sie an Ihrer Seite, hat sich um alles aufopfernd gekümmert, sie ist Ihnen absolut ergeben!“

„Und?“, erwiderte er desinteressiert.

„Und?“, wiederholte sie entsetzt und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihre Stimme wurde wütend und schrill zugleich: „Es geht darum, dass Ada alles für Sie tun würde. Bis zur Selbstaufgabe und Sie... Sie interessieren sich noch nicht einmal einen Hauch für Ihr Wohl!“

Sie machte eine Pause und bevor sie die richtigen Worte hatte finden können kam er ihr zuvor: „Es reicht jetzt! Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass es mich nicht interessiert? Sie packen jetzt Ihr kleines Täschchen und verschwinden!“

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, ihre Mimik schien sich dabei zwischen Wut und Verunsicherung nicht entscheiden zu können. Unsicher bückte sie sich nach ihrer Arzttasche, doch bevor sie deren Henkel ergriff hielt sie inne und richtete sich im nächsten Moment auf. Die Schultern straffend stemmte sie ihre Hände in ihre kaum definierten Hüften.

„Sie hören mir jetzt zu!“ Das plötzlich so bestimmte Auftreten der kleinen Frau ließen ihn fassungslos erstarren und ohne auf sein Zugeständnis abzuwarten führte sie ihren Vortrag weiter fort: „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen... So offensichtlich stimmt doch irgendwas nicht...Dieses extrem fassadäre Auftreten nur um diese hochgradige vegetative Übererregbarkeit und Hypervigilanz zu verdecken. Denken Sie, mir wäre das nicht aufgefallen? Und seit ein paar Tagen nehme ich sie als sonderbar verändert war, so....so... teilnahmslos, die Übererregbarkeit ist plötzlich weg? Wie kann das sein? Die Schwingungsfähigkeit scheint mir nur noch in Extremsituationen wie gerade eben erhalten zu sein und dann wieder diese Fassade... ich kann gar nicht sagen, ob sie jetzt noch fassadärer ist oder sie jetzt ihr wahres Innere zeigt... wie auch immer... ich habe das Gefühl die meiste Zeit eine leere Hülle vor mir zu haben. Ich werde daraus nicht wirklich schlau, aber irgendetwas ist passiert, das kam plötzlich... vor 5-6 Tagen vielleicht? Wie dem auch sei... sie braucht dringend professionelle Hilfe! Das Ganze wird nicht mehr lange gut gehen und das kann wohl kaum in Ihrem Interesse liegen?“

So sehr sich Hux vorgenommen hatte sich nicht mehr wie Ren von seinen Impulsen leiten zu lassen, so sehr reizte ihn diese kleine vorlaute Person. Mit voller Wucht schmiss er die bald leere Flasche direkt vor ihre Füße. Vor Schreck stolperte die Frau nach hinten und sah ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen ängstlich an. Sie schien zu realisieren, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, viel zu weit. Sie mit eisigem Blick fixierend, die Scherben unter seinen Stiefeln knirschend, verkürzte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Seine Mimik mehr oder wenig beherrschend blickte er zu ihr hinab.

„Und jetzt werden Sie mir zuhören!“, brüllte er sie an, so dass sie bei jedem Wort zusammen zuckte. „Was auch immer Sie meinen an auffälligen Verhaltensweisen hier entdeckt zu haben... Ich erkläre Ihnen jetzt etwas: Sie sehen Teilnahmslosigkeit... ,fassadäres Auftreten'... Wissen Sie was ich sehe? Gehorsam. Und davon kann es nie genug geben. Und jetzt raus!“

Die Ärztin war zwar unter seiner lauten Stimme zusammen gesunken und hatte ihre Hände wieder tief in ihre Kitteltaschen gesteckt. Trotzdessen hatte sie anscheinend immer noch den Nerv ihm widersprechen zu wollen, denn langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund. Ohne Zögern gab Hux ihr mit seiner Handrückseite eine schallende Ohrfeige. Zutiefst erschüttert rang sie nach Luft, tastete ungläubig ihre rote Wange ab. Der General war sich sicher, dass dies die erste Ohrfeige ihres Lebens war und grinste zufrieden als die Ärztin zu schluchzen begann.

„Etwas das Sie noch lernen müssen... die Zeiten sind nun vorbei, dass Sie mir mit Ihren Frechheiten auf der Nase herumgetanzt sind...“ Immer noch ihre Wange haltend blickte sie ihn fassungslos an.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach...!“, ihre Stimme versagte unter den kleinen sich immer wieder aufdrängenden Schluchzern.

„Wollen Sie mir, auf meinem Schiff, ernsthaft erklären was ich darf?“

„Nein... Sir... ich... ich wollte doch nur...“

Als das leise Surren der Tür erklang drehten sowohl Hux, als auch die Ärztin sich ruckartig in Richtung dieser um direkt den Grund für ihre Auseinandersetzung zu erblicken. Stumm und mit fast regungsloser Miene wanderten ihre Augen von der Ärztin zu ihm nur um dann unter den Blicken beider schnell die Augen auf den Boden zu richten. Hux wendete sich von der Ärztin ab und spazierte gemächlich in ihre Richtung.

„Unsere liebe Frau Meral macht sich anscheinend große Sorgen um dich und glaubt, dass es dir hier bei mir nicht gut geht“, eröffnete er ihr im sarkastischen Tonfall und sofort blickte sie ihn mit ängstlich flackernden Augen zu ihm hoch.

„So habe ich das nie gesagt!“, protestierte die kleine Frau hinter ihm und er fragte sich wie eine so kleine Person so penetrant sein konnte.

„Aber so gemeint!“, erwiderte er trocken ohne die Ärztin dabei anzuschauen.

„Was sagst du zu diesem Vorwurf?“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er die restliche räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen verringert, so dass sie bald nur ein Meter voneinander trennte. Noch einmal flackerten ihre Augen furchtsam auf, doch dann festigte sich ihr Blick und so antwortete sie kurz und bündig: „Mir geht es gut...“, dann blickte sie zu der Ärztin, die gerade ihre letzten Tränen weggewischt hatte, und setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf, „es ist wirklich alles gut! Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um mich machen.“

Entrüstet und anscheinend nicht gewillt endlich Ruhe zu geben näherte sich nun auch die Ärztin dem Geschehen, hielt dabei aber einen deutlichen Sicherheitsabstand von ihm. Hux musste erneut grinsen. Anscheinend doch lernfähig.

„Ada... ich habe tatsächlich nicht das Gefühl, dass ,alles gut' ist. Das eben... du warst dermaßen verkrampft, dass ich dir mit dem Spekulum anscheinend Risse in deiner Vagina zugefügt habe, was mir schrecklich Leid tut!“ Diese Information rief erneute Übelkeit und seltsame Beklemmung in ihm hervor und er ärgerte sich keinen Alkohol mehr zur Hand zu haben. Fast irritierte es ihn zu sehen wie gefasst sein Gegenüber hingegen blieb.

„Aber kann das nicht mal passieren?“, fragte sie ruhig und freundlich. Die Ärztin quittierte dies mit einem frustrierten Aufseufzen. Hux kam ihr zuvor, sein Kopf fing an zu schmerzen, er hatte keine Kraft mehr für das alles hier.

„Ich rate Ihnen nun zu gehen... sonst könnte es am Ende wirklich einen Grund geben um sich berechtigte Sorgen zu machen“, knurrte er. Ein Blick in das Gesicht der Ärztin genügte um festzustellen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Alles was sie gesagt hatte würde genau das Gegenteil bewirken. Und dies würde alleine ihre Schuld sein. Ohne ein weiteres Gegenwort holte sie ihre Tasche und bevor sie das Zimmer verließ blieb die Ärztin dicht vor der anderen Frau stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid...“, flüsterte sie und stille Tränen liefen ihr sogleich über die runden Wangen. Der Blick der älteren Frau wurde mitleidig und bevor er sie stoppen konnte, nahm sie die so viel Kleinere in den Arm. Diese erschien genauso erschrocken wie er und verkrampfte für einen Moment, bevor sie sich, das kleine Mädchen, das sie ohnehin immer noch war, nicht mehr verbergend, tief in die Umarmung fallen ließ und hemmungslos anfing zu weinen. Geduldig wurde ihr über das schwarze Haare gestrichen bis ihr Weinen verstummte.

„Alles ist gut... Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen...“

Die ganze Szene irritierte Hux zutiefst. Gerade noch hatte sie ihn mit solch ängstlichen Augen angestarrt als er auf sie zugegangen war. Dabei war ihm nicht das unterschwellige Betteln nach Gnade in ihren Augen entgangen, das er so hasste und jedes Mal seinen Zweck verfehlte. Und jetzt, wenige Minuten später, stand sie erhaben über dies alles da und strahlte eine angenehme Ruhe aus, die nun drohte auch ihn zu erreichen. Doch bevor dies geschah wurde er von der altbekannten Wut erfasst. Was für ein Spiel spielte sie hier? Wie konnte sie sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden so anders zeigen? War diese Furcht vor ihm am Ende nur gespielt? Versuchte sie ihn mit ihrem kindlich, ängstlichen Blick einfach nur zu manipulieren, ihn Glauben machend, dass sie ihm absolut ergeben war? Seine Hand umschloss die Fernbedienung in seiner Hosentasche.

„Es reicht jetzt“, entwich es ihm leiser als gewollt nicht wissend wen er von den beiden eigentlich ansprach. Zu seiner Unzufriedenheit blieben beide Frauen sonderbar ruhig und lösten sich nur langsam aus der Umarmung. Die Ärztin griff nach ihrer Tasche und betrachtete die andere noch einen Augenblick, welche ihr lächelnd zu nickte. Mit herunterhängenden Schultern trottete die kleine Person ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus dem Zimmer und unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Ärgerlich stellte er fest wie die ganze Selbstsicherheit von ihr abfiel und sie ihn unsicher anschaute.

„Bettwäsche wechseln und Scherben beseitigen!“, befahl er ihr mit einem Nicken Richtung Bett und ohne zu zögern steuerte sie dieses an. Doch als sie das Klacken seiner Stiefel hinter sich hörte, hielt sie einen Moment inne und schaute vorsichtig über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Als sie sah, dass er nicht sie, sondern seinen Schrank ansteuerte entspannte sie sich wieder und setzte ihren Weg fort. Hux ergriff bedächtig ein neues Paar Handschuhe und zog diese mit achtsamer Langsamkeit an. Er hatte keine Eile. Sie konnte ihm ohnehin nicht weglaufen. Prüfend ballte er seine behandschuhten Hände zu Fäusten nur um sie dann wieder zu lockern. Man sollte niemals unterschätzen wie wichtig es war, dass Handschuhe perfekt passten. Fertig ausgestattet, fixierte der General sein Opfer, sah ihr zu wie sie auf das Bett geklettert war um nach den weiter hinten liegenden Kissen zu greifen. Während er sich ihr näherte, griff er nach der Fernbedienung in seiner Hosentasche und entschied sich, dass die volle Stromstärke notwendig sein würde. Sie fest im Blick schob er den Regler nach rechts und ergötzte sich an ihrem spitzen Aufschrei und körperlichen Zusammenbruch. Nachdem er den Regler wieder komplett auf „0“ gestellt hatte, fing sich die zusammengerollte Gestalt wieder zögerlich an zu bewegen. Doch bevor sie sich hatte aufrichten können, drückte er seine Faust fest zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und sie somit bäuchlings in die Matratze. Erschrocken wimmerte sie auf, drückte sich panisch gegen seine Hand und kam ihm bei diesem zwecklosen Fluchtversuch mal wieder wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Tier vor. Ein verächtliches Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. Sie weiterhin mit seiner Faust herunterdrückend, setzte er sich über sie thronend auf ihren unteren Rücken, ihre Seiten mit seinen Knien fixierend. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie und ihr Widerstand verschwand. Still blieb sie an Ort und Stelle liegend. Aber wieder einmal verriet sie ihre schnelle Atmung und ihre aufgerissenen Augen, die in die Leere zu starren schienen. Es ekelte ihn ihren Körper an den seinen spüren zu müssen, aber die Gewissheit ihr damit die größte Furcht überhaupt vermitteln zu können reichte um seine Abscheu zu überwinden. Die Sorge, dass womöglicherweise noch Blut an ihr sein könnte und er damit in Berührung kommen würde, hatte sich beim Anblick ihrer feuchten Haare und dem gewechselten Nachthemd gelegt. Sie schien in der Zwischenzeit geduscht zu haben.

„Was denkst du? Wie kam die Ärztin plötzlich auf die Idee hier für dich einstehen zu müssen?“, knurrte er leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, Herr. Ich habe ihr nie irgend etwas erzählt. Ich schwöre es!“, antwortete sie schnell. Hux zog eine Augenbraue hoch, an die Möglichkeit, dass sie es hätte wagen können schlecht über ihn zu reden, hatte er bisher noch nicht gedacht.

„Was hättest du ihr auch erzählen sollen?“ Teilnahmslos zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Nichts, es gibt nichts zu erzählen, Herr.“ Wütend realisierte er, dass sie sich wieder hinter ihrer stoischen Fassade versteckte und ergriff mit seiner linken Hand sogleich ihren Haarschopf, riss ihren Oberkörper leicht nach oben bis sie vor Schmerzen auf winselte. Mit ihren Armen abgestützt versuchte sie vergeblich ihm entgegen zu kommen um den Zug an ihren Haaren zu verringern. Wie er langsam ihren so zart erscheinenden Hals umfasste quiekte sie entsetzt auf. Ihre Halsschlagader pochte gegen seine Finger. Zufrieden sah er ihre gefasste Fassade zerstört und ließ sich von ihrer Angst berauschen. „Genau... nichts... denn ,alles ist gut`, wie du so schön gesagt hast.“ Sichtbar bedacht darauf, dass sich der Druck um ihren Hals nicht verstärkte, nickte sie schnell.

„Viel eher kannst du mir dankbar sein, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Herr. Natürlich, Herr.“

„Wofür bist du mir dankbar?“ Er war überrascht, dass sie nicht einen Moment überlegte, sondern sofort antwortete: „Ich bekomme Essen, ich habe einen Schlafplatz, ihr habt mir die Schmerzmittel gegeben, ihr bringt mir bei mich richtig zu benehmen, obwohl ich so viele Fehler begehe.“ Eindringlich studierte er ihr ängstliches Gesicht, mit dem letzten Teil hatte er nicht gerechnet. Glaubte sie das wirklich was sie sagte?

„Wenn du tatsächlich so dankbar bist, wie kann es sein, dass du dich weiterhin immer wieder gegen mich und meine Befehle auflehnst? Das vorhin hier auf dem Bett, dieses ganze Theater, was sollte das?“

Ihre Wangen röteten sich und sogleich wich sie seinem Blick aus. „Es tut mir Leid, Herr...“, hauchte sie leise und schürte so nur seine Wut.

„ ,Es tut mir Leid´“, machte er sie gehässig nach, „es ist immer dasselbe mit dir. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich von Anfang an richtig benehmen würdest? Du hast mich mit deinem Verhalten vorhin bloß gestellt, ist dir das klar? Ich musste mich vor dieser... Person rechtfertigen, weil du so eine Schau abgezogen und mein Bett mit Blut beschmutzt hast. Sie hat MIR die Schuld dafür gegeben!“

Ungläubig blickte sie zu der Stelle der Untersuchung, als sie die winzigen, roten Flecken sah weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck.

„Das wollte ich nicht! Das war nicht meine Absicht! Natürlich trifft euch keine Schuld! Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Herr. Bitte glaubt mir!“, ihre Stimme hatte nun eine panischere Note und er spürte ihre Halsschlagader an seinen Fingern rasen.

„Wen trifft dann die Schuld?“

„Mich! Nur mich!“ Sie überraschte ihn positiv mit dieser Antwort.

„Genau... dich trifft die Schuld! Weil du immer noch nicht gänzlich gehorsam bist. Deine immer wieder auftretenden Auflehnungstendenzen ermüden mich.“ Mit diesen Worten näherte er sich ihrem Ohr und sprach sogleich weiter: „Wenn du deine Beine breit machen zu hast, dann erwarte ich, dass du das auch augenblicklich tust, ist das klar?“

Folgsam nickte sie schnell unter ihm und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr wieder in die Matratze drücken.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du für Ren so bereitwillig deine Beine breit gemacht hast und dich hier so angestellst? Oder hast du dich bei ihm auch so gesträubt?“ Sie verkrallte ihre Finger in die Decke unter sich und schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Du hast dich gerne von ihm ficken lassen, nicht wahr?“ Ihr Gesicht rötete sich noch mehr und starr blickte sie auf ihre Hand, dann nickte sie wieder. Wütend über ihr Schweigen umfasste er wieder ihren Hals und drückte als Warnung leicht, aber bestimmt zu.

„In Sätzen... antworten!“, knurrte er ihr zu.

„Ja, Herr“, nuschelte sie leise und beschämt.

„Das war kein Satz!“, genervt drückte er fester zu, welches sie mit einem Wimmern quittierte. Er sah wie ihre Hände sich anschickten seinen Arm zu umklammern um diesen wegzureißen, aber noch in der Bewegung hielt sie inne und ließ ihre Arme schlaff neben ihrem Kopf ruhen.

„Ich habe mich...“, sie rang nach Luft und er lockerte den Griff um sie weitersprechen zu lassen, „gerne von ihm ficken lassen, Herr! Dafür bin ich doch da! Ich habe mich nicht gewehrt!“

Hux nahm seine Hand von ihrem Hals. Die Ärztin hatte Recht, etwas war anders. Aber er sah dieses „anders“ nicht als etwas Negatives an. Nein, vielmehr hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie so langsam ihren Platz lernte und annahm. Doch so sehr ihm diese neue Gehorsamkeit gefiel und er diese uneingeschränkt erwartete, es gefiel ihm noch mehr diese auszutesten. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er sein Knie zwischen ihre zusammengepressten Oberschenkel. Vor Schreck auf fiepsend verkrallten sich wieder ihre Finger in die Decke und furchtsam schloss sie ihre Augen, gab dabei aber dem Druck seines Knies nicht nach. Enttäuscht lehnte er sich wieder zu ihr vor, wisperte in ihr Ohr: „Wofür bist du da?“

Die Frau unter ihm ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich bin dafür da meine Beine breit zu machen, Herr.“

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden!“, bellte er sie an und sofort zuckte sie unter seinem harschen Tonfall zusammen.

„Ich bin dafür da meine Beine breit zu machen, Herr!“, ihre Antwort war laut und klar. Doch ihr abgewandtes Gesicht verriet ihm wie gedemütigt sie durch diese Aussage war und Hux wusste nur zu gut, dass seelische Demütigung und Erniedrigung um einiges effizienter waren als körperliche Strafen.

„Gut! Und warum presst du sie dann weiter zusammen?“ Als Antwort ließ sie ihre Oberschenkel entspannen, so dass er sein Knie nun zwischen diese schieben konnte. Wie er spürte wie ihre zitternden Beine an seinem Knie stark verkrampften, wurde ihm etwas bewusst. So sehr er an seinem Bild von ihr als schamlose, willige, würdelose und verbrauchte Hure auch glauben wollte, nachdem er sie bei dieser Untersuchung gesehen hatte, nachdem er sie jetzt sah, begann jenes Bild zu bröckeln und dies gefiel ihm nicht. Hatte er in jenem Moment geglaubt, dass sie sich einfach anstellte, so sah er nun im Nachhinein die blanke Furcht, die sie sogar dazu gebracht hatte sich gegen ihn und seine Wünsche aufzulehnen. Wieder kam die Vorstellung von ihr unter Ren liegend auf und dieses Mal musste er nicht grinsen. Nein, es wurde ihm sonderbar flau im Magen und mit aller Kraft schob er all dies von sich weg.

„Wovor hast du solche Angst?“, entfuhr es ihm plötzlich und sofort erstarrte Hux. War das sein Ernst? Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass auch sie nicht minder irritiert war. Die Frau drehte ihren Kopf so weit es möglich war zu ihm. Ihre braunen Augen suchten sein Gesicht nach einer Regung ab. Aber er tat ihr nicht den Gefallen und sein Blick blieb hart und seine Mimik verschlossen. Wie immer kapitulierte sie unter seinen unnachgiebigen Augen und senkte demütig den Blick. Zögerlich öffnete sie ihren Mund und schloss diesen sogleich wieder. Tief atmete sie ein und aus, dann versuchte sie es erneut und bekam nur ein Stammeln heraus. Sichtlich verwirrt und nicht minder überfordert von der Situation vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihrer Armbeuge.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich werde mich bessern...“, nuschelte sie leise.

Anstatt froh zu sein doch so einfach aus der Affäre gekommen zu sein, ärgerte es ihn, dass sie ihm auswich, sich mit ihrem Arm vor ihm abschirmte und nicht auf seine Frage antwortete. Schon wieder eine Auflehnung.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!“

Mit diesen Worten umfasste er ihr Handgelenk, welches er locker umfassen konnte, und zog den Schutz gebenden Arm weg. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich mittlerweile ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht, sie vermied es ihn anzugucken und mit tonloser Stimme antwortete sie: „Ich habe Angst, dass Ihr mir weh tun werdet.“

So verrückt es ihm erschien, für einen Moment hatte Hux den Impuls sie zu beschwichtigen und ihr zu versprechen, dass er ihr nicht weh tun würde, dass er ihr nie wieder weh tun würde. Aber anstatt dessen versuchte er unwillkürlich auch sein zweites Knie zwischen ihre kaum nachgebenden Beine zu pressen.

„Meinst du das durch störrisches Verhalten verhindern zu können?“ Schnell ließ sie ihre Beine locker und ließ es bereitwillig zu, dass nun auch sein linkes Knie ihre Oberschenkel auseinander drängte.

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, wenn ich es nicht muss.“

Stille. Der Satz hallte in seinem Kopf nach.

_„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, wenn ich es nicht muss.“_ Warum hörte sich dieser Satz nicht, wie beabsichtigt, wie eine Drohung an, sondern viel mehr nach einem beschwichtigenden Versprechen? Ungläubig nahm er wahr wie die Frau unter ihm ruhiger werden zu schien, sich ihre Mimik leicht entspannte und die Tränen versiegten. Niemals hatte er dies bezwecken wollen, oder etwa doch? Als er sah wie sie ihm ein kleines, vertrauensvolles Lächeln schenkte, wollte er in ihr Gesicht einschlagen. Seine Hand verstärkte den Griff um ihr Handgelenk bis das Lächeln erstarb und durch Furcht und Schmerz ersetzt wurde.Verstand sie denn nicht? Verstand sie denn nicht was der eigentliche Sinn dieser Worte war?

„Ich will mich wirklich bessern, Herr“, flüsterte sie ergeben und ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Zeig mir wie sehr du dich bessern willst...“, raunte er in ihr Ohr und sogleich zuckte sie zusammen. Ihre unschuldig wirkenden, dunklen Augen erfassten die seinen und sie schien zu verstehen. Unwahrscheinlich langsam und fast mühselig, als würde eine unsichtbare Macht ihre Beine festhalten, öffnete sie diese Stück für Stück mehr. Er lockerte den Griff um ihr Handgelenk. Sein Unterleib begann unangenehm zu ziehen, doch fühlte er dabei keine Lust sondern drückende Beklemmung auf seinen Lungen.

„Wofür bist du da?“

„Ich bin dafür da um meine Beine breit zu machen!“

Unzufrieden nahm er wahr, dass ihre Antwort fast mechanisch wirkte und so beschloss er noch einen drauf zu setzen.

„Und wofür noch?“

Ihre Augen flackerten auf und sie atmete tief ein.

„Für nichts, Herr?“

„Als ganzen Satz!“

„Ich … ich bin für nichts zu gebrauchen, außer...“, sie pausierte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ihn dann unsicher anzuschauen, „außer um meine Beine breit zu machen.“

Wieder spürte er wie sich sein bestes Stück zur Wort meldete und sich ohne sein Zutun gegen ihr weiches Gesäß presste. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als er eine Regung unter sich zu spüren meinte. Hatte sie gerade wirklich seine ungewollte Berührung erwidert und sich leicht gegen ihn geschmiegt? Sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an und mutig drehte sie sich ihm soweit es ihr möglich war zu. Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Das zuvor bröckelnde Bild von ihr als „Schlampe“ manifestierte sich wieder auf ein Neues und reizte ihn zu sehen wie weit sie gehen würden um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie sich nun bessern würde, so dass er ihr nicht mehr weh tun müsste. Er wusste, dass dies ihre Hauptmotivation war. Nicht wissend was er da eigentlich tat drückte er sich etwas mehr gegen ihren Körper. Und obwohl er hart war und wusste, dass sich nun doch irgendeine Form von Lust einstellen sollte, spürte er nichts. Nichts? Nein, was da war war Hass auf ihr kleines, feines Lächeln und ihre vertrauensseligen Augen, die so sehr darum bettelten, dass er zufrieden mit ihr sein würde.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten?“, kommentierte er ihr fast unauffälliges sich ihm entgegen Lehnen.

Artig nickte sie und sich anscheinend zunehmend in Sicherheit wiegend lächelte sie ein kleines bisschen mehr.

„Sag es mir! Was kannst du nicht erwarten?“

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass... dass wir …miteinander schlafen werden, Herr“, hauchte das kleine Ding unter ihm leise zurück und ihr Blick war süß und zart und verletzlich. Und in dem Satz „Dass wir miteinander schlafen werden“ schwang Hoffnung auf Einvernehmlichkeit und Zuneigung mit. Zwei Dinge, die sie niemals hier mit ihm erfahren werden würde. Niemals. Hux lächelte. Mal wieder verstand sie nicht, scheu erwiderte sie dieses Lächeln und vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger über seine behandschuhte Hand, welche er schnell zurückzog. Seiner Wut freien Lauf lassend packte er ihren Nacken und drückte sie tief in das Bett. Verschwunden war ihr süßer Blick, verschwunden war die Hoffnung.

„Wir? Das hört sich so ebenbürtig an... Fühlst du dich etwa mir ebenbürtig?“

„Nein... nein... natürlich nicht, Herr. Es tut mir Leid!“, antwortete sie schnell und im fast schon schrillen Tonfall.

„Hatten wir das Ganze sowieso nicht schon einmal?“, fragte er sie spöttisch und verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Herr?“

„ ,Schläft' man mit einer Hure wie du eine bist?“ Sie zuckte unter dem Wort „Hure“ zusammen und als würde sie langsam verstehen schüttelte sie zögerlich ihren Kopf.

„Nein, Herr.“

„Was macht man anstatt dessen mit dir?“

„Man fickt mich?“, unsicher und fragend blickte sie ihn an immer noch von dem Wunsch angetrieben ihn glücklich zu machen. Hux nickte ihr mit spöttischem Grinsen zu.

„Weiter!“

„Man benutzt mich... oder...oder“, verzweifelt seine Wut zu besänftigen suchte sie nach Worten, „besteigt mich?“

Als Antwort riss er ihren Kopf hoch und tätschelte grob und herablassend ihre Wange. Als seine Hand ihr Gesicht berührte, schloss sie reflexartig ihre Augen.

„Sehr gut! Du bist also doch nicht ganz so dumm, was?“ Sie schwieg, zu beschäftigt war sie damit ihre Atmung aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Sicherlich erinnerst du dich doch noch an meine Antwort damals?“

Innehalten, dann zaghaftes Nicken, dann die ersten Tränen. Stumme, resignierte Tränen.

„Ich bin es nicht würdig... ich bin Eurer nicht würdig...“

Stille.

„Ich werde niemals würdig genug für Euch sein und das tut mir Leid... wirklich“, ihre Stimme klang bitter und sie wirkte erschöpft und zutiefst resigniert. Hux konnte ihren Blick nicht standhalten und fixierte die nass geweinte Stelle auf der Bettdecke. Sein Herz raste. Sein Ziel war es gewesen sie weiter zu erniedrigen, ihr das letzte bisschen an Zuversicht und Hoffnung zu rauben. Und dies war ihm gelungen, sie schien nun wirklich verstanden zu haben. Doch wider Erwarten fühlte sich dies nicht wie der erwartete Triumph an. Wieder schaute er in ihr nun so leeres Gesicht. Und das erste Mal seitdem sie bei ihm war hatte er das Gefühl zu weit gegangen zu sein und eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten zu haben. Und die Worte der Ärztin kamen in Fetzen wieder hoch. _„Sie würde alles für Sie tun...bis zur Selbstaufgabe...Das Ganze wird nicht mehr lange gut gehen...“_

Hux ließ sie los und richtete sich langsam auf. Als wäre kein Leben mehr in ihr blieb sie bewegungslos liegen. Seine Augen blieben auf ihren nackten Oberschenkeln und ihrem fast freigelegten Hintern haften und sonderbar beschämt wendete er sich ab. Und auch das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib war schon vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden. Einzig allein von dem Wunsch beherrscht den heutigen Tag zu vergessen, verließ er den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Mit zittrigen Händen ergriff er die erstbeste Flasche und stürzte die in seinem Hals brennende Flüssigkeit herunter. Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinen breiten Sessel gleiten und streifte seine schweren Stiefel ab. Wieder setzte er die Flasche an seine Lippen und er setzte diese erst ab als deren Inhalt vollends geleert war. Angenehme Schwere umarmte ihn und müde rollte er sich zusammen. Doch der Schlaf, der ihn erfasste, sollte nicht erholsam sein. Denn Armitage Hux, General der ersten Ordnung, würde von Alpträumen heimgesucht werden. Alpträume, in denen breite Hände ihn packten und zu Boden drückten, in denen seine Schreie ungehört bleiben sollten, in denen er nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten. Und als er aufwachte fühlte er sich wie der verlassene, verhasste, kleine Junge, der er einst gewesen war. Von unwahrscheinlicher Schwere erfüllt, schloss er wieder die Augen und zog die weiche Bettdecke eng um sich nur um sogleich zu erstarren. Irritiert fühlte er über den glatten Stoff und öffnete sogleich wieder die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass er gestern ohne Decke eingeschlafen war. Verwirrt blickte er sich in dem Raum um, er war immer noch in seinem Aufenthaltsraum, immer noch auf seinem Sessel. Warum war er also zugedeckt? Als sein umherschweifender Blick auf die kleine schlafende Gestalt auf dem Boden rechts neben seinem Sessel fiel, verstand er und der kleine Junge in ihm sollte sich für einen kurzen Moment nicht verlassen, sondern befremdlich geborgen fühlen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :) 
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Kommentare und Kudos <3 freue mich jedes Mal sehr dolle :3  
Auch wenn dieses Kapitel auf dem ersten Blick sich wahrscheinlich wieder mal schrecklich liest (also hinsichtlich Hux' Brutalität etc.), denke ich, dass das Zitat am Anfang beim genaueren Lesen Hoffnung spenden kann :D und gut zusammenfasst was in diesem Kapitel passiert. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_____________________________________________________

»Ich kann nicht mit dir spielen«, sagte der Fuchs. »Ich bin nicht gezähmt.«

»Ah! Verzeihung«, sagte der kleine Prinz. »Was bedeutet ›zähmen‹?«

[...]

»Das wird oft ganz vernachlässigt«, sagte der Fuchs. »Es bedeutet ›sich vertraut miteinander machen‹.«

»Vertraut machen?«

»Natürlich«, sagte der Fuchs. »Du bist für mich nur ein kleiner Junge, ein kleiner Junge wie hunderttausend andere auch. Ich brauche dich nicht. Und du brauchst mich auch nicht. Ich bin für dich ein Fuchs unter Hundertausenden von Füchsen. Aber wenn du mich zähmst, dann werden wir einander brauchen. Du wirst für mich einzigartig sein. Und ich werde für dich einzigartig sein in der ganzen Welt …«

_Antoine de Saint_-_Exupéry_

Ihre Augen geschlossen haltend lauschte sie dem Rascheln der Bettdecke und zwang sich ihre Atmung still und gleichmäßig zu halten. Der Schrecken des gestrigen Tages steckte noch tief in ihren Knochen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Wut mittlerweile verraucht war. Als sie hörte wie sich der General langsam erhob, rollte sie sich unwillkürlich enger zusammen um so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Verunsichert lauschte sie in den Raum, hoffte auf sich entfernende Schritte, aber nichts geschah. Und so öffnete sie zögerlich ihre Augen und blickte auf seine Hosenbeine. Er stand nah, nah genug um ihr einen schmerzhaften Tritt versetzen zu können. Das Einzige was sie fast beruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass er keine Stiefel trug. Wenn er sie treten würde, würde es zumindest weniger weh tun. Aber weder trat er zu, noch sprach er sie an. Die Anspannung nicht mehr ertragen könnend, richtete sie sich leicht auf, den Blick fest auf seine Beine. Obwohl sie selbst wusste, dass sie Tritten ohnehin nicht ausweichen durfte. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und machte sich unter seinem ausdruckslosem Gesicht automatisch etwas kleiner. Er sah müde, abgekämpft und bald schon traurig aus. So wie er ihr gestern so zusammengerollt in seinem Sessel Leid getan hatte, so tat er ihr erneut sonderbar Leid. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an. Doch die Mimik ihres Herren wurde sogleich abschätzig und verächtlich und holte die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Dialog wieder hervor. Peinlich berührt senkte sie ihren Blick. Sie hatte sich ihm lächelnd dargeboten und er hatte sie dabei fallen lassen, hart fallen lassen.

_„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass wir miteinander schlafen werden, Herr.“_

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Glauben können, dass sie es wert war, würdig genug für ihn war. Er, General der ersten Ordnung, attraktiv, schlau, erfolgreich. Und sie? Was war sie schon? Ein Nichts.

_„Zu nichts zu gebrauchen, außer um meine Beine breit zu machen“_, durchfuhr es sie und noch nicht einmal hierfür schien sie gut genug. Erfasst von all der gestrigen Scham, wünschte sie sich im Boden zu versinken. Warum schaute er sie noch immer an? Was erwartete er von ihr? Durfte sie ungefragt das Wort an ihn richten? War das ein Test? Frustriert stellte sie fest, dass sie nun schon so lange hier war und ihn immer noch nicht verstand. Sie wartete, denn letztendlich war er der Einzige von ihnen beiden, der erlaubt war Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sich ausgeliefert und schutzlos fühlend, starrte sie auf ihre sich verkrampfenden Finger und versuchte diese locker zu lassen. Erleichtert nahm sie wahr, dass sich seine Schritte plötzlich entfernten. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegung, erfasste, ob er ihr gefährlich werden konnte. Doch er schien anderes, wichtigeres zu tun zu haben und so sollte er nicht zu ihr zurückkommen. Wieder rollte sie sich zusammen und lauschte dem Surren der Badezimmertür. Er war weg. Sie schloss ihre Augen, wollte noch einmal kurz das trügerische Gefühl der Sicherheit genießen bevor sie sich zu ihrem Platz begeben sollte. Zumindest wusste sie wie lange er morgens brauchte um sich fertig zu machen und so begann sie stumm zu zählen. Das Zählen tat gut, machte ihren Kopf leer. Als sie bei 250 ankam, richtete sie sich leicht auf. Erst jetzt merkte sie wie ihr Unterleib schmerzte und schnell presste sie eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Vulva. Wieder spürte sie das kalte, metallische Ding in ihr und ihr wurde schlecht. Sie verstand nicht. Sie verstand nicht warum ihr diese Untersuchung solche Furcht und Panik bereitet hatte. Beschämt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als sie so zu behandeln. Die Scham intensivierte sich zu Wut. Wut auf sich selber, ihre Dummheit und ihren Ungehorsam. Ihr selber war es nicht bewusst, aber der letzte Rest ihres „gesunden“ Menschenverstands, hatte sich vor wenigen Tagen aufgelöst. Verschwunden war die entrüstete Stimme, die ihr beistand, sie daran erinnerte, dass auch sie wertvoll war, dass auch sie ein jemand war, dass auch sie Rechte und Bedürfnisse hatte. Präsent war dafür der immer wieder in ihrem Kopf dröhnende Befehl: _„Du wirst ein braves Mädchen sein!“_ Und so war lediglich die Sklavin in ihr zurück geblieben. Getrieben von dem Wunsch ihren Herren zufrieden zu stellen und ein unersetzlicher Teil seines Lebens zu werden. Nur war dieser Herr nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben, alles versuchen bis...?

_„Bis ich umfalle und nicht mehr aufstehen kann“_, dachte sie verbissen. Denn neben dem Bedürfnis den General glücklich zu machen, gab es noch ein anderes, welches fast genauso viel wog. In ihrem Kopf war das liebevoll lächelnde Bild eines Mannes, das ihr eine Trost spendende Gewissheit gab: Wenn sie es schaffen würde ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, würde sie zurück zu ihm dürfen und dann würde alles gut sein. Es sollte ihr Glück sein, dass sie sich der Ambivalenz dieser beiden konträren Bedürfnisse, welche sich jeweils um das Leben mit einem Mann drehten, nicht bewusst war. Entschlossen stand sie auf und streckte sich vorsichtig. Ihre Rippe schmerzte nur noch leicht, das Atmen fiel ihr nicht mehr so schwer. Mit ihren Händen glättete sie ihre mittlerweile schulterlangen Haare und strich sich diese aus dem Gesicht. Wie schon die letzten Wochen nahm sie ihren Platz neben dem Tisch ein und wartete geduldig auf die Rückkehr ihres Herren, welcher wenige Augenblicke später fertig mit seiner Morgenroutine sein sollte. Das immer lauter werdende Klacken seiner Stiefel verriet ihr, dass er sich auf dem Weg zu ihr begab. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nicht zu ihr. Zu seinem Sitzplatz, an seinem Tisch. Der General nahm jedoch nicht Platz, sie realisierte, dass sein und ihr Frühstück noch nicht geliefert wurden waren. Es war früher als sonst, die ausgehandelten 5 Tage waren vorbei. Noch immer stand der General vor dem Tisch, das Datapad in seiner Hand. Er wirkte genervt und wieder duckte sie sich etwas. Ohne sie anzuschauen warf er ihr zwei Schachteln auf den Schoß, welches sie mit erschrockenem Zucken quittierte.

„Von deiner ,Freundin'.“

Seine Worte waren gehässig.

Irritiert las sie den kleinen Zettel, der an einer der Schachteln festgeklebt war:_ „Die antiseptische Salbe 3x täglich äußerlich und innerlich verwenden. Die Kapseln zur Nacht. Anwendung 5 Tage. Danach nach Bedarf. Nur mit frisch gewaschenen Händen anwenden. Mind. 6 Tage keinen Geschlechtsverkehr.“_

Ohne nachzudenken legte sie die beiden Schachteln auf den Tisch und blickte ihn fest an.

„Was machst du da?“, seine Stimme war ärgerlich.

„Ich habe das nicht verdient, Herr.“

Sein Gesicht nahm plötzlich einen verwunderten Ausdruck an.

„Ich... bin selber Schuld, ich hätte mich nicht so... so anstellen sollen...“, die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme brach und leise hauchend fügte sie hinzu, „Ich hab' eine Behandlung nicht verdient, Herr.“

Stille.

Die beiden Schachteln fielen erneut in ihren Schoß.

„Schau mich an!“

Ruckartig blickte sie hoch zu ihm. Die Uniform, seine schwarzen glänzenden Stiefel, seine ordentlich zurück gekämmten Haare. Dieser Mann strahlte so viel Dominanz aus, dass ihr schwindlig wurde und sie nur mit viel Beherrschung seinem Blick standhalten konnte. Mit fast zu ruhiger Stimme begann er zu sprechen: „Stimmt, du bist selber Schuld, weil du immer noch nicht gehorsam sein willst, weil du es anscheinend nicht lassen kannst störrisch zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz entscheide immer noch ICH was du verdient hast oder nicht!“

„Verstanden?“

Schnell nickte sie.

„Ja, Herr. Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich wollte nur...“

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand bedeutete er ihr zu schweigen und sie verstummte sofort.

„Interessiert mich nicht was du willst und was du wolltest. Mach einfach das was ich dir sage!“

Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und wieder wäre sie unter seinem strengen Blick am liebsten im Boden versunken.

„Ich werde alles machen was ihr mir sagt, Herr“, wiederholte sie seinen Satz hoffend ihn damit etwas zu besänftigen. Der General rollte jedoch nur seine Augen und ohne sie noch einmal anzuschauen verließ er die Räumlichkeiten. Wieder spürte sie Wut auf sich und ihre unermessliche Dummheit. Wie sollte er so ein dummes Ding wie sie es war auch schätzen können? Nicht wissend wohin mit all ihrer Wut und Scham fuhr sie ihre Fingernägel automatisch in das Fleisch ihrer Oberschenkel bis der körperliche Schmerz alles übertönen sollte und ihr angenehme Ruhe verschaffte. Nun viel klarer im Kopf realisierte sie erst jetzt, dass er ihr eine Behandlung zugestanden hatte, obwohl ihre Beschwerden von ihr selbstverschuldet waren. So sehr sie versuchte seine Beweggründe zu verstehen, sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf diese plötzliche „Milde“ machen. Erneut hörte sie seine strenge Stimme, ihr befehlend:_ „Mach einfach das was ich dir sage!“_ Und so tapste sie in das Bad um ihre intimste Körperstelle mit gründlich gewaschenen Händen zu versorgen. Sich selber anzufassen fühlte sich sonderbar und falsch an und etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass ihr dies sogar verboten war. Nachdenklich wusch sie erneut ihre Hände. Aber wer hatte ihr dies verboten? Und musste sie sich daran halten, wenn ihr jetziger Herr ihr quasi aufgetragen hatte sich mit der Salbe zu versorgen? Verwirrt blickte sie sich im Spiegel an, aber auch ihr blasses Spiegelbild konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Dann sagte sie sich selbst zu: _„Keine Gedanken machen! Das machen was er sagt! Mehr nicht!“_

Doch dieser Vorsatz sollte nur kurze Zeit später erneut bröckeln als sie im Laufe des Morgens feststellen würde, dass die Lieferung des Frühstücks ausblieb. Zuerst versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, sagte sich immer wieder, dass dies sicherlich nur ein Versehen sei, denn auch sein Frühstück kam nicht. Und so versuchte sie sich abzulenken, studierte die Packungsbeilagen der Salbe und der Kapseln, schlenderte durch das Zimmer bis ihr Knöchel sich bemerkbar machte und sie sich in ihre Ecke legte. Auch hier schaffte sie es noch die sich anbahnenden Gedanken von sich zu halten indem sie stur anfing solange zu zählen bis sie kurzzeitig weg nickte. Als sie dann irgendwann wieder aufwachen sollte, war sie wieder voller Zuversicht. Sicher wäre mittlerweile ihr Mittagessen angekommen. Hatte er ihr nicht auch zuvor nur zwei Mahlzeiten täglich gegönnt? Tatsächlich sollte auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit einem abgedeckten Teller stehen, dessen Abdeckung sie sofort lüftete. Beim Anblick des Essens verkrampfte sich ihr Magen. Das war nicht die einfache Schonkost, die sie seit den letzten Wochen bekam. Dies war nicht für sie bestimmt. Mit klopfenden Herzen deckte sie den Teller wieder zu. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass dies die Mahlzeit für ihren Herren war, zu reichhaltig und zu aufwendig erschien ihr diese. Und so sehr sie mit aller Macht versuchte optimistisch zu bleiben, hatte er ihr nicht erst vor wenigen Stunden die Nutzung dieser Salbe und Kapseln gestattet, es gelang ihr nicht. Zu groß war schon wieder ihr Hunger, hatte sie doch gestern ihr Abendessen nicht mehr runter bekommen, und noch größer war ihre aufkeimende Verzweiflung. Sie hatte sich nach heute Morgen fast schon in Sicherheit gewogen, dass er den gestrigen Vorfall ruhen lassen würde. Sie hielt inne, starrte auf den Tisch. Oder lag es an ihren Widerworten heute morgen? Lag es daran, dass sie so dreist gewesen war selbst zu entscheiden was ihr zustand beziehungsweise nicht zustand? Hilflos fing sie an zu schluchzen. Schon wieder hatte sie alles falsch gemacht. Wie sollte sie all ihre Fehler nur wieder gut machen? Kraftlos schlich sie zurück in ihre Ecke, schmiegte sich an die Tasche und wünschte sich so sehr eine Decke unter welcher sie sich verkriechen könnte. So lag sie da und wartete und wartete. Hoffend, dass doch ein Droide mit ihrem Essen kommen würde. Ihre Hoffnung würde nicht erfüllt werden. Zwar kam ein Droide, jedoch nur um die unberührte Mahlzeit wieder mitzunehmen. Wieder wartete sie, blickte stumpf die Decke an und bekämpfte stumm die aufkeimende Furcht. Wie irgendwann wieder ein Droide mit wieder einem Tablett kam, kam es ihr vor sie hätte Tage warten müssen. Hoffnungsvoll stolperte sie zu dem Tisch, nur um erneut enttäuscht zu werden. Auch diese Mahlzeit war sicherlich nicht für sie bestimmt. Panik ergriff sie, denn sie hatte nun schon zweimal in kurzer Zeit erlebt was es hieß Tage zu darben und in Ungewissheit zu leben wann oder viel eher ob dieser Hunger jemals wieder gestillt würde. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, es war noch zu früh für die Rückkehr ihres Herren. Sicher wieder nur der Droide. Doch das Klacken schwerer Stiefel sollte sie eines Besseren belehren. Der General war zurück und hier stand sie nun aufrecht an seinem Tisch, vor seinem Abendessen. Sicher würde er denken, sie hätte sich an diesem zu schaffen gemacht, hätte versucht ihre Bestrafung zu umgehen. Kraftlos und ihrem Schicksal ergeben ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken. Sie hatte es sowieso nicht in der Hand was nun geschehen würde, doch als das Klacken näher kam wurde die Furcht so groß, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihr Herz würde aus ihrer Brust springen. Die Luft, die sie einatmete schien ihr nicht mehr genug, schien nicht bis in ihre Lungen zu gelangen. Ihre Atmung wurde kurz und stoßweise und sie hoffte schon fast einfach ohnmächtig zu werden bevor seine Wut sie treffen würde. Als das Klacken auf ihrer Höhe war, zog sie vorsorglich ihren Kopf ein und schloss ihre Augen. Sollte sie nicht zumindest versuchen ihn irgendwie gnädig zu stimmen? Sich entschuldigen? Um Gnade anbetteln? Doch bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte war er schon an ihr vorbeigegangen, zielstrebig sein Schlafzimmer ansteuernd. Die sie so schrecklich ängstigenden Stiefel waren nun in ihrem Blickfeld und sie stellte fest, dass seine Schritte weniger zackig als sonst waren, viel eher schlurfend und kraftlos. Mut fassend hob sie ihren Blick und beobachtete wie er sich weiter von ihr entfernte. Sein Blick schwankend, unsicher, jeder Schritt erschien schwer. Wenige Schritte bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, sackte er einfach in sich zusammen und ohne nachzudenken eilte sie ihm zur Hilfe.

„Bleib weg!“, kam es als scharfen Befehl, der sie augenblicklich erstarren ließ. Verunsichert blickte sie auf ihn hinab.

„Mach einfach das was ich dir sage!“, hallte es erneut in ihrem Kopf und ging in Konflikt mit dem sie beherrschenden Auftrag „ein braves Mädchen“ zu sein und so ging sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein braves Mädchen würde ihrem Herren helfen, wenn dieser sich schwach und hilflos auf dem Boden befand, oder etwa nicht?

„Verdammt nochmal! Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen, du widerspenstiges Ding?“, herrschte er sie wütend an. Wie festgewurzelt blieb sie stehen und sah zu wie er seinen Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich wollte nur...“

„Hatten wir das nicht erst heute Morgen? Es interessiert mich nicht was du willst, nichts interessiert mich was dich betrifft, außer...?“

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und sie verstand.

„...außer Gehorsam“, fügte sie leise hinzu und realisierte mal wieder versagt zu haben. Schnell vergrößerte sie den Abstand zu ihm um zwei Schritte, kniete sich hin, ließ dabei aber seine zusammengesunkene Gestalt nicht aus dem Blick. Zu gerne würde sie ihm aufhelfen, ein Glas Wasser bringen, was auch immer. Unruhig rutschte sie auf den Knien hin und her, so untätig hier zu sitzen erschien ihr kaum auszuhalten.

„Ich bin da, wenn Ihr mich braucht, Herr“, flüsterte sie als sie sah wie er sich an den Kopf fasste. Ruckartig riss er seinen Kopf hoch und starrte sie aus seinen blassblauen Augen an.

„Dich brauche ich gewiss nicht!“, erwiderte er bissig und nach kurzem Schweigen fragte er sie im gefährlich ruhigem Ton:

„Hast du überhaupt etwas von gestern gelernt?“

Ihr Herz begann wild zu schlagen wie sie an gestern dachte und sofort nickte sie. Langsam sich an der Wand abstützend richtete er sich auf und ängstlich verkrallte sie ihre Finger in dem Saum ihres Nachthemdchen. Mittlerweile wieder die Positur seines Ranges würdig einnehmend, schritt er auf sie zu und wie angewurzelt blieb sie sitzen. Stumm flehte sie ihn mit ihren Augen an ihr nicht noch einmal wie gestern weh zu tun, aber das Gesicht des Generals blieb kalt und unbeeindruckt. Mit jedem Schritt den er näher kam, verstärkte sich das Zittern ihrer Hände.

„Bitte... bitte...“, wimmerte sie und ihre Stimme brach als er dicht vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Was ,bitte'?“, herrschte er sie mit vor Wut glühendem Wangen an.

„Bitte nicht weh tun...“

Die Wut aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und wich vielmehr Verblüffung. Fast meinte sie einen Hauch von Verunsicherung wahrnehmen zu können. Kurz zögerte er in seiner Bewegung, doch schnell hatte er sich gesammelt, setzte seine typische ausdruckslose Miene auf und schlenderte mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen betont langsam an ihre Seite. Fast sanft setzte sich sein Stiefel auf den Übergang von Oberarm zur Schulter um dort einen Moment zu ruhen. Mühselig presste sie Luft in ihre verkrampften Lungen und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an panisch aufzuschreien. Auch wenn ihr Blick mittlerweile auf ihren zitternden Händen lag, so war sie sich sicher, dass er jetzt in diesem Moment spöttisch auf sie hinabblickte und ein grausames Lächeln seine Lippen zierte. Ergeben wartete sie auf den Tritt, den sie sicher gleich bekommen würde und der sie zu Boden prallen lassen würde.

„Wie ich gestern bereits sagte: Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, wenn ich es nicht muss“, stellte er mit tonloser Stimme fest und im nächsten Moment nahm er den Stiefel von ihrer Schulter. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Aber du lässt mir einfach keine Wahl...“

Bevor sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstanden hatte ließ sie ein präziser Tritt gegen ihr Schulterblatt nach vorne fallen und gerade so konnte sie sich mit ihren Händen auffangen um nicht mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden aufzustoßen. Instinktiv und voller Panik versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurappeln nur um im nächsten Moment einen erneuten starken Tritt zu spüren, welcher sie wieder zu Boden befördern sollte. Ängstlich wimmerte sie auf und rollte sich sogleich, die Beine eng an ihren Oberkörper gezogen, zusammen. Unnachgiebig stellte er seinen Stiefel fest auf ihren nackten Oberschenkel und warf ihr mit kalter Stimme vor: „Eins muss man dir lassen... du bist wirklich gut darin das unschuldige Opfer zu spielen... liegst hier, wimmerst wie ein kleines, verschrecktes Tier und hoffst ergeben, dass es bald alles wieder vorbei sein wird.“

Sie schwieg. Egal was sie nun antworten würde, sowieso würde es die falsche Antwort sein.

„Du machst es dir einfach... In deinen Augen bin ich ein Monster, das dir immer wieder ungerechterweise weh tut, nicht wahr?“

Ertappt schüttelte sie vehement ihren Kopf. Hatte sie nicht schon oft bei seinem Anblick daran gedacht, dass er ein Monster war. _„Ein schönes Monster“_, korrigierte sie sich.

„Nein?“

Kunstpause in der sie ihren Kopf in ihre Arme vergrub.

„Ich habe also keine Schuld?“

„Nein, Herr!“

„Wer dann?“

„Ich! Nur ich allein! Es tut mir Leid, Herr“, antwortete sie prompt ohne zu überlegen.

„Gut... wenigstens das hast du verstanden! Du allein hast es in der Hand, aber immer wieder zwingst du mich dazu dir weh zu tun...“

Seine Stimme war sonderbar vorwürfig, unsicher ließ sie ihre schützenden Arme etwas sinken um vorsichtig in sein ärgerliches Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Um so mehr frage ich mich, ob du das hier nicht provozierst und genießt? Vielleicht stehst du auf Schmerzen?“

Mit diesen Worten verstärkte er den Druck des Stiefels auf ihrem Oberschenkel, welches sie mit einem Winseln und vehementen Kopfschütteln quittierte. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres für sie als Schmerzen zu empfinden und so von ihm gedemütigt zu werden. Die Furcht vor ihm und seiner Unzufriedenheit mit ihr drohte sie mal wieder zu verschlingen. Den Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet gab sie stammelnd zu: „Nein... niemals... ich... ich habe Angst, Herr.“

Doch ihr hilfloser Appell an seine Menschlichkeit sollte übergangen werden und sie schämte sich, dass sie ihm so offen ihre Angst gestanden hatte.

„Nun... dann hätten wir das zumindest schon geklärt... Und sehe ich so aus als würde mir das hier Spaß bereiten?“

Sein Gesicht sah müde und angestrengt aus, sie fühlte sich bei diesem Anblick auf einmal schrecklich schuldig.

„Nein, Herr...“

„Warum zwingst du mich dann immer wieder von Neuem dir Gehorsam beizubringen?“, knurrte er sie an. Verunsichert schloss sie ihre Augen, sie hatte keine Antwort, denn sie wusste selber nicht warum sie nicht folgsamer und gehorsamer sein konnte und so sollte sie außer einer gestotterten Entschuldigung nichts über ihre Lippen bringen.

„Deine Entschuldigungen sind wertlos...“

Unzufrieden nahm er den Stiefel von ihr und gefasst auf einen weiteren Tritt legte sie ihren Arm schützend über ihr Gesicht.

„Herr... ich weiß nicht... ich bin einfach zu nichts zu gebrauchen!“, flüsterte die Frau resigniert.

„Zu nichts?“

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Der Satz, den er mal wieder von ihr erwartete, tat ihr mehr weh als jeder Tritt und als jeder Schlag, aber was für eine Wahl hatte sie schon?

„Ich bin zu nichts...“

Als seine Stiefelspitze unsanft gegen ihren Arm stieß, zuckte ihr ganzer Körper zusammen und fast hätte sie vor Angst aufgeschrien.

„Sieh mich an!“

Gehorsam nahm sie ihre Arme herunter und schlang diese um ihre Knie. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihr Nachthemd schon lange weit hochgerutscht war und noch nicht mal mehr ihr Hinterteil bedeckte. Aber das sollte ihre kleinste Sorge sein. Ihre Augen trafen die seinen, welche sie einem Raubtier gleich fixieren sollten. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen.

„Weiter!“

Tief atmete sie ein.

„Ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen als meine Beine breit zu machen, Herr.“

Wieder einmal raubten diese Worte ein weiteres Stück ihrer kaum noch vorhandenen Würde. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihre Miene unbeteiligt und ausdruckslos wirken zu lassen, aber schon kündigten sich die ersten Tränen an. Trotzig biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe, sie wollte nicht mehr vor ihm weinen. Obwohl er ihr schon viel zu nah war und sie ihn weit von sich weg wünschte, verringerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Unfähig weder zu sprechen, noch sich zu bewegen starrte sie ihn stumm und verzweifelt an. Sein Stiefel stellte sich fest auf ihre Hüfte und mit unbarmherzigen Ruck drehte er sie auf ihren Rücken. Unsicher wohin mit ihren Beinen hielt sie diese, die Füße auf dem Boden, eng zusammengepresst angewinkelt, ihre Hände hatten unwillkürlich den Saum ihres Nachthemdes umfasst und diesen schützend über ihren Venushügel gezogen. Bei ihrem Anblick schüttelte er nur verächtlich den Kopf.

„Immer mehr werde ich den Eindruck nicht los...“

Mit seinem Stiefel drückte er ihre Beine runter Richtung Boden. Es hatte etwas unwahrscheinlich Erniedrigendes, dass er es noch nicht einmal für nötig hielt ihr verbale Befehle zu geben, sondern sie hier mit seinem Stiefel wie ein lebloses Objekt hin und her dirigierte. Wieder kämpften sich die gerade noch verhindernden Tränen hoch und schnell schloss sie, ihr Gesicht abwendend, ihre Augen. Dies hier alles war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Als sie spürte wie sich sein Stiefel anschickte ihre aneinander gepressten Schenkel zu trennen, hatte sie das Gefühl wahnsinnig vor Angst zu werden. Doch sie wusste, dass dies hier ein Test war und so öffnete sie zitternd ihre Beine bis der Stiefel Platz zwischen diesen hatte. Im bedrohlich ruhigen Ton führte er seinen Satz fort: „Ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass jemand wirklich schlechte Arbeit bei deiner Abrichtung geleistet hat... oder dass es sogar niemals eine gegeben hat. Sollte das hier deinesgleichen nicht leichter fallen? Was hat sich Ren da nur andrehen lassen?“

Der rothaarige Mann lachte kurz höhnlich auf.

„Oder... er hat dich aus irgendeiner Gosse gezogen... das würde ihm ja ähnlich sehen. Erst diese Schrottsammlerin... dann...“, er machte eine Pause um sogleich nur im angewiderten Tonfall weiterzureden, „...dich.“

Tief verletzt und beschämt schirmte sie ihr Gesicht mit einem Arm hab. Wie wertlos sie war wusste sie ohnehin, er müsste ihr dies nicht immer wieder vor Augen halten. Starr fixierte sie den schwarzen, glänzenden Boden, in dem sie sich bald spiegeln konnten. Wenn sie nur in diesen versinken könnte, weg von seinen verletzenden Worten, weg von seiner Macht über sie, über ihren Körper, über ihren Geist. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich als ihr wieder einmal die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Situation klar wurde. Dieser Mann hatte die absolute Macht über sie. Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sie in der Spiegelung des Bodens sah wie er sich bewegte. Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Der General schien immer noch nicht genug zu haben und schickte sich an seinen zweiten Stiefel zwischen ihre Beine zu pressen. Getrieben ihn zu besänftigen öffnete sie ihre Beine so weit, dass auch sein zweiter Stiefel Platz dort finden würde. Immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass sie eigentlich nichts fürchten müsste. Das hier war „nur“ eine seiner Machtdemonstrationen. Niemals würde er weitergehen. Doch so sehr ihr Gehirn versuchte rational zu bleiben, die Furcht gewann trotzdem die Oberhand. Auch wenn er sie nicht hier auf dem Boden vergewaltigen würde, denn hierfür war er sich sicherlich zu schade, immerhin hatte er mit seinen Stiefeln freien Zugang zu ihrer intimstem Stelle. Es trennte sie vielleicht eine Handbreite mehr nicht. Bei der Vorstellung er könnte sie zwischen ihre Beine treten zog sie ihr Nachthemd noch etwas weiter runter und legte ihre Hand wieder fest auf ihren bedeckten Venushügel. Aber sein Blick sprach Bände, sie hatte kein Recht darauf sich vor ihm zu schützen und so ließ sie ihre Hand neben sich auf den Boden gleiten. Als er seine Stiefelspitze locker auf ihren Brustkorb ablegte, fing sie verzweifelt an zu wimmern. Er konnte ihr so schrecklich doll weh tun und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Unbewegt blieb sie liegen, den Blick ängstlich auf den schweren Stiefel vor sich fixiert.

„Guck mich an! Hast du es nun endlich gelernt?“ Sie wollte ihn nicht anschauen, zu sehr schämte sie sich vor ihm hier auf dem Boden liegend, aber natürlich folgte sie seinem Befehl. Ihn anblickend wusste sie genau was er hören wollte.

„Ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen als meine Beine breit zu machen, Herr!“ Erschrocken stellte sie fest wie leicht ihr dieser Satz auf einmal über die Lippen ging. Der General erschien jedoch nicht zufrieden und betrachtete sie weiterhin abschätzig. Erst jetzt sah sie die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, welche er sich mit langsamer, müder Bewegung weg wischte. Es tat ihr plötzlich schrecklich Leid, dass sie sich nicht besser benommen hatte und ihn somit zwang sie zu maßregeln. Fest nahm sie sich vor sich zukünftig zu bessern um ihn nicht noch zusätzlich zu belasten.

„Weiter!“

Sie erstarrte. Wie „weiter“? Was wollte er noch hören? Der Stiefel auf ihrer Brust erschien ihr mit einem mal viel zu schwer und schien sie daran zu hindern zu atmen. Ob er unter der Sohle ihr hämmerndes Herz spüren konnte? Mit flacher, kurzer Atmung antwortete sie ihm zögerlich: „Ich bin Eurer nicht würdig.“ Er nickte, schien aber immer noch nicht gänzlich zufrieden. Frustriert seufzte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich dir befehle wegzubleiben, dann bleibst du weg! Und weg heißt nicht, dass du in Sichtweite bleibst oder es wagst mich anzusprechen... und noch schlimmer, du meinst, dass ich dich brauchen könnte! Egal was ich dir befehle, du hast dem zu folgen!“, bellte er sie ungeduldig an und verständig nickte sie. Im ruhigeren, resignierten Ton redete er weiter: „Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht... nach gestern hätte ich mehr erwartet.“ Sein Geständnis und die darauffolgende Scham ließen ihr Gesicht rot werden. Was für eine schreckliche Enttäuschung musste sie für ihn sein, dass er so ehrlich seine Meinung sagte? Das Bedürfnis ihm zu zeigen, dass sie keine Enttäuschung für ihn sein musste, wurde so stark, dass sie es kaum aushalten konnte hier untätig zu liegen.

„Wahrscheinlich wirklich nur aus der Gosse gezogen... wenn man Rens geringe Anspruchshaltung berücksichtigt... aber bestimmt hatte er von deinem Ungehorsam am Ende auch genug und hat dich deswegen hier abgeschoben... “

Ihre Augen wurden groß, wieder biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber hatte ihr letzter Herr nicht damals selber gesagt, dass er „immer sehr zufrieden“ mit ihr gewesen war? War das eine Lüge gewesen? Hatte er sie eigentlich nur abschieben wollen, weil sie so ein „widerspenstiges Ding“ war? Warum hörte sich dies so plausibel an?

„Aber wenn ich mit dir fertig bin... wirst du so gut abgerichtet sein, dass du deiner angeblichen Profession gerecht werden wirst“, er pausierte und es war ihr als observierte er genauestens ihre Reaktion. Starr und entsetzt blickte sie in sein hartes Gesicht, erfasste seine Worte, die sie mal wieder zu nichts weiter als einem seelenlosen Objekt degradierten. Im weiterhin ruhigen und unnahbaren Ton führte er seinen Satz fort: „Und dann kannst du mir vielleicht endlich von Nutzen sein.“

Sein ausdrucksloser Blick wanderte unbeeindruckt über ihren Körper.

„Es wird sich bestimmt ein guter Preis mit dir erzielen lassen...“ Seine Stimme war weder neckend, noch scherzend, sondern streng und ernst. Glaubwürdig. Absolut glaubwürdig.

_„Mit dir fertig bin... abgerichtet... guter Preis...“_

Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Wäre dieser nicht leer, hätte sie sicherlich erbrochen. Bedeutete das alles, dass er sie just in diesem Moment bereits dressierte, oder wie er es genannt hatte „abrichtete“, nur um sie weiter zu verkaufen? Musste sie deswegen immer wieder diesen einen sie so schmerzenden Satz aufsagen, obwohl er so offensichtlich kein sexuelles Interesse an ihr hatte? Hatte er sie deswegen auf Geschlechtskrankheiten testen lassen? Zutiefst verwirrt schloss sie ihre Augen. Das alles war zu viel und dieses Mal reichte es noch nicht einmal sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange zu beißen. Bis in die Knochen gedemütigt drehte sie ihren Kopf weg als sich dicke Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Sie hoffte, dass er sie nun als gebrochen genug erachten würde und endlich von ihr ablassen würde, so wie es meistens der Fall war. Tatsächlich entfernte sich der Stiefel von ihrem Brustkorb und sie hörte wie er nah an ihr Gesicht trat. Sofort zog sie ihre Beine eng an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht unter ihren Armen wohl wissend, dass nichts und niemand sie vor ihm schützen konnte. Bei dem erneuten Gedanken an der Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Situation begann sie zu wimmern. Sie hörte ihn genervt mit der Zunge schnalzen: „Tss... habe ich dir erlaubt deine Position aufzugeben?“

Zögerlich nahm sie ihre Arme wieder herunter und drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken. Wieder öffnete sie ihre Augen, schaute ihn erschöpft an und stellte fest, dass sein Gesicht wider Erwarten nicht ärgerlich wirkte, sondern ebenso erschöpft wie das ihre wirkte. Erschöpft und mit sonderbar nachdenklichen Blick. Für einen Moment erschien er ihr so viel weniger gefährlich als sonst. Doch als er mit seiner Stiefelspitze sachte gegen ihre nasse Wange kam die Furcht wieder und ihren Lippen entfuhr ein verängstigter Schrei. Verstört schluchzte sie auf und widerstand dem so sehr drängenden Fluchtimpuls.

Der General seufzte: „Und dieses ständige Geheule muss auch aufhören... das wird nicht sonderlich willig auf die meisten Männer wirken... wobei es sicherlich auch einige gibt, die darauf stehen werden...“

Reumütig versuchte sie ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken nur um damit zu bewirken, dass sich dieses weiter intensivierte. Der Gedanke daran was er noch alles mit ihr vor hatte, was andere Männer mit ihr vorhaben könnten, raubten ihr den Verstand. Die Augen von ihm abgewandt, öffnete sie ihren Mund, wollte eine Entschuldigung stammeln und brachte doch keinen Ton hervor. Als er ihre aneinander gepressten, angewinkelten Beine anstieß zuckte ihr ganzer Körper zusammen.

„Es liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor uns...“

Der resignierte Ton in seiner Stimme weckte wieder Schuldgefühle in ihr und schnell platzierte sie ihre Beine so wie er es haben wollte. Demütig flüsterte sie: „Bitte... bitte glaubt mir... ich... ich will mich bessern. Es tut mir Leid, Herr!“

„Wir werden sehen...“

Dieser Satz erschien ihr wie das sichere Versprechen, dass er ihre Treue und ihren Gehorsam wieder und wieder testen würde bis er zufrieden sein würde. Und wenn dies erreicht wäre... was wäre dann? Dann würde er sie weggeben? Weggeben an andere? Ausleihen, verkaufen? Nacktes Grauen erfasste sie und gerade noch so konnte sie ein Würgen unterdrücken. Ohne sie und ihren mentalen Zusammenbruch zu beachten stieg er im nächsten Moment über sie hinweg als sei sie ein lästiges, nicht zu beachtendes Hindernis. Leblos blieb sie liegen, behielt ihre Position bei und erst als sie sicher gehen konnte, dass er wirklich weg war und nicht wiederkommen würde, richtete sie sich mühsam auf. Sie fühlte sich leer, unwirklich und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Wie fremdgesteuert ging sie in das Badezimmer, zog sich aus, nahm das Halsband ab und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser, welches auf sie hinab prasselte war heiß, vielleicht sogar zu heiß. Es interessierte sie nicht. Mechanisch wusch sie ihre Haare und ihren Körper, der sich trotz seiner äußeren Versehrtheit angegriffen und verletzt anfühlte, und stieg mit immer noch tauben Gefühl aus der Dusche. Dieses Nicht-Gefühl hätte ihr in einem normalen Zustand Angst gemacht, doch jetzt in diesem Moment war es tröstend und angenehm so weit weg zu sein. Als sie ihren geschundenen Intimbereich erneut versorgte und eine der Kapseln in sich hinein schob, stellte sie teilnahmslos fest, dass ihre Vagina so verkrampft war, dass selbst das Einführen dieser kleinen Kapsel schmerzte. Der stechende Schmerz ließ sie klarer werden, aber noch immer war sie weit davon entfernt wieder einen richtigen Gedanken fassen zu können. Und so machte sie sich langsam zurecht. Föhnte ihre Haare, trank viel Wasser, putzte ihre Zähne, legte sich das Halsband wieder an und zog sich ein frisches Nachthemd aus ihrer Tasche. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf die auf dem Sessel liegende Decke. Ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie diese und blickte zu der Schlafzimmertür. In ihrem Kopf tönten so viele nicht zueinander passenden Befehle, dass sie verwirrt die Decke zurück auf den Sessel gleiten ließ.

_„Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht...“_

Voller Wut auf sich vergrub sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ihre Fingernägel in ihre Haut. Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte sie wie ihr Geist sich durch den Schmerz erneut etwas mehr klärte. Ihr Herr war enttäuscht, enttäuscht von ihr. Nicht nur verärgert oder wütend. Dies war sie gewohnt, aber nicht, dass er enttäuscht war. Sie müsste es wieder gut machen, zeigen, dass sie gehorsam war, „brav“ war. Erneut ergriff sie die riesige Decke und langsam tapste sie zu der Schlafzimmertür. Egal was sie nun tat, es würde ohnehin falsch sein. Und so entschied sie ihn entscheiden zu lassen. Zögerlich trat sie noch näher an die Tür heran und als diese sich öffnete, trat sie in den hell beleuchteten Raum ein. Furcht und Panik vor seiner möglichen Wut ergriffen sie und waren so groß, dass ihr Geist wieder begann sich zu verschließen. Erneut kam sie sich wie fremdgesteuert vor als sie zielstrebig durch den Raum ging und ohne zu zögern den bereits schlafenden General zudeckte. Als sie sich selber in ihre Ecke hinter dem Nachtschränkchen legte fühlte sie sich leer und weit weg. Der Boden unter ihr kam ihr unwirklich vor. Fest drückte sie ihren Rücken an die Wand hinter sich und rollte sich eng zusammen. Leise ließ sie das Licht auf 0% herunterfahren und blickte in die sie umhüllende Dunkelheit. Dankbar gab sie sich dem unwirklichen Gefühl hin und driftete erschöpft in einen fast Ohnmacht ähnlichen Schlaf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erstaunlicherweise sollte er sie den darauffolgenden Tag komplett ignorieren und abgesehen von dem nagenden Hunger sollte alles wie immer sein. Sie war ihm dankbar, unendlich dankbar, dass er sie in seiner Nähe sein ließ und sie nicht in ihre Ecke fortschickte in der sie einsam ihre ersten Wochen hier verbracht hatte. Am Morgen ihres dritten Tages ohne jeglicher Nahrungszufuhr kniete sie wie immer im gutem Abstand neben dem Tisch, wie immer ignorierte er sie während er sein Essen zu sich nahm. Doch dieses Mal entschied sich ihr Magen zu rebellieren und durchbrach ohne Vorwarnung die bedrückende Stille zwischen ihnen. Schnell drückte sie ihre Hände fest gegen ihren mittlerweile so flachen Bauch, aber erneut ertönte ein lautes hungriges Knurren. Peinlich berührt harrte sie aus, aber desinteressiert frühstückte er weiter. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Frühstück, wie sehr wünschte sie sich ihren Hunger stillen zu können. Als wolle ihr leerer Magen ihr vehement zu stimmen erfüllte erneut sein Knurren den Raum. Was auch immer ihr Herr gerade aß, er ließ es mit voller Wucht auf seinen Teller fallen. Nervös zuckte sie bei dem Geräusch zusammen.

„Wie gierig kann man eigentlich sein?“

Unsicher, ob er sie angesprochen hatte, richtete sie ihren Blick auf. Er sah genervt aus, schrecklich genervt.

„Es tut mir...“

Sofort unterbrach er sie: „Du bekommst deine zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Wie viel denn noch?“

Die junge Frau erstarrte und blickte ihn ungläubig an. Dann verstand sie und Schamesröte stieg ihr Gesicht hoch. Sie war so dumm, so furchtbar dumm. Eingeschüchtert machte sie sich klein, traute sich bei dem Gedanken an den vorgestrigen Abend kaum mehr etwas zu erwidern.

„Bist du plötzlich stumm geworden?“, fuhr er sie unbeherrscht an und sofort duckte sie sich etwas mehr.

„Ich... ich dachte... ich hatte doch sonst... dreimal … dreimal am Tag...“

„Zweimal reicht also nicht für die Dame?“, fragte er sie im gefährlich spöttischen Ton. Schnell beeilte sie sich ihm zu antworten: „Doch, Herr. Es tut mir Leid... Ich dachte es wären Eure Mahlzeiten und dass meine abbestellt worden waren... Das Essen sah so anders als meines zuvor aus... und ich war mir sicher, dass dies nicht für mich bestimmt war...“

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du jetzt zwei Tage nichts gegessen hast?“ Stumm nickte sie. Sichtlich genervt schloss er seine Augen und hielt sich eine Hand an seine Stirn.

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Wieso sollte dein Essen abbestellt worden sein?“

Sie stockte als der General sie mit seinen kalten Augen fixierte. Meinte er das ernst? Gab es nicht tausend gute Gründe für ihn sie so zu bestrafen? Betreten antwortete sie: „Ich habe Euch die letzten Tage viel Ärger bereitet... Ich habe es verdient bestraft zu werden.“ Und sie meinte es so wie sie es sagte.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich für wenige Sekunden nachdenklich prüfend zusammen, dann lächelte er herablassend und nickte beinahe anerkennend. Daraufhin widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen und die Konversation war hiermit für ihn beendet. Aber ihr Magen sollte sich nicht durch die Aussicht auf ein Mittagessen besänftigen lassen und meinte erneut protestieren zu müssen. Als sie hörte wie er seinen Stuhl ab rückte spannte sich ihr gesamter Körper an, so sicher war sie sich, dass er sie nun für das Stören seiner morgendlichen Ruhe bestrafen würde. Ergeben senkte sie ihren Blick, signalisierte mit ihrer unterwürfigen Körperhaltung, dass sie sich auch ohne Bestrafung unterordnete.

„Hier!“

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Stück Brot, das er ihr hinhielt. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zurück. Das war ein Trick. Er wollte sie in Sicherheit wiegen und dann schnappen und sonst was mit ihr machen. Abrichten...

„Letzte Chance!“, knurrte er ungehalten und ohne nachzudenken krabbelte sie zu seiner Hand, denn sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, sondern nur noch das machen was er sagte. Mehr nicht. Langsam reckte sie sich nach vorne und biss von dem Brot ab. Während sie noch kaute, blickte sie kurz zu ihm, wollte sich versichern, ob sie noch einen weiteren Bissen nehmen durfte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen schluckte der General schwer und hüllte sich in Schweigen. Weiter die Augen auf ihn gerichtet biss sie erneut von dem Brot ab, das blasse Gesicht des Mannes zierte auf einmal eine feine Röte. Sicher hatte er wieder Fieber... Darauf vertrauend, dass er seine Finger zurückziehen würde, wenn sie das kleine letzte Stück mit ihren Zähnen ergriffen hätte, beugte sie sich wieder vor. Doch der General reagierte nicht, starrte sie weiter wie versteinert an, die schwarzen Pupillen seine blaue Iris bald verdrängend, und so streiften ihre weichen, warmen Lippen unweigerlich sanft seine eiskalten Fingerspitzen.


	16. Chapter 16

Die starke Hoffnung ist ein viel größeres Stimulans des Lebens, als irgendein einzelnes wirklich eintretendes Glück.

Friedrich Nietzsche

Darauf vertrauend, dass er seine Finger zurückziehen würde, wenn sie das kleine letzte Stück mit ihren Zähnen ergriffen hätte, beugte sie sich wieder vor. Doch der General reagierte nicht, starrte sie weiter wie versteinert an, die schwarzen Pupillen seine blaue Iris bald verdrängend, und so streiften ihre weichen, warmen Lippen unweigerlich sanft seine eiskalten Fingerspitzen. Ängstlich sah sie ihn an, wusste nicht, ob sie warten sollte bis er das Stück in seinen Händen freigab oder ob sie sich schnell zurückziehen sollte. Aber noch immer reagierte er nicht, blickte sie weiter mit einer Note scheuer Neugier an, die nicht zu ihm passte. Wo war die sonst so präsente Abscheu in seinem mittlerweile rot gefärbten Gesicht geblieben? Seine fast schwarzen Augen lösten sich von den ihren und legten sich auf ihre Lippen, die immer noch leicht seine Finger berührten. Wie er ihr zaghaft das Brot in den Mund schob und sie daraufhin noch zaghafter ihren Mund schloss, umschlossen ihre Lippen auch die Spitze seines Zeigefingers. Und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie reflexartig leicht, ganz leicht, an diesem einen Finger zu saugen begann als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Die Augen des Generals wurden groß, sogleich entfuhr ihm ein fast leidender Laut. Als er seinen Finger langsam und mit einem leise ploppenden Geräusch von ihren Lippen zog, entfuhr ihm ein leises Keuchen, welches sie mit seiner sicher vorhandenen Wut auf ihre Ungeschicklichkeit in Verbindung brachte. Und nun war sie diejenige, die wie erstarrt war, deren Herz bis zum Anschlag klopfte, deren Gesicht heiß vor Scham wurde. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wortlos rückte er den Stuhl weg, stand auf und während er seine Hand an seinem Hosenbein abwischte, schaute er mit hochrotem Kopf, schwerer Atmung und dunklen Augen auf sie hinab. Sie war irritiert, ob des fehlenden Ekels, ob der fehlenden Wut in seinem Gesicht. Das hier war neu und machte ihr mehr als üblich Angst. Fast wünschte sie sich, dass er sie anschrie, zu Boden treten würde und erniedrigen würde, denn das hatte schon bald eine vertraute Routine. Aber dieses nicht zu ihm passende Verhalten war kaum auszuhalten und so duckte sie sich vorsorglich. Der Ausbruch würde noch kommen, müsste noch kommen. Immer noch glaubte sie, dass das hier eine Falle war, er nur einen Grund hatte herbeirufen wollen um sie zu bestrafen. Grund hatte er nun genug, hasste er es nicht, wenn sie ihn berührte? Starrte er sie deswegen so an?

Ein ungehaltenes Schnalzen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Wie ich sagte: Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, wenn ich es nicht muss.“

Vorsichtig blickte sie zu ihm hoch und erkannte den vertrauten Ärger in seinem Gesicht. Neben Angst bereitete sich Erleichterung in ihr aus. Hiermit konnte sie mehr anfangen als mit diesem merkwürdigen kaum deutbaren Blick, den er ihr gerade eben noch zugeworfen hatte.

„Danke, Herr!“

Doch ihr Dank kam nicht aus tiefstem Herzen, denn noch immer wartete sie auf eine Bestrafung durch ihn. Sicher wollte er sie nur in Sicherheit wiegen.

Des Generals Blick sollte noch einem Moment weiter auf ihr ruhen, nun weniger ärgerlich, viel mehr nachdenklich und unsicher. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend strich er seine Uniform glatt und drehte sich von ihr weg. Wie er den ersten Schritt Richtung Badezimmer betätigte zog er auf einmal scharf Luft ein und es war ihr als stockte er in seiner Bewegung. Sich sicher seiend, dass er sich jeden Moment umdrehen würde und sich seine Wut über ihre Unachtsamkeit entladen würde, machte sie sich klein. Aber der Rothaarige sollte sich nicht zu ihr umdrehen, sondern ging weiter und verschwand im Badezimmer. Sie stellte sich vor, dass er seine Hände nun lange und ausgiebig von ihrer Berührung rein waschen würde. Als er zurückkam setzte er sich nicht noch einmal, sondern verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Vor lauter Wut auf sich, hätte sie am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen den Boden geschlagen. Er war ihr entgegen gekommen, obwohl sie es nicht verdient hatte, obwohl sie selber Schuld war, ohnehin an ihrer ganzen Situation hier selber Schuld war. Trotz ihrer unermesslichen Dummheit hatte er sich dazu hinabbegeben ihr etwas von seinem Frühstück abzugeben, mit ihr zu teilen. Und sie? Sie hatte es ihm damit gedankt, dass sie ihn berührt hatte, mehrfach berührt hatte. Hatte seine ganze Morgenroutine zerstört, denn nun hatte er sich seine Hände waschen müssen und bestimmt würde er sich jetzt eine neue Uniform anziehen. Hatte er doch seine durch ihre Lippen verunreinigten Hände an dieser abgewischt. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, welche sie jedoch mit aller Macht unterdrückte.

_„Dieses ständige Geheule muss auch aufhören...“_, schallte es in ihrem Kopf und sie nickte entschlossen während sie ihre aufkommenden Tränen schlussendlich bezwang.

Er blieb lange weg, länger als es brauchte eine Uniform zu wechseln. Wie er endlich wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam, beachtete er sie nicht. Viel mehr: Ignorierte sie aktiv und verschwand beinahe gehetzt aus den Räumen.

Verwirrt blieb sie zurück und legte sich in ihre Ecke. Es fühlte sie angenehm an wieder etwas im Magen zu haben und trotzdem fragte sie sich wie es sein konnte, dass er ihr etwas von SEINEM Essen abgab. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sie nicht bestraft hatte? Weiterhin verwirrt schloss sie ihre Augen, sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, sie sollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Und so verbrachte sie den Tag stumpf vor sich her starrend in ihrer Ecke. Die einzige Abwechslung sollte das Mittagessen sein, ihr Mittagessen, welches sie voller Dankbarkeit zumindest zur Hälfte zu sich nahm. Ihr Magen musste sich erst wieder langsam an Nahrung gewönnen und so ließ sie das Fleisch weg, welches sie ohnehin schon immer sonderbar geekelt hatte.

Ihr Herr sollte früher als sonst wiederkommen was in ihr sich widersprechende Freude und Angst hervorrief. Noch immer erwartete sie eine Bestrafung. Sie war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr das Essen streichen würde, doch dies war nicht geschehen. Was würde also dann kommen? Doch es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, dass eine in ihren Augen so dringende Maßregelung anstand. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf das frisch gelieferte Sofa fallen, schaffte es noch nicht einmal seinen Mantel abzustreifen. Besorgt stand sie auf und tapste in seine Richtung. Es schien ihm nicht gut zu gehen, noch immer war er nicht vollkommen genesen. Doch ohne sich umzudrehen, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sie anzusprechen, hob er einfach seine Hand und sie verstand, verstand sofort. Traurig, dass er sie anscheinend nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte, trottete sie trotzdem zurück. Er sollte sehen, dass sie gelernt hatte und ihm keinen Ärger mehr bereiten würde. Aus ihrer Ecke beobachtete sie wie er sich anscheinend hinlegte, denn sein Oberkörper verschwand hinter dem Sofarücken und so starrte sie wie gebannt auf das Sofa. Bereit sofort aufzuspringen, wenn er sie doch bräuchte. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als ihr sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen sollte und sie ein kurzes, forderndes Pfeifen hörte. Augenblicklich folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und war im nächsten Moment schon am Sofa.

„Bring mir ein Glas Wasser! Und so ein Kühlpad!“

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer zu ihm zurück kam, hatte er sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet und saß nun zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa. Schnell kniete sie sich hin und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. Gierig leerte er dieses in einem Zug und legte sich daraufhin wieder mit langsamen, schwerfälligen Bewegungen auf das Sofa. Ihr fiel irritiert auf, dass er während seiner Krankheitsphase niemals aus Gläsern getrunken hatte, die sie ihm angeboten hatte.

„Das Kühlpad! Wird's bald?“, ertönte es scharf und ohne nachzudenken legte sie ihm besagtes Kühlpad auf die heiße Stirn woraufhin er seine Augen schloss und sein Gesicht fast zufriedene Züge annahm. Und so schaute sie ihm zu wie er sich immer weiter entspannte und schließlich einschlief. Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Tür aufgehen und sah den kleinen Droiden mit ihrem Abendessen hereinkommen. Ihr Magen meldete sich leise zu Wort, hatte er doch heute Mittag nur die Hälfte der üblichen Portion bekommen. Aber sie widerstand dem Impuls sich ihr Essen zu holen, ihr Hunger hatte keine Priorität. Denn wenn er sie noch brauchen sollte, wollte sie sofort zur Stelle sein, beweisen, dass ihr Hunger weniger wert war als sein Wohl. Doch er sollte sie an diesem Abend nicht mehr brauchen, tief und fest schlief er, seine Züge weiterhin entspannt. Gerne hätte sie ihn zugedeckt, doch war sein Schlafzimmer für sie versperrt. Während sie sich müde auf dem Boden zusammen rollte und ihren Augen ebenso schloss hörte sie wie ihr unberührtes Essen wieder abgeholt wurde. Aber das war egal...

Auch die darauffolgenden Tage würden so oder so ähnlich verlaufen. Nur das Teilen des Frühstücks sollte eine einmalige Sache bleiben worüber sie mehr als froh war. Die sich entwickelnde Routine zwischen ihnen nahm ihr ein wenig ihrer andauernden Nervosität, denn nun neigte sich bald der sechste Tag in Folge zu Ende, an welchem er sie zwar indifferent und desinteressiert behandelte und meistens ignorierte, aber es nicht noch einmal zu irgendeiner aktiven Form von körperlicher Gewalt und seelischer Erniedrigung gekommen war. Dermaßen froh über die eingetretene Ruhe, realisierte sie nicht, dass das Ignorieren anderer eigentlich eine Form psychischer Gewalt war, die bald schwerer wog als physische Übergriffe. Die junge Frau fokussierte sich auf die kleinen „Dinge“, die sie meinte schon erreicht zu haben. Ihre Nähe wurde von ihrem Herren geduldet und das war ein großer Fortschritt, wenn sie an ihre ersten Wochen hier dachte. Zumindest hatte er sie jetzt jeden Abend zu sich gerufen damit sie ihm ein Glas Wasser, manchmal auch zwei, und ein Kühlpad für seine fiebrige Stirn holte und nie hatte er sie danach weggeschickt. Dass sie somit jedes Mal ihr Abendessen verpasst hatte, nahm sie nur zu gerne in Kauf und es schien sich zu lohnen, denn gestern hatte er ihr aufgetragen von nun an immer schon auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa auf ihn zu warten und somit war eine der ersten Regeln „Du wirst nie wieder hier auf mich warten“ bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt. Und so saß sie an ihrem ab jetzt offiziell angestammten Platz und wartete auf seine Rückkehr. Bei dem Gedanken daran spürte sie kurz Stolz in ihrer Brust schwellen, welcher aber alsbald einer beginnenden Unruhe wich als sie plötzlich wieder das Bild dieses so hübschen, jungen Mannes vor sich sah. Die letzten Tage hatte sich ihr Geist nur um das Wohl ihres Herren gedreht und ihr Kopf war abgesehen davon sonderbar leer gewesen, so dass sie nicht einen Moment an ihn gedacht hatte. Nun einen kurzen klaren Moment habend realisierte sie, dass wenn der General tatsächlich zufriedener mit ihr werden würde und irgendwann der Meinung sein würde, dass er sie fertig „abgerichtet“ hätte, dies nicht bedeuten würde, dass sie zurück zu diesem von ihr so sehnsüchtig vermissten Mann kommen würde.

_„Es wird sich bestimmt ein guter Preis mit dir erzielen lassen... nicht sonderlich willig auf die meisten Männer wirken...“_

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen unerbittlichen, harten Blick als er ihr diese Sätze gegen den Kopf geschleudert hatte, erschauderte sie und hilflos schlossen sich ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Nicht nur, dass es ihr Furcht und Übelkeit bereitete an die generelle Bedeutung dieser Aussagen zu denken, nein, es bereitete ihr auch Angst, dass ihr die Möglichkeit genommen werden könnte diesen Mann wiederzusehen. Wie sie ihre Augen schloss, stellte sie sich vor wie seine warmen, freundlichen Augen sie liebevoll anblickten. Er würde sie beschützen, vor allem beschützen und er würde ihr helfen ihre Identität wieder zu erlangen. Davon war sie zumindest fest überzeugt, sowie sie ebenso überzeugt war, dass sie über den für sie von dem General vorgesehenen Weg zwar zu irgendeinem anderen Mann kommen würde, aber nicht zu diesem einen. Ernüchtert öffnete sie ihre Augen, ließ ihre Hände locker in ihren Schoß fallen und stellte bitter fest, dass es keinen Ausweg für sie gab. Doch als sich die Tür im nächsten Moment öffnete und der General hereintrat, der mit seiner harten Miene und den kalten, blauen Augen das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Mann ihrer „Träume“ zu sein schien, setzte sie ein unterwürfiges Lächeln auf. Die Sehnsucht nach dem einen wurde augenblicklich durch den Wunsch nach Anerkennung durch den anderen ersetzt. Wieder nur Stolz, dass sie hier sitzen durfte. Aber der General erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht und so senkte sie leicht peinlich berührt ihren Blick. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, wirkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet nicht mehr so schwach wie die letzten Tage. Obwohl sie sich freute, dass es ihm besser ging, wenn er nun soweit genesen war würde er sie dann überhaupt noch brauchen? Was sonst konnte sie schon für ihn tun als ihm Wasser und Kühlpad zu bringen? Nichts, rein gar nichts... Als er ihr sich hinsetzend auftrug ihm ein Glas Wasser zu holen war sie dermaßen erleichtert, dass sie sich fast nur für diesen Befehl bedankt hätte. Wie sie ihm kurze Zeit später aus den Augenwinkeln zu sah wie er aus dem Glas trank, war sie angenehm beruhigt. Sichtlich abgeschlagen, aber bei weitem nicht so abgeschlagen wie die letzten Tage ließ er sich in die Polster sinken und es kehrte eine angenehme Stille ein, die sogleich durch ein leises, aber aufdringliches Piepsen gestört wurde. Mit einem genervten Schnalzen der Zunge richtete er sich wieder auf und kramte sein Datapad hervor. Er warf einen längeren Blick auf dieses und sie erschrak als er ihr das Gerät im nächsten Moment hinhielt. Unsicher suchte sie in seinem Gesicht nach einem Befehl, einem Auftrag, den sie nun ausführen sollte, welches er mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.

„Ich dachte du kannst lesen?“, fuhr er sie ungeduldig an.

„Ja, Herr“, nuschelte sie leise und verstand immer noch nicht so richtig.

„Dann lies!“ Mit diesen Worten bewegte er das Datapad mit Nachdruck in seiner Hand.

Schnell nickte sie und versuchte die Buchstaben von der Distanz, sie behielt immer etwas mehr als einen Meter Abstand, zu entziffern. Die Buchstaben verschwommen und nervös kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Um die Distanz zu verringern und somit den Text lesen zu können, begab sie sich zögerlich auf ihre Hände und reckte sich nach vorne. Er zuckte zurück und mit Blick auf seinen Stiefeln tat sie es ihm schnell nach.

„Was wird das?“

Wäre die junge Frau nicht so sehr mit ihrer eigenen Furcht beschäftigt gewesen, so hätte sie fast meinen können einen Hauch, wirklich nur einen Hauch von Panik in seiner Frage hören zu können. Beim Anblick seiner ärgerlichen Miene, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort und zog den Kopf ein. Sich vor einem Tritt durch seine schweren Stiefel fürchtend, antwortete sie schnell:

„Meine Augen, Herr! Es tut mir Leid!“

„Was ist mit deinen Augen?“

„Ich kann nicht sonderlich gut gucken. Die Schrift... es tut mir Leid, Herr... sie ist so klein...“

Als hätte ihn diese Information erneut in seiner Sichtweise bestärkt, dass sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen war außer für diese eine bestimmte Sache schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und fragte sie im spöttisch abwertenden Ton: „Was kannst du überhaupt?“

Automatisch antwortete sie: „Nichts. Ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen als meine Beine breit zu machen, Herr!“ Ein weiteres Stück ihrer Würde verschwand im Nichts, sie spürte kaum noch Scham bei dem Aufsagen dieses Satzes.

Sein Blick hingegen wirkte jedoch für einen kurzen Moment fast überrascht und für wenige Sekunden zögerte er. Dann nickte er stumm und setzte eine ausdruckslose Miene auf.

„Passend dazu deine Ergebnisse!“

Zögerlich nahm sie das von ihm hingehaltene Datapad entgegen und blickte über die verschiedenen Tabellen. Das Einzige was sie verstand war das Wort „negativ“, welches mehrfach auftauchte. Doch er reagierte nicht auf ihren unsicher fragenden Blick.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr! Ich... ich weiß nicht was das alles bedeutet...“

Er zeigte nicht, ob er wieder genervt von ihr und ihrer Unfähigkeit war, antwortete im sachlichen Ton: „Das bedeutet, dass du anscheinend kerngesund und ,sauber' bist.“

Sich kaum über diese Botschaft freuend, schwang in dieser doch ebenso mit, dass er sie zuvor als „dreckig“ wahrgenommen hatte, schaute sie betreten auf ihre nackten Beine, wie sollte man auch anders von ihr denken?

„Du wirkst nicht überrascht...“

Zutiefst irritiert blickte sie zu ihm hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass sein unleserlicher Blick schon auf ihr ruhte. Nervös gab sie ihm das Datapad zurück.

„Doch... nein... ich...“, stammelte sie hilflos und zuckte unter seinem sie plötzlich so fixierenden Augen zusammen. Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier kam er ihr vor, sein Opfer fest fixierend, bereit zum Sprung, bereit zum Angriff. Und sie? Sie war das perfekte Opfer, schwach, rechtlos, schutzlos ausgeliefert. Furcht kroch in ihr hoch und erschwerte ihre Atmung. Mühsam presste sie Luft in ihre sich verkrampfenden Lungen.

„Wie viele?“

Wieder einmal wusste sie nicht was er von ihr wollte. Doch schon spezifizierte er seine Frage: „Wie viele Männer haben es mit dir getrieben?“

Vor Schreck riss sie ihre Augen weit auf während ihr restlicher Körper zu erstarren schien. Panisch durchforstete sie ihre kaum vorhandenen Erinnerungen, doch wie zu erwarten stellte sie fest, dass ihr Kopf weiterhin leer zu sein schien und seine beziehungsweise ihre tief versteckten Geheimnisse nicht mit ihr teilen wollte. Es blieb dabei: Sie konnte sich lediglich an das eine Mal mit Ren erinnern und so wie sie der General ansah war sie sich mehr als sicher, dass er mit dieser Antwort sehr, sehr unzufrieden sein würde.


	17. Chapter 17

Guten Morgen :) Ich bedanke mich sehr für die ganzen neuen Kudos und den Kommentar :) Dankee schöön! Ich freue mich immer ganz besonders über Rückmeldungen um zu erfahren was ihr so über das Ganze denkt ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_________________________________________________________

Unsicherheit im Befehlen erzeugt Unsicherheit im Gehorsam.

_Helmuth Graf von Moltke_

Zufrieden, mehr als zufrieden sah Armitage Hux zu wie das kleine Ding vor ihm mit seiner Fassung ob dieser intimen Frage rang. Er musste gestehen, er hatte eine perverse Freude daran entwickelt sie immer wieder daran zu erinnern was für eine Schlampe sie doch letztendlich war. Sie weiterhin fixierend lehnte er seinen Oberkörper vor, stützte seine Unterarme auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch sie schien ihm wie erstarrt, ihre dunklen Augen aufgerissen, ihre Wangen tief gerötet.

„Antworte gefälligst!“, bellte er sie ungeduldig an und sah lächelnd wie sie bei seinem Ton zusammen zuckte.

„Ich... weiß es nicht, Herr...“, stammelte sie leise und sichtlich verunsichert.

„Du weißt es also nicht.“

Eine sarkastische Feststellung, keine Frage. Sie nickte und er wurde wütend ob der Tatsache, dass sie ihn so offensichtlich anlog. Wie konnte sie so etwas nicht wissen? Zumindest einen Richtwert musste sie doch angeben können. Hux hielt inne. Oder waren es tatsächlich so viele, dass sie schlichtweg den Überblick verloren hatte? Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Abscheu.

„Hast du aufgehört zu zählen?“

Ihre braunen Augen flackerten einen Moment, hilflos zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht...“

Gereizt unterbrach er sie: „Was denn nun? Hast du nun aufgehört zu zählen oder warum weißt du es nicht?“

Eingeschüchtert machte sie sich klein, blickte betreten auf den Boden und er konnte nicht von sich weisen, dass ihm diese kleinen Unterwerfungsgesten nicht doch gefielen.

„Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, Herr“, gestand sie leise und sichtlich beschämt.

Sich zurück in sein Sofa fallen lassend, ließ er die Stille für sich wirken und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie unruhig mit ihren Fingern an dem Saum ihres Nachthemds spielte. Das Thema war ihr unangenehm, sichtlich unangenehm. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass es ihr noch unangenehmer werden würde.

„So viele?“

Es erschien ihm als würde sie überlegen, als sei sie sich selbst nicht sicher. Sichtlich widerwillig nickte sie schließlich stumm. Hux legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört!“, zischte er scharf.

„Ja, Herr!“

„Was ,Ja'? Ganze Sätze!“

Verlegen wisperte sie: „Es sind so viele...“

Pause, tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen.

„... ich habe irgendwann aufgehört mit zuzählen, Herr.“

Der General war nicht zufrieden, denn ihm war klar, dass sie nur seine Fragen in Antworten umgewandelt hatte. Mehr nicht. Hielt sie ihn tatsächlich für so dumm? Und viel wichtiger: Dachte sie wirklich, sie könnte Dinge vor ihm geheim halten? Dachte sie wirklich sie hätte irgendein Anrecht auf Privatsphäre? Enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hier hatte für ihn einfach ein „kleines Spiel“ sein sollen, ihn von dem anstrengenden Tag ablenken soll, mehr nicht. Und sie? Sie verdarb ihm seinen Spaß.

„Du willst mir also wirklich weis machen, dass du es nicht weißt?“

Den unterschwelligen Ärger in seiner Stimme erkennend rutschte sie unwillkürlich und weiterhin schweigend von ihm weg und heizte seinen Ärger somit nur noch mehr an bis dieser sich in heiße, kochende Wut gewandelt hatte.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wolltest dich bessern?“

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr! Ich wollte nicht... ich... weiß nicht... bitte bitte verzeiht mir!“ Ihre Stimme war schrill und panisch. Sie wusste was nun kommen würde. Mit aufgerissenen, flehenden Augen blickte sie ihn an, mal wieder so sinnlos an seine Gnade appellierend. Sah er so aus wie jemand der Gnade walten lassen würde? Mit herablassender, spöttischer Miene schüttelte er nur langsam den Kopf. Als er die kleine Fernbedienung langsam aus seiner Hosentasche zog wimmerte sie ängstlich auf.

„Kennst du das hier noch?“

Ihre Augen fest auf die Fernbedienung fixiert, antwortete sie kaum hörbar: „Ja, Herr...“

„Gut!“

Er schmiss ihr die Fernbedienung in ihren Schoss, in welchem auch noch immer das Datapad lag, und erneut ließ er sich tief in das weiche Sofa sinken um von dort ihre Verwirrung zu beobachten.

„Nimm sie in die Hand!“

Mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte sie seinem Befehl zu folgen. Es sollte drei Anläufe brauchen bis ihr das kleine Gerät nicht aus ihren zitternden Händen fiel. Er war sich sicher, dass sie lediglich eine Schau abzog.

„Es ist wirklich ermüdend mit dir. Jedes Mal wirkt es so als hättest du endlich begriffen... und dann nur kurze Zeit später versuchst du wieder dich aufzulehnen.“

Gemächlich beugte er sich nach vorne zu ihr und lauschte ihrer kurzen, flachen Atmung.

„Jedes Mal dasselbe... Aber du machst es geschickt, das muss ich dir lassen! Wie du da sitzt, so schrecklich beschämt... fast schon hilflos... als könntest du kein Wässerchen trüben. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du sie alle um den Finger gewickelt hast...“

Er straffte seinen Rücken, seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen, fixierten die am Boden kniende Gestalt.

„Aber nicht mit mir! Du musst lernen, dass dein Verhalten Konsequenzen hat und letztendlich nur du verantwortlich dafür bist wie du von mir behandelt wirst. Wenn du der Meinung bist meine Fragen nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantworten zu wollen... gut... deine Entscheidung. Aber wie gesagt: Jede Entscheidung hat eine Konsequenz, ob nun negativ oder positiv. Und du entscheidest dich tatsächlich immer so, dass es zwangsläufig eine negative Konsequenz auf sich ziehen muss. Und dann? Dann sitzt du da wie jetzt. Vollkommen verwirrt, vollkommen die Verantwortung für dein Tun abgebend. Aber das hat jetzt ein Ende.“

Wie festgefroren blickte sie weiterhin auf die Fernbedienung in ihrer Hand, seine Worte schienen sie nicht zu berühren, viel mehr an ihr abzuprallen. Hatte ihr Körper bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gezittert, hatte sich ihr Brustkorb noch fast rasend auf und ab bewegt, so wirkte sie nun fast ruhig und teilnahmelos. Ein weiterer Angriff auf sich, auf sich und seine Autorität. Er hasste sie so sehr.

„Hör auf dich wie ein Opfer zu benehmen! Du bist selbst Schuld mit deiner ewig widerspenstigen Art!“, herrschte er sie an und bekam außer einem weiteren Zusammenzucken ihres Körpers keine Antwort.

„Guck mich endlich an!“

Ohne zögern hob sie ihren Blick und ausdruckslose, leer wirkende Augen blickten in die seinen. Doch tief versteckt hinter dieser ungewohnten Ausdruckslosigkeit blitzte auf einmal eine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit auf und noch bevor er zu dem eigentlichen Punkt seines Vortrages kommen konnte, nämlich, dass sie ihm nun entweder endlich die Wahrheit erzählen sollte, zugeben sollte, dass sie es mit mindestens hundert oder mehr Männern getrieben hatte, oder sich selber bestrafen sollte, hatte sie den Blick wieder auf die Fernbedienung geheftet und schob den Regler plötzlich auf volle Stärke. Entgeistert schaute er der jungen Frau zu wie sie vor ihm zusammenbrach, vor Schmerzen winselte, sich eng zusammen rollte, die Hand weiterhin fest um die Fernbedienung umschlossen, den Finger standhaft auf dem Regler. Kurz spürte er eine krankhafte Befriedigung, ob der Tatsache, dass sie sich ohne seine Aufforderung selber für ihren Ungehorsam bestrafte, dass sie ihren Fehler einsah, dass er gewonnen hatte. Kurz genoss er den Anblick ihres sich krümmenden Körpers, das Hören ihres Fiepen und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu regen begann. Doch dann sah er in ihre Augen. Ihre Augen, die seine suchten, in denen so viel Schmerz und gleichzeitig so viel Sehnsucht nach Anerkennung durch ihn war. Er wusste nur zu gut wie es sich anfühlte vergeblich auf Anerkennung zu warten.

„Es reicht“, stellte er mit ruhigem Ton fest, welcher versuchte sein so aufgewühltes Innenleben zu verdecken. Fassungslos sah er wie sich ihr Finger nicht bewegen wollte, wie sie ihn einfach weiter anblickte während ihr Körper nur noch matt unter dem immerwährenden Elektroschock zuckte. Warum hörte sie nicht auf?

„Hör auf damit!“, schrie er sie an. Der gewünschte, herrische Befehlston blieb aus, viel eher glich sein Ton einer verzweifelten Bitte. Ihren leidenden Anblick nicht mehr ertragend und ohnehin daran zweifelnd, ob sie dieser „Bitte nachgehen würde, stürzte er zu ihr auf den Boden, riss ihr das Gerät aus der Hand und stellte es auf 0. Die Wut begann wieder zu brodeln und er wollte sie anschreien, sie beleidigen, zurecht weisen, für ihre Dummheit demütigen und bestrafen. Sie hatte kein Recht auf eigenständige Handlungen, auch nicht auf solch eine. Doch ihr so leblos zusammengerollter Körper hielt ihn sonderbarerweise ab. Atemlos kniete er neben ihr und verstaute die Fernbedienung wieder in seiner Hosentasche. Er wollte aufstehen, weg von hier, von ihr und von diesem erdrückendem Gefühl auf seinen Lungen. Doch er blieb und ohne nachzudenken bewegte er seine Hand in ihre Richtung. Innerlich verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass er seine Handschuhe nicht in greifbarer Nähe hatte und so hielt er einen Moment inne bevor er ihre nackte Schulter mit seinen Fingerspitzen anstieß. Ihre Haut war angenehm glatt und warm unter seinen Fingern. Die Berührung brannte nicht auf seiner Haut. Da sie nicht reagierte, stieß er sie erneut an als sei sie ein auf der Straße liegendes totes Tier. Wieder keine Reaktion. Eine ihm fremde Nervosität erfasste den Mann. Er wusste, dass die Stromschläge zwar schmerzhaft waren, dabei jedoch nicht tödlich. Fast wie fremdgesteuert ergriff er ihr Handgelenk, welches ihm zwischen seinen Fingern plötzlich unwahrscheinlich zerbrechlich vorkam, und erfühlte ihren Puls. Langsam und schwach pochte jener gegen seine Fingerspitzen. Erleichtert atmete er aus und fragte sich im nächsten Moment warum er so etwas wie Erleichterung spürte? Flüchtig blickte er in ihr Gesicht, sah ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ausdruckslos vor sich her starrten, an ihm vorbei starrten, ihn nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schienen. Erschrocken ließ er ihr Handgelenk zu Boden gleiten. Schon einmal hatte er diesen Blick bei ihr gesehen, schon einmal war ihm dieser Blick zu viel gewesen.

„_Das Ganze wird nicht mehr lange gut gehen...“_

Hux versuchte den Satz der Ärztin mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Der Satz verblasste, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen blieb. Schnell richtete er sich auf und stieg über sie hinweg. Seine Position hier auf dem Boden war nicht eines Generals würdig. Als im nächsten Augenblick die Tür auf glitt und ein Droide mit ihrem Abendessen hereinkam war er dankbar für diese Störung.

„Du solltest etwas essen!“

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er wie sie sich zögerlich zu regen begann und sich langsam, sehr langsam, in eine sitzende Position begab. Als würde sie Schwindel übermannen hielt sie sich den Kopf und hielt lange mit geschlossenen Augen inne. Alles an ihr wirkte so als sei sie gar nicht anwesend, gar nicht mehr hier, sondern weit weit weg. Der Droide war schon längst verschwunden und Hux stand immer noch wie festgewurzelt da, sie weiter aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend und dabei zusehend wie sie sich aufzurichten versuchte. Aber sie sollte es nicht schaffen und als sie das viertel Mal wieder zusammen sackte, ergriff Hux das Tablett mit ihrer Mahlzeit und stellte dieses, einen Sicherheitsabstand von einem Schritt wahrend, unsanft vor ihr auf den Boden. Das Geschirr klirrte laut und mit einem erschrockenen Wimmern wich sie zurück. Er spürte wie sie ihn anstarrte. Aber stur fixierte er das Tablett vor sich und ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schnappte er sich eine Flasche seines Alkohols nur um direkt in seinem Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. In seinem Kopf immer wieder die Frage: „Warum hatte sie nicht aufgehört?“ Hatte sie ihm etwas beweisen wollen? Beweisen wollen, dass sie nun endlich gelernt hatte? Dass sie seinen Ansprüchen gerecht werden könnte?

Der Alkohol sollte helfen, gut helfen. Trotzdem blieb die schwer auf seiner Brust liegende Erkenntnisse, dass dieses kleine, ihm so seelenlose erscheinende „Spielzeug“ tatsächlich kaputt gehen konnte und nicht jede seiner „Spiele“ überstehen würde. Aber sollte ihm dies nicht gänzlich egal sein? Den restlichen Alkohol herunter stürzend lähmte er all die in seinem Kopf schwirrende Fragen und schloss seine Augen. Ein angenehmer Dämmerzustand überkam ihn, welcher irgendwann von vorsichtigen Schritten unterbrochen werden sollte. Er konnte hören wie sie sich an ihrem Schlafplatz begab und war froh über die anwesende, ihn schützend einhüllende Dunkelheit.

„Hast du etwas gegessen?“, durchbrach er zögerlich die schwere Stille und verstand selber nicht warum er diese Frage stellte.

„Ja, Herr“, wisperte es leise zurück.

„Gut...“

Schweigen. Hux fielen die Augen erneut zu.

„Danke, Herr“, kam es irgendwann unerwartet aus der Dunkelheit.

Aber Hux würde seine Augen fest geschlossen und seine Atmung ruhig halten, so tun als hätte ihn schon längst der Schlaf eingeholt. Denn was hätte er schon erwidern sollen?


	18. Chapter 18

** _ Menschen, die der Versuchung widerstehen, verschieben nur ihre Kapitulation auf morgen _ **

** _ Charles Maurice de Talleyrand  _ **

So sehr er es wollte, er würde den Vorfall mit dem Halsband nicht ansprechen. General Hux würde sein beklemmendes Aufgewühlt sein mit aller Macht verdrängen, so wie er alles Unangenehme in seinem Leben bisher verdrängt hatte. Obwohl es unerbittlich in ihm arbeiten würde, ihn Schlaflosigkeit und Unruhe plagen würden, er würde so tun als wäre nichts geschehen und sie würde seinem Beispiel folgen. Und da er mittlerweile ein Meister im Verdrängen war und sie zudem folgsamer denn je erschien, würde es schon wenige Tage später so sein als hätte dieser eine Abend niemals stattgefunden.

Sein Blick auf ihrer so klein wirkende Gestalt ruhend, konnte er jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er immer noch wissen wollte wie viele Männer es nun waren, die sie gehabt hatten. Hatte er die Frage ursprünglich nur gestellt um sie zu provozieren, um sie zu erniedrigen, einfach weil er gerade Lust dazu gehabt hatte, so hatte ihre mangelnde Auskunftsbereitschaft sein richtiges Interesse tatsächlich erst geweckt. Sie versuchte irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen und dies gefiel ihm nicht. Wie horrende Hoch musste diese Zahl sein, dass sie sich so bedeckt hielt? Nachdenklich streifte er seine Stiefel ab und machte sich auf seinem Sofa lang.Während er auf seinem Datapad diverse Lageberichte von einem zum nächsten Ordner sortierte, fragte er ohne darüber nachzudenken: „Wann hast du angefangen?“

Eine vollkommen unpräzise Frage auf welche trotzdem eine vollkommen präzise Antwort erfolgen sollte.

„Mit fünfzehn, Herr.“

Hux dachte an sich mit fünfzehn Jahren, an den spärlichen Bartwuchs, an die Pickel in seinem Gesicht, an seinen schlaksigen Körperbau und an die Tatsache, dass er damals bereits etliche Kindersoldaten erfolgreich ausgebildet und unter seinem Befehl gehabt hatte. Und sie? Was hatte sie mit fünfzehn erreicht außer sich von einem wahrscheinlich alten und reichen Sack entjungfern lassen? Stur blickte er weiterhin auf sein Datapad. Er hatte die letzten Tage aktiv vermieden in ihr Gesicht zu sehen und wollte dies auch weiterhin tun. Die so intensivierte Distanz zwischen ihnen tat ihm gut, half weiterhin emotionalen Abstand zu wahren. Emotionaler Abstand, der sich an jenem verfluchten Abend viel zu sehr verringert hatte und ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich sonderbar zu verhalten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er ihr tatsächlich ihr Essen hingestellt hatte und sich sogar erkundigt hatte, ob sie dieses gegessen hatte, wurde sein Gesicht heiß. Peinlich... schrecklich peinliches Verhalten... Es war ihm als höre er seinen Vater über ihn spotten wie ihm die Worte „schwach“, „unwürdig“ und „nutzlos“ durch den Kopf fuhren. Um sich abzulenken fragte er weiter: „War das bis Ren immer der Gleiche?“

„Nein, Herr“

„Sondern?“

Schweigen. Schon wieder eine Auflehnung gegen ihn? Hux schloss genervt die Augen und seine Gedanken schweiften zu der Fernbedienung in seiner Hosentasche. War es wirklich schon wieder so weit? Ihre kaum hörbare Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Unterschiedlich, Herr.“

Unterschiedlich? Was war das für eine bescheuerte Antwort? Er bereute schon jetzt, dass er seine Eingangsfrage gestellt hatte. Unwillkürlich holte er die Fernbedienung hervor und legte sie wortlos, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen oder sie sonst wie zu beachten, auf den Tisch. Im gleichen Zug fragte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme: „Was bedeutet „unterschiedlich“?“,

Ihre Antwort kam wie erwartet schnell und bei der Panik in ihrer Stimme grinste her zufrieden.

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich meinte damit wechselnde Besitzer und... und“

Sie rang nach Worten, setzte immer wieder an. Er brauchte sie nicht anzublicken um ihre Verzweiflung zu spüren.

„Und nicht nur wechselnde Besitzer...“, gestand sie schließlich kleinlaut.

Also doch. Doch nicht nur eine Sklavin, sondern tatsächlich eine Hure. So wie er es von Anfang an vermutet hatte. Seine Miene verzog sich und trotz des wieder aufkeimenden Ekels war er immer noch wie besessen von dem Wunsch eine Zahl zu hören.

„Wie lang war die längste Zeit bei nur einem?“

„Ich glaube... in etwa...“ Sie zögerte, schien zu überlegen.

„Circa sechs Jahre?“

„Und sonst?“

„Einmal vier und zwei Jahre. Danach... ich weiß nicht... es wechselte oft...“

„Und Ren? Wie lange warst du bei Ren?“

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr... ich bin mir nicht sicher... vielleicht ein halbes Jahr?“

„Wieso weißt du das nicht?“

„Mein Zeitgefühl hier auf dem Schiff...“

Er ließ diese Erklärung zählen. Sie machte Sinn.

Die konkreten Angaben zusammenrechnend kam er auf ca. zwölfeinhalb Jahre und vier potenzielle Sexualpartner. Das war nicht so viel wie gedacht, aber dabei fehlte die anscheinend unüberschaubare Anzahl an anderen Besitzern und viel wichtiger „Begegnungen“ mit „nicht nur“ Besitzern, die in den restlichen Jahren stattgefunden haben mussten. Restliche Jahre? Gab es überhaupt restliche Jahre?

„Wie alt bist du?“

„Mein Geburtsjahr ist 2 NSY.“

Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und starrte direkt in ihre wie meistens so unschuldig wirkenden Augen. Sichtlich erschrocken durch seine plötzlich Bewegung zog sie unterwürfig den Kopf ein und senkte ihren Blick. Das Gesicht in welches er blickte erschien ihm nicht einer erwachsenen Frau zugehörig, deren Hauptaufgabe es war mit Männern zu schlafen. Sollten ihre Augen nicht verführerisch und offensiv aufblitzen wenn sie ihn so ansah? Sollten sich ihre vollen Lippen nicht zu einem auffordernden Lächeln verziehen? Unwillkürlich musste er an ihre erste Begegnung denken und dabei an den Moment in welchem sie einfach seine Hand berührt hatte und ihn angelächelt hatte. Dieses Lächeln, ihre Augen, ihre ganze Körperhaltung hatten eine Einladung ausgesprochen, eine Einladung an ihn, nur ihn. Eine Einladung, die ihm Lust und Vorfreude hätte entlocken solle. Doch er hatte nichts weiter als kaum zu ertragende Anspannung und Übelkeit gespürt. Und sie? Trotz ihrer Nacktheit, trotz der Leine an ihrem Halsband, trotz des so offensichtlichen Machtgefälles zwischen ihr und den beiden Männern, hatte sie nicht versucht sich zu bedecken, hatte ihre Schultern gestrafft, es gewagt ihn anzufassen, anzusprechen, anzulächeln und einzuladen. Sein Blick blieb auf ihren Lippen hängen und er spürte erneut wie diese seinen Finger warm und feucht umschlossen hielten. Wieder dieses lästige Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, welches von mal zu mal fordernder wurde. Doch die Einladung von damals stand nicht mehr, war schon lange zurückgezogen wurden. So wie es die erwachsene Frau mit dem auffordernden Lächeln nicht mehr gab. Viel mehr saß jetzt ein unsicheres, kleines Ding vor ihm. Er hatte nichts an diesem Wandel auszusetzen, viel eher gefiel er ihm. Sein Blick glitt über ihre mittlerweile schlanke, fast zarte Statur. Ein weiterer positiver Wandel. Ihr zuvor so vor Kraft strotzender Körper mit den ausladenden Hüften, den drallen Oberschenkeln, den etwas breiten Schultern hatten sie und ihr kaum kontrollierbares, eigensinniges, für ihn bedrohliches Verhalten unterstrichen. Und nun? Ihr jetzt so zerbrechlicher Körper, erschien wie sie selber weniger einschüchternder auf ihn, weniger offensiv, weniger einladend und dafür schwach und somit kontrollierbarer. Ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, wenn man bedachte, dass er den Essensentzug lediglich als Bestrafung eingesetzt hatte und ihre Portionen lediglich rationiert hatte, da er der Meinung war nicht zu viele Ressourcen an sie verschwenden zu müssen wo sie bei ihren Tagesabläufen ohnehin keinen besonders großen Grundumsatz haben dürfte.

Gedankenverloren sah er ihr zu wie sie so still und stumm da saß und nur noch wie ein seelenloses Objekt auf ihn wirkte. Eine Veränderung, dessen langsamer Beginn er auf Rens Besuch datierte und die ihm ebenso gefiel. Nicht dass er ihr zuvor zugestanden hatte mehr als das zu sein. Ihr eine Ansprache mittels ihres Vornamen zu verweigern hatte System und geschah nicht ohne Grund. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie sich geweigert ihren Platz einzunehmen, hatte immer wieder nicht nur gegen seinen Willen gehandelt, schlimmer noch hatte sie aktiv, eigenständig und unvorhergesehen gehandelt. Hatte hier plötzlich abends auf ihn gewartet und sich ihm dann so schamlos angeboten, hatte sich, unter dem Deckmantel ihm helfen zu wollen, davon gestohlen und damit provoziert, dass publik werden könnte, dass er sich eine Frau in seinen Räume hielt. Keine normale Frau, sondern eine Hure. Schamesröte durchzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken was dies für seinen Ruf bedeutet hätte. Wer hätte ihm schon geglaubt, dass er das hier alles noch viel weniger wollte als sie? Hux spürte sein Gesicht noch heißer werden als er sich daran erinnerte wie er mit Fieber hilflos ans Bett gefesselt war und sie einfach zu ihm in dieses gestiegen war. Bei dem Gedanken daran wie er ihr ausgeliefert gewesen war, spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an und schnell drehte der General seinen Kopf wieder Richtung Datapad. Sein Herz schlug wie wild als er sich daran erinnerte wie sie einfach seine Hose ausgezogen hatte, wie sie seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet hatte. Entschlossen zwang er sich seine schnelle Atmung zu verlangsamen. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei, er war jetzt sicher. Als müsste er sich vergewissern blickte er sie vorsichtig aus seinen Augenwinkeln an. Alles aktiv Verführerische an ihr war verschwunden, viel mehr wirkte sie nun zart, verletzlich und schwach. Nein, sie würde ihm keine Avancen mehr machen, würde es nicht noch einmal wagen ihn einfach zu berühren. Nie wieder. Zufrieden ob ihrer passiven Ergebenheit richtete er den Blick wieder auf das Datapad, tat so als würde er etwas lesen und realisierte, dass ihre Konversation durch sein Nichtantworten geendet war. Und schlimmer: Er sich Gedanken über sie gemacht hatte. Ärger übermannte ihn, dass er seine wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendet hatte über sie nachzudenken. Das durfte nicht sein.

Schwungvoll richtete er sich auf und fixierte ihre Gestalt erneut. Klein und zusammengesunken saß sie da, ihre Augen weiterhin auf ihren Schoß gerichtet.

„Siebzehn Jahre... eine lange Zeit... Und niemand wollte dich bei sich behalten... wieder und wieder wurdest du weiter gereicht. Kannst du dir das erklären?“

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und lächelnd stellte er fest, dass seine Worte sie wie beabsichtigt getroffen hatten. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen resignierten, traurigen Ausdruck an.

„Ich bin nicht gut genug, Herr“, stellte sie leise fest, „Ich bin für niemanden gut genug.“

Kurz zögerte sie, den Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Dann fügte sie leise und hoffnungslos hinzu: „Und ich werde niemals für irgendjemanden gut genug sein.“

Zustimmend und ohne Mitleid mit ihr zu verspüren nickte er.

„So wie du dich bisher benommen hast, ist es tatsächlich kein Wunder, dass dich niemand will“, er pausierte kurz und sah ihr zu wie ihre Miene noch ein Stück weit trauriger zu werden schien. Ein herablassendes Lächeln aufsetzend fuhr er fort: „Wer will sich schon mit so einem widerspenstigen Ding wie dir herum schlagen?“

Obwohl es sich lediglich um eine rhetorische Frage gehandelt hatte, antwortete sie leise: „Niemand.“

„So ist es“, stellte er unbeeindruckt fest.

Hux wusste nicht warum er plötzlich so sehr den Impuls hatte ihr weh zu tun und sie zu erniedrigen, aber es fühlte sich gut an und das war das Einzige was zählte. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr nach vorne, beobachtete wie sie demütig die Augen nieder schlug, sichtlich dagegen ankämpfte vor ihm zu fliehen und letztendlich an Ort und Stelle sitzen blieb. Sie hatte sich gebessert, das musste er anerkennen und die schon in seinem Kopf vorformulierte Drohungen und Erniedrigungen blieben ihm schwer im Halse stecken wie er ihr zusah wie sie nervös auf ihrer vollen Unterlippe kaute. Wieder die Erinnerung an ihre weichen Lippen, an ihren feuchten, warmen Mund seinen Finger umschließend. Das sowieso dauerhaft präsente Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen intensivierte sich bis es schmerzte. Derart schmerzte, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte, sich nur noch eine Erleichterung herbei sehnte. Eine Erleichterung, die so nah, so einfach zu erreichen war. Er müsste sie nur packen, zu Boden drücken, ihr Hemd hochziehen und schon wäre er erlöst. Der Moment als sie ihren weichen Hintern an ihn gedrückt hatte, ihn hingebungsvoll angelächelt hatte erschien ihm wieder. Es würde so einfach sein, sie würde sich nicht wehren, noch nie hatte sie sich ernsthaft gewehrt. Viel mehr würde sie ihm dankbar sein, dankbar, dass er, General der Ersten Ordnung, sich dazu hinabließ es mit ihr, einer Sklavin, einer Hure, zu tun. Könnte es eine größere Ehre für sie geben? Er erstarrte. Könnte es eine größere Schande für einen Mann seines Standes geben? All die wirre Lust verschwand, wich der Wut auf sie. Unschuldig saß sie da, machte sich klein und ihr ganzer Körper sprach nur so von absoluter Unterwerfung. Doch er war sich plötzlich sicher, dass sie versuchte ihn mit all diesem zu manipulieren. Seine Unruhe scheinbar spürend, hob sie vorsichtig den Kopf, ihre wieder so unschuldig wirkenden Augen trafen die seinen und schon wieder kam dieser Wunsch sie hier direkt auf dem Boden zu nehmen.

Fast panisch stand er auf, sah noch zu wie sie erschrocken ob seiner plötzlichen Bewegung zurückwich und zwängte sich dann ohne sie weiter zu beachten an ihr und dem Tisch vorbei. Nur noch weg von dieser Versuchung wollend stolperte er unter Schmerzen in sein Schlafzimmer. Wie getrieben verriegelte er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich kraftlos gegen diese um dann nur noch mehr getrieben seine Hand in seine Hose gleiten zu lassen. Der Schmerz, diese quälende Lust, das alles musste weg. Hart und mechanisch begann er sich einen runter zu holen. Und obwohl er es sich verbat, seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu ihrem zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper unter ihm, welcher sich sanft gegen den seinen presste, und ihrem süßen, verletzlichen Blick, der an seine Milde appellierte.

„_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass wir miteinander schlafen werden, Herr“_

Ärgerlich, dass sie trotz der räumlichen Distanz weiter in seinem Kopf herum spukte umgriff er sein Glied noch härter. Und während er dies tat, so drückte er sie in seinen Gedanken bäuchlings tief in die Matratze, ergriff ihren schlanken Hals, drang ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein und nahm sie so unnachgiebig und rücksichtslos wie es Ren sicherlich getan hatte, wie es so viele andere getan hatten und wie es so viele andere noch tun würden. So wie sie es nicht anders verdient hatte. Bis ihr süßer, unschuldiger Blick verschwinden würde und nur noch Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schmerz in diesem sein würde.

Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen kam er, spürte sogleich die klebrig warme Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern und doch spürte er keine Erlösung. Angewidert von seiner eigenen Körperflüssigkeit schmierte er seine Hand an seiner Hose ab. Eine Welle des Ekels überrollte ihn. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht nur der bekannte Ekel ihr gegenüber. Schlimmer. Ekel gegenüber sich und darüber, dass er heute Abend beinahe so tief gesunken war wie Ren und wie sein eigener, verhasster Vater. Hux schwor sich, dass es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen würde. Er war besser, so viel besser und das würde er beweisen. Sich selber, ihr, Ren und seinem Vater.


	19. Chapter 19

Nur derjenige, der am empfindlichsten gewesen ist, kann der Kälteste und Härteste werden; denn er muß sich mit einem harten Panzer umgeben.

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Gewissenhaft und achtsam wie eh und je kämmte Hux seine roten Haare ordentlich zurück, strich seine Uniform glatt und betrachtete sich kritisch von allen Seiten. Zufrieden mit sich und seiner Erscheinung trat er aus dem Bad, doch seine Zufriedenheit sollte einmal wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden als er seine ungeliebte „Mitbewohnerin“ nicht wie sonst auf ihren Knien vorfinden sollte. Genervt fixierte er ihre neben dem Tisch stehende Gestalt. Sie hatte nicht zu stehen, der einzige Platz der ihr zustand war der Boden. Wenn überhaupt. Aber er entschied sich dem ganzen keine Beachtung zu schenken, sie nahm ohnehin schon viel zu viel Raum in seinem Alltag ein. Sie ignorierend setzte er sich und widmete sich seinem geliebten Tarine-Tee und seinem Frühstück. Ihren Blick die ganze Zeit unangenehm auf sich spürend, riss er seinen Kopf hoch. Wie konnte sie so frech sein, dass sie immer noch stand während er saß? Seine Hand zog die Fernbedienung aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und doch zögerte er als er ihre aufgerissenen Augen sah, die mal wieder so sehr nach Gnade in ihm suchten. Kopf schüttelnd schob er die Fernbedienung zurück in seine Hose und drehte sich wieder weg. Doch weiterhin blieben ihre Augen auf ihm ruhen, weiterhin blieb sie stehen. Ohne sie anzuschauen fragte er sie genervt: „Was wird das?“

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr... ich...“

Im betont ruhigen, desinteressierten Ton unterbrach er sie: „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass es dir jedes Mal Leid tut? Und trotzdem … trotzdem schaffst du es nie länger als ein paar Tage in der Spur zu laufen!“

Er nahm einen Schluck seines Tees.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass Ren dich hier nur abgesetzt hat um mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen...“, wisperte er leise und bitter. Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich für dieses Geständnis.

„Herr... bitte glaubt mir, es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte euch nicht verärgern...“, wisperte sie immer noch stehend.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr und stellte fest, dass es mehr als unangenehm war zu ihr hoch zu schauen. Sie sollte zu ihm hochschauen, nicht andersherum.

„Ich kann mich nicht hinknien, Herr“, räumte sie plötzlich leise ein.

„Ich denke schon, dass du das kannst oder hat sich über Nacht etwas an deiner Stellung geändert? Möchtest du vielleicht gleich hier gegenüber von mir Platz nehmen und mit mir frühstücken?“

„Ich weiß wo mein Platz ist, Herr... ich.... ich...“

„Dann benimm dich so!“ Mit einem kurzen Nicken Richtung des glänzenden, schwarzen Bodens unterstrich er seine Aufforderung.

Ihre dunklen Augen blickten ihn ängstlich an und als könnte sie sich vor ihm und seiner aufkommenden Wut schützen umschloss sie hilflos mit ihren Armen ihren Oberkörper.

„Herr... ich kann nicht... ich habe...“, sie stockte und ihr Gesicht wurde rot.

Als offenbarte sie ihm ein schreckliches Geheimnis flüsterte sie: „Ich... habe meine ...“ Peinlich berührt blickte sie zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Verwirrt betrachtete er sie und ihre Hilflosigkeit schwappte zu ihm herüber, ließ ihn nervös und gleichzeitig ärgerlich werden. Den Blick auf ihre sonderbar eng zusammen gepressten Beine werfend, bellte er sie ungeduldig an: „Stell dich gefälligst normal hin!“

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und wenigstens dieses Mal kam sie seinem Befehl nach.

Seine Augen starrten auf das klebrige Blut zwischen ihren Schenkeln und den feinen Blutstropfen welcher langsam an ihren Innenschenkeln herunterlief. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Wer hatte das getan? Wer war hier nachts in seine Räume und wohl zwangsläufig dabei in sie eingedrungen? Ren? Ein schweres Gefühl der Schuld legte sich auf seine Schultern und begann ihn zu erdrücken. Im Zuge seines Vorsatzes sie nicht mehr so nah an sich herankommen zu lassen, kam er mittlerweile so spät wie es ihm möglich war zurück nur um dann direkt ins Bett zu gehen. Meistens lag sie dann bereits schlafend am Sofa und so musste er nur so leise und schnell wie möglich ins Badezimmer und danach ins Schlafzimmer um eine Begegnung mit ihr zu vermeiden. Sobald er das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, verriegelte er fest und sicher die Tür und verwehrte ihr somit den Eintritt. Neben dem herbeigesehnten Abstand, bereitete es ihm Freude sie so zu quälen, war er sich doch sicher, dass sie darunter litt von seiner Nähe abgekapselt zu werden. Wenn er sie morgens zusammen gerollt neben seiner Tür vorfand, stellte er sich vor wie sie nachts verzweifelt vor der ihr verschlossenen Tür gestanden hatte und musste jedes Mal zufrieden dabei grinsen. Doch zu seinem Missfallen hatte sie es doch meistens entweder geschafft wach zu bleiben und ihn mit verschlafenen, dabei kaum zu widerstehenden Blick begrüßt oder war durch seine Rückkehr geweckt wurden und hatte ihm gerade noch folgen können. Letzte Nacht hatte sie es nicht geschafft rechtzeitig zu ihm zu kommen. Während sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hatte er noch ihre tapsenden Schritte wahrnehmen können und hätte am liebsten die Tür noch einmal sich öffnen lassen nur um ihre sicher enttäuschte und unglückliche Miene zu sehen. Heute Morgen hatte er sie wie immer direkt neben der Tür vorgefunden. Nicht, dass er sie genauer betrachtet hätte, aber er auf den ersten Blick hatte er keine Veränderung wahrnehmen können. Doch jetzt stand sie beschämt und hilflos mit Blut zwischen ihren Beinen vor ihm. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hier war die erste Ordnung, nicht irgendein heruntergekommenes Rebellenlager. Wer sollte hier nachts in seine Räume eindringen nur um sich an ihr zu vergehen? Das war schlichtweg unmöglich. Angewidert drehte er sich weg und für wenige Sekunden sah er das Bild seiner eigenen Beine an denen sich ein dünner Blutfaden vermischt mit einer bestimmten anderen Körperflüssigkeit seinen Weg hinab zu seinen Kniekehlen bahnte. Ob nun bei der ersten Ordnung oder bei dem Widerstand, wer schwach war würde nirgends vor Übergriffen dieser Art sicher sein. Seine Hand umfasste die heiße Teetasse bis seine Finger brannten. Wieder klar werdend blickte er in ihr Gesicht, nicht noch einmal wollte er dieses Blut zwischen ihren Beinen sehen. 

„Wer war das?“

Ihre Augen nahmen einen verwunderten Ausdruck an und sie zögerte kurz bevor sie antworten sollte.

„Niemand, Herr... das Blut... ich habe meine Periode bekommen...“

Natürlich verstand der General nicht. War er doch in der straff und streng organisierten Welt des Militärs aufgewachsen in dem es kein Raum für die natürlichsten biologischen Vorgänge gegeben hatte und das Einzige was gezählt hatte Gehorsam, Erfolg und Aufopferungsbereitschaft gewesen war. Lediglich die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie dieses Wort „Periode“ ausgesprochen hatte, ließen ihn zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass es sich hierbei vielleicht um etwas weniger Drastisches als eine nächtliche Vergewaltigung handelte.

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht sofort um was es geht?“, fuhr er sie an.

Ihr Nachthemd zwischen ihre Beine klemmend und so die Blutung notdürftig stoppend antwortete sie leise und sichtlich beschämt: „Ich darf euch doch nicht einfach ansprechen, Herr und dann wusste ich nicht... ich wollte den Boden nicht beschmutzen und ich wollte die Regel nicht brechen.“

Unterwürfig schaute sie ihn an und ergänzte: „Ich will mich bessern... wirklich...“

„Die Regel ist vorerst außer Kraft gesetzt.“

Sein Kopf begann dumpf zu pochen. Wie viele Nerven hätte er sich ohne diese schwachsinnige Regel heute Morgen sparen können?

„Und jetzt?“

„Ich brauche...“, sie stockte und schnell blickte sie zu Boden.

„Ich meine... wenn die Möglichkeit bestehen würde... könnte ich vielleicht bitte … ich möchte aber wirklich keine Umstände bereiten...“

Hux unterbrach ihr Gestammel genervt: „Ich erwarte einen kurzen, klaren, vollständigen Satz aus Subjekt, Prädikat und Objekt bestehend!“

Die Anweisung hatte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt, ihre Antwort kam kurz und bündig doch mit weiterhin zitternder Stimme: „Ich brauche Binden, Herr!“ Selber sichtlich erschrocken eine so klare Forderung formuliert zu haben hauchte sie schnell ein leises „Bitte“ hinterher.

Immer noch heillos überfordert mit der Situation nickte der General und stand auf. Er musste hier weg, weg von ihr und ihrem Blut und der ganzen Überforderung. Sein plötzliches Aufstehen ließen sie sogleich einen Sicherheitsabstand einnehmen, doch ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten schickte er sich an den Raum zu verlassen. Bevor er in den grell erleuchtenden Gang trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um und ermahnte sie: „Wehe dir du verschmutzt irgendetwas mit deinem Blut!“ Eine mögliche Antwort nicht mehr abwartend trat er hinaus und als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss seufzte er auf. Womit hatte er das alles nur verdient? Vehement schob er die Eindrücke des Morgens von sich und marschierte bestimmt Richtung Brücke.

„_Binden braucht sie? Aha...“ _

Das hier war nicht sein Problem, sollte sie sehen wie sie klar kam.

Aber Hux Entschlossenheit schwand mit jedem Schritt bis er schlussendlich wieder stehen blieb. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was es mit diesen „Binden“ auf sich hatte, aber ihm war klar, dass es sich wohl um irgendetwas handeln musste um diese Blutung zu stoppen oder zumindest zu verhindern, dass man damit alles voll saute. Hux realisierte, dass schon jetzt gerade etwas von ihrem Blut auf dem glänzend polierten Boden getropft sein könnte und selbst wenn sie dieses jetzt aufwischte, er sah jetzt schon seinen gesamten Raum mit für das Auge nicht mehr ersichtlichen Blutspuren kontaminiert. Und wer wusste schon wie lange das Ganze jetzt gehen würde? Seine Miene verzog sich vor Ekel. Nein, das konnte und würde er nicht zulassen. Erneut seufzend machte Hux auf dem Absatz kehrt und blieb erst wieder stehen als er bei der Krankenstation angelangt war. Er hasste diesen Ort, den er in neun von zehn Fällen aufsuchen musste, weil er Opfer von Rens mangelnder Impulskontrolle geworden war. Er hasste die Tatsache, dass die Ärzte dort drinnen von seiner Unterlegenheit dem obersten Anführer gegenüber wussten. Wussten, dass er gegen Ren zumindest körperlich nicht ankam. Sicherlich hatten sie sich jedes Mal wenn er mit einem erneuten Bruch hierher kam das Maul über ihn und seine Funktion als Rens „Sandsack“ zerrissen. Hux trat durch den Eingang und scannte das vor ihm stattfindende Gewusel ab. Tatsächlich bestand der größte Teil des Personals aus Droiden worum er mehr als dankbar war. Er schätzte ihre Emotionslosigkeit und Kontrollierbarkeit.

„General Hux, Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Hux drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht des fast gleichaltrigen Arztes, welcher ihn schon des Öfteren zusammen geflickt hatte.

„Heute mal im Ganzen?“, fragte dieser mit sarkastische Unterton bei dem unbeschädigten Anblick des Generals.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue antwortete der Angesprochene trocken: „Sie haben es erfasst: Im Ganzen und im Besitz all seiner Kräfte. Ich rate Ihnen daher es nicht mit mir zu verspaßen... Sie Witzbold. Ansonsten besteht immer noch die heilsame Möglichkeit einer „Beförderung“ zum Feldarzt.“

Der Mann wurde bleich, begann eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, doch Hux brachte ihn mit einem Handzeig zum Schweigen.

„Ich suche Nara Meral.“

Die Augen des Mannes nahmen einen irritierten Anblick an, dann nickte er schnell und griff zu seinem Komlink.

„Nara? Ja... ja ich bin es Altan... General Hux möchte dich sehen...“

Unsicher blickte der Arzt ihn an: „Jetzt sofort?“

Hux rollte mit den Augen und knurrte: „Sie hat 30 Sekunden bevor ich Sie alle beide strafversetze!“

„Nara? Jetzt sofort! Du hast 30 Sekunden sagt er“, der Arzt hielt inne und lauschte in den Komlink, „Ich denke sie ist auf dem Weg, Sir!“

„Das hoffe ich für Sie...“

Hux fing im Stillen an zu zählen, meinte er seine Drohung doch mehr als ernst. Als er bei 25 angekommen war ertönte die vertraute, weiterhin ihn furchtbar nervende, Piepsstimme.

„Da bin ich! Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas mit...“

„Wenn Ihr Witzbold von Kollege hier verschwunden ist, dann wird vorerst alles in Ordnung sein.“

Die kleine Frau schaute ihren ärztlichen Kollegen verwundert an, dann nickte sie ihm bestimmt zu. Bevor sich dieser daraufhin sichtlich erleichtert zurückziehen konnte sagte Hux seelenruhig: „Wissen Sie... ich habe so eine Liste in meinem Kopf, auf welcher ich alle Personen vermerke, die mir schon mal auf die Nerven gegangen sind. Ihren habe ich auch soeben vermerkt. Nur als vielleicht wichtige Informationen für Sie und Ihre weitere Arbeit.“

Verunsichert stammelte der Mann eine Entschuldigung, aber Hux hatte genug und winkte ihn davon.

„Wo ist das nächste Untersuchungszimmer?“, fragte er ungeduldig die kleine Ärztin, welche sichtlich irritiert drein schaute.

„Äh.. also … nicht weit... ähm kommen Sie mit!, stotterte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Als sie das nächstbeste Zimmer betreten hatten und die Tür sich hinter ihnen fest geschlossen hatte, fragte Nara Meral ihn mit bald ängstlichem Gesichtsaudruck: „Was ist mit Ada?“

„Mir geht es gut! Danke der Nachfrage!“, antwortete er unbewegt.

Schuldbewusst zog die kleine Frau ihren Kopf ein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Sie sehen tatsächlich wieder so fit aus. Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen besser geht und das ohne weitere medizinische Betreuung! Nichts desto trotz sollten wir vielleicht noch einmal eine Blutentnahme machen? Ihre Leberwerte waren ja tatsächlich nicht ganz optimal.“

Wieder absolut in ihrem Metier ging die Ärztin auf die andere Seite des Schreibtischs und tippte etwas an dem darauf stehenden Computer herum.

„Ich will mir nur noch einmal die letzten Werte anschauen...“

Auch Hux näherte sich dem Tisch, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und gab so gleich sein eigentliches Anliegen an: „Sie hat ihre... Periode?“

Was eine Aussage hätte sein sollen, hörte sich auf einmal viel mehr wie eine Frage an, aber die junge Frau schaute unbeeindruckt weiter mit angestrengter Miene auf den Bildschirm vor sich und gab nur ein kurzes „Aha“ von sich. Hux hielt inne. Aha? Ihr Ernst? War sie es nicht gewesen, die ein Theater sondergleichen veranstaltet hatte, als ihre Patientin nach der Untersuchung mit dem Spekulum geblutet hatte? Hux dachte an die kleinen Blutstropfen auf seinem Bett. Nein, das war nichts im Gegensatz zu jetzt gewesen. Doch bevor er sie anfahren konnte, hielt die Ärztin plötzlich inne und drehte ihren Kopf ruckartig zu ihm.

„Ist das etwa der Grund für ihr Erscheinen?“

Peinlich berührt nickte er.

„Sie sagte, sie bräuchte... ,Binden'?“

Obwohl er versucht hatte so tonlos wie möglich zu sprechen, schien nun doch etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt zu haben. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf verengte sie kurz ihre Augen nur um sogleich festzustellen: „So wie Sie vor mir sitzen habe ich den Eindruck, dass Ada jetzt das erste Mal ihre Periode hat?“

Wieder nickte er nur stumm.

„Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn... Wie lange sind Sie und Ada denn schon...“, mit Blick auf sein Gesicht hielt sie kurz inne und fuhr dann weiter, „Verzeihen Sie! Ich meinte natürlich... also wie lange ist sie schon bei Ihnen?“

„Zu lange“, entfuhr es ihm schulterzuckend und in nüchterner Tonlage.

Das Gesicht der Ärztin nahm einen mitleidigen Ausdruck an, von welchem er wusste, dass dieser nicht ihm galt, sondern dem nutzlosen Ding in seinen Räumen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie einen derartigen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte? Hux fragte sich für einen Moment, ob Nara Meral möglicherweise Frauen in ihrem Bett bevorzugte und ihrer Patientin deswegen so übermäßig zugetan war.

„Länger als zwei Monate?“

„Was tut das jetzt zur Sache?“, fuhr er sie gereizt an.

Die Ärztin zuckte kurz ob seines scharfen Tones zusammen und nuschelte leise: „Ich würde nur gerne feststellten, ob sie kurzfristig an einer sekundären  Amenorrhö gelitten hatte. Das würde zu meinen Beobachtungen zuvor passen. Wie ich bereits sagte, mache ich mir große Sorgen um ihr psychisches Wohl. Wenn sie aber jetzt wieder ihre Periode bekommt ist das ein gutes Zeichen!“ Der letzte Satz hörte sich bald euphorisch an und die Lippen der Frau verzogen sich zu einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. Wie schon so viele Male an diesem Tag verstand Hux mal wieder nichts. 

„Na dann... Holen Sie mir jetzt diese Binden?“

Die Ärztin blieb sitzen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich schweife immer so schnell ab. Sekundäre Amenorrhö bedeutet das Ausbleiben der Periode über drei Monate bei einer zuvor bereits erfolgreich menstruierenden Frau. Dies kann diverse Gründe haben wie zum Beispiel...“

„Keine medizinischen Vorträge!“

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur erklären was es dabei auf sich hat“, erklärte sie entschuldigend und fuhr dann wieder im hoffnungsvoll und freudigen Ton weiter, „Es könnte wirklich ein Hinweis auf eine Besserung ihres Zustands sein!“

Ohne seine Miene zu verziehen blickte er zu der kleinen Frau.

„Wirkt es mittlerweile so als würde mich dies im Geringsten interessieren?“, fragte er desinteressiert und mit verschränkten Armen.

„Nein. Tut es nicht“, gab sein Gegenüber zu.

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass der furchtbar nervige Gutmensch in ihr zwar zu einem erneuten Vortrag ansetzen wollte, sich dann anscheinend doch entschied zu schweigen.

„_Kluges Mädchen!“_

„Ich würde dann gerne noch einmal Blut von Ihnen abnehmen wollen um zu schauen, ob Ihre Leberwerte sich stabilisiert haben“, erklärte sie leise und mit belegter Stimme.

Hux stimmte zu, wollte er doch endlich wieder seiner allabendlichen Droge mit gutem Gewissen frönen können. Als sie den Venenstauer anlegte hatte er mal wieder das Gefühl, dass sie dieses fester als nötig tat und musste unwillkürlich, ob ihrer erbärmlichen Passiv-Aggressivität grinsen. Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit getan hatte klebte sie fein säuberlich ein Pflaster auf die Einstichstelle, zog sich ihre Handschuhe aus und desinfizierte sich mit Gedanken verlorenen Blick die Hände.

„Ich hole Ihnen die Binden.“

Ohne sich umzudrehen verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ ihn in angenehmer Stille zurück. Ihre Stimme gehörte verboten. Die Ruhe sollte ihm nicht lange vergönnt sein, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten ertönte es wieder piepsend hinter ihm.

„Tatsächlich haben wir nur noch Binden. Tampons sind nicht mehr vorrätig, aber ich bezweifle eh, dass sie diese gerne benutzen würde.“

Hux sah ihr zu wie sie diverse Packungen verschiedener Größen auf den Tisch legte.

„Hat sie Schmerzen?“

Desinteressiert zuckte er mit den Schultern. Die Ärztin quittierte sein so zur Schau gestelltes Desinteresse mit einer betroffenen Miene. Leise aufseufzend erklärte sie: „Falls Ada Schmerzen haben sollte habe ich noch Schmerztabletten besorgt und Wärmepads zum Einkleben und diese Wärmekissen hier!“

Äußerlich weiterhin Gleichgültigkeit wahrend betrachtete er den Haufen vor sich, doch innerlich spürte er einen Anflug von Anspannung. Schmerzen? Neben der Tatsache, dass Blut aus einem anscheinend ohne Unterlass herauslief, hatte man dabei auch noch Schmerzen? Und das sollte normal sein? General Hux war in diesem Moment mehr als froh ein Mann zu sein.

„Packen Sie mir das alles ein!“

Die Ärztin blickte ihn kurz verdutzt an nur um zu verschwinden und kurz darauf wieder mit einem Karton zu erscheinen. Mit wieder passiv-aggressiver Note raffte sie die einzelnen Päckchen zusammen und schmiss sie in den Karton.

Hux stand auf und klemmte den Karton unter seinen rechten Arm. Das runde, kindliche Gesicht der kleinen Frau erschien nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt, dann schaute sie zu ihm hoch und bat mit einem müden Lächeln: „Bitte grüßen Sie Ada von mir, ja?“

Mit den Augen rollend ignorierte er diese lächerliche Bitte und drehte sich Richtung Tür. Bevor er aus dieser trat, hörte er erneut ihre piepsige Stimme: „Bin ich eigentlich auch auf dieser Liste?“

„Schon seitdem Sie das erste Wort an mich gerichtet haben. Ich suche nur noch nach den richtigen Einsatzort für Sie“, antwortete er trocken und ging ohne sich zu bedanken. 

Den ganzen Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen saß dem General die unrealistische Angst im Nacken Ren könne ihn überraschen und den Inhalt des Kartons erspähen. Röte schoss ihm bei dem Gedanken wie Ren spöttisch auf ihn herunterblicken würde ins Gesicht. Und so war er mehr als erleichtert als er endlich in seine Gemächer eintrat. Gereizt stellte er fest, dass sie nicht mehr dort stand wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Kurz schaute er in die Ecke rechts von sich, auch hier war sie nicht aufzufinden. Es war mehr als ein Schmeißen, als ein Absetzen wie er den Karton auf den gläsernen Sofatisch beförderte. Hatte er ihr nicht explizit befohlen nichts mit ihrem Blut zu verschmutzen? Und bedeutete das nicht an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben? Wütend und bereit sie mal wieder zu maßregeln öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer, trat ein und stockte doch im nächsten Moment. Sein Blick traf ihren nackten unter der Dusche stehenden Körper und Hux schloss reflexartig seine Augen. Tief durchatmend sammelte er sich, redete sich gut zu, nahm sich vor sich nicht noch einmal in ihren Bahn ziehen zu lassen und so öffnete er voller Zuversicht vorsichtig wieder seine Augen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend schien sie ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt zuhaben, seifte sich sorgfältig und mit ruhiger, friedlicher Bedächtigkeit ein. Gebahnt sah er ihr zu wie ihre Hand ihre nassen Haare nach vorne über ihre Schulter strich und so ihren Nacken freilegte, welcher ihm so ohne Halsband unwahrscheinlich zart vorkam. Eine sonderbar wohlige Ruhe erfasste den General. Seine so eben noch pochende Wut begann, so wie der gefasste Vorsatz sie sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch so weit wie möglich von sich zu halten, ins Nichts zu verebben.

Und das Prasseln des Wassers ertränkte das Klacken seiner Schritte, die wie von alleine die bestehende Distanz zwischen ihm und ihr verminderten.


	20. Chapter 20

Wo die Menschen am empfindlichsten sind, da sind sie am leichtesten zu enttäuschen.

Carl Peter Fröhling

  
  


  
  


Vor der Duschkabine stehen bleibend realisierte er erst, dass sie nun quasi zum Greifen nah war und unwillkürlich zuckte seine Hand kurz. Zum Greifen nah? Und dann? Was dann? Hux ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Augen wanderten von ihrem freigelegten, weißen Nacken zu ihrem auffällig wenig vernarbten Rücken. Lediglich kleine fast verschwundene Narben von den Scherben, in welche er sie damals gedrückt hatte, waren noch zu sehen. Wie war es möglich, dass sie mit ihrer aufsässigen Art nicht von weiteren körperlichen Bestrafungen gekennzeichnet war? Oder war genau das das Problem? Zu wenige oder am Ende sogar keine Bestrafungen bei Fehltritten? Den Blick weiterhin starr auf ihren Rücken gerichtet fuhr er zusammen als sie plötzlich das Wasser ausstellte. Den Atem anhaltend blieb er bewegungslos an Ort und Stille stehen und sah ihr gebahnt zu wie sie ihre Beine leicht auseinander stellte und geflissentlich begann ihre Innenschenkel einzuseifen. Angeekelt sah er zu wie sich das Blut mit dem milchig -farbenden Duschgel vermengte und dickflüssige Masse ihre Beine herunter floss. Wieder diese Erinnerung von heute morgen und mit der Erinnerung kam wieder die unbändige Wut. Wut auf sich und auf seine damalige Schwäche. Und dazu eine noch größere in Hass mündende Wut auf sie, die all dies so sorgfältig Verdrängte wieder hervorrief, die sich schon wieder seinem Befehl wider setzte und nun doch seine Dusche wie selbstverständlich mit ihrem widerlichen Blut verunreinigte. Schon hatte sie die Duschbrause ergriffen und spülte ihre Beine sauber während sich das Wasser zu ihren Füßen verfärbte. Die Tür zur Dusche aufreißend fuhr er sie laut an: „Was zur Hölle wird das hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nichts mit deinem Blut hier verschmutzen sollst?“ Und wie er noch redete, viel eher schrie, drehte sie sich in panischer Schnelligkeit, die Duschbrause immer noch in der Hand haltend, zu ihm um und im nächsten Moment spürte er wie seine Hose durch warmes Wasser getränkt wurde. Mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an und kurz fühlte sich Hux durch ihren Blick wie gelähmt, fast schon besänftigt. Als die immer noch laufende Brause laut auf dem Boden der Dusche aufprallte, erwachte er jedoch aus seiner Erstarrung. Nichts wollte er mehr als ihr einen Grund für die Angst in ihrem Gesicht zu geben, doch obwohl sie alles Blut von sich abgespült hatte und er seine Handschuhe trug, fühlte er immer noch allumfassenden Ekel vor ihr. Wenn er sie jetzt anfasste, würde er sich hier übergeben.

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht ungehorsam sein! Ich wollte nur...“

„Ich will nichts davon hören!“, knurrte er leise und sofort verstummte sie. Sie kühl fixierend, straffte er sich und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. Während er sich aufrichtete, wich sie stumm vor ihm zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Trotz ihrer schwer in der Luft liegenden Furcht machte sie, wie immer, keine Anstalten ihre Nacktheit mit ihren Händen vor ihm abzuschirmen und bestätigte mal wieder sein Bild einer schamlosen Schlampe.

Mit ruhiger Stimme befahl er ihr: „Stell das Wasser auf die Kopfbrause um!“

Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend und mit zittrigen Fingern folgte sie schnell seinem Befehl. Als das Wasser von oben herab auf sie herunter prasselte, legte Hux seinen Kopf schief und lächelte.

„Stell das Wasser kalt!“

Wieder zögerte sie nicht, viel eher nahm ihr Gesicht wieder diesen entschlossenen Zug an, der ihm nicht ganz geheuer war. Und als sie die ersten kalten Tropfen trafen schien es zuerst als würde ihr die Kälte nichts ausmachen, als könnte sie dieser einfach so strotzen.Verwunderung flammte in ihm auf. Wie konnte ihr dies nichts ausmachen? Schon wollte er sie ärgerlich packen, als er sah wie ihr Körper plötzlich doch unter den Berührungen des kalten Wassers begann zusammen zu zucken. Die Entschlossenheit schwand und als würde sie sich etwas Wärme spenden wollen umarmte sie schnell fest ihren Oberkörper.

„Arme herunter!“

So schnell wie sie sich umarmt hatte, so schnell ließ sie ihre Arme wieder sinken und hielt diese verkrampft neben ihren Seiten hängen. Kurz blickte sie ihn an als wolle sie ihm signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hatte, dass es ihr Leid tat, dass er aufhören könnte da sie ihm doch ohnehin vollends ergeben war. Hux verzog keine Miene, er würde sich nicht von ihr manipulieren lassen. Mittlerweile zitternd senkte sie resigniert den Blick und schloss ihre Augen als wäre die eisige Kälte so besser erträglich.

Leise und doch mit schneidender Stimme fragte er: „Habe ich dir erlaubt den Blick zu senken?“

Sofort hob sie wieder ihren Blick und antwortete leise: „Nein, Herr.“

Das Zittern ihres Körpers verstärkte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr und zufrieden sah und hörte er wie sie begann mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Kurz zuckten ihre Arme erneut hoch, offensichtlich wieder in der Absicht sich zu umarmen, doch als sie sah wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog ließ sie erneut ihre zitternden Arme sinken. Ihre ihn so flehentlich anblickenden Augen schlossen sich in immer geringer werdenden Abständen. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr nicht mehr nur kalt war, sondern, dass die Kälte ihr nun auch Schmerzen bereitete.

„Verstehst du wofür das ist?“

Schnell nickte sie mit hoffnungsvollen, großen Augen. Aber Hux war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden.“

„J-j-ja!“, stotterte sie.

Langsam und bedächtig fragte er: „Was ,ja'?“

„Ich... h-h-habe...“, ihre Zähne klapperten nun so sehr, dass es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel zu sprechen,

„... v-v... ver-st-standen!“

„Was genau hast du verstanden?“

„Ich h-h-hät-t-te...d-d-die... D-dusche n-nicht...“

Hux musste bei ihrem hilflosen Stottern unwillkürlich grinsen und entschied, im Anbetracht ihrer sich nun blau färbenden Lippen, dass sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte. Seine Wut auf sie hatte sich wieder auf das übliche Niveau reguliert.

„Stell das Wasser ab!“

Mit steifer Bewegung drehte sie sich zu dem Griff des Wasserhahns und benötigte doch mehrere Anläufe bis sie es schaffte das Wasser abzustellen. Mit unsicherem Blick drehte sich zurück zu ihm und wartete immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd sichtlich eingeschüchtert auf seine nächste Anweisung.

„Die Dusche ist absolutes Tabu für dich bis das ,Ganze' hier aufgehört hat! Und jetzt wasch dir die Hände!“

Schnell seifte sie ihre Hände mit dem Duschgel gründlich ein. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie zumindest wusste wie man dies richtig tat. Die meisten Menschen verteilten vielleicht keine fünf Sekunden etwas Seife auf ihre Handflächen, mehr nicht. Nachdem sie gute 30 Sekunden jede Stelle ihrer Hände eingeseift hatte blickte sie ihn fragend an und er nickte. Und so stellte sie das Wasser wieder an und spülte ihre Hände ab. Noch einmal überraschte sie ihn positiv als sie das Wasser mit Hilfe ihres Ellenbogens abstellte. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht ganz so dumm wie gedacht.

„Komm raus!“

Bevor sie aus der Dusche trat wrang sie ihre Haare aus und ohne es zu wollen blieben seine Augen auf den dünnen Wasserstrahl hängen, welcher sich seinen Weg zwischen ihren Brüsten herunter zu ihrem Bauch und von dort zu ihrer Scham bahnte. Augenblicklich riss er seinen Augen los und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang.

„Nimm dir ein Handtuch und folg mir!“

Seine Schritte führten ihn zu dem kleinen Glastisch auf welchem der Karton stand. Über seinen Rücken schauend sah er zu wie sie mit noch immer steifen Bewegungen aus dem Bad kam. Notdürftig hatte sie sich ein großes, weißes Handtuch um sich herum gewickelt, welches sie eng mit ihren Armen umschloss. Wortlos zeigte er auf den Karton und vorsichtig, ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen lassend, beugte sie sich zu diesem herunter und öffnete diesen. Hux sah zu wie bei dieser Bewegung Wasser von ihren nassen Haaren auf den Tisch tropfte, dann ließ er seinen Blick wieder zu ihren Händen schweifen, die den Karton nun in die Hand nahmen. Die Härchen ihrer Arme hatten sich vor Kälte aufgestellt. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf und ihr entfuhr ein erleichterter Seufzer, als sie stumm die einzelnen Päckchen in die Hand nahm und deren Beschriftungen las. Als sie fertig war, blickte sie ihn mit einem kleinen, feinen Lächeln und wässrigen Augen dankbar an.

„Danke, Herr!“

Es fühlte sich komisch an etwas „Gutes“ getan zu haben und Hux widerstand dem Impuls ihr sogleich diese Dankbarkeit raus aus ihr zu prügeln. Er war nicht gut.

Bagatellisierend antwortete er: „Das ist von deiner ,Freundin', nicht von mir! Sie war der Meinung du bräuchtest das alles. Sie hat solange mit ihrer piepsenden Stimme Vorträge gehalten bis ich den Karton genommen habe und gegangen bin.“

Hux realisierte erst nach Beendigung seines Satzes wie komisch dieser Moment war. Gerade hatte er sie noch bestraft und jetzt standen sie hier und er plauderte aus dem Nähkästchen. Er war ein Idiot.

Leise flüsterte sie: „Ich danke euch trotzdem.“

Hux wurde klar, dass es Zeit war, mehr als Zeit war, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Wie er eine plötzliche Veränderung ihrer Mimik wahrnahm stockte er: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und mit zittriger Stimme erklärte sie: „Ich habe keine Unterhosen.“

„Und?“, fragte er genervt.

„Für die Binden … man muss diese einkleben.“

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?“, fuhr er sie ungeduldig an.

Den Kopf einziehend und einen Schritt vor ihm weg weichend antwortete sie schnell und in panischem Ton: „Es tut mir Leid! Ihr wart so schnell weg heute morgen und ich habe selber nicht mehr daran gedacht gehabt.“

Als sei sie sich sicher, dass er ihr den Karton samt Inhalt wieder wegnehmen würde umklammert sie diesen noch eine Spur fester.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch mit meinen ganzen Anliegen belästige“, wimmerte sie ängstlich als sie seinen ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

Den Kopf schüttelnd und laut aufseufzend trug er ihr auf sich ein weiteres Handtuch aus dem Bad zu holen, dieses in ihre Ecke zu legen und dort so lange auszuharren bis ein Droide mit den verdammten Schlüpfern vorbeigekommen sei. Und während sie sich schuldbewusst mit gesenktem Kopf in ihrer Ecke verkroch, zog er seine Handschuhe aus, schmiss diese achtlos auf den Boden und ordnete einen Droiden an um das Bad, inklusive Dusche,, von Grund auf reinigen und desinfizieren zu lassen. Er hielt inne. Nur das Bad? Nein, am besten den ganzen Raum hier. Wer wusste schon was hier noch während seiner Abwesenheit alles passiert war? Bei der Bestellung der Unterhosen hielt er einen Moment inne.

„_S, M oder L?“_

Kurz dachte er daran wie sie mit dem Rücken in der Dusche zu ihm gestanden hatte. Dachte an ihre trotz der Gewichtsabnahme anscheinend von Natur aus breiten Hüften.

„_M!“_

Er wünschte sich sie wäre noch schmaler als sie nun eigentlich schon war. Wie so häufig heute schüttelte er mal wieder mit dem Kopf um all diese sonderbaren Gedanken loszuwerden. Bestimmt beschloss er, dass er heute genügend Kraft und Gedanken an sie verschwendet hatte. Und so wechselte er schnell in trockene Hosen und begab endlich zur Brücke.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem Hux einen mehr oder minder erfolgreichen Tag hinter sich gebracht hatte, es hatte keine ärgerliche Begegnung mit Ren gegeben, hatte er die Ereignisse des turbulenten Morgens schon fast vergessen. Wie er jedoch in seine Räume eintrat und direkt auf die am Boden liegende schlafende Gestalt blickte, realisierte er mal wieder die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Situation. Solange Ren noch lebte, war er verdammt dazu dieses nervige Ding irgendwie ertragen zu müssen. Leise tapste er an dem Sofa entlang an ihr vorbei, steuerte das Bad an und sog sogleich den Duft der stattgefundenen Desinfektion ein, welcher sich in dem größeren Aufenthaltsraum schon verflogen hatte hier im Bad aber noch in der Luft hing. Wie er sich für die Nacht fertig vorbereitet hatte und wieder heraustrat, stellte er missmutig fest, dass sie mittlerweile aufgewacht war und ihn, nur wenige Meter von ihm stehend, mit einem verschlafenen, fast süßen Lächeln anblickte. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte und ihre Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm, musste er genervt mit den Augen rollen. Sie war wie ein kleines, anhängliches Haustier, welches einem Schritt auf Tritt folgte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Haustiere zumeist geliebt wurden und das Leben ihrer Besitzer bereicherten. Beide Punkte musste er entschieden verneinen. So in seinen Gedanken versunken realisierte er plötzlich, dass sie ihm nicht weiter gefolgt war. Müsste sie nicht direkt hinter ihm hergehen? Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, schloss sich die Tür surrend und Hux zögerte. An den heutigen Morgen denkend, drehte er sich um, ließ die Tür sich öffnen und spähte hinaus. Erschrocken sah er wie sie zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden hockte und sich dabei mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützte. Scharf zog sie Luft ein, als würde sie unerträgliche Schmerzen erleben.

„Was ist los?“

Seine Stimme hatte genervt und vorwürfig klingen sollen, anstatt dessen wirkte sie sonderbar hoch und hilflos. Er war immer noch ein Idiot, dachte er sich trocken.

Den Kopf weiterhin tief in ihrer Armbeuge vergruben, antwortete sie beschwichtigend: „Nur Unterleibsschmerzen...“

Und tatsächlich erhob sie sich nun vorsichtig mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützend, die andere eng auf ihren Unterleib gepresst. Unsicher machte sie einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Kurz kam der Impuls seinerseits einen Schritt zurückzugehen und die Tür zugehen zu lassen, doch er blieb stehen und sah ihr zu wie sie sich abmühte zu ihm zu gelangen. Es waren nur wenige Meter, vielleicht zwei oder drei, nichtsdestotrotz schien diese Entfernung in ihrem Zustand nur schwer überwindbar. Wieder hielt sie inne und krümmte sich leicht zusammen. Ihr Blick wanderte sehnsüchtig zu ihrer Ecke, dann ebenso sehnsüchtig zu ihm oder viel mehr der offenen Tür. Hux sah die Bredouille in welcher sie sich befand. Offensichtlich wünschte sie sich sehnlichst die Schmerztabletten, aber ebenso offensichtlich wollte sie zu ihm, wo ihr doch in letzter Zeit so oft die Möglichkeit verwehrt wurde bei ihm zu schlafen. Mit einem letzten Blick zur anderen Seite des Zimmers wand sie sich ihm wieder zu. Hux seufzte kopfschüttelnd auf, ging an ihr vorbei und durchstöberte im nächsten Moment den Karton. Die Schmerztabletten herausfischend richtete er sich wieder auf, bückte sich dann doch noch einmal und griff nach einem der Wärmekissen. Beherzt knickte er dieses an der oberen Ecke und schon konnte er unter seinen Fingern die sich entwickelnde Wärme spüren. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an wie er zurückkam, doch er schmiss ihr beides nur wortlos vor die Füße. Kurz zuckte sie zusammen, dann suchte sie ungläubig seinen Blick. Keine Miene verziehend sagte er nur: „Wird's bald?“

Er sah ihr an, dass sie kurz davor war zu weinen und sich vehement auf die Unterlippe biss. Beide Dinge vom Boden aufhebend öffnete sie ihren Mund, schien etwas sagen zu wollen und Hux wusste, dass dies sicher nur dazu führen würde, dass sie direkt losheulen würde. Das könnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Ungeduldig bedeutete er ihr zu schweigen, ohnehin wusste er eh, dass sie sich bedanken wollte und würde. Das Wärmekissen eng an ihren Unterleib gepresst durchschritt sie endlich die Türschwelle und ließ sich im nächsten Moment direkt wieder zu Boden sinken. Fahrig nahm sie eine Schmerztablette zu sich und ließ diese in ihrem Mund zergehen. Er wusste, dass die Ärztin ihr die besten, teuersten und am schnellsten wirkenden eingepackt hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass die Frau vor ihm dies nicht wusste. Nicht, dass sie irgendwann einmal denken könnte, sie sei es wert, dass solche Ressourcen an ihr verschwendet würden.

„Darf ich mich hier kurz hinlegen, Herr?“, flüsterte sie.

Müde ließ er sich auf seine Bettkante nieder und betrachtete von weiten ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Mach was du willst!“

Und sofort rollte sie sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, eng auf dem Boden zusammen.

Hux nutzte dies um von der Uniform zur bequemen Schlafkleidung zu wechseln. Unter seine Decke kriechend schaute er noch einmal nachdenklich zu ihr und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht schon schlief. Die Bettdecke hochziehend schloss er die Augen. Ob sie nun schlief oder nicht, wen interessierte das?

„Licht 0 %!“, sagte er mit deutlich lauterer Stimme als sonst.

Wie das Zimmer sich abdunkelte, lauschte er in die Dunkelheit hinein und fast erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie sich aufrichtete, zu ihm kam und sich neben dem Nachtschrank niederließ. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit umhüllte sie beide neben der vollkommenen Schwärze, vollkommene Stille. Es war eine unangenehme Stille, welche sie mit einem Wispern durchbrach: „Danke, Herr. Danke für alles...“

Damit war alles gesagt und so nahm er wortlos ihren Dank hin. Die Augen schließend erfasste ihn auf einmal eine ihn sowohl ängstigende, als auch mit Stolz erfüllende Erkenntnis: Sie hatte ihn und seine Nähe über ihre Bedürfnisse gestellt. Denn trotz ihrer so offensichtlichen Schmerzen, hatte sie sich für ihn entschieden.

Hux schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Thema „Periode“ ließ den General nicht los. Es irritierte ihn schlichtweg zutiefst, dass es normal sein sollte, dass Frauen aus solch einer Körperöffnung dermaßen bluteten und dies dazu noch unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen. Er dachte daran wie sie mit sich gerungen hatte, wie sie stumm leidend auf dem Boden gehockt hatte. Egal was für ein dummes Ding sie war, eine Sache konnte er ihr zustehen: Sie war zäh. Am Anfang hatte sie bei Bestrafungen noch viel zu viel geweint und gebettelt, aber mittlerweile hatte sich dies zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelegt und nun ertrug sie stumm und ausdauernd. Wie schlimm mussten dann diese Schmerzen jetzt sein, dass es ihr kaum möglich gewesen war aufrecht zu stehen? Und warum zur Hölle bagatellisierten alle diesen sonderbaren Vorgang und taten so als sei dies normal? Bei dem Gedanken an das Blut schob Hux bestimmt das Tablett mit seinem unberührten Essen von sich. Nachdenklich schaute er sich in der Kantine um, in welcher er wie immer zu Mittag aß. Es gab mehrere Kantinen und alle waren sie strikt auf die einzelnen Berufsgruppen aufgeteilt. Die Kantine der oberen Führungskräfte glich viel eher einem futuristischen eingerichteten Restaurant mit gerade Mal zehn runden, schwarz glänzenden Tischen an denen Gruppen bis zu sechs Personen sitzen konnten. Hux hatte weder zu sechst, noch mit sonst wie viel anderen Personen an diesen Tischen gesessen. Er saß alleine, immer alleine, für immer alleine. Und das war gut so. Er mochte nichts und niemanden in seiner Nähe und nichts und niemand mochte ihn in der Nähe haben. Sich vergewissernd, dass nur die zwei ohnehin am weitesten entferntesten Tische besetzt waren, zog er sein Datapad heraus und tippte zögerlich „Periode“ in das Suchsystem ein. Ungläubig las er die ihm dargestellten Informationen und wiederholte in seinem Kopf den Satz: _„3-7 Tage andauernde, monatliche Blutung“_

Hux ließ das Datapad sinken. Ab jetzt jeden Monat das gleiche Theater? Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Dann stockte er. _„Monatlich?“ _

Es war länger als einen Monat her, dass Ren sie ihm einfach vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Erst jetzt verstand er diese so nervige Euphorie der noch nervigeren Ärztin. Dieser anscheinend so normale und dabei unwahrscheinlich eklige Vorgang hätte doch schon öfters vorkommen sollen. Grob überschlagend stellte er fest, dass es nun schon gute zweieinhalb vielleicht sogar drei Monate waren, die sie ihm das Leben vermieste. Was hatte diese Frau gesagt?

„_Ausbleiben über … Monate“_

Hux widmete sich wieder dem Datapad und fand das was er suchte: _„Sekundäre Amenorrhö... Ausbleiben der Regelblutung über drei Monate...“_

Ungeduldig überflog er den Text bis er zu der Rubrik „Ursachen“ stieß.

„_Zu den häufigsten Ursachen zählen jedoch langanhaltender Stress, psychische und/oder physische Belastungen, starker Gewichtsverlust/geringes Körpergewicht...“_

Hux ließ sich tief in den Stuhl sinken. So ein Schwachsinn! Sie hatte keinen Grund gestresst oder belastet zu sein. Und das bisschen was sie abgenommen hatte war ohnehin mehr als nötig gewesen. Er war derjenige der litt, der dauerhaft gestresst war, der kaum noch einen Bissen runter bekommen konnte. Nervös tappte er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch und schob sogleich die aufkeimende Schuld von sich. Sie hatte einen Platz zum Schlafen, sie bekam regelmäßig zu essen, er duldete sie in seiner Nähe. Was benötigte sie denn noch? Abgesehen davon hatte sie ja jetzt wieder ihre Periode bekommen. Was hatte die Ärztin gesagt?

„_Ein gutes Zeichen... Besserung ihres Zustands...“_

Hux hatte die Beobachtungen der Ärztin damals nicht wirklich bestätigen können, welche der Meinung gewesen war, dass es so schlecht um sein ungeliebtes „Haustier“ stand. Doch was auch immer mit ihr gewesen sein sollte, die wiedergekehrte Blutung bedeutete laut Ärztin, dass es ihr nun wieder besser ging. Wie aus dem Nichts kam plötzlich die Erkenntnis, dass dies also auch bedeutete, dass sie sich irgendwie wohlfühlen musste, bei ihm wohlfühlen musste. Aufgewühlt ergriff er seine Gabel und stocherte in seinem Essen umher. Ein komisches, wohliges Gefühl erfasste ihn, welches er nicht zuordnen konnte. Also war diese ganze zugewandte Art ihrerseits vielleicht nicht nur ein Versuch ihn zu manipulieren, sondern echt? Sogleich musste er an ihr süßes Lächeln und ihre aufmerksamen Augen denken. Und hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit in seiner Nähe schlafen zu können, der Milderung ihrer Schmerzen vorgezogen? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihn jemand, wenn es auch nur dieses kleine Ding war, mochte? Und konnte es wirklich sein, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, dass sie sich besser fühlte?

„Wie armselig!“

Die spöttischen Worte ließen den General zusammen zucken und schnell herumwirbeln. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und der Griff um die Gabel verhärtete sich.

„Ren...“

„Willst du mich damit umbringen?“, fragte dieser betont gelangweilt mit Blick auf die Gabel.

„Was willst du?“, knurrte Hux nur zurück.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste, umrundete den Tisch und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Deine Gedanken... sie sind so schrecklich laut...“, fast theatralisch fasste er sich an die Stirn, „...so dass mein Kopf schon schmerzt!“

Hux rollte mit den Augen und verzog doch keine Miene. Sein Innerstes hatte er bereits abgeschirmt, nun musste er nur noch sein Äußeres unter Kontrolle bringen. Langsam legte er die Gabel wieder auf das Tablett ab.

„Wenn dich meine Gedanken so stören, würde ich dir raten dich einfach zu verziehen!“, zischte er.

Der Größere ließ sich überheblich lächelnd noch etwas tiefer in den Stuhl sinken, als wolle er verdeutlichen, dass ihm der andere nichts zu sagen hatte.

„Und wenn ich mich nicht verziehe?“

Hux stand ruckartig auf.

„Dann werde ich gehen. Auch gut.“

Unbeeindruckt legte Ren den Kopf schief.

„Deine Gedanken waren wirklich interessant, aber zeitgleich hat es eine tragische Komik wie du hoffst, dass ihre Periode irgendeine Bedeutung hätte.“

Hux, immer besorgt um seinen Ruf, blickte sich schnell in der Kantine um. Es war nur noch ein Tisch besetzt und dieser war außer Hörweite. Erleichtert atmete er aus, dann nickte er Ren zu und schickte sich an zu gehen.

Als die Stimme Rens hinter ihm ertönte stockte er ob des nun ernsten, strengen Tons: „An deiner Stelle würde ich sofort zurück an diesen Tisch kommen und mich hinsetzen!“

Er kannte diesen Ton, hasste diesen Ton und wusste doch, dass es galt diesem zu folgen. Mit kalter Miene setzte er sich wieder. Ren quittierte dies mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Und du glaubst also, dass Ada ihre Periode nur wiederbekommen hat, weil es ihr jetzt bei dir so gut ginge?“

Ohne jegliche Regung blickte der General seinen Vorgesetzten an und ignorierte dessen Frage geflissentlich.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Idiot bist“, Ren lachte und fuhr dann fort, „Die Wirkung der Verhütungsspritze ist lediglich abgelaufen... mehr nicht.“

Weiterhin bemüht weder Gedanken, noch Gefühle zuzulassen, knurrte er leise: „Wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? War das deine Absicht? Mir einen Bastard anzuhängen? Ist es das was du wolltest?“

„Hux... du solltest doch wissen was es braucht um einen Bastard zu zeugen. Gerade wo du doch selber einer bist! Ich denke du bist gerade noch weit entfernt davon irgendwas zu zeugen! Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du es nicht so hast mit Frauen?“

Wieder dieses überhebliche Grinsen. Hux unterdrückte mühsam die aufkeimende Wut und lächelte kalt zurück: „Wie ich bereits schon einmal sagte: Ich habe Besseres verdient als so ,etwas'! Nicht jeder muss so tief sinken wie du, Ren! Erst diese Schrottsammlerin... wie war ihr Name nochmal? Rey? Und dann dieses verbrauchte Ding... war sie als Ersatz für deine unerreichbare Jedischlampe gedacht? Weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass sie dir einen Korb gegeben hat?“

Rens Miene nahm einen bitteren Ausdruck an. Hux hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen und sogleich erhob sich Ren voller Schwung, so dass der Stuhl laut zu Boden krachte. Der oberste Anführer baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe und Breite auf, stützte sich mit seinen großen Pranken auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich zu ihm. Gelangweilt schaute Hux zu ihm hoch, sah wie all die Überheblichkeit aus dem Gesicht des anderen gewichen war und dieser nach Worten ringen zu schien. Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung wischte er Hux von seinem Stuhl, so dass dieser hart auf den Boden prallte. Aber er hatte es kommen sehen und so hatte er sich gerade so noch auffangen können. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah lächelnd zu wie Ren den nächstbesten Stuhl packte und gegen die Wand warf. Mit einem lauten Scheppern prallte dieser zurück auf den Boden.

Mit hoch rotem Kopf blickte er zu Hux, welcher sich gerade wieder aufrichtete.

„Nie wieder wirst du es wagen“, seine Stimme war aufgewühlt und fast hoch, „Rey mit dieser … dieser Hure zu vergleichen!“

„Sonst was?“, fragte Hux kalt zurück während er seine Uniform richtete.

Ren fixierte ihn mit seinen fast schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen und flüsterte leise: „Dann bring ich dich um!“

Einen Moment ließ er seine Worte wirken, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte, einen Weg der Verwüstung hinter sich lassend, davon. Hux sah ihm ungerührt zu wie er Tisch für Tisch gegen die Wände schmetterte und wie die Gruppe von Jungoffizieren aufsprang und floh. Triumph durchströmte ihn. Das hatte Ren nun davon. Niemand reizte ihn, Hux, ungestraft. Doch das Überlegenheitsgefühl verflog so schnell wie es gekommen war. Was hatte er gesagt?

„_Wirkung der Verhütungsspritze ... abgelaufen ...“_

Was hatte das mit ihrer nun wieder aufgetretenen Periode zu tun? Schnell griff er nach seinem Datapad, tippte mit zitternden Fingern „Verhütungsspritze“ ein und überflog Wörter wie _„sicheres_ _Verhütungsmittel“, „Wirkungszeitraum von drei Monaten“, „Gestagen“_ und schließlich _„bewirkt Ausbleiben der Regelblutung“_.

Und Hux begann zu verstehen. Das Ganze hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass es ihr besser ging, sie sich gar wohl fühlte, wohl bei ihm fühlte, ihn mochte. Nein, es lag ganz allein nur daran, dass diese besagten drei Monate anscheinend um waren. Kaum zu ertragende Anspannung erfasste ihn, sein Herz begann wie wild rasen und sein Gesicht wurde heiß. Ren hatte Recht, er war ein Idiot, nichts mehr als ein armseliger Idiot.


	21. Chapter 21

»Was muss ich machen?«, sagte der kleine Prinz.

»Du musst sehr geduldig sein«, antwortete der Fuchs. »Du wirst dich zunächst mit einem kleinen Abstand zu mir in das Gras setzen. Ich werde dich aus den Augenwinkeln aus anschauen und du wirst schweigen. Sprache ist eine große Quelle für Missverständnisse. Aber jeden Tag setzt du dich ein wenig näher …«

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

___________________________________________________________________

„Du Miststück!“

Die Angesprochene, oder viel eher Angebrüllte, drückte sich mit panisch klopfenden Herzen eng in ihre Ecke als der sichtlich aufgebrachte General sie ansteuert. Sein Gesicht war voller Wut und sie verstand nicht was sie getan haben sollte um ihn dermaßen wütend zu machen. Ihr Körper spannte sich an, bereit aufzuspringen und zu fliehen, aber wie immer blieb sie an ihrer Stelle. Ihr Geist rief ihr aufgewühlt zu sich vorsorglich zu entschuldigen für was auch immer sie getan haben sollte und ihn um Gnade zu bitten bevor sie ein Tritt mit seinem Stiefel treffen sollte, aber sie blieb stumm. Unfähig zu handeln oder zu sprechen, umarmte sie fest ihre angezogenen Beine und blickte zu ihm hoch als er nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen blieb. Wie sich ihre Blicke trafen erkannte sie, dass es nicht nur die altbekannte Wut war, die sein schönes Gesicht zierte. Traurig, verletzt, enttäuscht sah er aus. Was hatte sie nur getan? Heute Morgen war doch noch alles gut gewesen, oder etwa nicht? Hatte er sie nicht sogar kurz angelächelt? Heiß durchfuhr es sie plötzlich. Hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie über Nacht so stark geblutet hatte, dass der Boden unter ihr durch einen kleinen Blutfleck verunreinigt worden war? Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er noch geschlafen hatte und nicht hatte mitbekommen können wie sie den Fleck mit dem Saum ihres Nachthemds entfernt hatte. Aber bekam er am Ende nicht sowieso alles heraus? Schon öffnete sie ihren Mund um sich zu entschuldigen, um ihn vielleicht so besänftigen zu können, doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“, fragte er sie mit überraschenderweise zutiefst enttäuschtem Ton.

Sie stockte, konnte er wirklich dermaßen enttäuscht sein, weil sie ihm nicht gebeichtet hatte auf den Boden menstruiert zu haben?

„War das dein Plan?“

Verwundert blickte sie ihn an, versuchte sich zusammen zu reimen was er meinen könnte und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Ich verstehe nicht...“, gab sie leise zu, wissend, dass er es hasste, wenn sie nicht verstand und sie verstand selten.

Seine Miene wurde finster, die Verletzlichkeit, die Traurigkeit, die Enttäuschung, sie alle waren verschwunden. Als seine Hände links und rechts flach gegen die Wände schlugen und er sich tief durchatmend nach vorne lehnte, war es ihr als würde er mit sich kämpfen, als wollte er ihr eigentlich nicht weh tun.

_„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, wenn ich es nicht muss.“_

Und doch vergrub sie vorsorglich ihren Kopf unter ihren Armen.

„Tu nicht so! Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: Deine Masche funktioniert bei mir nicht!“, schrie er sie an.

Verzweifelt antwortete sie wimmernd: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was Ihr meint, Herr!“

„Schau mich an und nimm deine verdammten Arme herunter!“, zischte er scharf und bemüht ihn zu besänftigen folgte sie seinem Befehl.

„Deine Verhütungsspritze ist abgelaufen ...“

Verwirrt fuhr sie sich durch ihre Haare, sie wusste nichts von einer Verhütungsspritze. Ihren fragenden Blick richtig deutend erklärte Hux: „Wehe dir... wehe dir, du fängst jetzt an mir zu erzählen du wüsstest nichts von dieser Spritze!“

Sie schwieg so wie sie es mittlerweile die meiste Zeit bei seinen Wutausbrüchen tat. Zu sehr fürchtete sie etwas Falsches zu antworten.

„Du hast es mir nicht gesagt, du hast es darauf ankommen lassen womöglicherweise schwanger zu werden...“, seine Stimme war atemlos, „Wolltest du das? Mir einen Bastard unterschieben? Hast du geglaubt, du könntest dadurch deine Lage verbessern?“

Schnell schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren abstrus, absolut abstrus. Wäre er nicht so furchteinflößend, wäre diese Situation bald lächerlich. Wie konnte er ihr vorwerfen, dass sie provoziert hatte schwanger zu, obwohl sie nicht einmal miteinander geschlafen hatte und dies auch niemals tun würden? Mehr als einmal hatte er ihr dies klar gemacht.

„Herr...“, wisperte sie einlenkend, „niemals... niemals würde ich so etwas denken!“

Seine Miene blieb starr und unbeeindruckt.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht mit mir...“, kurz stockte sie, suchte in ihrem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten, „Ich meine... ich weiß, dass ich Eurer nicht würdig bin und Ihr mich nicht wollt... daher hätte ich niemals... niemals so eine Idee!“

Er zögerte, schien selber zu merken wie weit hergeholt seine Vorwürfe waren.

„Was ich mit dir tue und nicht tue, entscheide noch immer ich!“, fuhr er sie, sichtlich in die Ecke gedrängt, an. Und als müsste er beweisen, dass er immer noch derjenige war, der alle Macht inne hielt, kniete er sich plötzlich zu ihr, packte ihren Haarschopf und drückte sie auf den Boden.

„Hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja, Herr. Es tut mir Leid, Herr“, fiepste sie und realisierte wie dumm es gewesen war ihm die Unstimmigkeiten seiner Vorwürfe vor Augen zu halten.

„Abgesehen davon beantwortet dies immer noch nicht meine Frage, warum du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt hast?“, knurrte er leise und bedrohlich und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Haare.

Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln und fragte sich, ob dies nicht der Moment war an dem sie mit der Wahrheit rausrücken sollte. Hatte sie doch keine Antwort für ihn, hatte sie doch selber bis vor zwei Tagen geglaubt man hatte ihr die Gebärmutter entfernt und sie sei unfruchtbar. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, sich endlich jemanden anzuvertrauen. Ihr anhaltender Gedächtnisverlust beschäftigte sie immer noch, würde nicht aufhören sie zu beschäftigen. Vorsichtig suchte sie seinen Augen, die so viel Kälte, so viel unerbittliche Strenge ausstrahlten. Wenn sie sich ihm jetzt öffnen würde, dann würde er wissen, dass sie ihn bei der Frage nach ihren Sexualpartnern nach Strich und Faden belogen hatte.

„Mein Zeitgefühl... ich … ich kann gar nicht genau sagen wie lange ich schon hier bin... ich wusste nicht wann die Spritze ablaufen würde...“

Es hatte schon einmal funktioniert das durcheinander gebrachte Zeitgefühl vorzuschieben. Und zumindest war das die halbe Wahrheit.

Der General zögerte und studierte ihr Gesicht eindringlich. Es fiel ihr schwer seinem durchdringenden Blick stand zu halten und so schaute sie unterwürfig zu Boden.

„Aber spätestens die letzten zwei Tage hättest du es wissen können und mir sagen müssen!“, warf er ihr vor.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf, dann nickte sie schnell.

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich wusste nicht wie ich es ansprechen sollte und... und ich dachte es wäre egal... weil wir sowieso nicht...“, kurz hielt sie inne, als sie sah wie sich seine Miene erneut verfinsterte. Das war der falsche Ansatz gewesen. Schnell räumte sie ein, „aber das war falsch von mir! Ich hätte es euch sofort sagen sollen!“

Noch immer war sein Blick streng und unbewegt, befeuerte so ihren Wunsch seine Wut auf sie zu besänftigen.

„Ihr habt so viel für mich getan gestern, ich bin Euch deswegen unwahrscheinlich dankbar, besonders weil ich weiß, dass ich das alles nicht wert bin und nicht verdient habe …“, sie schluckte schwer, realisierte, dass sie dies alles nicht nur sagte um ihn gnädig zu stimmen, sondern weil sie es mittlerweile auch glaubte, weil sich diese Überzeugungen tief in ihre Seele gebrannt hatten.

„Ich glaube, ich wollte Euch nicht wieder mit meinen ganzen Anliegen behelligen...“, räumte sie ein, „ich... ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hatte ohnehin schon viel zu viel gefordert...“

Sein Griff lockerte sich auf einmal und während er seine Hand zurückzog war es ihr so als würde er kurz durch ihr Haar streicheln. Verwirrt zuckte sie zurück und schob ihren Kopf in ihre Armbeuge. Sie konnte hören wir er sich aufrichtete und doch nicht wegging.

„Tss...“ Mit einem Stupser seines Stiefels gegen ihren Arm bedeutete er ihr wortlos diesen wieder herunterzunehmen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und richtete sich, ihre Augen nicht von ihm loslassend, leicht auf.

„Ich sage es dir nur einmal: Wenn du irgendwann einmal plötzlich schwanger werden solltest, wird es mir egal sein, ob dein Zeitgefühl zu durcheinander gewesen war oder du zu dankbar und bescheiden warst um dich um eine durchgängige Verhütung gekümmert zu haben.“

Ängstlich riss sie ihre Augen auf und zwang sich ruhig weiter zu atmen. Sie hatte erfolgreich verdrängt gehabt wie er sie in den letzten Tagen immer wieder angestarrt hatte und jetzt hatte er sogar mehr oder weniger ihren Kopf gestreichelt und drohte ihr dann kurze Zeit später an nicht schwanger werden zu dürfen. Wollte er sie also doch? Doch er ignorierte ihren fragenden, verwirrten Blick und fuhr mit schneidender, ruhiger Stimme fort: „Wenn das passieren sollte verspreche ich dir, schneide ich es dir eigenständig aus deinem Bauch heraus!“

Und jetzt sollte es ihre Miene sein, die ihn starr und unbewegt anstarrte. Wissend, dass sie irgendwie reagieren sollte, nickte sie langsam und zog dabei wieder ihre Beine an ihren Körper. Immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass diese Drohung ohnehin niemals wahr werden würde, da er und sie niemals, wirklich niemals, miteinander schlafen würden. Trotz dessen nahmen ihr seine Worte die Luft zum Atmen weg und sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Das alles machte ihr so viel Angst, schreckliche Angst. Wie konnte es sein, dass er gestern fast fürsorglich zu ihr gewesen war und jetzt wieder so grausam? Im nächsten Moment ermahnte sie sich: Sie war Schuld! Nicht er! Es war ihr Verhalten, das ihn dazu zwang sich so zu benehmen. Schnell biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe, hatte er ihr nicht befohlen nicht mehr zu weinen? Beschämt blickte sie zu seinen Stiefeln und wisperte leise: „Ich habe verstanden, Herr.“

„Gut!“

Seine Schritte entfernten sich, schritten Richtung Tür und im nächsten Moment war er wieder verschwunden. Plötzlich eine große, tiefe Leere spürend, rollte sie sich langsam zusammen, fuhr sich unwillkürlich unter ihr Nachthemd und ertastete vorsichtig die Narbe unterhalb ihres Bauches. In ihrem Kopf spielte sich das Bild ihres Herren ab, welcher ihr eigenhändig ihr Baby aus dem Bauch schnitt. Ihr wurde schlecht und ihre zittrigen Hände legten sich schützend auf ihren Bauch. Warum traf sie diese Drohung so sehr, so viel tiefer als alles was er ihr jemals zuvor gedroht hatte? Ohne eine Antwort finden zu können, schloss sie fest ihre Augen und generierte sich, wie so häufig, das Bild des fremden und doch so vertrauten Mannes. Hoffnung durchströmte sie. Irgendwann würde alles gut werden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick als sie ihn hereintreten sah und unsicher setzte sie ein kleines Lächeln auf, welches wie immer unerwidert bleiben sollte. Er war früher zurück als die letzten Tage, dabei hatte sie bei seinem Wutausbruch heute Mittag damit gerechnet, dass er wieder erst spät zurückkehren würde. Doch hier stand er, blickte sie unbewegt an und ließ sich tatsächlich auf das Sofa nieder. Seine körperliche Anwesenheit ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken und doch war sie froh und erleichtert, dass er sich hier zu ihr setzte, ihr nicht mehr aus dem Weg ging. War er doch ihre einzige Abwechslung, die einzige Möglichkeit auf Interaktion, auch wenn er sie die meiste Zeit nicht beachtete. So wie heute. So unauffällig wie möglich beobachtete sie ihn, so wie es meistens tat, in der Hoffnung weitere Informationen über ihn sammeln zu können um ihn besser verstehen zu können und ihm so irgendwann doch zufrieden stellen zu können. Mit desinteressiertem Blick tippte er auf seinem Datapad herum, seine Miene war konzentriert, wechselte von genervt zu ärgerlich. Er schrieb mit jemanden. Den Kopf schüttelnd schmiss er das Datapad neben sich auf das Sofa und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, bei seiner plötzlichen, ruckartigen Bewegung den Kopf einzuziehen. Weiterhin sichtlich genervt betrachtete er sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und kurz schienen seine Züge weicher, nachdenklicher zu werden, doch erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, richtete sich schnell auf und drückte sich an ihr vorbei. Zögernd schaute sie ihm nach und rang kurz zwischen dem Bedürfnis ihm zu folgen, in seiner Nähe zu sein und der seit heute Mittag wieder verstärkten Angst vor ihm und seiner Willkür.

„Komm schon! Wir gehen schlafen!“

Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und da stand er wartend. Wartend auf sie. Hatte er gerade „Wir“ gesagt? War das ein Traum? Oder ein Trick? Schnell schob sie diese Gedanken von sich. Es war alles egal, er wollte sie in seiner Nähe, das war das Einzige was zählte. Geschwind stand sie auf, machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, nur um im nächsten Moment von Schwindel erfasst zu werden und das ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit bestehende, unterschwellige Pochen in ihrem Unterleib verstärkte sich plötzlich zu einem schneidenden Schmerz. Der Schwindel und der Schmerz vereinten sich, ließen alles um sie herum kurz schwarz werden, sie nach vorne stolpern und ohne nachzudenken hielt sie sich an dem Nächstmöglichen fest. An ihm. Kurz hielt sie inne war nur froh nicht auf dem Boden geknallt zu sein, doch wie sie wieder klarer wurde und den gestärkten, festen Stoff unter ihren Fingern spürte, realisierte sie was sie getan hatte. Sich immer noch in den Stoff seiner Uniform festkrallend, blickte sie langsam zu ihm hoch. Seine sonst so kalten Augen waren weit und erschrocken aufgerissen und als hätte er Angst vor ihr wich er einen Schritt zurück. Und auch sie wich, ihn loslassend, zurück. Ihr Körper spannte sich an, bereite sich auf Schläge vor, auf Anschuldigungen, Beleidigungen und Demütigungen, doch tief einatmend strich er seine Uniform glatt und nahm wieder seine Positur ein. Ganz langsam, ganz beherrscht verkleinerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen, ergriff die Leine ihres Halsbands und wickelte diese straff um seine Hand bis sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Ängstlich fiepste sie auf und wusste doch, dass sie selber Schuld war und es nur richtig war, dass er sie nun bestrafte.

„Fass... mich... nie... wieder … an!“, knurrte er leise und in so ruhiger, gefasster Tonlage, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Nie wieder!“, bestätigte sie nickend, „Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid, Herr! Mir war so schwindlig und dann kam der Schmerz … ich wollte das nicht!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich panisch. Wenn er so beherrscht war, war er gefährlicher, so viel gefährlicher. Aber sie war selber Schuld. Er wollte ihr wirklich nicht weh tun, wenn er nicht musste, aber immer wieder geschahen ihr diese dummen Fehler und Unachtsamkeiten.

„Wozu habe ich dir all das Zeug gebracht, wenn du es nicht verwendest?“, fragte er mit weiterhin ruhiger Stimme.

Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Blick, traute sich nicht zu antworten und zuzugeben, dass der Schmerz etwas Tröstliches hatte, ihr half im hier und jetzt zu bleiben, ihr half überhaupt noch irgendetwas zu spüren und sie daran erinnerte, dass sie noch lebte. Wohlgemerkt solange er nicht so erschlagend war wie eben gerade.

„Ich habe es vergessen, Herr“, flüsterte sie.

Genervt schnalzte er mit der Zunge.

„Was kannst du überhaupt?“

Gedemütigt schloss sie ihre Augen, wusste sie doch was nun kommen würde.

„_Nichts. Ich kann nichts. Ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen. __Zu nichts zu gebrauchen, außer um meine Beine breit zu machen__“__, _durchfuhr es sie, doch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte erfasste sie erneut der stechende Schmerz. Ihre Beine sackten ein und das Halsband schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Der Zug an dem Halsband verschwand, als behandschuhte Hände sie auffingen und verhinderten, dass sie auf den Boden prallte. Schwach und kraftlos ließ es sie geschehen, dass er sie auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Benommen nahm sie wahr wie eine seiner Hände ihren Hinterkopf stützte und diesen vorsichtig auf den Boden ablegte. Erschöpft rollte sie sich zusammen, lauschte seinen schwindenden Schritten und schämte sich ihm so viel Ärger zu bereiten. Seine Schritte kamen zurück und automatisch vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihrer Armbeuge.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid...“, winselte sie leise.

Als Antwort schimpfte er nur: „Du bist so unglaublich dumm...“

Vorsichtig spähte sie zu ihm, sah wie er unbewegt zu ihr herunter blickte und zuckte zusammen als er ihr, wie gestern Abend, wieder die Packung Schmerztabletten und eines dieser Wärmekissen vor die Nase warf. Zögerlich griff sie nach den Schmerztabletten, ließ eine in ihrem Mund zergehen. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und richtete sich leicht auf. Er war so gut zu ihr, sie hatte dies alles nicht verdient. Tränen stiegen ihre Augen hoch. Wie sollte sie das jemals alles wieder gut machen können?

„Danke … ich weiß, ich habe das nicht verdient...“, stammelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen um ihre aufkommenden Tränen vor ihm zu verstecken.

„Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen!“

Entschlossen nickte sie und wischte sich ihre Augen trocken.

„Schaffen wir es bis da drüben?“ Hux zeigte in Richtung Tür.

Die junge Frau nickte erneut, ergriff die Packung Schmerztabletten und das Wärmekissen. Wie gestern hatte er dieses bereits aktiviert und eine angenehme Wärme verbreitete sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Kurz huschte ihr ein Lächeln ob seiner Fürsorglichkeit über ihre Lippen.

Abwertend fuhr er sie an: „Hör auf so dumm zu lächeln!“

Das Lächeln verschwand und sie stand vorsichtig auf. Die Schmerzen waren etwas zurück gegangen und somit auch der Schwindel, trotzdem fühlte sie sich noch wackelig auf den Beinen. Sie wartete, dass er vorneweg ging und sie ihm folgen würde, aber er bedeutete ihr mit einem Nicken loszugehen. Es war komisch ihn so nah hinter sich zu spüren, unangenehm oder viel mehr furchteinflößend. Jeden Moment erwartete sie von ihm geschubst und zu Boden gestoßen werden, doch all dies blieb aus. Wie sie in das Schlafzimmer traten, blickte sie fragend über ihre Schulter, aber er bedeutete ihr mit einem Nicken weiter in ihre Ecke zu gehen. Wieder folgte er ihr, sich an ihren langsamen Schritten scheinbar geduldig anpassend, und die eh schon vorhandene Furcht steigerte sich bald in Panik. Das alles war zu gut an diesem Abend gewesen, sicher hatte er sie mit seinem fürsorglichen Verhalten nur in Sicherheit wiegen wollen, nur um eine jetzige Bestrafung für sie zu verschlimmern. Als sie an ihrer Ecke angekommen waren blieb sie zitternd stehen und auch er war stehen geblieben, irgendetwas würde jetzt passieren, müsste jetzt passieren.

„Wird's bald?“

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Was erwartete er? Wieder spähte sie über ihre Schulter, sein Blick strotzte vor Ungeduld.

Ängstlich gab sie zu: „Herr... ich verstehe nicht...“

Der Mann hinter ihr schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Was machst du sonst in dieser Ecke?“

„Schlafen?“

Er öffnete seine Augen und nickte zynisch anerkennend. Den Blick zur Wand stützte sie sich mit der freien Hand an dieser ab und ging vorsichtig zu Boden. Ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Rücken haben wollend, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und blickte zu ihm hoch. Was hatte er vor? Warum stand er immer noch da? Sich sichtlich ertappt fühlend, wand er sich sogleich ab. Erleichtert, dass nun doch alles gut gegangen war, legte sie sich müde hin und presste das Wärmekissen gegen ihren Unterleib. Kurze Zeit lauschte sie noch seinen Schritten und Bewegungen und wie er nicht zurück zu ihr kam, sondern irgendwann das Licht löschte und zu Bett ging, schloss sie verwirrt ihre Augen. Noch immer verstand sie nicht wie sie all diese gestrige und heutige Fürsorge verdient hatte. Noch immer spürte sie seine Hände, spürte noch immer wie ihr Hinterkopf vorsichtig gehalten und auf den Boden platziert wurde. Dermaßen vorsichtig als sei sie eine zerbrechliche, kleine Puppe. Über Monate depriviert von jeglicher Nähe, sei es psychischer oder physischer Art, lächelte sie still in sich hinein und fand doch lange keinen Schlaf. Denn noch immer waren ihr seine Worte von heute Mittag präsent und ließen sie erschauern und das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden.

_ oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

_Liebevoll strichen ihre Hände über ihren gerundeten Bauch, glücklich, über glücklich, blickte sie zu dem ihr gegenüber stehenden Mann an, welcher unbewegt auf sie hinabschaute. Auf sie und ihren runden Bauch. Seine Miene war indifferent, ohne jeglichen Ausdruck. Enttäuscht über seine mangelnde Reaktion senkte sie ihren Blick und legte instinktiv ihre Hände schützend auf ihre Körpermitte. Im nächsten Moment packten sie fremde Hände und so sehr sie sich auch wehrte, versuchte sich loszureißen, es würde ihr nicht möglich sein. Panisch schaute sie sich um, suchte den Mann, vertrauend darauf, dass er sie schützen würde, doch er war verschwunden. Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien, nach ihm rufen, doch wie eine Maske auf ihren Mund und Nase gedrückt wurde, verstummte ihr Schrei. Müdigkeit erfasste sie, ihre Augenlider wurden schwer, immer schwerer. Ein Skalpell blitzte vor ihren Augen auf. _

_„Ich habe dich gewarnt!“_

_Als ihre Augen sich nun endlich schlossen, durchzog ein scharfer Schmerz ihren Bauchdecke und sie schrie und schrie und schrie...._

„Nein... bitte nicht...“, schluchzte sie auf als erneut Hände sie packten und schüttelten. Sich verzweifelt wehrend schüttelte sie die Hände von sich ab und schaute an sich herunter. Orientierungslos fasste sie nach ihrem Bauch, der nun auf einmal ganz flach war. Ungläubig schob sie ihr Nachthemd hoch und ihre Unterhose ein Stück herunter und fuhr sich über die pochende Narbe.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?“, brüllte sie jemand an, aber die Stimme erschien ihr weit weit weg.

Nur schemenhaft nahm sie die Gestalt des vor ihr knienden Mannes war und doch bereitete er ihr schon jetzt große Furcht. Verschreckt rollte sie sich zusammen und während sich dicke Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten, wimmerte sie leise:

„Wo bin ich?“


	22. Chapter 22

_ Die Traumdeutung aber ist die Via regia zur Kenntnis des Unbewussten im Seelenleben. _

_ Sigmund Freud _

Als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Augen öffnete, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Müde fasste sie sich an ihre pochende Stirn und verfolgte den Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Kopf, zu ihrem Nacken und Kiefer, runter zu ihren Schultern zog. Ohne zu zögern steckte sie sich eine der Schmerztabletten in den Mund und lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Nachtschrank hervor. Ihr Herr lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Panisch stand sie auf und stolperte aus dem Schlafzimmer und stieß wieder nur auf seine Nicht-Anwesenheit. Ihr ohnehin leerer Magen verkrampfte sich vor Stress zusammen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Hatte sie wirklich, wirklich verschlafen? Hilflos schaute sie sich in dem Raum um als bestünde doch noch die Möglichkeit ihn irgendwo entdecken zu können. Und als seien ihre Wünsche erhört wurden, surrte doch tatsächlich die Badezimmertür hinter ihr auf und in aufrechter Haltung und in voller und makelloser Monitur trat der General über die Türschwelle. Erleichtert lächelte sie, sie hatte also doch nicht so sehr verschlafen wie befürchtet. Mit nachdenklicher Miene blieb er dicht, viel dichter als sonst, vor ihr stehen und studierte ihr Gesicht. Nicht wissend was sie von der Situation halten sollte tat sie es ihm gleich und stellte verwundert fest, dass er ebenso müde und unausgeschlafen wirkte. Seine sonst strahlende fast weiße Haut, sah fahl aus und Augenringe zeichneten sich unter seinen schläfrig wirkenden Augen ab. Es war ihr als erwarte er etwas von ihr und unsicher wisperte sie: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich verschlafen habe, Herr.“

Während sie ihre Entschuldigung vortrug, weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig, dann nickte er und blieb doch weiterhin wie festgefroren stehen. Nervös senkte sie den Blick, konnte mit seiner komisch ruhigen, nachdenklichen Art nicht umgehen.

„_Die Ruhe kommt vor dem Sturm“_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und vorsorglich zog sie diesen etwas ein. Er quittierte dies mit einem genervten Kopfschütteln und schritt an ihr vorbei. 

„Tu doch nicht immer so, als würde ich dich jeden Moment anfallen!“, zischte er wie er sich an den noch leeren Tisch setzte. Das Frühstück müsste jeden Augenblick kommen.

Ertappt zog sie ihren Kopf nur noch mehr ein und nuschelte eine erneute Entschuldigung, welche unbeantwortet bleiben würde.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht... könnte ich bitte das Bad benutzen?“

„Mach was du willst!“

Verwirrt, ob seines plötzlichen Stimmungswandel huschte sie in das Bad. Wie sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, verstand sie nun warum er sie so sonderbar betrachtet hatte. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und verquollen als hätte sie stundenlang geweint. Augenränder und kleine rote Pünktchen zierten die Haut unterhalb ihrer Augen. Sie war blass, blasser als blass. War das ein Zufall, dass sie beide so schlecht geschlafen haben sollten? In der Hoffnung ihr Gesicht irgendwie retten zu können, spritzte sie sich wieder und wieder eiskaltes Wasser in dieses. Durstig, sie fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet, trank sie lange und ausgiebig. Ein erneuter Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihre Befürchtung: Sie sah fast genauso kaputt und erschöpft aus wie zuvor, lediglich ihre Wangen hatten eine gesündere, rosige Farbe durch das kalte Wasser angenommen. Kurz überlegte sie ihr Aussehen mit viel Schminke zu retten, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. War es ihm nicht sowieso egal wie sie aussah? So flink wie es ihr möglich war, ging sie auf die Toilette und wechselte ihre Binden, die sie dieses Mal doppelt in ihre Unterwäsche geklebt hatte und damit ein erneutes Fiasko hatte vermeiden können. Nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, erneut kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht gespritzt hatte und dieses abgetrocknet hatte, schritt sie wieder hinaus in der Hoffnung, dass sich sein Ärger wieder gelegt hatte. 

„Hallo, Ada!“

Die Augen der Angesprochenen weiteten sich erst vor Überraschung, dann vor Freude, als sie eine kleine, runde Person am anderen Ende des Zimmers erblickte.

„Hallo...“, hauchte sie leise zurück und mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht zurück. Es war schön mit Namen angesprochen zu werden, gab es ihr doch für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl eine Person, ein Mensch zu sein, nicht nur irgendein austauschbares und ungeliebtes Objekt. Mit einem bitteren Gefühl blickte sie zu eben demjenigen, von dem sie wusste, dass sie nichts weiter als solch ein Objekt für ihn war. Der General stand auf und während er in Richtung der Ärztin schlenderte bedeutete er mit einer betont lässigen, fast schon desinteressierten, Geste ihm zu folgen. Nein, in seinen Augen war sie kein Mensch. Aber das war egal, sie erwartete nichts von ihm.

Als könnte er sich vor lauter Müdigkeit nicht auf den Beinen halten, ließ er sich in seinen Sessel nieder und nickte in die Richtung der Ärztin. Diese lächelte und hielt ihr eine Hand hin: „Komm her! Du brauchst keine Angst haben! Du bekommst nur eine neue Depotspritze, irgendwie bist du gar nicht im System und so ist das alles anscheinend durchgerutscht... komisch eigentlich... jeder ist hier im System vermerkt.“

Sie verstand nicht wirklich was die Ärztin ihr erzählen wollte, das Einzige was sie sah und wahrnahm war die ausgestreckte kleine Hand, welche sie zögerlich ergriff und dessen warme Weichheit sie für einen kurzen Moment alles um sie herum vergessen ließ. Wie gerne hätte sie die Ärztin einfach zur Begrüßung umarmt um die Wärme eines anderen Menschen zu spüren. Aber sie traute sich aus guten Gründen nicht. Er mochte es nicht, dass sie sich gut verstanden. Widerwillig ließ sie die kleine, weiche Hand los und blickte hinab auf Nara Meral, welche ihr typisch enthusiastisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Doch dieses Lächeln wich sogleich Besorgnis wie die Ärztin ihr Gesicht studierte. Wissend, dass diese Frau ihren ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn kaum unterdrücken konnte, erwiderte sie ihren Blick ernst und schüttelte ihren Kopf kaum merklich. Wissend, dass sie selber ohnehin keine Antwort geben könnte. Wissend, dass der Mann, der sie genauestens beobachtete, wütend, sehr wütend werden würde, wenn die Ärztin wieder einmal den Zustand ihrer Patientin bemängeln würde. Nara Meral schien zu verstehen. Stumm setzte sie sich auf das Sofa, klopfte auf die freie Stelle neben sich und überging doch souverän als sich ihre Patientin einfach auf dem Boden niederließ.

„Genau... also die Spritze... ich würde die Injektion gerne in den linken Oberarm verabreichen, da du ja Rechtshänderin bist. Manchmal kann es vorübergehend zu Schmerzen an der Einstichstelle kommen. Aber du kennst das Prozedere ja. Hast du sie denn in der Vergangenheit gut vertragen oder gab es Nebenwirkungen?“

Sich nicht erinnernd jemals so eine Spritze bekommen zu haben, verneinte sie trotzdem das Auftreten irgendwelcher Nebenwirkungen.

„Gut! Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt! Nebenwirkungen können zum Beispiel Stimmungsschwankungen oder Bauchschmerzen sein oder auch Gewichtszunahme“, die Ärztin betrachtete schweigend das leicht hervortretende Schlüsselbein ihrer Patientin und fuhr dann fort, „Obwohl es vielleicht ganz gut wäre, wenn du etwas zunähmest. Du wirkst etwas dünn auf mich... Du hast ziemlich abgenommen seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Isst du auch genügend?“

Schnell nickte sie. Das hier lief schon wieder in eine komplett falsche Richtung. Warum musste diese Frau so übermäßig aufmerksam sein?

„Vielleicht sind die Portionen zu klein?“, fragte sie den General nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht kann nicht jeder hier an Adipositas Grad 2 leiden wie Sie?“, antwortete der Angesprochene genervt und ließ sich müde tiefer in den Sessel gleiten.

Das Gesicht der kleinen Frau nahm einen tief verletzten, traurigen Zug an und starrte Hux doch weiterhin einfach an. Und die am Boden Kniende fragte sich das erste Mal warum ihr Herr immer wieder aus dem Nichts heraus so durch und durch gemein und verletzend sein musste. Warum musste er alle um sich herum klein halten? Irritiert stockte sie. Warum hatte sie plötzlich so komische Gedanken, die ihr nicht zustanden? Denn konnte er nicht tun und lassen was er wollte? War er nicht ohnehin immer im Recht? Unsicher blickte sie zu der kleinen Ärztin, die immer noch nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien. Wieder einmal tat ihr diese Frau, die einfach zu gut für diese Welt zu sein schien, unendlich Leid. Intuitiv berührte sie ihre zitternde Hand, die zu einer kleiner Faust geballt war, und unter ihren Fingerspitzen konnte sie spüren wie sich die Ärztin wieder entspannte und sich ihr zuwandte.

„Adipositas Grad 1...“, murmelte Nara Meral im entrüsteten Ton in sich hinein und holte eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel aus ihrer Tasche. Wie die Ärztin die vorgesehene Einstichstelle zu desinfizieren begann hielt sie erneut inne und betastete prüfend den Oberarm ihrer Patientin, welchen blaue Flecken und kleine sichelförmige Abdrücke zierten.

Fast stolz verkündete der General: „Bevor Sie Ihren Kopf zerbrechen... das war ich!“

Dann fügte er süffisant hinzu: „Gestern Nacht... wohlgemerkt!“

Bestürzt blickte die Ärztin der Frau vor ihr ins Gesicht und blickte dann den General vorwurfsvoll an. Schien in ihrem Kopf eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Beide sahen sie müde und erschöpft aus, so als hätten sie die Nacht „durchgemacht“ und nun kamen noch die Abdrücke an ihren Oberarmen, welche nur eines bedeuten konnten. Der rothaarige Mann grinste und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Und das... das berichten Sie mir noch so... so voller Stolz?“

Hux nickte weiterhin grinsend und sah der Ärztin zufrieden bei ihrer nervlichen Dekompensation zu. Nara Merals Gesicht war rot, ihre Lippen zitterten und man konnte sehen wie ihre Augen wässrig wurden. Nervös kaute die Braunhaarige auf ihrer Unterlippe, das alles würde hier eskalieren und weder Nara Meral, noch ihr Herr selber würden Konsequenzen davon tragen. Nein, sie würde es treffen. Vor ihren Augen kamen die Bilder wieder hervor, wie sie ausgeliefert und wehrlos unter ihm auf dem Bett gelegen hatte und sich hatte erniedrigen lassen müssen, immer und immer wieder bis sie das Gefühl hatte etwas in ihr sei gestorben. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen. Nicht noch einmal wollte sie ihn so erleben. Und das würde sie, wenn diese übereifrige Ärztin ihn jetzt verbal angreifen würde. Obwohl sie sicher war, dass er dies hier absichtlich provoziert hatte. Warum sonst suggerierte er den Eindruck, er habe sich des Nachts an ihr vergriffen? Sie beide wussten, dass dies absolut abstrus war. Doch die Ärztin wusste dies nicht, hatte anscheinend immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ihre Beziehung weder sexueller, noch irgendeiner Natur war. Er duldete sie, mehr auch nicht. Mitleidig blickte sie die Ärztin an, öffnete schon ihren Mund um sie aufzuklären und hielt dann doch inne. Er hatte seinen Spaß, auch wenn es ein böser Spaß auf Kosten anderer war. Ihm diesen Spaß nun zu nehmen wäre mehr als dumm. Aus den Augenwinkeln lunste sie in seine Richtung, sah ihm zu wie er sich aufrichtete und wie seine Miene wieder ernster wurde.

„Ich frage mich wirklich wie Sie Ihren Abschluss geschafft haben...“, seufzte er genervt und erklärte, „Ich habe sie während eines Schwächeanfalls aufgefangen, weil sie zu dumm war ihre Schmerzmittel einzunehmen.“

Nara Meral blickte sie prüfend an und schnell nickte sie lächelnd. Doch dies schien ihr nicht zu reichen und langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu dem General um, dessen Geduld sichtlich am Ende war.

„Was denken Sie eigentlich von mir?“

Sie erschrak über seinen verletzt vorwurfsvoll klingenden Ton. Es konnte ihm doch egal sein was andere von ihm dachten, oder nicht? Und hatte er soeben nicht alles dafür getan ein schlechtes Bild auf sich zu werfen?

Als müsste er gleich revidieren, dass es an sich nichts dabei wäre sich an ihr gegen ihren Willen zu vergreifen, viel eher ihre Menstruation ihm im Wege stand, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich stehe nicht so auf Blut in meinem Bett.“

Die Ärztin schwieg, kämpfte immer noch mit aufsteigenden Tränen der Überforderung und Hilflosigkeit ob seiner perfiden Gemeinheiten. Schweigend ging sie ihrer Arbeit nach, erklärte nicht wie sonst ihre Schritte. Als sie die Injektion vollendet hatte, packte sie weiterhin schweigend ihre Tasche und schickte sich an aufzustehen.

„Zeig ihr die Narbe!“

Die junge Frau am Boden, gerade noch erleichtert, dass wieder Ruhe zwischen den beiden eingekehrt war, zuckte bei dieser Aufforderung zusammen. Unsicher spähte sie zu ihm und fragte: „Welche Narbe, Herr?“

„Ich denke, du weißt welche Narbe ich meine.“

Sie wusste es, war es doch die einzige, wirklich nennenswerte Narbe, die sie hatte. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihm diese Narbe aufgefallen war. Natürlich war sie recht groß, aber selbst wenn er sie nackt gesehen hatte, nie hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, er hätte seinen Blick länger auf diesen handbreit langen Strich unter ihrem Bauch ruhen lassen. Wieso interessierte dieser ihn dann auf einmal? Widerwillig stand sie auf und zog vorsichtig das Nachthemdchen hoch und den Bund ihrer Unterhose ein Stückchen herunter.

„Also ich bin ja keine Chirurgin... deswegen weiß ich jetzt nicht, ob ich das richtig einschätzen kann...“

„Gucken Sie einfach drauf!“

Gehorsam setzte sich Nara Maral wieder auf das Sofa und begutachtete von dort die fast handlange Narbe.

„Für mich sieht das nach einem Überbleibsel eines Kaiserschnitts aus“, stellte sie fest und blickte dann doch verwundert die Frau vor sich an, deren Augen sich weiteten und die vehement ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Vielleicht irre ich mich auch... wie gesagt... ich bin keine Chirurgin... vielleicht auch durch eine Appendektomie... hmm... nein die Narbe wäre anders...“

Der General schaltete sich ein: „Sie sagen am ehesten Kaiserschnitt?“

Unsicher legte die Ärztin ihren Kopf schief und seufzte: „Ich denke schon...“

Dann kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und als hätte sie gemerkt, dass auch sie manchmal nicht besser als der General war und ihre Patientin nicht wirklich ebenbürtig behandelte, fragte sie nachdenklich: „Aber vielleicht sollten wir Ada selbst fragen?“

„Das kann nicht sein! Ich hatte keinen Kaiserschnitt, ich war überhaupt noch nie schwanger...“, entfuhr es ihr atemlos und mit einer Vehemenz, die sie selbst überraschte und ihr sonderbar fremd vorkam. Mit heißem Gesicht und schnell schlagendem Herzen zog sie bestimmt ihr Nachthemd herunter. Was sollte sie sonst noch sagen? Zugeben, dass sie auch keine Ahnung hatte woher diese Narbe kam? Zugeben, dass ihr Gedächtnis mehr als nur Lücken aufwies? Somit schlussendlich zugeben, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte? Niemals, niemals würde sie dies tun.

„Ada... wenn du das so sagst, dann wird das auch so sein...“, erwiderte die Ärztin beschwichtigend und ruhig, so dass sich ihr schneller Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigte.

„Das beantwortet alles noch immer nicht meine Frage!“, kam es gereizt aus dem Hintergrund und überfordert mit der Situation ließ sie sich wieder auf den Boden begeben. Solange niemand sie mehr direkt ansprach, würde sie schweigen. Doch wie sollte es anders sein, im nächsten Moment fragte die Ärztin sie leise: „Wenn es kein Kaiserschnitt war, was war es denn dann?“

Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Ja was war es dann? Mutlos starrte sie auf ihre Hände und überlegte kurz, ob sie etwas hinsichtlich eines mutmaßlichen Angriffs oder Überfalls fingieren sollte. Ihre Hände erfühlten die unter dem Stoff kaum spürbare feine Narbe, welche zu sehr wie ein geplanter, präziser Schnitt aussah als dass es sich um einen wahllosen Messerangriff handeln könnte. Wo konnte man also noch alles operiert werden? Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wie sollte sie, die nichts konnte, nichts wusste, eine Ärztin an der Nase herumführen? Und so gab sie auf und stumm zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?“, fragte die Ärztin irritiert.

Stummes Nicken.

Im Hintergrund wurde der Sessel lautstark abgerückt, ihr Herr war aufgestanden und sie konnte sich genauestens vorstellen wie er sich aufbaute und die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte. Ängstlich drückte sie sich gegen das Sofa. Das hier würde alles nicht gut enden.

„Das ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn! Du willst mir wirklich weis machen, dass du dich nicht daran erinnerst wie es dazu kam?“

Eingeschüchtert biss sie sich erneut nervös auf die Unterlippe, stammelte dann leise: „Ich... ich... ich weiß einfach nicht. Es... es tut mir Leid... wirklich...“

Aber wie immer genügten ihm ihre schon bald inflationär genutzten Entschuldigungen nicht.

„Das ist eine Narbe fast von der Länge einer Hand und du weißt nichts? Rein nichts?“

Zögerlich hob sie den Blick, sie musste sich vergewissern, ob er genauso wütend aussah wie er klang. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war lagen bereits ärgerlich blitzende Augen auf ihr und doch war etwas anders, etwas komisch.

„Ich war niemals schwanger und ich hatte noch nie einen Kaiserschnitt!“, wiederholte sie laut und klar für sich und nicht für ihn. Und doch konnte sie ihren Worten selber nicht wirklich glauben schenken. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann wendete er sich an die Ärztin, welche schweigend die Interaktion von Herr und Sklavin beobachtet hatte: „Gut, wenn das so ist... dann liegen Sie wohl falsch?“

Die kleine Frau ignorierte seine Frage und legte ihren Kopf schief: „Ada... hast du schon öfters das Gefühl gehabt, dass deine Erinnerungen teilweise weg oder sehr schwer greifbar sind?“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst... als ob sie eine Amnesie hätte...“

Sonderbarerweise hatte die Ärztin sich mittlerweile wieder gesammelt und war wieder ganz in ihrem Metier. Ernst fragte sie zurück: „Und was wenn doch?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten beugte sie sich der anderen wieder zu.

„Kennst du das?“

Ja! Ja sie kannte das nur zu gut. Und sie litt, litt jeden Tag daran. Endlich verstand jemand, endlich konnte sie sich jemanden anvertrauen und erklären, dass sie nichts erklären konnte. Doch alles hätte seine Konsequenz und er, er würde sich belogen fühlen. Zögerlich nickte sie. Die halbe Wahrheit hatte ihr nun schon zweimal geholfen, vielleicht würde es auch ein drittes Mal klappen.

„Kannst du mir das vielleicht näher beschreiben? Woran kannst du dich erinnern? Was denkst du was fehlt?“

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, mit so offenen Fragen hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nervös nestelte sie an dem Saum ihres Nachthemdes.

„Ich... weiß wie ich heiße, wie alt ich bin...“

Die Ärztin unterbrach sie: „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“

„Welches Jahr haben wir?“

Die Ärztin zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mein Zeitgefühl hat hier etwas gelitten...“, räumte sie ein.

„Wir haben 34 NSY.“

„Dann bin ich 32.“

„Lebst du schon immer … so?“, sichtlich beschämt deutete die Ärztin mit einem Nicken auf das schwere Halsband.

Wieder nickte sie nur stumm, bestrebt ihre erfundenen biographischen Daten so einfach wie möglich zu halten.

„Menschen, die so aufgewachsen sind wie du... erleben mitunter Dinge, die überfordernd sein können...“

Zutiefst irritiert riss sie ihre Augen auf. Was sollte das? Ging es nicht gerade noch um die Erinnerungen, die sie noch hatte? Warum stellte diese Frau ihr jetzt solche Fragen? Die Ärztin schien ihre Verwirrung wahrzunehmen, aber dabei doch nicht richtig zu verstehen.

„Um konkreter zu werden: Ich meine, ob es Gewalterfahrungen gab?“

Ohne zu überlegen schüttelte sie augenblicklich energisch und keine Widerworte duldend ihren Kopf.

„Könnte es sein, dass du dich einfach nicht erinnerst?“

Wieder Kopf schütteln.

„Verdammt nochmal bist du stumm geworden? Antworte ihr in ganzen Sätzen!“, bellte der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches an.

„Schon gut! Mir reicht das so!“, versuchte Nara Meral ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Mir aber nicht!“

Eingeschüchtert, ob seinen wütenden Tons entschuldigte sie sich leise und hoffte so sehr, dass sie dies alles bald hinter sich haben würde.

„Hast du Alpträume?“

Endlich etwas was sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten konnte. Sie nickte und wurde durch sein genervtes Schnalzen mit der Zunge daran erinnert, dass dies nicht als Antwort zählte.

„Ja habe ich.“

„Wie oft?“

„Unterschiedlich... vielleicht... alle paar Nächte.“

„Was sind die Inhalte dieser Träume?“

Als sie die schwammigen Inhalte ihrer Träume hervor holte, überrollte sie die Flut der damit verbundenen Emotionen. Ihre Arme schützend um ihren Oberkörper schlingend, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich möchte darüber nicht reden.“

„Du wirst ihr jetzt augenblicklich erzählen was du träumst!“, ertönte es scharf und trotz seines Tons blickte sie ihn an. Sein Blick war wie seine Stimme unnachgiebig und als sie sah wie seine Hand in seine Hosentasche fuhr und für wenige Sekunden die Fernbedienung für ihr Halsband ein kleines Stückchen hervor zog, wusste sie, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. So wie es nie einen Ausweg für sie gab. Seine unerbittliche Strenge nicht ertragend, blickte sie auf den Boden und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Im besorgten Ton sagte die Ärztin leise: „Ich denke, es ist besser alles so grob wie möglich zu halten. Ich sehe ja wie aufgewühlt du bist... Ich mach's ganz kurz. Erlebst du in deinen Träumen viel Gewalt?“

Bevor sie antwortete schielte sie erneut vorsichtig zu ihrem Herren, welcher sich Kopf schüttelnd wieder tief in seinen Sessel sinken ließ und dabei eher erbost über die Ärztin wirkte, als über sie.

„Ja.“

„Und wie ist es, wenn du aufwachst? Wie fühlst du dich dann?“

„Ich habe Angst... und die Angst bleibt... lange... viel zu lange“, wisperte sie leise und die Angst ergriff sie wieder und ließ sie erstarren. Das hier war schon schon wieder alles viel zu viel. Sie sollten sie in Ruhe lassen, alle beide. Aufhören sie auszufragen, aufhören so abstruse Vermutungen über ihre Vergangenheit anzustellen. Doch sie konnte nicht weg, müsste hier sitzen bleiben bis er genug hatte, bis er zufrieden war. Aber er war nie zufrieden. Wie in ihren Träumen fühlte sie sich hilflos und ausgeliefert und ohne es zu merken, begann sie sich in den Oberarm zu kneifen bis es weh tat und bis der Schmerz all die anderen sie überfluteten Gefühle übertönte.

Die Ärztin nickte nachdenklich und setzte dann ihr typisches, herzliches, aufmunterndes Lächeln auf.

„Das hast du gut gemacht! Ich denke das reicht erst einmal!“

Wieder das Abrücken des Sessel im Hintergrund, dann auf und ab wandernde schwere Schritte.

„Liebe Frau Meral...“, begann er ruhig, doch seine Kontrolle verschwand in wenigen Augenblicken und laut fuhr er fort, „Wollen Sie mich eigentlich verarschen? Wir waren vor wenigen Minuten noch bei der Narbe, dann bei einem Verdacht auf Amnesie, dann sind Sie von ihrem Alter zu Gewalterfahrungen und von dort zu Alpträumen gesprungen und jetzt? Es ist alles noch genauso unklar wie zuvor. Sie sind keinen Schritt weitergekommen!“


	23. Chapter 23

_ Quod me alit, me extinguit _

-

**Das was mich nährt, zerstört mich**

Shakespeare

Das Gesicht der Ärztin färbte sich unter den Vorwürfen mal wieder rot und ihre kleinen Händen verschwanden in ihren Kitteltaschen.

Unterwürfig räumte sie ein: „General Hux, Sir, ich verstehe Ihre Verwirrung... ich würde gerne unter vier Augen mit Ihnen darüber reden.“

Kurz blickte sie sich in dem Raum um, dann setzte sie fort: „Vielleicht gehen wir kurz vor die Tür?“

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Entweder Sie reden jetzt, oder Sie lassen es!“, knurrte er wütend und mit laut schlagendem Herzen machte sie sich vorsorglich so klein es ging. Warum konnte diese Frau ihm nicht einfach antworten? Verstand sie denn immer noch nicht wie gefährlich dieser Mann war? Von Atemzug zu Atemzug spürte sie ihre Atmung flacher und flacher werden, spürte wie sich ihre Lunge zusammen krampfte. Ihr Oberarm fühlte sich trotz oder gerade wegen ihres immer energischer werdenden Kneifens taub an, sonderbar taub. Und auch der Rest ihres Körpers erschien ihr plötzlich wie gelähmt und gefühllos. Die sich immer lauter werdenden, streitenden Stimmen erschienen ihr auf einmal angenehm gedämpft und drangen irgendwann nur noch als ein Wispern zu ihr. Sie fühlte... nichts. Nur angenehme, schützende Leere. Doch auch diese sollte ihr nicht gegönnt sein.

„Ada! Ada! Genau deswegen wollte ich mit Ihnen alleine reden!“, hörte sie die Ärztin und wusste, dass dies ihr Name war und konnte trotzdem nicht reagieren.

„Was haben Sie denn plötzlich?“, ertönte die genervte Stimme ihres Herren, der nicht sah oder nicht sehen wollte.

„Sie dissoziiert!“, giftete die Frau den Mann ungeduldig an und klatschte laut mit Händen.

Erschrocken blinzelte sie und schaute sich benommen um. Das Bild vor ihr wurde kurz klarer, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder zu verschwimmen.

„Ada! Hörst du mich?“

Als kleine, warme Hände ihre Schultern umfassten und sie vorsichtig schüttelten, spürte sie wieder Leben in sich zurückkehren und mit dem Leben Panik. Intuitiv entzog sie sich den Händen, wollte die Person vor sich schon von sich schubsen als sie inne hielt.

„_Du hast es zu ertragen gegen deinen Willen angefasst zu werden. Egal was es ist, egal was man von dir verlangt, du wirst es über dich ergehen lassen und es niemals selbst beenden, niemals dich wehren.“_

Der plötzlich durch ihren Kopf gehende Befehl fühlte sich vertraut und aus längst vergangener Zeit an und am allerwichtigsten: Er fühlte sich richtig an.

„Es tut mir Leid!“, entfuhr es ihr augenblicklich und sie nahm ihre Arme herunter.

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen! Passiert dir so etwas öfters? Du bist gerade in eine Dissoziation gerutscht...“

„Es reicht! Ich habe keine Nerven mehr für dieses ganze Theater, das Sie hier veranstalten! Jedes Mal meinen Sie irgend etwas Auffälliges zu sehen. Was war das? Dieser Vortrag über ,Fassadäres Auftreten' und ,Teilnahmslosigkeit'? Und wenn schon? Was ist daran falsch? In meinen Augen ist das einfach Gehorsam und gute Erziehung. Kennen Sie wahrscheinlich beides nicht! Dann die nächste Fehlannahme: Dieses widerliche Geblute! Ein angeblich gutes Zeichen, dass es ihr besser ginge. Was ja erst einmal impliziert, dass es ihr jemals schlecht ergangen wäre... Am Ende war es nur diese ausgelaufene Verhütungsspritze! Dann der Schwachsinn mit dem angeblichen Kaiserschnitt... Sie selber sagt doch, dass sie keinen hatte! Und jetzt? Jetzt sitzt sie einfach ruhig da, so wie es von ihr erwartet wird. Und Sie? Sie interpretieren wieder irgendetwas hinein! Warum sollte es ihr schlecht gehen? An was sollte es ihr fehlen?“ Plötzlich wand er sich ihr zu: „Sag schon! Fehlt es dir an etwas?“

Mechanisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und wisperte leise: „Mir geht es gut.“

Die Stimme der Ärztin wurde wütend, laut und fast schrill: „Aber das ist doch genau das was ich meine! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“

Wieder wurde es zu viel, alles zu viel. Die lauten Stimmen, die aufgestauten Aggressionen beider Parteien, die dick in der Luft hingen. Und zu guter Letzt die verletzende, demütigende Tatsache, dass mal wieder so einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg über sie geredet wurde, weil sie ohnehin kein Mitspracherecht hatte, weil ihre Meinung sowieso nicht zählte, weil sie eh nur eine Sklavin war. Mehr nicht. Die laute Stimme des Generals riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja tue ich! Obwohl dies alles Schwachsinn ist was Sie mir erzählen! Aber das hat jetzt ein Ende. Ich höre mir Ihr unsinniges Geschwätz nicht mehr an!“

„Wie kann man so blind sein?“, schrie die Ärztin vorwürfig, „Keinem Menschen kann es so gut gehen.“

Leise ergänzte sie: „Sie ist doch kein Tier...“

Wie durch ein Schleier nahm sie wahr wie er seinen Kopf zur Seite legte, sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen fixierte und dann Schultern zuckend sagte: „Ansichtssache...“

„Das können Sie als Gesicht der Ersten Ordnung doch nicht ernst meinen? Ich dachte immer es gehe um das Beseitigen des Chaos, um das Wiedererschaffen von Ordnung und von einem verlässlichen System, die Wiederherstellung von Regeln, die für alle gelten. Ich dachte, es gehe um die Wahrung unserer Zivilisation! Aber... wie wollen Sie das hier alles damit in Einklang bringen?“

„Wissen Sie....“, langsam verringerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten, „... es hat doch auch etwas Ordnung schaffendes, wenn jeder seinen Platz findet, einnimmt und dort bleibt. Manche sind zum Herrschen geboren, andere … nicht. Was würde das für ein Chaos geben, wenn solche wie sie...“ Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen deutete er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung in ihre Richtung und fuhr dann fort: „Sie schafft es noch nicht einmal eigenständig Schmerzmittel zu sich zunehmen. Sie kann überhaupt nicht selbstständig für sich sorgen. Wenn solche wie sie die gleichen Rechte und Pflichten hätten wie andere? Wo würde das hinführen? Genau! Ins Chaos! Und das Chaos ist unser größter Feind, Frau Meral.“

Überraschenderweise ging die Ärztin nicht wie erwartet in einen Gegenangriff, sondern schaute nachdenklich zu der am Boden knienden Frau als würde sie die Worte des Generals verinnerlichen und kurz deren Wahrheitsgehalt abwägen. Sie war nicht enttäuscht, sondern einfach froh, dass Nara Meral nun endlich aufgehört hatte mit ihren abstrusen Anschuldigungen. Denn er hatte Recht, so wie immer. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein? Sie brauchte ihn, ohne seine Führung wäre sie verloren.

„Sie können jetzt gehen!“

Zögerlich ergriff die Ärztin ihre Tasche, fummelte unentschlossen an deren Griff herum und schlug dann zaghaft vor: „Ich würde Sie trotzdem gerne noch über meine Vermutungen informieren...ich könnte Ihnen eine Nachricht...“

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf: „Mich interessieren Ihre Vermutungen nicht mehr! Und jetzt raus!“

Die kleine Person wich eingeschüchtert etwas Richtung Tür und antwortete: „Nur eine kurze...“

„Wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden... werde ich Sie eigenhändig rausschmeißen...“, drohte er flüsternd.

„Gut... dann... dann werde ich jetzt... Auf Wiedersehen... Ada.“

Ihren Namen zu hören holte sie ein kleines Stück zurück aus ihrem Zustand, immer noch benommen blickte sie zu der kleinen Frau und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Als hätte sie eine Eingebung wand sich die Ärztin noch einmal dem General zu.

„Mir ist noch eingefallen... Ihre Leberwerte! Etwas gebessert, aber weiterhin trotzdem absoluter Alkoholverbot! Oh und noch etwas! Ganz wichtig! Die Spritze wirkt ab sofort, aber man sollte vielleicht doch um sicherzugehen einige Tage warten...“

Das ohnehin schon rot gefärbte Gesicht des Generals wechselte augenblicklich zu tiefem Rot. Beim Anblick des wütenden Generals überkam sie Panik. Nach Luft schnappend drückte sie sich gegen das Sofa und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer Armbeuge. Es reichte ihr seine laute, wütende Stimme zu hören.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass diese Spritze nur dafür da ist damit diese Blutungen zukünftig weniger werden oder gar nicht mehr auftauchen! Glauben Sie wirklich... ich, General der ersten Ordnung, würde mich dazu herablassen … so ein … Ding zu ficken?“

Keine Antwort nur noch Surren der Tür, stolpernde Schritte, das Geräusch der auf den Boden prallenden Tasche und wieder Surren der Tür. Dann Schritte, die in ihre Richtung kamen. So sehr sie den Schutz ihrer Armbeuge nicht aufgeben wollte, so sehr wusste sie um die Wichtigkeit ihn nicht noch weiter zu reizen. Zögernd nahm sie ihren Arm herunter und hob ihren Kopf an. Bei dem Anblick seines wütenden und doch so ruhigen Gesichts vergruben sich ihre Finger willkürlich in das Fleisch ihres Unterarms, welcher erneut hochschnellen und sie abschotten wollte.

„Und dir ist das hoffentlich auch weiterhin klar?“, fragte er leiser als erwartet.

Hoffnung schöpfend, dass seine Wut vielleicht doch nicht ihr galt, sondern der Ärztin, antwortete sie artig nickend: „Natürlich, Herr!“ Und um ihre Aussage noch einmal zu bestärken fügte sie den Satz, den der General zu ihrem Leidwesen so gerne hörte und ihn schon so oft besänftigt hatte, hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass ich Eurer nicht würdig bin... und es auch niemals sein werde.“

Doch tief in ihrem Inneren war ihr dies längst nicht mehr so klar. Hatte sie doch erst vor wenigen Tagen seinen begierigen Blick auf ihr liegen sehen, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefroren lassen hatte. Seine Drohung von gestern ging ihr erneut durch den Kopf: _„Was ich mit dir tue und nicht tue, entscheide noch immer ich!“ _Nein, das alles war wirklich nicht mehr klar.

Ihre Antwort übergehend schickte er sich an sich durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen ihr und dem Couchtisch vorbei zu drängen. Während sie sich eng an das Sofa drängte um so viel Platz wie möglich zu schaffen, realisierte sie, dass sein Vorbeigehen zögerlich war und er auf ihrer Höhe noch einmal inne hielt. Schon sah sie ihn nun doch zutreten und ärgerte sich über ihre Dummheit. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt einfach so davon zu kommen? Als seine Stiefelspitze unsanft gegen ihren Arm stieß, blieb ihr die Luft zum Atmen weg.

„Lass das!“

Vorsichtig blickte sie zu ihm hoch, da sie ihn mal wieder nicht verstand.

Mit einem Nicken deutete er auf ihren Unterarm.

„Lass das!“

Sie folgte seinem Blick und zog erschrocken ihre Hand von ihrem rot gekniffenen Unterarm zurück. Wie hatte sie das nicht merken können? Schuldbewusst wisperte sie eine Entschuldigung. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihr war mehr als klar, dass sie kein Recht hatte ihren Körper in irgendeiner Weise zu beschädigen.

Als die Tür plötzlich surrte und sie sah wie der kleine Droide mit dem Tablett hereinkam, atmete sie erleichtert aus und tatsächlich stieg er schweigend über sie hinweg. Aus den Augenwinkeln folgte sie seinen Schritten und atmete erneut erleichtert aus wie er sich an den Tisch setzte. Geschäftig tippte er auf seinem Datapad herum. Gefügig folgte sie ihm und während er das Datapad weglegte und sich seinen Tee einschenkte konnte sie ihr Glück kaum glauben. Das sollte es gewesen sein? Wirklich? Kein Anschreien, keine Beleidigungen, keine Tritte, keine Schläge? Womit hatte sie dies nur verdient? Immer ruhiger werdend, lauschte sie wie er frühstückte und vernahm den Duft von frischen, warmen Brot. Unwillkürlich legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Was soll das eigentlich? Versuchst du dich langsam zu Tode zu hungern?“, fragte er plötzlich komisch ruhig und gleichzeitig betont trocken.

Kraftlos sank sie in sich zusammen. Nichts, nichts konnte man vor ihm geheim halten.

„Nein... nein! Ich würde niemals...“

„Was ist es dann? Eine Diät?“

Ihn nicht anblickend schüttelte sie schweigend den Kopf. Er hatte sie komplett überrumpelt. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, mit weiteren Fragen diesbezüglich der Narbe, ihren fehlenden Erinnerungen, ihren ungenügenden Antworten. Aber warum jetzt dieses Thema? In der Hoffnung Antworten in seinem Gesicht zu finden, blickte sie vorsichtig zu ihm hoch, aber wie sooft war dort nichts.

„Oder ein Versuch mich bloßzustellen? Um Aufzuzeigen, dass ich noch nicht einmal fähig bin mich um deine Ernährung zu kümmern?“

Sie verstand nun endlich. Er fühlte sich immer noch von Nara angegriffen, die anscheinend jede kleine Auffälligkeit an ihr und ihrem Körper als Grund sah um eine Diskussion um ihr Wohl zu beginnen. Es tat ihr furchtbar Leid, dass er ihretwegen Vorwürfen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Ungerechten Vorwürfen. Denn er kümmerte sich gut um sie. Warum hatte sie sich nicht mehr gegen die Ärztin positioniert? Schuldbewusst erklärte sie leise: „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Herr, dass Euch solche Vorwürfe gemacht wurden... Das war niemals meine Intention, Herr...“

Mit nun mittlerweile ungeduldigen Ton fragte er: „Warum lässt du dann schon seit Wochen dein Abendessen aus?“ Als sie nicht sofort reagierte, setzte er genervt hinzu: „Kannst du eigentlich einmal auf meine Frage antworten ohne auszuweichen?“

Ertappt zog sie ihren Kopf ein. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie zu gehemmt war, dass sie zu sehr Angst hatte etwas Falsches zu sagen und deswegen vorzog seinen Fragen auszuweichen oder am besten zu schweigen? Mit Blick auf seine wartende Miene, entschied sie, dass es klüger wäre ihm eine vollständige Erklärung zu geben. Er würde ohnehin nicht nachlassen.

„Ich... also... ich wollte einfach sicher stellen, dass ich abends schon immer bereit bin, wenn ihr zurückkommt...“

Mit unbewegter Miene griff er nach seiner Tasse Tee und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

„Das hört sich absolut unlogisch und dumm an“, stellte er fest.

„Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn! Ich komme so spät wieder...“

Sie nickte, dann wand sie zögerlich ein: „Aber manchmal … Ihr seid manchmal auch früher gekommen... als es euch noch nicht so gut ging wart Ihr meistens vor dem Abendessen da...“

„Aber du hast doch trotzdem noch gegessen?“

Kopf schüttelnd antwortete sie: „Ihr seid meistens direkt auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und ich wollte bei Euch bleiben, falls Ihr mich noch gebraucht hättet!“

Seine Augen weiteten sich für wenige Sekunden, dann fragte er entgeistert: „Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dich wenige Meter von mir wegzubewegen um dir etwas zu essen zu holen?“

Stilles Kopf schütteln.

„Und später... du musst doch irgendwann gemerkt haben, dass ich erst so viel später zurückkehre?“

„Ja habe ich... aber... aber Ihr hattet mir doch aufgetragen immer schon auf Euch zu warten. Und ich wollte sicherstellen, dass ich auch wirklich immer an meinem Platz bin...“

Selber realisierend wie unlogisch sich dies anhörte, gab sie beschämt zu: „Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr mit mir zufrieden seid!“

„Also ist es nun doch meine Schuld?“, stellte er sonderbar ruhig fest und nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees.

Bestürzt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, nein! Wenn bin ich Schuld, nur ich!“, stieß sie atemlos hervor, „Das war dumm und unüberlegt von mir!“

Bedächtig und langsam nickte er: „Das Dümmste was ich je gehört habe...“

Scham ließ ihre Wangen glühen und rot werden und gedemütigt blickte sie auf ihre Beine. Am liebsten wäre sie in dem Boden versunken, weg von seinem verächtlichen Blick und seiner kaum zu ertragenden Unzufriedenheit mit ihr. Doch wie immer sollte ihr dies nicht vergönnt sein und ihr Magen fing plötzlich an laut zu knurren. Peinlich berührt drückte sie erneut ihre Hand gegen ihren Bauch.

„Jetzt weiß ich zumindest den Grund warum du mich bald jeden Morgen mit deinem knurrenden Magen belästigen musst.“

Nicht wissend, ob er darauf eine Antwort erwartete blieb sie stumm und lauschte seinen Bewegungen.

„Hier!“

Langsam schaute sie auf und blickte verwundert auf das Stück Brot, dass er ihr hinhielt.

„Na los! Nimm schon!“

Um die Distanz zu verringern stützte sie sich auf ihre Hände ab und reckte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen das Brot berührten, zog er es zurück und fuhr sie an: „Kannst du nicht mit deinen Händen essen?“

Ihre ohnehin schon warmen Wangen wurden heiß und mühselig unterdrückte sie aufkommende Tränen. Es war so schwer, so schrecklich schwer ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Immer machte sie etwas falsch. Resigniert ließ sie sich wieder auf ihre Knie fallen und erschrak als das Stück Brot auf ihrem Schoß landete.

„Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du unsere Ressourcen einfach verschwendest. Wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass du dein Abendessen nicht isst, streiche ich es dir unwiderruflich“, erklärte er und sie hörte wie er einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees nahm.

„Du bist wirklich so dumm... noch nicht einmal fähig für dich zu sorgen.“

Stumm nickte sie. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich an seinen vor wenigen Minuten erst stattgefundenen Vortrag erinnern: _„...es hat doch auch etwas Ordnung schaffendes, wenn jeder seinen Platz findet, einnimmt und dort bleibt. Manche sind zum Herrschen geboren, andere … nicht. Wenn solche wie sie die gleichen Rechte und Pflichten hätten wie andere? Wo würde das hinführen?“_

Vorsichtig zupfte sie sich ein Stückchen von dem Brot ab und steckte es sich in den Mund. Wie Recht er doch hatte, wo wäre sie ohne ihn, seine Leitung und seine Fürsorge? Das Stück Brot bedächtig kauend, blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Doch er hatte sich schon längst wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück gewidmet. Wie sie ihn so penibel und gewissenhaft ein Stück Obst in mundgerechte, gleich große Stücke schneiden sah, fing sie an sich zu entspannen und schluckte den Bissen herunter. Der rothaarige Mann schien zu merken, dass sie ihn beobachtete, denn plötzlich hielt er inne und schielte aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu ihr. Die Augen verdrehend nahm er eines der Fruchtstücke und hielt es ihr hin. Das ihr Dargebotene mit der Hand entgegen nehmend, hauchte sie irritiert ein „Danke, Herr!“. Doch als sie in die süße Frucht biss, brachte der süßsaure Geschmack sie zum Lächeln. Schon lange hatte ihr etwas nicht mehr so gut geschmeckt. Das Geräusch des ab rückenden Stuhls holte sie aus ihrem Glücksmoment und ließ sie gewohnheitsmäßig erstarren. Unachtsam pfefferte er seinen Teller mit dem Obst vor ihr hin, stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Teller und wissend, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde, ließ sie dieses Mal ihren aufkommenden Tränen freien Lauf. Aber es waren keine Tränen der Trauer, der Angst oder der Resignation wie sonst, dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks. Und wie ihre Tränen langsam versiegt waren und sie ein weiteres Stück des Obstes aß, musste sie erneut an die Wahrheit seiner heute gesprochenen Worte denken. Jemand wie sie konnte nicht alleine für sich sorgen, sie brauchte ihn und seine starke Hand, die sie führte und für ihr Wohl sorgte. Lächelnd biss sie erneut in die saftige Frucht. Ja, sie hatte ihren Platz gefunden. Hier bei ihm oder viel eher hier zu seinen Füßen. Und das war gut so.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey ho :) Ich wollte mich einmal ganz doll für den großen Anstieg an Kudos bedanken! Darüber habe ich mich sehr gefreut :)

So schön Kudos aber auch sind, Kommentare sind auch sehr gerne gesehen ;) so als kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl :D 

_Quod licet, ingratum est, quod non licet, acrius urit._

  
Erlaubtes ist reizlos, Unerlaubtes brennt um so heftiger.

Ovid

Am liebsten hätte Hux laut auf geseufzt, verkniff sich dies aber doch im letzten Moment, da er ja nicht mehr alleine war. Wie nun schon die letzten drei Monate. Nun seufzte er doch und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment, als er sah wie das kleine, müde Geschöpf plötzlich zu ihm aufblickte und ihn mit ihrem Blick zu fragen schien, ob alles in Ordnung sei, ob sie etwas für ihn tun könnte. Mit den Augen rollend überlegte er kurz, ob er sie als Antwort einfach rausschmeißen sollte. Wieder seufzte er. Ren würde es mitbekommen. Ren bekam immer alles mit.

„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?“, fragte das kleine Ding mit aufopferungsbereitem, ihm zutiefst ergebenem Lächeln.

Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich, drängte sich an ihr vorbei, fragte sich dabei warum sie eigentlich immer zu seiner Rechten und somit immer im Weg sitzen musste und floh in sein Schlafzimmer. Wissend, dass sie immer versuchen würde in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, verriegelte er die Tür. Er brauchte eine Pause von ihr und ihrer ihn so erdrückenden Präsenz. Unruhig wanderte er auf und ab. Auch wenn dieser nächtliche Vorfall nun schon zwei Tage her war, er hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen, ließ sich gegen die Wand gleiten und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu jener besagten Nacht.

_Ein lauter, spitzer Schrei riss ihn aus seinem ohnehin nie tiefem Schlaf. Er war Soldat. Soldaten konnten sich keinen tiefen Schlaf leisten. Desorientiert richtete er sich auf, doch der nächste noch viel lautere Schrei ließ ihn dessen Ursprung erkennen. Während er sich vor Wut kochend aus dem Bett quälte und das Zimmer durch gedimmtes Licht erleuchten ließ, schrie sie erneut. War sie des Wahnsinns? Ihn hier um seinen Schlaf zu rauben? Wütend packte er die immer noch schlafende Gestalt und schüttelte sie bis sie aufzuwachen zu schien._

_„Nein... bitte nicht...“, schluchzte sie auf und stieß seine Hände voller Wucht von sich. Ihn ignorierend, schaute sie an sich herunter und tastete plötzlich ihren Bauch ab als suche sie etwas. Schon wollte er sie erneut anschnauzen, als sie mit fahrigen Bewegungen ihr Nachthemd hoch und ihre Unterhose ein Stück herunter zog. Ihre Hand fuhr hektisch über ihren unteren Bauch und erst jetzt, obwohl er sie schon so häufig nackt gesehen hatte, erst jetzt nahm er die bald eine handlange, feine Narbe unterhalb ihres Bauches wahr._

_„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?“, brüllte er sie an. Er wollte eine Erklärung und dies sofort._

_Ängstlich blickte sie ihn an, als hätte sie erst jetzt seine Anwesenheit wahrgenommen. Sichtlich verschreckt rollte sie sich zusammen und wimmerte mit Tränen erstickter Stimme leise:_

_„Wo bin ich?“_

_„Spinnst du jetzt komplett?“ Erneut packte er sie, schüttelte sie um was auch immer zu erreichen, denn obwohl sie wach war schien sie nicht wirklich bei ihm zu sein noch ihn wirklich zu erkennen. Erneut riss sie sich von ihm los und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Stoß. Überrumpelt von ihrer Gegenwehr verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stieß mit seiner Schulter schmerzhaft gegen die Ecke des Nachtschranks. Aufgebracht wollte er sich auf sie stürzen, ihr Respekt vor ihm einprügeln, als ihre verzweifelt klingende Stimme ihn inne halten ließen._

_„Wo ist mein Baby?“_

_Wieder tastete sie ihren Bauch ab, dann stockte sie und schaute sich in dem nur schwach erleuchteten Zimmer um._

_„Es... es war doch gerade noch hier... hier in meinem Bauch“, stammelte sie während sie sich nervös mit den Händen durch das Tränen nasse Gesicht fuhr. Sich eng in die Ecke drückend schluchzte sie laut auf und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen._

_Hux wich zurück und konnte doch seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Krampfhaft versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen zu drücken und das starke Pochen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit musste er an seine Mutter denken. An ihre vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen, an ihr verzweifeltes Flehen als sein Vater, das Monster, ihn ihr damals ohne Vorwarnung einfach entrissen hatte. Es war ihm als fühlte er wieder den unbarmherzigen Griff seines Vaters um seinen Arm und sogleich konnte er auch wieder die schluchzende Stimme seiner Mutter hören: „Brendol... er ist doch noch so klein...gib uns... gib ihm noch etwas Zeit!“_

_„Für dich immer noch Kommandant Hux! Es wird Zeit, dass er lernt ein Mann zu werden! Schau ihn dir an! Er heult wie ein kleines Mädchen! Ich werde es nicht weiter zu lassen, dass du ihn zu einem Weichei erziehst!“, hatte sein Vater zurück gebrüllt und ihn so fest gepackt, dass er sich damals sicher gewesen war, dass sein Arm jeden Augenblick brechen würde._

_Wie er wieder ein Schluchzen vernahm, war er sich erst nicht sicher, ob es sich um die Erinnerung an seine weinende Mutter handelte. Doch schnell erkannte er, dass das Schluchzen der immer noch weinenden Frau vor ihm entfuhren war. Noch immer saß sie zusammen gesunken da, den Kopf kraftlos an die Wand gelehnt, den Blick ziellos in die Ferne gerichtet._

_Noch immer beachtete sie ihn nicht, schien ihn weiterhin nicht wahrzunehmen und grub nervös ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch ihrer Oberarme._

_„Lass das...“_

_Sein Befehl klang viel mehr nach einer Bitte und sogleich ärgerte er sich über sich und seine Schwäche. Doch am meisten ärgerte er sich über sie, über ihre Frechheit ihn um seinen Schlaf zu bringen und ihn dabei gänzlich zu ignorieren. Denn erneut verstärkte sie den Druck auf ihre Oberarme dermaßen, dass er sicher war ihre Armen würden sogleich anfangen zu bluten. Eine komische Scheu erfasste ihn, welche er schnell abschüttelte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn so durcheinander brachte. Energisch griff er nach ihren Handgelenken, die sich in seinen Händen schmal und zerbrechlich anfühlten, und zog ihre Hände weg von ihren Armen._

_„Ich habe gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst!“, zischte er bedrohlich. Wider seiner Erwartung ordnete sie sich ihm nicht wie sonst sofort unter, sondern versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen. Aber wie sollte sie schon eine Chance gegen ihn haben? Und so hatte er sie mit Hilfe seines Körpergewichts unter sich begraben. Triumphierend erwartete er, dass sie nun ihre Niederlage eingestehen würde, sich entschuldigen würde, um Gnade betteln würde, ihn mit ihren dunklen, unschuldigen Augen anflehen würde, so wie er es mochte. Wie er es brauchte um sich stark und mächtig fühlen zu können. Wenn er einmal für einen kurzen Moment ehrlich zu sich sein würde, hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass es schon eine Sucht geworden war sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen und immer wieder jegliche, noch so kleine Form von Selbstbestimmung oder eigenständigem Handeln im Keim zu ersticken. Bis er sie wieder dort hatte, wo er sie haben wollte. Am Boden, schwach, hilflos und kontrollierbar. Aber Hux war nie ehrlich, weder zu sich, noch zu anderen. Und sie? Sie weigerte sich weiterhin irgendwie auf ihn zu reagieren, lag einfach schlaff unter ihm da, das Gesicht abgewendet und wisperte leise: „Ich kann das jetzt nicht...ich bin noch nicht bereit...“ Ihm war als würde sie nicht mit ihm reden, sondern mit jemand anderem. Immer noch war sie nicht hier. Nicht hier bei ihm, sondern bei einem anderen. Das allererste Mal verspürte Hux Eifersucht und besitzergreifend verstärkte er seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke._

_„Was redest du da?“_

_Wieder strömten dicken Tränen ihre Wangen herab und langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm. Ihre in der Dunkelheit bald schwarz wirkenden Augen fixierten ihn mit einer noch nie dagewesenen Eindringlichkeit und verzweifelt flehte sie: „Ich... ich... will mein Baby zurück...“_

_Sofort ließ Hux sie los und nahm instinktiv Abstand von ihr. Ihn nicht weiter beachtend, drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und rollte sich eng zusammen. Hektisch fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Was zur Hölle war hier los? Was passierte hier gerade? Vehement redete er sich ein, dass sie auf Grundlage seiner Drohung einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Mehr nicht. Und manchmal blieb man in besonders schlimmen Alpträumen auch nach dem Aufwachen eine Weile gefangen. Er kannte dies selber nur zu gut. Zögernd betrachtete er ihren Körper, der immer wieder durch qualvoll traurige Schluchzer erschüttert wurde. Es war das Beste, er würde das Alles hier einfach ignorieren und schlafen. Was konnte er auch tun?_

Hux blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Erst unter einer doppelten Dosis seiner Schlaftabletten hatte er damals einschlafen können. Und als er am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er nicht gewusst wie er sich benehmen sollte, was er sagen sollte und hatte doch gehofft eine Erklärung von ihr zu bekommen. Nicht nur eine Erklärung, sondern eine Bestätigung, dass sie niemals schwanger gewesen war, niemals einen Kaiserschnitt gehabt hatte und sie somit niemals eine Mutter gewesen war. Er hatte die Bestätigung bekommen, voller entschlossener Schärfe hatte sie diese ausgesprochen. Auch wenn ihre Aussage gegen die der Ärztin stand, eine Mutter würde ihr Kind niemals vergessen und somit konnte sie keine sein. Zumindest redete er sich dies immer wieder ein, denn dies durfte nicht sein. Sie durfte kein Kind haben, sie durfte keine Mutter sein, denn das machte sie viel mehr zu einer richtigen Person mit Bedürfnissen und Gefühlen. Er wollte sie nicht als Person sehen. Es war einfacher, so viel einfacher sie nur als willen- und seelenloses Tier zu betrachten und zu behandeln. Und benahm sie sich nicht auch genau so? Sie schien zufrieden sobald sie keinen Hunger litt und in seiner Nähe sein durfte. Unwillkürlich musste er an den Hund seiner verhassten Stiefmutter denken, der ihr auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war und welcher scheinbar das einzige Lebewesen gewesen war, das Liebe und Zuneigung von dieser Frau erfahren hatte. In ihrem Verhalten unterschied sie sich nicht viel vom besagten Hund. War es dann falsch sie als nichts anderes als als Haustier zu betrachten? Nein, war es nicht.

Es war richtig. Er hatte es selber gesagt, jeder sollte an seinem Platz bleiben und dementsprechend behandelt werden. Und sie war zufrieden so, sie brauchte nicht mehr. Noch einmal drängte sich ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht und ihre verzweifelte Frage nach ihrem Baby auf. Es war ihm nicht möglich zu verhindern, dass dieses Bild Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, die auch ein Kind verloren hatte, hervorrief. Ihr Gesicht war genauso verzweifelt gewesen, ihre Augen genauso flehend, ihr Schluchzen genauso herzzerreißend. Das war etwas anderes gewesen als die Kinder, die ihren Familien entrissen wurden um zu Soldaten der Ersten Ordnung erzogen zu werden. Diese Kinder kamen ohnehin aus den ärmsten und desaströsesten Verhältnissen ohne Aussicht auf eine Zukunft. Er aber hatte eine Mutter gehabt, die ihn geliebt hatte, die alles für ihn getan hätte. Unangenehme Anspannung erfasste ihn bei der Erinnerung an ihre immer etwas melancholisch wirkenden, hellblauen Augen. Schnell richtete er sich auf, schob diese Erinnerungen weg. Sein Vater hatte damals Recht gehabt, seine Mutter hätte ihn nur verhunzt, er wäre ein Weichei geblieben. Und diese Nacht, das alles war nur das Resultat seiner Drohung und ihres Alptraumes gewesen. Mehr nicht. Er würde sich davon nicht mehr verunsichern lassen. Nicht mehr von ihrer Anwesenheit verunsichern lassen. Sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Klein und schwach wie sie war. Bestimmt öffnete er die Tür, sah wie sie nur wenige Schritte zusammen gesunken an der Wand lehnte und erwiderte ihren ängstlichen Blick ohne Regung.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“, fragte sie sichtlich verunsichert durch seinen so plötzlichen Abgang.

„Es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um dich!“

Eine Lüge, den seit Wochen drehte es sich nur noch um sie und wie er sah wie sie demütig ihren Blick auf den Boden richtete, bereute er es sie so zurecht gewiesen zu haben.

„Geh schon mal vor! Ich komme gleich nach...“

Sichtlich erleichtert lächelte sie ihn an und nickte verständig.

Als er kurze Zeit später zurückkam lag sie schon zusammen gerollt in ihrer Ecke und er musste lächeln. Sie war wirklich wie ein Hund. Wie schon die letzten zwei Nächte öffnete er seinen Nachtschrank und ließ zwei seiner Schlaftabletten in seine Hand gleiten. Langsam kniete er sich neben die bereits schlafende Frau und stupste sie sacht an. Er hatte festgestellt, dass es seine Bedrohlichkeit verloren hatte, wenn sie sich berührten. Wohlgemerkt solange die Berührung nicht von ihr ausging, aber das ging es ohnehin nie und würde es auch nie. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen, schaute ihn benommen an und bemühte sich trotzdem um ein kleines Lächeln. Wie schon die Abende zuvor öffnete sie ihren Mund einen kleinen Spalt und bedächtig schob er eine Tablette mit Hilfe seines Daumens zwischen ihre warmen, weichen Lippen in ihren Mund. Wie die Spitze seines Daumens von feuchter Wärme umhüllt wurde, musste er unwillkürlich daran denken wie sie bei der ersten Tabletten vor zwei Tagen das Eindringen seines Fingers in ihrem Mund mit einem leichten Saugen quittiert hatte. Zu seinem Missfallen hatte sie jedoch plötzlich gestockt und war sichtlich peinlich gerührt vor ihm zurück gezuckt. Seitdem hatte sie nur noch still gehalten und gewartet bis er seine Hand zurück zog. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken ihr zu befehlen wieder an seinem Finger zu saugen, doch damit würde er ja nur offenbaren, dass er dies genoss, dass er sie genoss. Enttäuscht ließ er seine Daumenspitze über ihre volle, weiche Unterlippe streichen. Wieder einmal zog es zwischen seinen Beinen. Wie lange sollte er diesem Ziehen widerstehen können? Innerlich seufzend griff er nach dem Wasserglas und hielt es an ihre Lippen. Wenn man wollte hätte man ihre geröteten Wangen, den sich schnell hebenden Brustkorb und den stoßweisen Atem als ein Zeichen ihres ebenso aufkeimenden Verlangens missdeuten können. Aber er wusste, dass es lediglich Angst war. Ihre Ergebenheit hatte keine Grenzen bis auf diese eine. Manchmal mochte er es diese Angst zu provozieren um ihr besonders zu verdeutlichen wie unterlegen und ausgeliefert sie ihm war. Jetzt gefiel ihm diese Angst nicht, denn sie verhinderte die Realisierung seines gerade so drängenden Wunsches. Als er die zweite Tablette zwischen seine Finger nahm, fragte er sich, was passieren würde, wenn er seinen Daumen einfach etwas tiefer in ihren so verführerisch feuchten Mund schieben würde? Irgendwie müsste sie ja darauf reagieren? Doch bevor er ihr die nächste Tablette in den Mund stecken konnte, fragte sie leise und mit schleppender Stimme: „Darf ich fragen wofür das ist, Herr?“

Einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob er die Regel, dass sie ihn nicht von alleine ansprechen durfte, wieder installieren sollte? Dann antwortete er als wäre es das Normalste der Welt Menschen ohne diese aufzuklären Medikamente zu verabreichen: „Schlaftabletten.“

Verwundert legte sie den Kopf schief.

„Ich bin seit ein paar Tagen ohnehin schon sehr müde...“, räumte sie ein.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte er sie schärfer als geplant.

Furchtsam machte sie sich klein und begann nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Ich weiß nicht... es tut mir Leid... ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich sehr müde bin durch die Spritze...“

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass du besser weißt was du brauchst? Und dass es falsch von mir ist dir Schlaftabletten zu geben?“

„Nein, nein... es tut mir Leid! Aber mein Kreislauf... seitdem ich die Tabletten bekomme schlafe ich nachdem Ihr gegangen seid bis zum Mittagessen oder sogar länger. Ich habe es heute auch verpasst... und Ihr habt gesagt, ich darf mein Essen nicht verpassen, sonst wird es mir gestrichen, aber ich bin so schrecklich müde...“, sie machte eine Pause unterdrückte aufkommende Tränen und fuhr dann fort, „Ich bin Euch dankbar, dass Ihr Euch um meinen Schlaf sorgt! Wirklich! Ich möchte nur alles richtig machen! Und abends wenn Ihr zurückkehrt bin ich immer noch müde, aber das geht doch nicht. Ich muss doch wach sein falls ihr etwas braucht!“

Sonderbar gerührt legte er die Tablette auf den Nachtschrank und fühlte sich einen kurzen Augenblick fast schuldig. Er sorgte sich nicht um sie und ihren Schlaf, sondern um seinen. Das war der Grund weswegen er ihr die letzten Nächte diese Überdosierungen verabreicht hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Pharmakologie, aber aus eigener Erfahrung konnte er bestätigen, dass er mit Schlaftabletten besser durchschlief und weniger träumte. Nicht noch einmal wollte er so eine Nacht mit ihr erleben, aber dies würde er ihr niemals ehrlich zugeben. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts und dies sollte auch so bleiben.

„Seid … seid Ihr jetzt böse mit mir?“, fragte sie mit zitternder, hoher Stimme und sie kam ihm vor wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen.

War er „böse“ auf sie? Der General wusste es nicht und musste doch zugeben, dass er sie die letzten zwei Tage als sehr erschöpft und müde wahrgenommen hatte. Gleichzeitig war er enttäuscht, dass sie ihn um die Chance gebracht hatte erneut ihren Mund zu erkunden.

„Nein...“, sagte er schließlich beschwichtigend und sogleich packte ihn die Befürchtung zu weich dazustehen. Doch beim Anblick ihrer unterwürfigen, eingeschüchterten Haltung verschwand diese Befürchtung wieder.

„Du wirst trotzdem weiter eine Tablette nehmen, verstanden? Denn letztendlich weiß ich soviel besser als du was für dich richtig ist!“

Ihm beipflichtend nickte sie schnell und artig. Vielleicht reichte es zukünftig sich Bestrafungen für wirklich große Vergehen aufzusparen. Alles in allem war sie ja stets sehr bemüht alles richtig zu machen. Und auch jetzt beobachtete sie ihn aufmerksam mit ihren runden Knopfaugen, erpicht ihn glücklich zu machen, obwohl ihr ihre Augen immer wieder vor Müdigkeit zufielen.

„Schlaf jetzt!“

Müde bettete sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm und nuschelte ein leises „Gute Nacht“, dann war sie eingeschlafen.

Hux jedoch sollte noch lange wach bleiben. Mühselig kämpfte er gegen das Verlangen seiner Erregung Abhilfe zu schaffen, nur um am Ende doch dem lästigen Schmerz nachzugeben. Bevor er in seine Hose griff, lauschte er noch einmal in die Dunkelheit des Raumes hinein und hörte ihren ruhigen Atem. Sie schlief tief und fest. Begierig ergriff er seinen bereits pochendes Penis und begann seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Als er die Hitze seiner Hand um seinen Schwanz spürte, musste er an ihren heißen, feuchten Mund um seinen Daumen denken und in seiner Vorstellung würde sie nicht zurück zucken, sondern an Ort und Stelle bleiben und er würde seinen Finger Stück für Stück hinein in diese verheißungsvolle Wärme gleiten lassen. Und dieses Mal würde er seinen Trieben nachgehen, sie an ihrem Halsband auf ihre Knie ziehen und seinen Daumen ohne zögern mit seinem Schwanz ersetzen. Grinsend stellte er sich vor wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiten würden, sie einen Moment innehalten würde und zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer begieriger anfangen würde an seinem Schwanz zu saugen. Hux verstärkte seinen Griff und beschleunigte seine Bewegung bei dem Gedanken an ihre feuchten Lippen und ihre weiche Zunge. Unbewusst stieß sein Unterkörper vor und zurück und in seinen Gedanken war es nicht seine Hand, die er fickte, sondern ihren Mund, in welchen er immer wieder hineinstoßen sollte während er ihren Kopf fixiert halten sollte. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm als er sich vorstellte wie sie ihn willenlos walten lassen würde, wie sie die ganze Länge seines besten Stücks in ihren feuchten Mund versinken lassen konnte. Immer und immer wieder. Wenn er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt sein würde, würde er sich jedoch schnell aus ihr entziehen und zu schauen wie das Resultat seiner Lust ihren nackten Körper beschmutzte. Sein Sperma würde von ihren Lippen und ihrem Kinn auf ihr Dekolletee tropfen, nur um sich von dort dickflüssig einen Weg zwischen ihren Brüsten in Richtung ihres intimsten Körperteils zu bahnen.Fasziniert würde er die weißliche Flüssigkeit mit seinen Fingern abfangen, nur um sie von ihr sauber lecken zu lassen. Bis ihr Körper wieder gänzlich sauber wäre, würde er diese Prozedur wiederholen. Nur zu bildlich konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sich ihre glänzenden Lippen zu einem braven Lächeln verziehen würden und wie sie ihm zutiefst hingebungsvoll danken würde. 

Wie er im nächsten Moment zuckend kam und sich sein Sperma über sein Bettlaken verteilte, wünschte er sich, dass es nicht das Bett wäre, das durch ihn besudelt wurde, sondern ihr nackter Körper. Frustriert wischte er seine klebrige Hand an der Bettdecke ab und fragte sich, ob es nicht mehr als dumm war hier im Dunklen heimlich und verstohlen selber Hand an sich zu legen, anstatt das kleine Ding endlich das tun zu lassen wofür es eigentlich da war. Es wäre ja nur ihr Mund, den er nutzen würde, mehr nicht. Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Objekt seiner Begierde und erneut spürte er seinen Schwanz hart werden. Wie sooft schon seufzte er wieder auf. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich von seinen selbst auferlegten Prinzipien zu lösen.


	25. Chapter 25

Hallo hallo :) ich habe mich mega über die ganzen Rückmeldungen und Kudos gefreut! Danke euch! War auf jeden Fall super motivierend ;)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der gesunde Mensch quält andere nicht.

Für gewöhnlich sind es die Gequälten, die wieder andere quälen.

Carl Jung

„_Armitage... gib dir etwas Mühe... da geht doch noch mehr...“_

_Große Pranken ergriffen seinen Haarschopf und zogen seinen Kopf ein Stück weiter nach vorne, so dass das Glied in seinem Mund hart gegen seinen Rachen stieß. Unwillkürlich versuchte er sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien. _

„_Tss... tss … tss... Armitage...“, säuselte die Stimme spöttisch._

_Der Zug um seine Haare verstärkte sich schmerzhaft und doch kämpfte er verzweifelt gegen diesen an. Aber er war zu schwach, so wie er schon immer zu schwach war und für immer zu schwach sein würde. Reflexartig begann er zu würgen, doch der Mann über ihn ließ sich nicht beirren und schob seinen Unterkörper weiter vor. _

„_Durch die Nase atmen!“_

_Er versuchte es, versuchte es wirklich. Doch all die Aufregung, all die Furcht, all der Ekel ließen seinen Rachen immer mehr verkrampfen und ihn die Kontrolle über die Gleichmäßigkeit seiner Atmung verlieren. Ebenso wie die seine, ging auch die Atmung des anderen in Unregelmäßigkeit über und Armitage wusste was dies bedeutete. Seine Erlösung war nah. Tatsächlich begann der riesige Schwanz in seinem Mund plötzlich zu zucken, schoss seine heiße Ladung tief in seinen Rachen und entfernte sich im nächsten Moment aus ihm. _

„_Schön schlucken! Nicht ausspucken wie beim letzten Mal!“_

_Er tat wie ihm geheißen und schluckte gehorsam die widerlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit und musste im nächsten Augenblick doch würgen. Tapfer unterdrückte er den Würgereizes, wissend, dass alles andere nur zu noch mehr Leid führen würde. Die Hände ließen ihn schließlich los und schlaff fiel er zu Boden. Zutiefst gedemütigt rollte er sich eng zusammen und hoffte, dass er morgen einfach nicht mehr aufwachen würde damit dies alles vorbei sein wäre. Krampfhaft versuchte er aufkommende Tränen zu unterdrücken und verlor auch diesen Kampf. _

_Der Mann buxierte ihn mit unnachgiebigen Stiefeltritten auf den Rücken und schaute ihn herablassend an._

„_Es liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor uns... das nächste Mal muss das ohne dieses nervige Würgen klappen, klar?“ _

_Kraftlos nickte er. _

_Eine Stiefelspitze stieß gegen seine mittlerweile Tränen nasse Wange und verstört zuckte er zusammen. _

„_Und dieses ständige Geheule... muss auch aufhören...“_

_Beschämt drehte er sein Gesicht weg und wischte es sich trocken._

„_Hast du verstanden?“_

_Schweigend nickte er. _

„_Antworte!“_

„_Ja...“_

„_In ganzen Sätzen!“_

„_Ich habe es verstanden, Sir!“_

„_Gut!“_

Mit wild pochendem Herzen wachte Hux auf. Desorientiert schaute er an die Decke und realisierte erst jetzt, dass das Licht das Zimmer schwach erleuchtete. Verwirrt schaute er sich um und erstarrte doch förmlich als er sie neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden kniend sah. Gedankenverloren klaubte sie am Boden liegende Glasscherben auf und türmte diese auf dem Nachtschrank. Hux wusste was passiert war. Wenn er von diesen Dingen träumte, schlug er oft um sich. Es zeigte wie intensiv dieser Alptraum gewesen war, dass er nicht durch den Aufprall des Glases aufgewacht war und so beruhigte es ihn zu sehen, dass sie bereits die Beweise für jenen Traum beseitigte. Sein Herzschlag wurde wieder ruhiger und schon wollte er wieder seine Augen schließen als sie sich plötzlich ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf streifte. Langsam begab sie sich auf alle Vieren und begann geflissentlich die Wasserpfütze aufzuwischen. Sein Blick blieb auf ihren so kleinen Brüsten hängen, die sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen sachte mit bewegten. Sie waren so klein, dass sie in seinen Händen verschwinden würden. Doch als er an das Gefühl ihrer Brüste unter seinen Händen dachte, verspürte er kein Verlangen viel eher wurde ihm plötzlich übel und kraftlos zog er die Beine eng an seinen Körper. Der Traum war noch zu nah, zu präsent. Noch immer konnte er den Geschmack von Sperma in seinem Mund spüren, noch immer grobe Hände an seinem Körper. Noch immer fühlte er sich klein und hilflos. Bestrebt dem allen zu entfliehen, schloss er seine Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen ihrer langsam, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen. Irgendwann hörte er wie sie aufstand, wie sie sich leise aus dem Zimmer entfernte um kurze Zeit später wiederzukommen. Als er wahrnahm, dass sie ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch stellte, öffnete er zögerlich die Augen und blickte direkt in die ihrigen. Ihre Miene war nicht erschrocken, viel eher zutiefst besorgt als würde sie den Inhalt seines Traums kennen. Es war ihm als hätte sie tiefen Einblick in seine geschundene Seele. Beschämt blickte er weg. Niemand sollte wissen wie beschmutzt er eigentlich war.

„Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken, Herr?“

Stumm nickte er und ohne sie an zu sehen nahm er das Glas entgegen. Das Wasser tat gut, spülte mit dem widerlichen Geschmack auch die widerlichen Erinnerungen hinfort. Wieder etwas mehr Mut gefasst, blickte er auf ihre mittlerweile kniende Gestalt und stellte fest, dass sie ein Handtuch vor sein Bett gelegt hatte.

„Für den Fall, dass hier noch Scherben liegen... damit Ihr Euch nicht verletzt, wenn Ihr aufstehen solltet!“

Dann hielt sie ihm mit liebevoll, fürsorglichen Blick einen nassen Waschlappen hinhielt, erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Stirn schweißnass war. Während er sich diese abtupfte nahm er den zitronigen Geruch ausgehend von dem Lappen war. Der Geruch war angenehm frisch, klärte seinen Kopf. Als habe sie seinen verwunderten Blick notiert, erklärte sie: „Wenn ich Alpträume habe dann... dann hilft mir der Geruch... ich dachte... also vielleicht hilft es Euch ja auch?“

Hux fühlte sich ertappt und wieder ereilte ihn die Scham. Wütend schleuderte er ihr den Waschlappen gegen den Brustkorb und ängstlich fiepsend zog sie ihren Kopf ein und verschränkte schützend ihre Arme vor sich.

„Ich habe keine Alpträume! Ist das klar?“, fuhr er sie aufgebracht an.

„Es tut... mir Leid! Ich dachte nur...“

„Bist du dafür da um zu denken?“, fragte er sie scharf, wissend, dass es darauf nur eine Antwort geben würde, welche sie jedes Mal von Neuem tief demütigte.

Verletzt blickte sie ihn an, zögerte einen Moment als hoffe sie, dass er dieses Spiel nicht wieder spielen wollte und schüttelte dann doch nur voller Resignation den Kopf. Peinlich berührt antwortete sie: „Ich bin nur dafür da um meine Beine breit zu machen... es tut mir Leid...Herr...“

Zufrieden lächelnd blickte er auf sie und ihre so ängstlich verkrampfte Gestalt hinab. Ihre ganze Fürsorge traf ihn so tief, dass er all dies am liebsten sofort wieder zerstört hätte. Am liebsten hätte er sie sogleich weiter bloßgestellt. Ihr unterstellt, dass sie das Wischen des Bodens nur als Vorwand genutzt hatte um sich ihm ihr nackt zu präsentieren. Denn hätte sie nicht einfach ein Handtuch holen können? Wörter wie „dumm“, „nutzlos“, „schamlos“ und „Hure“ hätte er ihr an ihren Kopf geschmissen. Hätte am liebsten seine ganze Wut an ihr abgelassen, denn sie war Schuld an diesem Traum. Sie hatte ihn auf diese Gedanken gebracht mit ihrem warmen, feuchten Mund und ihren weichen Lippen und somit all dies so sorgfältig Verdrängtes hervorgeholt. Die Versuchung war groß solange verbal auf sie einzudreschen bis sie sich genauso fühlen würde wie er es gerade tat. Klein, schwach, hilflos und gedemütigt.

Aber der General schwieg, musste viel eher an den Dialog zwischen ihr und der Ärztin denken.

_"Erlebst du in deinen Träumen Gewalt?“_

„_Ja.“_

„_Und wie ist es, wenn du aufwachst? Wie fühlst du dich dann?“_

„_Ich habe Angst... und die Angst bleibt... lange... viel zu lange.“_

All diese Dinge wollte er nicht von ihr wissen. Er wollte nicht wissen, dass sie Träume hatte wie er, dass sie wusste wie es war in diesen gefangen zu bleiben und ohne Hilfe nicht mehr aus diesen herauszukommen. Sie war nur ein dummes, kleines Ding. Mehr nicht. Und es gab keinen Grund für sie unglücklich zu sein und Alpträume zu haben.

„Zieh dir was an!“

Ihre verkrampfte Gestalt entspannte sich etwas, ihre Miene blieb verletzt und bedrückt. All die Fürsorge und Besorgnis um ihn war dieser entwichen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte und fühlte sich sonderbar schlecht als er sah wie sie sich nur traute zögerlich aufzustehen, den Blick fest auf seine Beine gerichtet, als würde er jeden Moment zutreten können. Als sie dann ohne Anstalten zu machen sich zu bedecken vor ihm stand, fühlte er sich wieder beklemmt und blickte peinlich berührt weg.

Bestrebt sie so schnell wie möglich bekleidet zu wissen, wisperte er nur: „Schrank unten rechts sind T-Shirts und daneben sind Boxer-Shorts.“

Es war komisch sie kurz darauf so viel bedeckter als sonst zu sehen und erleichterte ihn doch ungemein. Sie hingegen schien noch nicht ganz zu wissen was sie von ihrer neuen Kleidung halten sollte, schien sich nackt fast wohler zu fühlen und mal wieder ging ihm das Wort „schamlos“ durch den Kopf.

„Braucht Ihr noch etwas, Herr? Kann ich noch etwas für euch tun?“

Verunsicherung und Fürsorge rangen miteinander in ihrem Gesicht, bis schließlich die so tief in ihr verankerte Aufopferungsbereitschaft zu siegen schien und sie ihn fast liebevoll anlächelte.

Unwillkürlich musste Hux an seine Mutter denken, in deren Armen er jede Nacht gelegen hatte, von der er sich beschützt und geliebt gefühlt hatte. Schon als Kind hatte er viele Alpträume gehabt, ausgelöst durch die Besuche seines Vaters. Oft war er nachts schweißgebadet aufgewacht, hatte geweint und schreckliche Furcht gehabt, dass ihn sein Vater bald wieder holen würde und irgendwann nicht mehr zurückbringen würde. Seine Mutter hatte ihn jedes Mal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht geküsst, ihn fest in die Arme geschlossen und immer wieder wiederholt, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie dies nicht zulassen würde, dass sie für immer zusammen bleiben würden. Im Nachhinein war zumindest Letzteres eine Lüge gewesen, aber in diesen Momenten hatte er ihr geglaubt und vertraut und hatte schnell zurück in den Schlaf gefunden. Aber er war kein Kind mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann und sie war nicht seine Mutter, sondern nicht viel mehr als ein geduldetes Haustier. Trotz dem, gerade wünschte er sich nichts mehr als nicht hier alleine liegen zu müssen.

Seine Gedanken wegschiebend, klopfte er schweigend auf die freie Seite neben sich und spürte dabei wie seine Wangen mal wieder heiß wurden. Natürlich kam sie seinem Wunsch nach und näherte sich dem Bettende. Vorsichtig schielte sie zu ihm, vergewisserte sich, ob sie nun wirklich auf sein Bett klettern sollte.

„Na los...“, knurrte er gereizter als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Sie nickte stumm und krabbelte langsam auf die freie Seite. Erneut nahm er einen Schluck Wasser, drehte sich dann zu ihr um um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihren Platz schon gefunden hatte damit auch er sich nun hinlegen konnte und endlich wieder einschlafen konnte.

Wie er sich zu ihr umdrehte, konnte er seinen Augen kaum trauen. Wie schon vor wenigen Minuten, entledigte sie sich schon wieder mit langsamer, mechanischer Bewegung ihrer Kleidung. Verwirrt schweifte sein Blick über ihren Körper, blieb wie zuvor auf ihren Brüsten hängen zwischen denen ihre Leine verführerisch baumelte und ihn quasi aufzufordern schien nach ihr zu greifen um sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu sich zu ziehen. Immer schwerer atmend stellte er sich vor wie sie durch den Ruck an der Leine auf alle Vieren fallen würde und wie er die Leine sogleich straff um seine Hand wickeln würde um ihr keine noch so kleine Bewegungsfreiheit zu lassen. Bestimmt würde er sie Richtung seines Schoßes buxieren und sie ihre Arbeit machen lassen. Ihren Mund seine Arbeit machen lassen. 

Der Traum und all seine Nachwirkungen waren verschwunden und wie schon vor zwei Tagen verspürte er schon wieder dieses kaum zu bändigende, ihn auffressende Verlangen nach ihr. Es tat ihm gut, zeigte ihm, dass er nicht mehr der eingeschüchterte, kleine Junge war und nie wieder sein würde. Nein, er war jetzt General der Ersten Ordnung und nichts und niemand würde ihn jemals wieder einschüchtern können. Auch sie und ihre Präsenz nicht. Er war nun derjenige, der alle Macht inne hatte, der sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste nehmen konnte was er wollte. Ohnehin war es für ihn glasklar: Sie hatte sich hier ohne Aufforderung und freiwillig ausgezogen. Dies war mehr als nur eine Aufforderung. Das lästige Ziehen seiner Erektion nicht länger ertragend, verringerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen bis sie zum Greifen nahe war und sah ihr zu wie sie sich in verführerischer Langsamkeit auf ihren Rücken legte. Ihre Arme legten sich in graziös fließender Bewegung locker über ihren Kopf um dort verschränkt liegen zu bleiben. Voller Faszination sah er zu wie sich ihre Beine leicht anwinkelten und sich dabei ein wenig spreizten. 

  
  


Sofort musste er an ihre Worte denken: 

  
  


„Ich bin dafür da um meine Beine breit zu machen!“

  
  


Zufrieden lächelte er, sie hatte wirklich verstanden. Sie war wirklich ein gutes Mädchen. Wieder meldete sich sein Schwanz zur Wort, forderte nun endlich ein erlöst zu werden. Ihren Mund, er brauchte ihren Mund. Ein elektrisierendes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn, als seine Hände die weiche Haut ihrer Brüste streiften als er die Leine ergriff. Wieder musste Hux auf keuchen, er war so nah an der Erfüllung seines Wunsches und es war so einfach. Nie hätte er gedacht es würde so einfach werden. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie schon von so vielen vorher benutzt worden war. Zumindest wusste sie was sie nun erwartete und wusste auch was zu tun war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Eine Welle der Unsicherheit erfasste ihn, ließ seine Erektion wieder zurückgehen. Wütend auf seine Schwäche, setzte er sich voller Hast auf ihren Bauch. Nein, es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Bei dem Anblick ihrer kleinen Brüste mit den goldenen Ringen um den spitz in der Luft stehenden Brustwarzen, verlor er das letzte bisschen Kontrolle. Begierig wühlten sich seine Finger in ihre Haare um ihren Kopf zu ihm herum zu reißen, denn bis jetzt hatte sie diesen von ihm abgewendet gehalten. In seinem vor Lust vernebelten Zustand war er zu sehr auf ihren Körper und all den Dingen, die er mit diesem anstellen konnte, fokussiert gewesen. Ohne große Kraftanstrengung hatte er ihren Kopf nun zu sich gedreht und musste lächeln wie er ihre geröteten Wangen und ihren gesenkten Blick sah.

  
  


„Doch nicht so mutig...“, durchfuhr es seinen Kopf zufrieden, denn eingeschüchtert gefiel sie ihm am besten. 

  
  


„Du kannst tatsächlich noch etwas für mich tun...“, raunte Hux ihr ins Ohr, während seine andere Hand unter ihr Kinn fasste und sein Daumen langsam über ihre feuchte Unterlippe fuhr. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ es zu, dass er seinen Daumen in dessen feuchte Wärme gleiten ließ. So wie in seiner Vorstellung führte er diesen tief, so tief es ging in sie hinein, ließ ihn dort verweilen und zog ihn dann wieder zurück, nur um ihn gleich wieder in ihren Mund zu stoßen. Es war genau so wie er es sich erträumt hatte, warm, weich und feucht. 

  
  


„Bist du mein braves Mädchen?“, fragte er sie mit rauer Stimme und sogleich nickte sie mit immer noch abgewendeten Blick.

  
  


„Dann weißt du was du zu tun hast?“

Um seinen Satz den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen, stieß er ihr seinen Finger erneut tief und fordernd in ihren Mund, woraufhin ihre Lippen sich sanft um jenen Eindringling schlossen. Zart begann sie an diesem zu saugen. Mühselig rang er nach Luft und revidierte all seine vorherige Kritik an ihre bisherige Erziehung. Wie willig sie doch war, wie folgsam. Wer auch immer sie so abgerichtet hatte, hatte doch ganze Arbeit geleistet. Letztendlich hatte er sie nur falsch genutzt, aber das würde sich nun ändern. Ein letztes Mal stieß er in die verheißungsvolle weiche Wärme, welches sie mit einem besonders begierig wirkendem Saugen quittierte, dann entzog er sich ihr. Es war Zeit für mehr.  
  
  
  


Die eine Hand immer noch fest in ihrem Haarschopf verkrallt, fragte er leise: „Weißt du was ich jetzt mit dir tun werde?“ 

  
  


Mal wieder nickte sie nur und Hux war nicht mehr amüsiert über ihren ergebenen, abgewendeten Blick, ungeduldig verstärkte er den Griff. 

  
  


„Schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!“

  
  


Wie ihre braunen Augen im nächsten Moment stumm auf die seinen trafen, hielt er erstarrt inne. Der General kannte diesen Blick. Von sich selber. Groteskerweise verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln, von welchem er wusste, dass es auffordernd und verführerisch sein würde, wenn nicht dieser Blick wäre, den sie krampfhaft versuchte vor ihm zu verstecken. Sei es mit abgewendetem Gesicht oder diesem Lächeln. Gebrochen, kraftlos, furchtsam, hoffnungslos, hilflos, gedemütigt. Beklemmt gab er sie frei und verstand erst jetzt was hier geschehen war. Er selber hatte es oft genug genau so getan. In aussichtslosen Situationen, in welchen man so oder so unterlegen sein würde, machte es Sinn sich direkt zu unterwerfen, das Spiel mitzuspielen um sich noch etwas seiner Würde wahren zu können, da man ja „selbstbestimmt“ mitgemacht hatte. Viel wichtiger noch um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden um den anderen direkt zu besänftigen, damit dieser einen nicht komplett zerbrach und zu Grunde richtete. Genau so war es ihr gegangen und sie hatte ihm absolute Willigkeit vorgespielt um ihn davon abzuhalten sie mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Verachtung überrollte ihn, Verachtung gegenüber sein damaliges Ich, gegenüber sie und mündete in tiefe Abscheu gegenüber sich. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte ihn als er erneut auf sie hinab sah. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, ihre Atmung ging nur noch stoßweise als würde sie jeden Moment hyperventilieren, ihre Hände hatten sich tief in das Kissen verkrallt. Wie hatte er dies nicht sehen könnten? Und noch immer lächelte sie ihn unterwürfig an, nur bedacht darauf ihn zu besänftigen, zufrieden zu stellen, damit er ihr nicht weh tun würde. Ekel und Schuld brachen gleichzeitig über ihn herein und panisch riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los, krabbelte von ihr und von dem Bett. Sein Magen rebellierte erneut und gerade so schaffte er es noch zur Toilette. Im großen Schwall übergab er sich, immer wieder, bis nur noch saure Magensäure hoch kam. Kraftlos spülte er das Resultat seiner Schuld die Toilette hinunter, wusch sich lange die Hände und putzte seine Zähne bis der Geschmack von Erbrochenem und Magensäure aus seinem Mund verschwunden war. Die Schuld, der Ekel und die Scham blieben jedoch. Lasteten schwer auf seinen Schultern. Als er in den Spiegel schaute, blickte er in die eiskalten, blauen Augen eines Täters. Er hatte recht gehabt, er war kein Opfer mehr. Er war ein Täter und sie war sein Opfer. 


	26. Chapter 26

_Gerade aus den Mächtigen gehen auch die besonders lasterhaften Menschen hervor. Freilich hindert nichts, dass sich auch unter diesen gute Menschen finden, und die, welche es sind, verdienen ganz besondere Bewunderung. Denn es ist schwer, Kallikles, und hohen Lobes wert, wenn er die große Macht zum Unrechttun besitzt und sein Leben trotzdem gerecht verbringt. _

_Platon_

Mit zittrigen Fingern ergriff Hux eine der vielen schon lange unangetasteten Flaschen, drehte ungeduldig deren Verschluss auf und stürzte ohne zu zögern einen großen Schluck hinunter. Der Alkohol brannte in seinem leeren, verkrampften Magen und kurz dachte er sich wieder erbrechen zu müssen. Den Würgereiz mit einem nächsten Schluck bekämpfend ließ er sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Müde schloss er seine Augen und wieder drängte sich all das tief Vergrabene erneut in ihm auf. Der viel zu große Schwanz in seinem Mund, von dem er damals geglaubt hatte an jenem ersticken zu müssen, das verächtliche Grinsen seines Peinigers. Dann ihre Lippen seinen Finger umschließend, er mehr als bereit sich zu nehmen was ihm zustand. Und letztendlich sie, ihre so schrecklich große Furcht, dass er ihr weh tun würde und schlussendlich das für ihn Schlimmste. Dieses sich ihm so anbietende Lächeln, vollkommene Unterwerfung aussprechend und dabei tief verborgen die stille, unausgesprochene Bitte sie nicht komplett zu zerstören. Der nächste Schluck bahnte sich seinen Weg seinen Hals hinunter und Hux wünschte sich seine Schlaftabletten. Doch diese waren drüben in seinem Zimmer, so wie sie. So wie sie und ihr Blick. In der Hoffnung all diese Dinge aus seinem Kopf vertreiben zu können, schüttelte er vehement den Kopf und riss seine Augen auf. Hux hatte schlimmere Situationen ohne seine Tabletten überlebt. Alkohol würde auch helfen. Begierig leerte er die Flasche, deren Inhalt seinen Kopf begann zu benebeln und weiterhin in seinem Magen brannte. Der Schmerz tat gut, lenkte ihn von all seinen Problemen ab und doch konnte er nicht verhindern zu der geschlossenen Tür zu schielen, hinter welcher sie auf ihn wartete. Einem Impuls folgend stand er auf und schritt Richtung besagter Tür während sich in seinem Gehirn Sätze bildeten, die er ihr sehnlichst sagen wollte. Ja, er würde einfach hineingehen, zurück in sein weiches Bett mit der warmen, schützenden Bettdecke schlüpfen und sich um sie kümmern. Er wusste sie würde Angst haben, sich klein machen, ihren Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst halten, so wie er es von ihr kannte. Aber dieses Mal würde er sie beruhigen, ihr leise gut zureden, ihr beteuern, dass er ihr nichts antun würde. Niemals. Irgendwann würde ihre Angst kleiner werden und sie würde es ohne Zusammenzucken zulassen, dass er sich ihr vorsichtig näherte und dann würde er sie langsam und fürsorglich zu decken dürfen und ihr dabei sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat. Hux stockte, blieb stehen und blinzelte irritiert. Ihm Leid tat? Plötzlich kam ihm all dies furchtbar lächerlich vor. Was sollte ihm schon Leid tun? Was war ihm vorzuwerfen? Nichts! Er hatte keine Gewalt angewendet, ihr noch nicht einmal befohlen sich auszuziehen. Sie hatte nur in sein Bett kommen sollen, da er sich sonderbar einsam gefühlt hatte, mehr nicht. Niemals war die Rede davon gewesen sich einfach auszuziehen und sich ihm so darzubieten. Konnte man daran nicht schon sehen was für ein verdorbenes Ding sie war? Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt erst dazu gebracht so zu handeln, ihn erst auf die Idee gebracht wozu sie eigentlich gut war. Und dann? Dann als es soweit gewesen war, hatte sie sich ihm entzogen. Frustriert machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück zu seinem Sofa. Sich hinsetzend realisierte er, dass viel eher sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Auf ihren Knien zu ihm kriechend sollte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Dafür, dass sie Willigkeit vorgetäuscht hatte, ihn in die Irre geführt hatte und sich ihm letztendlich einfach so entsagt hatte. Wieder wollte er aufstehen, wollte nun doch rüber gehen und ihr einen triftigen Grund für ihre Angst geben. Aber wie er nun aufstand, erfasste ihn Schwindel, welcher seine Beine wieder einknicken ließ. Eine plausible Konsequenz nachdem er eine drei Viertel Flasche Alkohol nach wochenlanger Abstinenz und mit zusätzlich leerem Magen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hinunter gestürzt hatte. Hux legte sich zurück auf den Rücken, schloss seine Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl der Benommenheit hin. Es tat gut nicht mehr nachdenken zu können, alles hinter sich lassen zu können. Zur Benommenheit gesellte sich nach und nach schwere Schläfrigkeit, die ihn sanft umhüllte, seinen Atem beruhigte, seine Glieder schwer werden ließ und ihn letztendlich in schützende Schwärze einhüllte.

Hux erlebte eine angenehm traumlose Nacht und doch verlangte der Alkohol seinen Zoll, so dass er am nächsten Morgen mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen erwachen sollte. Das Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen sobald er diese öffnete und schnell zog er sich seine Decke über den Kopf. Angenehm von dem beißenden Licht abgeschirmt, wurde er langsam wach. Den Stoff unter seinen Fingern fühlend, realisierte er erst jetzt, dass sie ihn mal wieder zugedeckt hatte und mal wieder löste dies ein angenehmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit in ihm aus. Langsam zog er die Decke zurück und sein Blick fiel auf das volle auf dem Tisch stehende Glas Wasser, welches nur darauf zu warten schien von ihm geleert zu werden. Während er das Glas an seine Lippen setzte und dessen Inhalt in wenigen Zügen leerte, betrachtete er die schlafende und immer noch nackte Gestalt am Boden vor ihm. Jeglicher Zorn, den er gestern noch gegen sie verspürt hatte, war von ihm abgefallen, viel eher war er sonderbar gerührt, ob ihrer erneuten vorausschauenden Fürsorge. Nicht wirklich nachdenkend nahm er die Decke, kniete sich auf den Boden und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Das dabei kaum wahrnehmbare Zucken ihrer Schulter verriet ihm, dass sie nicht mehr schlief und tatsächlich sollte sie im nächsten Moment zögerlich ihre Augen öffnen. Müde sah sie aus. Sicher hatte sie lange und voller Bange auf seine Rückkehr gewartet, bis sie schließlich verstanden hatte, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde und ihm gefolgt war. Verwirrt ertastete sie die Decke und prüfend mit der für sie typischen Note Ängstlichkeit blickte sie ihn schließlich an, als erwarte sie, dass dies alles nur ein grausamer Scherz seinerseits wäre und er ihr im nächsten Moment die Decke wieder entreißen würden. Es schien ihm als warte sie auf eine Erklärung seinerseits, doch er blieb stumm. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass er sich bei ihrem Anblick und ihrer bedingungslosen Zuneigung wieder für gestern schämte? Dass es ihm mehr als peinlich war, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Dass er sich schuldig fühlte, ihre kleinen Zeichen übersehen zu haben und ihr letztendlich solch eine Furcht eingejagt hatte? Während seine Gedanken so vor sich her rasten, nahm ihr Gesicht auf einmal einen entspannteren Zug an und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu ihrem süßen, dankbaren Lächeln. Wie sie schließlich ein schlaftrunkes „Danke“ hauchte, erfasste ihn Erleichterung. Der gestrige Vorfall schien keine Konsequenzen zu haben, sie war genauso wieder wie zuvor. Zugewandt, fürsorglich, dankbar, selbstlos.

Sein Gedankenwirrwarr beruhigte sich und zufrieden beschloss er dem dringenden Bedürfnis nachzugeben sich zu duschen, als sie sich plötzlich aufrichtete und ihn mit entschlossener Miene anblickte. In fließender Bewegung setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber auf ihre Knie und bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie sich, mit ihren Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abstützend, nach vorne zu ihm gelehnt. So sehr er rational benennen konnte, dass keine Gefahr von ihr ausging, so sehr zuckte er doch unter dieser plötzlichen Berührung unwillkürlich zusammen. Kurzatmig wollte er sie von sich stoßen, doch er widerstand. Wollte er sie nach dem gestrigen Abend nicht zutraulicher und mutiger haben? Ihre dunklen Augen hatten ihn weiterhin fixiert und mit fester Stimme erklärte sie ihm: „Das gestern tut mir schrecklich Leid!“

Seine Fassung wieder findend, fragte er, Unwissen vortäuschend: „Gestern? Was genau meinst du?“

Ihre entschlossene Miene bekam einen Riss und es schien ihr sichtlich schwer zu fallen seinem Blick weiterhin stand zu halten. Hux musste lächeln, die Hände auf seine Beinen erdrückten ihn nun weniger.

„Gestern... im...im Bett“, sie schluckte schwer und schaute beschämt auf ihre Hände, „ich hätte nicht so sein dürfen...“

„Was meinst du damit?“

Sich nervös auf die Unterlippe beißend, gab sie leise zu: „Ich hätte williger sein müssen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Herr.“

Ruckartig riss sie ihren Kopf nach oben und blickte ihn wieder an. Der Blick wieder entschlossener, sichtlich entschieden, dass sie ihren „Fehler“ wieder gut machen würde.

„Ich verspreche Euch, ich werde mich bessern!“

Hux' zuvor schwer wiegende Schuld verschwand mit ihren Entschuldigungen. Recht hatte sie. Nicht er hatte etwas falsch gemacht, sondern sie und sie konnte mehr als froh sein, dass er sie nicht für ihren gestrigen Widerwillen bestraft hatte. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene beugte er sich zu ihr vor und sah zufrieden zu wie sie, vor ihm zurückweichend, langsam ihre Hände von seinen Oberschenkeln gleiten ließ bis sie wieder auf ihren Fersen saß.

Sich ertappt von ihr fühlend antwortete er bagatellisierend: „Ich wollte nur testen wie weit du schon bist... beziehungsweise sehen wie weit du noch abgerichtet werden musst... du weißt schon, damit sich ein guter Preis mit dir erzielen lassen lässt. Aber es braucht wohl noch etwas Zeit und Arbeit mit dir... “

Sie blieb stumm, doch ihre Miene verriet wie verletzt und beschämt sie durch seine Worte war. Passend zu ihrer aufopferungsbereiten Natur, die sein Wohl und den Wunsch ihn zufrieden zustellen vor alles andere stellte, versuchte sie all die so offensichtlichen Emotionen mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichen sollte, zu überdecken. Hux erwiderte, wie immer, dieses Lächeln nicht und griff viel eher nach ihrer linken Brust. Nichts als ein Test, redete er sich selber ein. Er tat dies nur um zu überprüfen wie ernst sie ihre Aussage, sie wolle sich bessern, nahm. Als seine Fingerspitzen ihre zarte Haut berührten, zuckte sie nicht weg, sondern blieb ergeben an Ort und Stelle sitzen. Nicht nur das, voller Faszination sah er ihr zu wie sie ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken verschränkte, ihren Brustkorb somit nach vorne durch drückte und somit ihm ihre Brüste entgegen reckte. Hux schluckte schwer und als sie schließlich, weiterhin kniend, ihre Beine zwei handbreit auseinander stellte, hatte ihn das gestrige Verlangen schon wieder vollends eingeholt. Alles an ihr schrie nur förmlich danach, dass gestern Begonnene zu einem Ende zu bringen. Verunsichert durch ihr plötzliches Entgegenkommen, hielt er inne und erschrak umso mehr als sich ihre Hand vorsichtig um seine legte und diese bestimmt um ihre kleine Brust schloss. So wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, verschwand sie vollends in seiner Hand. Als er, vorsichtig und selber nicht wirklich wissend was zu tun war, begann ihre Brust zu kneten, realisierte er enttäuscht, dass es nicht viel zu kneten gab. Missbilligend zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Nimmst du deine Mahlzeiten zu dir?“, fragte er sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Immer, Herr!“, antwortete sie mit verwunderten Blick, scheinbar nicht verstehend, dass er ihre, seiner Meinung nach, viel zu kleinen Brüste anspielen wollte. Sich ärgernd, dass sie zumindest was ihren Körper anging solch ein Selbstbewusstsein inne hatte, erklärte er beiläufig und dabei nicht minder abwertend: „Die sind zu klein... ich bezweifle, dass du so jemandem gefallen wirst...“

Schuldbewusst blickte sie zu Boden und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Kurz genoss er diesen Anblick, dann beugte er sich wieder vor, ergriff ihr Kinn und strich ihr mit seinem Daumen langsam über die Unterlippe. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihren Mund einen kleinen Spalt und gewährte ihm somit Einlass in ihre feuchte Wärme. Ohne zu zögern schob er sogleich Zeige- und Mittelfinger in sie hinein, welches sie sofort mit einem folgsamen, leichten Saugen quittierte. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, sie hatte wirklich schnell gelernt.

„Zumindest das kannst du ganz gut...“, raunte er ihr anerkennend zu während er seine Finger schnell und hart in ihren Mund rein und raus bewegte. Sichtlich beflügelt durch sein Lob, wurde das Saugen an seinen Fingern intensiver und so stieß er ein letztes Mal in sie hinein, nur um tief in ihrem heißen Mund zu verweilen und ihre Mühen zu genießen. Kurz hielt sie inne und blickte ihn mit ihren immer so unschuldigen und dabei ihm so ergebenen Augen tief an als warte sie auf weitere Instruktionen. Gebieterisch nickte er ihr mit Blick auf ihre Lippen zu und ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen schlossen sich ihre feuchten Lippen noch etwas fester um seine Finger.

In der Hoffnung sie in ihrem Tun weiter zu ermutigen, lobte er sie mit heiserer Stimme: „So ein gutes...“ Wie sich ihre weiche Zunge eng gegen seine Finger schmiegte, versagte ihm die Stimme und sein Satz verebbte zu einem Winseln. Nichts hatte sich je in seinem Leben so gut angefühlt. „So ein braves Mädchen...“, beendete er seinen Satz und sah ihr sehnsüchtig dabei zu wie sie seine Finger noch einen Stück tiefer in ihre heiße Nässe zog. Sein Schwanz rebellierte mittlerweile ungebremst gegen die Enge seiner Hose und drängte sich pochend gegen den störenden Stoff. Ohne groß nachzudenken zog er seine Finger mit einem leisen Ploppen aus ihr heraus, riss sie an ihrer Leine auf ihre Knie, nur um im nächsten Moment jene Finger zu ihrer intimsten Körperstelle zu führen. Er wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war, er wusste nur, dass er mehr brauchte, mehr von ihr und ihrem Körper. Es war Zeit seinen Besitz nun endlich zu erkunden. Begierig ertastete der General das was er sich selber solange verwehrt hatte und als er jene verheißungsvolle Tiefen gefunden hatte, versenkte er seine beiden noch feuchten Finger ungeduldig und unnachgiebig in sie hinein. Doch schon im nächsten Moment sollte sie schmerzerfüllt auf wimmern und gleichzeitig ihre Finger fest und schmerzhaft in seinen Arm verkrallen, nur um diesen wieder in seine Richtung zu drücken.

Fassungslos starrte er sie an, wie sie ihre Beine wieder fest verschlossen hielt, wie ihre beiden Hände seinen Arm noch immer fest im Griff hatten, wie ihre Atmung nur noch flach und stoßweise ging, wie sie ihren Blick beschämt abgewendet hatte. Hux verspürte kein Mitleid oder Reue. Wie sooft in seinem Leben und wie sooft ihr gegenüber, verspürte er nur Wut. Wut darüber, dass sie ihn nun schon ein zweites Mal eingeladen hatte, sich als willig und gehorsam dargestellt hatte und ihn letztendlich wieder im entscheidenden Moment von sich gestoßen hatte. Hatte sie nicht versprochen sich zu bessern? Es nicht vor wenigen Minuten voller Inbrunst ausgesprochen? Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie im Gegensatz zu gestern sogar noch einen Schritt weitergegangen, hatte ihm aktiv den Zugang zu dem was er sich am meisten wünscht verwehrt. In seinen Gedanken hatte er sie schon längst auf den Boden gedrückt und ihr anstatt zwei gleich drei Finger eingeführt ganz gleich was sie davon halten würde. Das Szenario in seinem Kopf wurde jedoch sogleich durch ihre zittrige und zeitgleich panische Stimme unterbrochen: „Es ist so lange her! Es tut mir Leid! Ich werde mich bessern! Wirklich! Ich werde alles tun um es wieder gut zumachen!“

Unberührt durch ihre Worte, ihre leeren Versprechungen kannte er nur zu gut, blickte er in ihre ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen. Sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde, sie wusste, dass er ihr diesen weiteren Fehltritt nicht mehr verzeihen konnte. Schon wollte er sich losreißen um das kleine, verlogene Ding vor ihm zu Boden treten, da spürte er einen Zug an seinem Arm. Vorsichtig ergriff sie sein Handgelenk während sie ihre Beine wieder auseinander schob und schon berührten seine Fingerspitzen erneut diesen weichen und warmen Ort. Er erschrak beinahe als sie seinen Zeigefinger mit großer Langsamkeit in sich hineinführte und dieser schrittweise von feuchter Enge umschlossen wurde. In seinen Gedanken war sie immer nahezu „ausgeleiert“ gewesen, so viele wie schon in ihr gewesen sein mussten, doch sie war unwahrscheinlich eng. So eng, dass selbst das Einführen dieses einen Fingers nur in mühseliger Langsamkeit von statten ging. Er verstand nun warum sie so reagiert hatte, wenn gerade so sein einer Finger in sie hineinpasste, wie hatte es sich dann anfühlen müssen, wenn er ihr ohne Vorbereitung gleich zwei Finger mehr oder weniger hineingerammt hatte? Nachdenklich studierte er ihr Gesicht, in dem sich zu der Angst stilles Flehen um seine Gnade dazugesellt hatte. Das hier fühlte sich falsch an. Sie wollte dies hier nicht, sie machte dies nur aus Furcht vor seiner Wut und der damit einhergehenden Bestrafung. Überfordert wollte er seine Hand wegziehen, doch ihr Griff verstärkte sich um sein Handgelenk, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.

„Ihr könnt alles mit mir machen, Herr... alles was Ihr wollt! Ich verspreche Euch... so etwas wie gerade eben wird mir niemals wieder passieren“, hauchte sie mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck und mit geröteten Augen, welche sich bereits mit Tränen gefüllt hatten.

Hastig ertasteten ihre Finger die seinigen und ihm war als wollte sie noch einen zweiten seiner Finger in sich hineinschieben.

„Lass das...“, bat er hilflos und versuchte sich von ihr zu befreien, aber dieses Mal ergriff auch ihre zweite Hand seinen Arm.

„Herr... bitte... lasst mich beweisen, dass ich ein braves Mädchen sein kann... so wie Ihr gesagt habt!“, bettelte sie nur als Antwort und mit diesen Worten gesellte sie seinen Mittelfinger mit quälender Langsamkeit zu dem anderen und sie versuchte es zu verbergen, doch er sah genau wie ihre Miene sich dabei für wenige Sekunden vor Schmerzen verzog und wie eine einzelne Träne sich ihren Weg über ihre gerötete Wange bahnte. Aber beseelt davon ihn glücklich zu machen lächelte sie all dies weg. Hux saß wie festgefroren da, das Verlangen nach ihr war schon lange verschwunden und doch konnte er nicht weg. Ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Mühen ihn ihr gegenüber gnädig zu stimmen, ihre Angst vor ihm, ihre Hoffnung, dass alles überforderte ihn, machte ihn krank, denn er wusste wie sie sich fühlte und er wollte nicht auf der anderen Seite sein, wollte nicht der Grund für das hier alles sein.

„Bitte... bitte sagt mir was ich tun soll!“, flehte sie mit verzweifelter bald schriller Stimme wie sie feststellte, dass ihre Geste die erhoffte Wirkung nicht erzielt hatte. Der Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester und er spürte wie sie sich um seine zwei Finger herum verkrampfte.

„Es ist gut...“, wisperte er schließlich, „du hast es mir bewiesen.“

Ihr Blick wurde misstrauisch, als würde sie ihm nicht glauben können.

„Wenn du wirklich mein braves Mädchen sein willst, dann wirst du mich jetzt los lassen, verstanden?“, befahl er ihr mit Nachdruck und es entging ihm nicht wie sich ihre Augen bei dem Wort „mein“ weiteten und sich ihre Lippen dieses Mal zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln verzogen, welches ihre Augen erreichte. Schnell ließ sie ihn los und noch schneller zog er seine Hand von ihr weg. Er kam nicht darum herum sich beschämt über ihren so liebevollen und erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck zu fühlen. Mit schwerem Herzen ergriff er die Decke und erklärte erschöpft: „Du solltest dich noch einmal hinlegen...“

Während er sie vorsichtig zudeckte, sollte sie das dritte Mal an diesem Tag seine Hand ergreifen und sofort versteifte er sich. Wieder unfähig irgendwie zu reagieren, ließ er es zu wie sie seine Hand zärtlich mit ihrer umschloss und zu ihren Lippen führte. Seine Lungen verkrampften sich bei der Vorstellung sie könnte jetzt erneut seine Finger in ihren Mund nehmen, denn das war das Letzte was er nun wollte. Als ihre Lippen jedoch nur sanft seinen Handrücken küssten, war er erleichtert und dabei sonderbar berührt und beklemmt zugleich.

„Danke, dass Ihr so gut zu mir seid!“, murmelte sie mit reumütigen Gesichtsausdruck und drückte seine Hand erneut.

„Andauernd mache ich so viele Fehler und enttäusche Euch immer wieder... und trotzdem“, sie hielt inne, zögerte, ließ seine Hand los und rollte sich wie ein kleines Tier zusammen, „...trotzdem helft Ihr mir immer noch mich zu bessern...“ Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm hoch und er fragte sich warum er erst jetzt sah wie klein und unschuldig sie eigentlich war. Man musste aufpassen so etwas Kleines nicht zu zerstören bis es zu spät war. Mit dickem Kloß im Hals nickte er und wusste doch nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Es ist alles gut... ich will, dass du jetzt schläfst und dir keine weiteren Gedanken mehr machst! Ich bin nicht böse mit dir... du hast das gut gemacht!“, beschwichtigte er sie wie er sicherlich noch niemals jemanden beschwichtigt hatte.

Wieder bedankte sie sich artig und schloss dann im nächsten Moment sichtlich beruhigt ihre Augen. Sein Blick blieb weiter auf ihrer Gestalt ruhend. Noch immer konnte er ihre Panik und Furcht spüren, ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sehen und ihr Wimmern hören. Seine Augen schweiften über seinen Arm, welcher von roten Abdrücken ihrer Finger übersät war. Bei dem Gedanken daran wie schwer es gewesen war nur mit einem Finger in sie einzudringen, fragte er sich wie dies hatte so schwer sein können. Sollte sie solche Berührungen nicht gewohnt sein? Sollte sie nicht darauf trainiert sein für jeden Interessenten ihre Beine breit zu machen um jeden ohne Probleme in sich aufzunehmen? Es mussten doch so viele gewesen sein, dass ein weiterer keine große Herausforderungen für sie darstellen sollte. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu ihr und ihrer so verletzlich und klein wirkenden Gestalt. Bei ihrem Anblick konnte er sich wie so häufig nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich für diese Dinge gemacht war. Sie schien ihm viel zu labil, zu zart, zu verletzlich und alles in allem viel zu gut als das man so etwas mit ihr machen durfte.

„Wie war es bei Ren?“

Die Frage war wie aus dem Nichts gekommen und schon bereute er sie. Desto mehr Informationen er über sie haben würde, um so mehr würde sie eine Person für ihn werden. Er wusste nicht, ob er dafür bereit war. Aber es war zu spät, denn schon hatte sie die Augen geöffnet und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Im Bett... ich meine wie es mit ihm im Bett war?“

Bei dieser zweiten Frage rutschte sie automatisch etwas mehr unter ihre Decke und wand den Blick von ihm ab.

„Unterschiedlich...“

Den Impuls sie für diese ungenügende Antwort anzuherrschen unterdrückend, fragte er mit belegter Stimme: „Hat er Dinge mit dir gemacht, die du nicht wolltest?“

Mit prüfendem Blick studierte sie sein Gesicht und antwortete entrüstet: „Es geht nicht darum was ich will.“

Hux seufzte ungeduldig auf und doch konnte er es nicht lassen weiter nachzufragen: „Ich meine... war er sehr … ruppig … hat er dir dabei weh getan?“

Ihr Körper spannte sich an, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, kaum hörbar nuschelte sie ein „Manchmal“.

„Und die anderen?“

Leidend blickte sie ihn an und er wusste, dass ihr Blick eine stumme Bitte innehielt sie mit diesen Fragen nicht weiter zu quälen. Aber er musste dies alles jetzt einfach wissen um zu verstehen, um sie zu verstehen.

Keine Widerworte oder Ausflüchte duldend befahl er knapp: „Antworte mir!“

Zusammenzuckend machte sie sich noch etwas kleiner und fuhr sich fahrig durch ihre Haare.

„Waren meistens nicht besser.“

Hux nickte zufrieden, hatte nun was er brauchte. Das kleine Ding vor ihm wirkte hingegen wieder aufgewühlt und nervös, beobachtete ihn angespannt und ängstlich.

„Schlaf jetzt weiter!“

Ihm einen letzten unsicheren Blick zu werfend und sich noch einmal überzeugend, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausgehen würde, kuschelte sie sich tief in die Decke und schloss wieder ihre Augen.

Gedankenversunken studierte er ihre weiterhin angespannte Miene, die sich nur sehr langsam begann zu entspannen. Für ihn stand nun fest, dass Ren hier einfach sein kaputtes Spielzeug bei ihm entsorgt hatte und jetzt saß er hier mit diesem Ding, das er noch nicht einmal so benutzen konnte wie er es wollte. Noch schlimmer, natürlich konnte er mit ihr tun was er wollte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Denn er wusste wie sie sich fühlte. Immer noch auf sie blickend stand er auf, merkte erst jetzt wie seine Beine von der ungewohnten Position schmerzten und so ließ er sich kraftlos auf das Sofa fallen. Bei der Erinnerung an ihren hilflosen Versuch willig zu wirken, wurde ihm mal wieder schlecht. Es beschämte ihn, dass sie von ihm anscheinend dasselbe dachte wie von den ganzen anderen vor ihm. Dass auch er nur ein triebversessener Mann war, dem es egal war was sie wollte oder nicht wollte. Dabei zu sehend wie sich ihre Miene gänzlich entspannte und ihre Atmung immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wurde, fasste der General einen Entschluss. Er würde ihr beweisen, dass er so viel besser als Ren und die ganzen anderen war.


	27. Chapter 27

  
Gut ist der Vorsatz, aber die Erfüllung schwer.

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Da sie für ihn, trotz all dem was gestern passiert war, weiterhin nicht viel mehr als ein Haustier war, mehr hätte die derzeit so diffuse und tief angeschlagene Gefühlswelt des Generals sowieso nicht verkraften können, suchte dieser morgens in seinem Bett liegend nicht nach Dingen wie „Umgang mit sexuell traumatisierter Frau“ auf seinem Datapad, sondern viel eher nach „Umgang mit misshandeltem Hund“. Hux sah darin kein Problem. Hunde waren allgemein als fühlende Wesen anerkannt, also sprach er ihr damit das Vorhandensein von Emotionen und damit einhergehenden Bedürfnissen zu. Das war sicher mehr, als ihr jemals irgendwer zu gesprochen hatte.

Darauf hoffend schnelle Lösungsvorschläge für sein Problem zu finden, überflog er diverse Fachartikel von Veterinären und tatsächlich auch Tierpsychologen. Verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Tierpsychologen... was für ein Schwachsinn. Nichtsdestotrotz war er dann doch froh über gerade deren Artikel, die ihm sogleich konkrete Anweisungen geben sollten: _„Die Art und Weise der erlebten negativen Erfahrungen sollten, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, im Vorfeld so genau wie möglich eruiert werden.“_

Hux klopfte sich imaginär selber auf die Schulter. Er hatte bereits eine grobe Vorstellung von jenen „negativen Erfahrungen“, zwar recht oberflächlich, aber er wusste, dass er diesbezüglich dieses Themas nur unter Anwendung körperlicher Gewalt detailliertere Antworten bekommen würde. Bei seinem momentanen Vorsatz es besser als alle anderen zu machen, wäre dies sicherlich mehr als kontraproduktiv.

„_Zudem ist die intensive Beschäftigung mit der Körpersprache des __Tieres __von Nöten um zukünftig dessen Gefühlslage identifizieren zu können und so Situationen erkennen zu können in welchen das Tier Angst hat. Das Erleben von Angst wird typischerweise durch körperliche Stresssymptome ausgedrückt wie starken Unterwürfigkeitsgesten, Zittern, dem Verlieren von Speichel oder sozialen Rückzug.“_

Die nächsten Beschreibungen waren selbst Hux zu hundespezifisch, so dass er einige Zeilen übersprang bis die Wörter „Selbstverletzung“ und „Bewegungsstereotypen“ seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Es fiel ihm schwer dies zuzugeben, aber ein Großteil dieser Stresssymptome hatte er tatsächlich, abgesehen natürlich von der Sache mit dem Speichel und dem sozialen Rückzug, schon an ihr beobachtet und bisher gekonnt und wissentlich ignoriert. Bei der Erinnerung an ihre Unterwürfigkeitsgesten fiel es ihm schwer seinen mal wieder zuckenden Schwanz zu ignorieren. Wenn sie wüsste wie sehr es ihn jedes Mal anmachte sie so zu sehen, sie würde diese Verhaltensweisen sofort sein lassen. Um sich von ihrem unterwürfigen Blick in seinem Kopf abzulenken, las er schnell weiter: _„Bevor Verhaltensänderungen fokussiert werden können, ist ein tragfähiges Vertrauensverhältnis von Nöten. Dem Tier muss ausreichend Zeit gegeben werden sich an die neue Umgebung und den neuen Besitzer zu gewöhnen.“ _

Hux nickte zufrieden, sie hatte sich schon längst an ihn und seine Nähe gewöhnt und nicht nur das. Sie suchte diese aktiv auf und war in der Vergangenheit immer wieder sichtlich unglücklich gewesen, wenn er ihr diese Nähe verwehrt hatte. Nachdenklich ließ er das Datapad in seinen Schoß sinken. Doch trotz dieses Bedürfnisses nach ihm und seiner Gegenwart, sie vertraute ihm nicht. Absolut nicht. Das war das Problem.

Das Datapad auf seinen Nachtschrank legend, schlug er die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Er brauchte diese blöden Hundeartikel nicht mehr, so schwer würde es nicht sein ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie war einfach gestrickt und nicht sonderlich intelligent, sie würde nicht viel brauchen. Er würde sich entlang den Prinzipien der Konditionierung orientieren. Ein paar mehr Aufmerksamkeiten hier, etwas weniger Bestrafungen dort. Etwas mehr Zuckerbrot, dafür weniger Peitsche. Und wenn sie ihm dann vertraute, würde sie keine Angst mehr vor seiner körperlichen Nähe und Berührungen an intimen Körperstellen haben und dann könnte er sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen ganz nach seinen Vorstellungen endlich benutzen. Das Ganze würde einfach werden, wirklich einfach. Höchstens eine Woche, dann hätte er sie dort wo er sie haben wollte. Voller Tatendrang machte er sich daran seiner Morgenroutine zu folgen und als er aus dem Badezimmer hervor trat und feststellte, dass sie wie immer schon auf ihn wartend an ihrem Platz saß, fühlte er sich komisch zufrieden. Es war alles wie immer, nichts hatte sich geändert. Er musste es zugeben, sie war wirklich ein gutes Mädchen. Abgesehen von der einen entscheidenden Sache. Doch daran würden sie nun arbeiten.

Hux realisierte, dass er sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. War er gestern noch aufgewühlt und überfordert gewesen, hatte er nun wieder in seine Routine gefunden. Wie gewohnt waren seine Emotionen wieder fest unter seiner Kontrolle. Es ging ihm besser damit, so viel besser.

Langsam goss er sich seinen Tee ein und betrachtete ihre ihn so aufmerksam beobachtenden Züge. Früher hatte er diesen aufmerksamen, bald fast neugierigen Blick gehasst, nun fand er es fast schön zu wissen, dass sich ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur um ihn und sein Glück drehte. Wohlwollend griff er nach der Frucht, von welcher er wusste, dass ihr diese anscheinend gut schmeckte und reichte ihr diese. Mit fragenden Augen nahm sie jene entgegen und wie sich ihre Finger aus Versehen leicht streiften durchfuhr ihn ein Schauer. Ein angenehmer Schauer. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er sich danach verzehren könnte sie anzufassen und ihre Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Es zog, zog mal wieder schmerzhaft zwischen seinen Beinen und er war froh zu wissen, dass diese Qual in nicht weniger als einer Woche ein Ende haben würde. Spürend wie ihr verwunderter Blick noch immer auf ihm lag, war es dem General plötzlich unangenehm zu gut dastehen zu können.

Mit einem Nicken zu ihrem kleinen Busen stellte er im herablassenden Ton fest: „Du musst zunehmen.“

Nachdenklich blickte sie an sich herunter, dann wieder zu ihm und antwortete zu seiner Verwunderung: „Ich befürchte, dass das nicht viel bringen wird...“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Selbst wenn ich zunehme... da wird nicht besonders viel hinzukommen...“, erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

Genervt von ihren Widerworten fuhr er sie scharf an: „Habe ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?“

Schuldbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf und räumte leise ein: „Ich dachte nur es wäre gut, wenn...“

„Hatten wir das nicht schon öfters? Bist du dazu da um zu denken?“

Wieder betretenes, stummes Kopfschütteln, als er sah wie sie ihren Mund öffnete um ihm mit sehr großer Sicherheit dem ihr eingebläuten Satz zu antworten, steckte er ihr ein Stück Brot in den Mund.

„Iss jetzt einfach!“, knurrte er und wand sich ärgerlich von ihr ab. Das hier war anders abgelaufen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. In seiner Vorstellung hätte sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen dankbar anschauen sollen und sich zufrieden mit ihrem süßen Lächeln bedanken sollen. Sie hätte sehen sollen, dass er gut zu ihr sein konnte. Aber nein sie musste natürlich sein Tun hinterfragen und ihn dabei noch bloß stellen. Gerne hätte er sie als Strafe zu Boden getreten, aber das würde ihn nicht weiter bringen. Also unterdrückte er seinen Ärger und nahm anstatt nach ihr zu treten einen tiefen Schluck seines bitteren Tees. Missbilligend schielte er zu ihr wie sie gerade das Stück Brot herunterschluckte. Ihre Miene sah nachdenklich aus und er fragte sich worüber sie schon nachdenken konnte. Immer noch genervt und fast resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die Realisierung seines Ziels sich vielleicht doch komplizierter gestalten würde als gedacht. Doch wie sie ihn im nächsten Moment süß und unsicher anlächelte, während sie in die Frucht biss und ihr dabei deren Saft vom Kinn herunter auf ihr Dekolletee tropfte, wurden die kritischen Stimmen in seinem Kopf wieder ruhiger. Besänftigt erwiderte er ihr lächeln. Nein, so schwer würde es nicht werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der General musste zu seinem Leidwesen doch feststellen, dass er Unrecht behalten sollte und sie schwieriger zu knacken war als gedacht. So lag er drei Tage später abends erschöpft und genervt auf seinem Bett und kämpfte mit Kopf-, Nacken- und Rückenschmerzen. Ein Resultat der letzten Tage, in welchen er immer wieder gegen seine Impulse, nämlich sie für ihre Dummheiten zu verprügeln, hatte kämpfen müssen. Neben ihrer frechen Widerworte an jenem Morgen, hatte sie sich am selbigen Abend nicht besser benommen. Anstatt zufrieden und dankbar den ihr angebotenen Schlafplatz im Bett anzunehmen, hatte sie sich wieder einfach so ausgezogen. Und noch schlimmer, hatte versucht sich an ihn heranzumachen, ihn unerlaubt angefasst, wenn auch nur seine Hand. Aber das hatte ihm schon gereicht, denn er kam nicht umhin, dass es ihn unglaublich kränkte, dass sie ihn für genauso triebgesteuert hielt wie jene vor ihm. Hätte sie nicht nach diesen, ihn immer noch verfolgenden, zwei Vorfällen verstehen müssen, dass er nicht so war? Natürlich wollte er ihr an die Wäsche. Diese Tatsache hatte er sich nach wochenlangem Verleumden endlich eingestehen können. Ein großer Schritt, der sich tief in ihm drin noch immer falsch anfühlte und mehr als Scham und Schuld besetzt war. Aber trotzdem wusste er, dass er sich mit dem Verleugnen seiner körperlichen Bedürfnisse nicht weiter quälen konnte und diesen endlich nachgeben musste. Doch nachdem er hatte lernen müssen, dass sie hinter ihrer willigen Fassade bei weitem noch nicht so weit war, wusste er auch, dass er ihre Grenzen nicht einfach so eintreten konnte. Etwas hielt ihn zurück und brachte ihn dazu sie überzeugen zu wollen, dass er nicht „so“ war wie sie es sicher von Männern gewohnt war. Sie hätte dies bereits erkannt haben müssen, hatte er doch nun zweimal hintereinander ihre Grenzen gewahrt. Aber anscheinend kannte sie ihn immer noch nicht gut genug, verstand ihn nicht, sah in ihm nur einen von jenen vielen Männern. Dachte sie wirklich, er wäre so dumm, dass er ihren eigentlichen Widerwillen nicht spüren würde, dass er das Zittern ihrer Finger, ihre schnelle, verflachte Atmung und die roten Flecken an ihrem Hals einfach übergehen würde? Ja, Hux war gekränkt, tief gekränkt. So sehr, dass er ihre Hand mit viel zu viel Kraft weggeschlagen hatte und ihr erst einmal erklärt hatte, dass er sie nur in sein Bett eingeladen hatte, da sie sich endlich wieder an die körperliche Gegenwart eines Mannes gewöhnen müsste für den Fall, dass er sie weiter verkaufen wolle. Wie ein geprügeltes Tier war sie dann, weiterhin nackt, unter die Bettdecke gekrochen und hatte beschämt eine Entschuldigung genuschelt. Retrospektiv gesehen war seine barsche Zurückweisung und die gemachte Aussage sicherlich nicht sonderlich förderlich für sein Vorhaben gewesen, anderseits war sie wiederum nicht besonders komplex gestrickt und nachtragend sein gehörte nicht zu ihren Hauptcharaktermerkmalen. Und trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass die Entwicklung der letzten Tage nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verlief. Wenn er ihr morgens etwas zu Essen gab, schaute sie viel mehr bedrückt als, wie in der Vergangenheit, dankbar und zufrieden. Das „Danke“, welches sie jedes Mal mühselig hervor presste, wirkte nicht mehr so ehrlich wie zuvor. Anstatt sich zu freuen einen weichen, warmen Schlafplatz zu haben, war ihre Miene jedes Mal verschlossen mit einem bitteren Zug. Wenige Tage zuvor hatte sie sich noch voller Zufriedenheit in seine Decke eingekuschelt, jetzt tat sie so, als wolle er sie damit bestrafen. Dabei hatte er gedacht es wäre ein kluger Schachzug sie hier in seiner Nähe schlafen zu lassen. So konnte sie lernen, dass er ihr, vorerst, nicht zu Nahe kommen würde, ihr Zeit gab und nichts Böses wollte. Darüber hinaus hätte sie sehen sollen, dass er es gut mit ihr meinte, sie mit einem so viel besseren Schlafplatz als den nackten Boden belohnte. Aber nein, sie sah dies alles nicht.

Frustriert drehte er sich zu ihr um und wurde noch frustrierter wie er feststellte, dass sie sich von ihm weggedreht hatte. Unsanft zog er an ihrer Decke, so dass sie sich zögerlich zu ihm wand.

„Ich habe Rückenschmerzen... kannst du mich massieren?“

Stumm und mit verschlossenem Blick nickte sie, richtete sich auf während Hux sich auf den Bauch legte. Er wusste selber nicht wie er plötzlich zu dieser Aufforderung kam. Vielleicht waren es wirklich die kaum erträglichen Schmerzen, vielleicht das Bedürfnis ihre Nähe zu spüren, vielleicht die Idee sie so noch mehr an ihn zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht war es auch eine Kombination von all dem.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er wie sie die Decke zur Seite schlug und sich ihm näherte. Mal wieder war sie nackt, da sie sich, auch wenn sie nicht noch einmal versucht hatte sich ihm zu nähern, jedes Mal bevor sie sich schließlich hinlegte auszog. Er hatte keine Ahnung was das sollte und hatte noch viel weniger Lust sie nach ihren Beweggründen zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte irgendwer vor ihm ihr eingetrichtert, dass sie im Bett unbekleidet zu sein hatte. Er konnte die Vorstellung nicht leiden, dass ein Großteil ihrer Verhaltensweise auf die Erziehung und den Einfluss seiner Vorgänger zurückzuführen war und so schloss er seine Augen.

In die Stille lauschend nahm er wahr wie ihre Fingerspitzen sachte an seinem T-Shirt zupften.

„Ich glaube ohne ginge das besser“, stellte sie zaghaft fest und Hux versteifte sich automatisch.

Zögerlich ergriff er den Saum seines Oberteils und hielt doch kurz inne. Außer in absoluten Notfällen ein paar Ärzten, hatte er noch niemandem seinen Rücken gezeigt. Nachdenklich blickte er sie kurz an, wie sie brav neben ihm kniete und auf seine Entscheidung wartete. Sie war nicht viel mehr als ein Niemand. Hux machte seinen Oberkörper frei, legte sich wieder auf seinen Bauch und bedeutete ihr mit einem Wink zu beginnen. Ihre mögliche Reaktion auf das sich ihr darbietende Bild nicht sehen wollend, schloss er seine Augen wieder, wartete, spürte im nächsten Moment wie sie sich in Bewegung setzte und schon vernahm er links und rechts von seinen Hüften ihre Knie. Ihr Gewicht auf seinem unteren Rücken hätte ihm leicht vorkommen sollen anstatt dessen hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl eine tonnenschwere Last liege auf seinem Körper, welches ihm die Luft abdrückte. Schnell öffnete er seine Augen, blickte kurz in das schummrige Licht und vergewisserte sich, dass es nicht ein viel zu schwerer Mann war, der ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden drückte, sondern eine viel zu schlanke Frau von der keine Gefahr ausgehen konnte. Um sich zu beruhigen atmete er tief ein und aus und legte seinen Kopf wieder ab. Die Augen hielt er offen um sicherzugehen nicht wieder in Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten zu versinken. Ihre weichen Finger und ihre sanften Berührungen ließen ihn wieder entspannen und mehr ins hier und jetzt finden, hatte er doch fast raue, große Hände an seinen Schultern erwartet. Zufrieden schloss er wieder seine Augen und versuchte sich ihr und ihren Berührungen vollends hinzugeben. Es gelang ihm nicht, denn als ihre Fingerspitzen seinen verspannten Nacken ertasteten, spürte er wie sich eine Pranke um seinen Hals legte. Hilflosigkeit und Furcht erfassten ihn, ließen ihn wieder das schutzlose Kind von damals werden und das sorgsam Verdrängte zog ihn sogleich unnachgiebig mit sich in eine dunkle Leere.

Mit panisch pochendem Herzen wollte er sie noch von sich schubsen, sich befreien, so wie er sich früher schon so oft vergebens hatte befreien wollen. Aber sein Körper erschien ihm taub und wie gelähmt. Hilflos öffnete er den Mund, wollte sie anschreien, ihr sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollte, ihre Hände von ihm nehmen sollte, aber es kam kein Laut aus ihm heraus.

„_Armitage... entspann dich...“_, säuselte eine tiefe Stimme in sein Ohr und im nächsten Moment spürte er einen Schmerz durch seinen Körper ziehen, von dem er glaubte dieser würde ihn zerreißen.

Weit, weit weg vernahm er auf einmal ein Geräusch, es erschien ihm als klatsche jemand in die Hände.

„Herr... Herr!“, drang es schwach und doch eindringlich zu ihm durch.

Hände ergriffen ihn, drehten ihn um und schüttelten ihn bestimmt.

„General Hux!“, die Stimme wurde lauter, kam näher, doch noch immer hielt ihn etwas in der anderen Welt fest und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Etwas Kaltes berührte seinen Arm und ließ ihn irritiert blinzeln. Verschwommen konnte er eine Gestalt neben sich ausmachen, wunderte sich kurz warum diese gänzlich nackt war, dann zog es ihn wieder weg aus der Realität.

„Herr!“

Wie die Kälte sich an seinem Arm intensiviert und fast schmerzhaft wurde, öffnete er erneut seine Augen und blickte in das besorgte, hübsche Gesicht einer Frau, welches er nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. Benommen sah er ihr zu wie sie das Kühlpad von seinem rechten Unterarm nahm, ihm dabei liebevoll lächelnd durch die Haare strich und immer wieder wisperte dass alles gut werden würde. Hux genoss die leisen Worte und die Berührungen, drehte sich auf die Seite und fand sich sogleich in ihren Armen wieder. Zufrieden nahm er ihren Duft und die Wärme ihres Körpers wahr und kam nicht umhin sich noch etwas tiefer in ihre schützende Umarmung zu begeben. Stumm ließ sie es geschehen, hielt ihn fest und sicher umarmt, weiterhin sanft mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare streichend. Und Armitage Hux musste zugeben, dass er sich so geborgen und beschützt fühlte wie er es sich zuletzt in den Armen seiner Mutter gefühlt hatte.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ohnmacht züchtet Wut_

_Else Pannek_

Hux genoss die leisen Worte und die Berührungen, drehte sich auf die Seite und fand sich sogleich in ihren Armen wieder. Zufrieden nahm er ihren Duft und die Wärme ihres Körpers wahr und kam nicht umhin sich noch etwas tiefer in ihre schützende Umarmung zu begeben. Stumm ließ sie es geschehen, hielt ihn fest und sicher umarmt, weiterhin sanft mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare streichend. Und Armitage Hux musste zugeben, dass er sich so geborgen und beschützt fühlte wie er es sich zuletzt in den Armen seiner Mutter gefühlt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte nun auch er einen Arm um ihren Körper, zog sie noch näher an sich heran, presste dabei seine Wange gegen ihren sich viel zu schnell auf und ab senkenden Brustkorb und lauschte ihrem rasendem Herzen, welches sie verriet. Aus einem Impuls heraus war er plötzlich derjenige, der beruhigend auf sie einredete, sie liebevoll und leise ein gutes Mädchen nannte, „sein“ gutes Mädchen. Ihr versicherte, dass sie keine Angst haben bräuchte, dass er ihr nicht weh tun würde. Es fühlte sich beinahe erleichternd an ihr solche Dinge zu zugestehen und seine Geduld wurde mit ihrem immer ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag belohnt. Als sich ihr Kopf zaghaft gegen den seinen lehnte kam Hux nicht umhin so etwas wie Stolz darüber zu empfinden, dass es ihm möglich war sie derartig beeinflussen zu können.

Zufrieden lächelnd spürte der General wie ihn der Schlaf begann einzuholen und ließ seine Hand gedankenverloren über ihren Rücken streichen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich angenehm warm und glatt an, so glatt und unversehrt im Gegensatz zu dem seinigen Rücken auf dessen ihre eine Hand fest und sicher ruhte. Das ihn gerade noch so einlullende Gefühl der Geborgenheit begann zu verblassen und mündete auf einmal in Scham. Scham, ob seines verstellten Rückens, der ein unwiderruflicher Beweis für seine damalige Schwäche war. Scham darüber, dass er es noch nicht einmal ertragen konnte von diesem schwachen, kleinen Ding massiert zu werden ohne dass ihn seine verdrängten Erfahrungen einholten. Scham darüber, dass er als Resultat des Ganzen wie ein kleiner, ängstlicher Junge in ihren Armen lag als sei sie seine Mutter. Und dann kam mal wieder Wut. Eine hilflose Wut auf sich, auf seine Peiniger und schlussendlich auch auf sie, die all dies hervorgerufen hatte. Wie sie es sooft schon getan hatte. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen und realisierte einmal mehr wie viel besser sein Leben ohne sie gewesen war. Jahrelang hatte er seine Erinnerungen tief vergraben und so gut leben können. Sie hatten ihn nicht behelligt, denn die Geschehnisse waren vorbei und würden nie wieder passieren. Doch nun kam all das immer wieder hoch und ließ ihn hilflos und schwach werden. Schwäche, die er sich weder erlauben wollte, noch konnte.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir!“, knurrte er bestimmt und seine Wut wurde nur noch mehr befeuert als sie nicht sofort reagierte. Ohne groß nachzudenken kämpfte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung frei und schickte sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß gegen das Brustbein auf den Boden. Wie er ihren klatschenden Aufprall und ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei hörte, regte sich nichts in ihm. Verächtlich blickte er auf ihre zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt hinab und sah ihr zu wie sich mühselig auf ihre Knie aufsetzte. Unsicher blickte sie ihn an und rutschte, als wollte sie zurück zu ihm, näher an das Bett heran.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr...“, flüsterte sie mit unterwürfigem Blick und eingezogenem Kopf. So sehr er ihre fast hündische Ergebenheit ihm gegenüber in seinem Leben brauchte und wünschte, so sehr hasste er diese in jenem Moment. Was ihn gnädig stimmen sollte, spornte viel eher den Sadisten in ihm an ihr noch mehr weh zu tun und sie solange zu erniedrigen bis ihr klar werden würde was sie ihm angetan hatte. Innerlich vor Wut und Scham kochend, äußerlich jedoch stoische Gelassenheit vortäuschend, zog er sich wieder vollständig an und erhob sich langsam vom Bett.

Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend folgte ihr besorgter Blick jede seiner Bewegungen und fixierte ihn schließlich ängstlich flackernd wie er sich dicht vor ihr aufbaute.

„Du möchtest zurück, nicht wahr?“, fragte er sie ruhig seinen Kopf dabei in Richtung Bett zeigend.

Sichtlich bedacht das in seinen Augen Richtige tun zu wollen, suchte sie sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht nach einem Anhalt ab, doch natürlich sollte er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun und so blieb seine Miene kalt und ohne Regung.

Zögerlich nickte sie schließlich still und stumm mit sich schnell hebendem Brustkorb. Wölfisch lächelnd begab er sich vor ihr in die Hocke und studierte ihre angespannte Miene. Ängstlich und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und reckte sich ihm etwas entgegen. Wie schrecklich dumm sie doch war.

Und so war sie unvorbereitet wie er ihre Leine ergriff und sie mit einem kräftigen, unbarmherzigen Riss zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Du bleibst auf dem Boden...“

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen drückte er sie auf den schwarzen Boden neben welchem ihre Haut bald weiß wirkte. Ruppig ergriff er ihre Haare und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter bis seine Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr berührten, den Duft ihrer Angst einziehend flüsterte er leise: „...denn dort gehörst du hin...“

Mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen nickte sie schnell, wie immer bemüht ihn zufrieden zu stellen, aber wie sooft war er nicht zufrieden zu stellen.

„Es tut dir also Leid...“, stellte er verächtlich fest und setzte sich auf ihren unteren Rücken.

„Ja, Herr... es tut mir Leid! Wirklich!“, winselte sie unter seinem Körpergewicht auf.

Mit weiterhin eiskalter Miene betrachtete er kurz ihr Gesicht, welches nichts als ängstliche Unwissenheit ausstrahlte. Natürlich war sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst und hatte sich nur pro forma entschuldigt. Wie er diese jämmerlichen, leeren Entschuldigungen Leid war. Unsagbar Leid.

„Du entschuldigst dich und doch bist du dir keiner Schuld bewusst, nicht wahr?“

Als fühlte sie sich von seiner Frage ertappt begann sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe zu beißen und wand den Blick beschämt ab. Hux hatte keine Geduld für diese Sperenzien und quittierte ihr Schweigen mit einem groben Zug an ihren Haaren.

„Ich hätte Euch nicht umarmen dürfen?“, kam es mit sich panisch überschlagender Stimme und ängstlichem Wimmern.

Ihr nicht antwortend, sie nur still und lauernd betrachtend, fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Rücken und spürte wie sich ihr Körper zunehmend anspannte. Hux lächelte.

„Ich hätte Euch auch nicht durch die Haare fahren dürfen?“, fragte sie sichtlich verunsichert durch sein Schweigen und seine Berührungen.

Seine Finger wanderten zu ihrem Nacken, dessen Haare sich schon längst aufgestellt hatten, und schoben sich unter das zwar breite, aber locker liegende Halsband. Sanft begann er sie dort zu massieren so wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er wie sie ihn angespannt und furchtsam beobachtete, doch der General ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr mit seiner Massage fort. Zu seiner Unterhaltung schien sie sich schließlich nach und nach unter seinen Berührungen zu entspannen. Sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter. Wie naiv sie doch war. Unterwürfig erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und drückte ihm ihren Nacken sogar etwas entgegen. Eine kleine Unterwerfungsgeste, welche ihre Wirkung verfehlen sollte. Hielt sie ihn wirklich für so einfach gestrickt? Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass sie sich immer mehr entspannte und sich seinen Berührungen mit geschlossen Augen hingab, legte er seine Finger ohne große Eile um ihren Hals. Genüsslich sah er ihr zu wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck öffneten, wie sich ihr Mund öffnete als wolle sie protestieren und wie sie trotzdem stumm blieb. Hux ließ seine Finger an ihrem Hals ruhen, erfühlte zufrieden ihre wie wild pochende Halsschlagader und beobachtete wie sich ihr Körper erneut zunehmend anspannte um sich auf eine Kampf- oder Fluchtreaktion vorzubereiten, obwohl keines von beidem ihr möglich sein würde. Noch einen kurzen Moment kostete er ihre aufkeimende, stumme, hilflose Panik aus, dann drückte der General zu. Nicht überraschend oder grob, langsam und fast zärtlich verstärkte er den Druck auf ihren, zwischen seiner Hand so zerbrechlich wirkenden, Hals. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag sie da, ließ, erkennend, dass es für sie niemals einen Ausweg gebe würde, alles mit sich geschehen und konnte sich doch ein furchtsames Wimmern nicht verkneifen.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?“, wisperte er in ausdrucksloser Stimmlage.

„Es macht mir Angst!“, kam es panisch und das erste Mal wand sie sich unter seinem Griff. Ihre Halsschlagader pulsierte immer wilder gegen seine Fingerspitzen als könne diese in jedem Moment platzen.

„Gut“, stellte er fest, verstärkte dabei den Griff um ihren Haarschopf und fragte dann: „Was noch?“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht...“

Hux seufzte, intensivierte den Druck minimal und sah ihr zu wie sie erneut vergeblich versuchte seinen Händen zu entgehen.

„Du möchtest also weg?“

Ihre Augen abwendend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte langsam.

„Weg von mir?“

Sofort wand sie sich zu ihm und stammelte: „Nein... nein... so meine ich das nicht...“

„Wie meinst du es dann?“

Ihre Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen und feucht glänzend, winselte sie: „Ich will... ich meine ich... ich...“ Ihre Stimme brach und dicke Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen zu bahnen.

Ungerührt ließ er ihre Haare los und wischte ihr eine der Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du weißt, wie ich“, er nickte Richtung ihres tränenüberströmten Gesichts, „dazu stehe.“

Schnell nickte sie, wischte sich hektisch das Gesicht trocken und schluchzte doch wieder auf.

Bedächtig beugte er sich nach vorne und drohte: „Wenn du nicht gleich damit aufhörst, gebe ich dir einen richtigen Grund um zu heulen.“

Mit geröteten Wangen biss sie sich dermaßen stark auf die Unterlippe, dass es so aussah als würde sie sich diese jeden Moment blutig beißen. Ihre Tränen versiegten wieder. Anerkennung vortäuschend tätschelte er ihre Wange, welches sie mit einem zusammenzucken quittierte.

„Also noch einmal von vorn...“, seine Hand, die sich mit der Zeit wieder gelockert hatte, drückte erneut leicht zu, „Wie fühlt sich das an?“

„Nicht gut!“, presste sie mühselig hervor und reckte ihren Hals in einem sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch den Druck zu minimieren.

„Nicht gut also?“

Schnell nickte sie und blickte ihn bettelnd an, aber Hux war noch nicht fertig. Ohne Eile presste er die mittlerweile ausgebeulte Stelle seiner Hose gegen ihren Hintern und sah ihr unbeeindruckt dabei zu wie ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte und sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Wie er ihre Angst und Hilflosigkeit liebte.

„Entspann dich...“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, verlagerte sein Gewicht nur etwas mehr auf ihren Körper und öffnete ihre zusammen gepressten Oberschenkel mit seinem Knie. Außer einem leisen Winseln erfuhr er keine Gegenwehr und doch war er noch nicht zufrieden.

„Möchtest du, dass ich aufhöre?“

„Bitte!“

„Was ,Bitte'?“

Sich wieder auf die Unterlippe beißend als versuche sie einen erneuten Tränenausbruch zu vermeiden, erwiderte sie verzweifelt: „Bitte hört auf!“

Hux hörte nicht auf.

„Du findest es also unangenehm und möchtest, dass ich aufhöre...“, fasste er zusammen und fuhr nach einer kurzen Kunstpause fort, „Dann frage ich dich noch ein letztes Mal: Was hast du falsch gemacht?“

„Ich hätte Euch nicht am Nacken anfassen dürfen!“, kam es schnell und sicher. Hux schwieg und wartete bis sie schließlich noch hinzufügte: „Es tut mir Leid, Herr! Ich... ich hätte mich niemals einfach auf Euch setzen dürfen... ich habe es nicht so gemeint... ich dachte, dass...“

„Wie oft denn noch? Bist du dazu da um zu denken?“, unterbrach er sie barsch und sofort zuckte sie eingeschüchtert zusammen. Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, stellte er trocken fest: „Es ist erstaunlich wie du noch nicht einmal die kleinsten Aufgaben richtig ausführen kannst... so nutzlos... so etwas Nutzloses wie dir ist mir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen...“

Tief verletzt blickte sie ihn an und suchte sein Gesicht erfolglos nach einer Regung ab, die ihr sagen sollte, dass er es nicht so meinte. Der General tat ihr diesen Gefallen nicht, denn seine Worte entsprachen seiner Meinung nach der vollen Wahrheit, viel eher engte er ihren Hals erneut etwas mehr ein.

Jämmerlich nach Luft schnappend wand sie sich unter ihm und wie ihr weicher, runder Hintern sich plötzlich gegen seinen Unterkörper drückte blieb ihm die Luft weg. Seine Wut auf sie hatte bis soeben seine unterschwellige Lust übertönt, so dass er jetzt erst das Verführerische ihres nackten, hilflosen Körpers unter ihm wirklich wahrnahm. War es vorher ihre Unterwürfigkeit, ihre Angst und das Ausleben seiner Macht über sie gewesen, die ihn wie nebenbei hatte hart werden lassen. So waren es nun ihr weicher Hintern, ihr zarter Hals unter seinen Händen und ihr feucht glänzender leicht offen stehender Mund, die seinen Schwanz noch härter werden ließ. Hatte er sich vorhin nur gegen sie gepresst um ihr Furcht einzujagen, so presste er sich jetzt aus drängendem Verlangen gegen sie. Während sich seine Finger um ihren Hals wieder lockerten, betrachtete er ihre Lippen nach denen er sich so sehr verzerrte. Ihren Haarschopf loslassend steckte er Zeige- und Mittelfinger ohne zu zögern in ihren feuchten Mund. Frustriert musste er feststellen, dass sie dies nicht wie erwartet mit einem willigen Saugen quittierte. Viel mehr starrte sie ihn nur mit ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen unschuldig und ängstlich an und wirkte dabei wie ein verschrecktes, kleines Mädchen. Wie er merkte, dass seine Erektion zu verschwinden drohte, legte er genervt seine Hand über ihre Augen und ließ seinen Daumen zwischen ihre Lippen verschwinden. Sie brauchte sich nicht so anzustellen, sicher hatte sie schon ganz andere Dinge in ihren Mund gesteckt bekommen. Und sicher hatte niemand vor ihm so Rücksicht auf sie genommen wie er. Warum sollte er sich dann selber länger noch kasteien?

Mit rauer Stimme knurrte er: „Du weißt was du zu tun hast!“

Sofort folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und schloss ihre Lippen fest um seinen Finger. Sein Schwanz baute sich zu vorheriger Härte und Größe auf und mit zitternder Hand fuhr er sich in seine Hose, während sie brav und offensichtlich erfahren begann mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Daumen entlang zu gleiten. Wie sie so routiniert an seinem Finger saugte, wurde er nur in seinem Tun und seinem Bild von ihr bestätigt. Diese ganze unschuldig verschreckte Kleinmädchenfassade war nur ein Versuch ihn zu manipulieren. In Wirklichkeit war sie nur eine Hure, die ihre Arbeit tat, mehr nicht. Zwischen plötzlichem Ekel vor ihr und gleichzeitig immer stärker werdenden Lust schwankend hielt er kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, zögerte einen Moment, dachte an all die anderen vor ihm. Und verrückterweise machte es ihn doch irgendwie an zu wissen, dass sie so verdorben war, dass sie nicht mehr als ein zu benutzendes Ding war. Mit unnötig starker Wucht rammte er ihr seinen Daumen erneut in ihren warmen Mund und schaute ihr verächtlich dabei zu wie sie begierig stärker begann an diesem zu saugen. Gequält auf keuchend umschloss seine Hand sein Glied, welches schmerzlich nach einer Erlösung verlangte. Im gleichen Rhythmus wie er seinen Daumen bewegte, fuhr er auch mit seiner Hand auf und ab den Blick auf ihren Rücken gerichtet. Ihren unverdient unversehrten Rücken, welchen er in seiner Phantasie schon übersät von tiefroten Striemen sah. Striemen, die er ihr mit seinem Gürtel zufügen würde bis sie ihren Platz endlich verstanden hatte. Die Vorstellung wie sie vor Furcht und Schmerz aufschreien würde, entlockte ihm ein kehliges Aufstöhnen und dem Wunsch ihr weiter weh zu tun. Widerwillig ließ er seinen Schwanz los, fuhr unter ihren Brustkorb bis er ihre zarte kleine Brust ertastete hatte. Vor Verlangen zitternd kniff er grob zu und lauschte ihrem erstickten Winseln. Noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion kniff er erneut und deutlich fester zu und musste zufrieden grinsen wie ihr ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr.

Sich fest vornehmend dies hier zu Ende zu bringen, ergriff er wieder seinen Schwanz und nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf. Seinen Daumen rein und raus, seine Hand auf und ab. Den Blick wieder auf ihren Rücken, welchen er heute noch nicht mit Striemen übersäen würde. Doch er hatte Besseres vor. Sich seinen Phantasien hingebend schloss er seine Augen und stellte sich vor wie sich in wenigen Atemzügen weißliche Flüssigkeit über ihren Rücken verteilen würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran wie er ihr verbieten würde sich heute Abend noch zu duschen und sie mit dem Beweis seines Eigentumsrechtes so schlafen lassen würde, zuckte sein Schwanz vorfreudig auf. Aber wie sooft in den letzten Wochen sollte Hux eine Erlösung nicht vergönnt sein, denn mit einem Mal spürte er etwas Feuchtes an jener Hand, welche ihr Gesicht abschirmte. Eine Woge von schwerer Schuld traf ihn unvorbereitet und so schnell wie seine Lust gekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie. Sein gerade noch strammes, pulsierendes Glied erschlaffte in seiner Hand. Frustriert packte er sich wieder ein und stand auf, nicht ohne sich dabei unnötig stark auf sie abzustützen.

Voller Resignation starrte er auf ihr verweintes Gesicht hinab und schaffte es, trotz der auf seinen Schultern lastenden Schuld, alles nur kein Mitleid bei ihrem Anblick zu spüren.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe... nutzlos... zu nichts zu gebrauchen... noch nicht einmal einfach da liegen kannst du ohne zu heulen...“, zischte er aufgebracht und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie schnell das Gesicht trocknete. Ein zweckloses Unterfangen, den jeder weggewischten Träne folgte eine neue.

„Kein Wunder, dass dich niemand haben will! Wer will schon so ein nutzloses, unwilliges Ding wie dich, dass nichts anderes kann als zu heulen... So werde ich dich nie los werden...“

Ihn mit traurigem Hundeblick anstarrend, richtete sie sich langsam auf und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Sich wieder sammelnd die letzten Tränen wegwischend, wisperte sie kaum hörbar: „Es tut mir alles schrecklich Leid, Herr... Bitte glaubt mir...“

Unbeeindruckt erwiderte er nur: „Ab in deine Ecke!“

Fast war er erstaunt wie sie sich nicht, wie aufgetragen, in ihre Ecke trollte, sondern vorsichtig nach seinem Hosenbein fasste und unterwürfig zu ihm hoch blickte.

„Es war schön...“, ihre Stimme brach und als suche sie Halt verkrallten sich ihre Hände in den Stoff seiner Hose, „ ... ich meine... gerade im Bett... wie wir uns umarmt hielten... das war schön.“

Kurz fühlte sich der General ertappt, denn wenn er einen Moment ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte er zugeben müsse, dass es auch für ihn „schön“ gewesen war.

Wie ein lästiges Tier schüttelte er sie schließlich ab.

„In deine Ecke!“

Sein Ton war nun schärfer und eingeschüchtert wich sie vor ihm weg. Bevor sie sich in Richtung Ecke wand, blickte sie noch einmal zu ihm hoch als hoffe sie, dass er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte. Natürlich überlegte er es sich nicht anders. Sichtlich getroffen von seiner Zurückweisung senkte sie den Blick und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Habe ich etwas von gehen gesagt?“

Kraftlos murmelte sie: „Nein, Herr...“ Und ging direkt auf ihre Knie um in ihre Ecke zu krabbeln. Wie sie auf Höhe des Nachtschranks angekommen war, erklärte er: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du meine Nähe heute verdient hast. Was meinst du?“

Mit wässrigen Augen blickte sie ihn bettelnd an und konnte wieder einmal nicht verhindern zu weinen.

„Bitte... darf ich hier bleiben?“

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“

„Ich... ich bin nicht immer schlecht... ich kann auch gut sein...“, stammelte sie leise.

Ungläubig zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und schnell räumte sie schließlich doch ein: „Ich habe es nicht verdient.“

Doch wie er mit dem Kopf zur Tür zeigte, zögerte sie trotzdem wieder, als glaubte sie dies sei nur ein schlechter Scherz. Aber dies war kein Scherz, dies war die Realität und mit besiegtem Gesichtsausdruck wand sie sich ab. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer die Distanz auf allen Vieren zurück zulegen, der Sturz schien seine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben und so dauerte es gefühlt eine Ewigkeit bis sie es zur Tür geschafft hatte. Noch einmal blickten sie sich an, sie bettelnd, er ausdruckslos, dann verschwand sie.

Wie sich Hux auf sein Bett fallen ließ fühlte er sich plötzlich zutiefst erschöpft. Wie er in die stille Leere des Raums lauschte, beschlich ihn das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er viel eher sich als sie mit ihrem Rauswurf bestraft hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hux trat mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen aus dem Badezimmer. Auf seinem Weg von Schlafzimmer zum Bad war sie nicht an ihrem Platz gewesen. Eine Tatsache, welche ihn unruhig hatte werden lassen und die so erfolgreich unterdrückte Schuld wieder aufflammen lassen. Fahrig und unkonzentriert hatte er seine Morgenroutine hinter sich gebracht um so schnell wie möglich mit noch feuchten unachtsam gekämmten Haaren sich davon überzeugen zu können, dass sie mittlerweile da war und auf ihn wartete. So wie sie es jeden Morgen tat, so wie er es mittlerweile gewohnt war.

Erleichterung erfasste ihn wie seine Augen zu der Stelle neben den Tisch glitten und sie klein und zusammengesunken da saß. Seine Erleichterung sollte jedoch schnell verschwinden, denn nicht wie sonst blickte sie ihn mit ihren ergebenen, dunklen Augen an, nicht wie sonst lächelte sie ihn an als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt als ihn und nicht wie sonst wünschte sie ihm mit diesem Lächeln und aufrichtig hoher Stimme einen guten Morgen. Nein. Nichts. Das kleine Ding blickte betreten hinab, mehr nicht. Hux setzte sich und konnte seinen Blick doch nicht von ihr los lassen, wollte ihr noch die Chance geben es richtig zu machen. Aber sie machte es nicht richtig. Irritiert wand er sich ab und schenkte sich seinen Tee ein.

Immer, egal was zuvor passiert war, immer war sie am nächsten Morgen ihm zugewandt gewesen. Immer war alles so wie zuvor gewesen. Zu recht. Denn es war ja auch immer ihre Schuld gewesen, wenn er sie mal etwas grober hatte behandeln müssen. Die Betonung lag auf „etwas“ grober wohlgemerkt. Einen nennenswerten Schaden hatte es nur einmal gegeben als er sie in die Scherben gedrückt hatte, sonst nie. Und auch jetzt hatte sie keinen Grund sich ihm so zu verweigern. Viel eher sollte sie dankbar sein, dass er es gestern nicht noch weiter getrieben hatte, nicht all das mit ihr getan hatte was in seinem Kopf herum gegeistert war. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein? Sie war nicht nur nutzlos, sondern auch undankbar. Undankbar und immer noch widerspenstig. Das Messer auf seinem Tisch umfassend fragte er sich wie weit er noch gehen musste damit sie endlich so funktionieren würde wie er es sich wünschte. Mehr Zuckerbrot, weniger Peitsche hatte sich als unpassendes Konzept entpuppt. Zu sehr hatte er sie die letzten Tage verhätschelt, so dass sie jetzt anscheinend glaubte ihn mit ihrem Ignorieren einfach strafen zu können. Fassungslos, ob ihrer dreisten Auflehnung rammte er das Messer in das Brot vor sich und schnitt sich ein großes Stück ab. Bitter stellte er fest, dass jenes erste Stück bisher immer für sie bestimmt gewesen war. Bis jetzt. Wütend biss er von dem Brot ab und kaute frustriert auf diesem herum mit den Gedanken immer noch bei der Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte er zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie noch immer eingesunken da saß, keinerlei Anstalten machend mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Man sollte meinen Hux hätte erhaben gegenüber ihrer nicht Beachtung seiner Person sein müssen. Doch er war es nicht. Es beklemmte ihn. Er fühlte sich ungerechtfertigterweise bestraft, ausgeliefert und hilflos. Die Hilflosigkeit war so stark, dass sie ihn handlungsunfähig werden ließ und er sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge fühlte. Machtlos und ausgeliefert vor seinem Vater, der neben körperlichen Strafen eine große Vorliebe für das tagelange Ignorieren seines Sohnes gehabt hatte, falls dieser in seinen Augen mal wieder versagt hatte. Und Armitage Hux hatte in den Augen seines Vaters oft versagt.

Den Tee hinunterstürzend rückte er entschlossen den Stuhl ab und stakste wutentbrannt an ihr vorbei hinaus in den grellen Flur. Mit pochendem Herzen schlug er den Weg Richtung Brücke ein und merkte mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von seinen Räumen entfernte, sein Selbstbewusstsein zurückkehren. Einen Moment hielt er inne, strich seine Uniform glatt und brachte seine Haare in Form. Dann straffte er seinen Rücken und führte seinen Weg fort. Sie würde schon sehen wer am längeren Hebel saß.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trotz seines Vorsatzes sie wieder in ihre Schranken zu weisen, blieb Hux jedoch weiterhin hilflos, überfordert und handlungsunfähig als sich ihr Verhalten auch im Laufe des Tages nicht hatte ändern sollen. Was sollte er schon tun? Ihr befehlen ihn gefälligst wieder mit erwartungsvollen, großen Augen anzuschauen? Ihr auftragen, dass sie ihn wieder anlächeln sollte? Dass sie ihm wieder das Gefühl geben sollte, dass er ihr größtes Glück auf dieser Welt war? Nein, er würde sich mehr als lächerlich machen, wenn er nun vor ihr zu geben würde wie sehr er sich nach all ihren kleinen Zuneigungsbekundungen sehnte. So hatte er gewartet und sich Alternativerklärungen zurecht gelegt. War es nicht etwas voreilig gewesen sie gleich dazu zu bezichtigen, dass sie ihn bestrafen wolle mit ihrem Verhalten? Vielleicht war sie nur etwas eingeschüchtert, auch wenn dies natürlich heillos überzogen war. Aber sie war nur ein schwaches, kleines Ding und wirklich einfach zu verängstigen. Also sprang er über seinen Schatten, widerstand den immer wieder aufkommenden Impulsen sie für ihr Verhalten zu bestrafen, schwer zu bestrafen, und wartete. Natürlich hatte er sie aus seinem Bett verbannt und wieder in ihre Ecke hinter seinen Nachtschrank geschickt und natürlich gab es auch kein Frühstück mehr für sie. Irgendeine Konsequenz hatte es ja geben müssen. Und vielleicht hatte er insgeheim gehofft, dass sie ihn bei der Verbannung aus seinem Bett wieder so anbetteln würde sie nicht wegzuschicken. Aber sie hatte es so hingenommen und hatte sich wortlos in ihre Ecke verkrochen.

Und nun saß er mal wieder auf seinem Sofa, schaute mal wieder zu dem zusammen gesunkenen Wesen, welches zwar äußerlich harmlos und zart aussah sich jedoch in seinen Augen als aufmüpfig, undankbar und stur erwiesen hatte. Tatsächlich war er fast schockiert von ihrer ausdauernden Sturheit, denn weiterhin hatte sie jegliche Form ihres ursprünglichen Kontaktaufbaus aufgegeben. Mittlerweile ließ sie ihn jetzt vier Tage darben und er war sich nun absolut sicher, dass sie ihn mit diesem Verhalten bestrafen wollte. 

„_Tag sieben“_, stellte der General resigniert fest und korrigierte sich selber, _„Ende des siebten Tages.“_

Er hatte sich das alles anders vorgestellt, eigentlich sollte sie ihm doch nach diesen sieben Tagen brav aus seiner Hand fressen und nicht ihn hier immer weiter ignorieren. Seine Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zu seiner Gürtelschnalle und verharrte dort einen Moment. Wenn sie nicht von alleine wieder auftaute, würde er halt nachhelfen. Entschlossen öffnete er die Schnalle mit einem Klacken und registrierte wie sie bei dem Geräusch zusammen zuckte und ihren Kopf einzog. Seufzend schloss er den Gürtel wieder und ließ sich tief in das Sofa sinken. Diese Handlungsunfähigkeit machte ihn wahnsinnig, denn das war nicht General Armitage Hux. Entscheidungen treffen, strategisch handeln, sicher voranschreiten. Das alles war er. War er gewesen.

Angespannt blickte er sie wieder an und musste zugeben, dass sie ihn an ein verängstigtes Tier erinnerte. Hux musste an den Hundeartikel denken und beugte sich langsam zu ihr nach vorne. Sie eindringlich beobachtend, blieb sein Blick auf dem Halsband liegen, welches viel zu dick und schwer an ihr wirkte. Ohne zu überlegen schob er ihre Haare zur Seite und tastete nach dem Verschluss des Halsbandes. Als sie sichtlich erschrocken zurück wich, ließ er sich nicht beirren und verhinderte weiteres Zurückweichen mit einem Griff nach ihrer Leine. Ganz gemäß ihrer Natur erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung und ergab sich seinem Willen. Es sollte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauern bis sich der Verschluss endlich hatte öffnen lassen und Hux das Halsband triumphierend an sich nahm. Zufrieden lächelnd ließ er sich wieder tief in sein Sofa gleiten und wartete erwartungsvoll auf ihre Reaktion. Die einzige Antwort, die er jedoch bekommen sollte war ein weiteres Zusammensinken der kleinen Gestalt vor ihm und ein unkontrolliertes Zittern ihrer Hände. Ungläubig starrte der General sie an und begann innerlich langsam von 100 herunter zu zählen. Und wie er bei 40 angekommen war und sie ihn immer noch ignorierte, sah er rot. All die erlebte Hilflosigkeit der letzten Tage wandelte sich in Hass und Wut, welche er weder kontrollieren wollte noch länger konnte.

Hux holte aus. Hart traf seine Rückhand ihr Gesicht und hart prallte sie zu Boden auf. Seine Gürtelschnalle öffnend stand er auf und ließ seinen schweren Gürtel durch seine Hand gleiten.

„Zieh dich aus!“, bellte er knapp und sah ihr ungerührt dabei zu wie sie sich ohne ihn anzuschauen sichtlich benommen aufsetzte. Ihre Wange haltend zog sie tief Luft ein und schien doch fast unbeeindruckt von seinem Schlag. Wütend trat er näher bis seine Stiefelspitzen ihre Beine unsanft anstießen und zischte erneut: „Zieh...dich... aus... “

Stumm zog sie ihr Nachthemd mit zitternden Händen über den Kopf, welchen sie daraufhin kraftlos hängen ließ. Kurz betrachtete er ihren Rücken und empfand dabei erneut Ungerechtigkeit über die Tatsache, dass ihr Rücken so makellos im Gegensatz zu seinem war und dass obwohl sie so ein undankbares, widerspenstiges, stures Miststück war. Aber das würde sich nun ändern, denn sie schien keine andere Sprache zu verstehen. In fast freudiger Erwartung den Beweis für die Unfähigkeit all der Idioten vor ihm zu tilgen, holte er aus und stockte mitten in seiner Bewegung wie er das erste Mal seit Tagen ihre leise Stimme hörte.

„Komme ich jetzt weg?“

Irritiert ließ er seinen Arm sinken, blickte auf ihre zusammen gesunkene Gestalt und ärgerte sich im nächsten Augenblick darüber, dass er auf ihr Ablenkungsmanöver reingefallen war. Erbost über ihre Dreistigkeit holte er ohne Vorwarnung aus und ließ das Leder in seinen Händen mit voller Wucht auf ihren Rücken prallen.

Einen spitzen Schmerzensschrei von sich gebend sackte sie nach vorne und konnte sich gerade noch so mit ihren Handflächen auffangen. Auf ihrem Rücken prangte mahnend für ihren Ungehorsam ein dunkelroter, langer Striemen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, welches Hux mit seinem Stiefel zwischen ihren Schulterblättern zu verhindern wusste.

„Du wirst diese Position beibehalten, verstanden?“

Schweigend nickte sie und verstärkte somit nur noch mehr seinen Wunsch ihr weh zu tun, schrecklich weh zu tun. Ungehalten drückte er ihr den Stiefel so fest in den Rücken bis ihre Arme zitternd nachgaben und sie unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrach. Spöttisch schnalzte er mit der Zunge und nahm seinen Stiefel weg.

„Zurück in die Position!“, befahl er ihr und lächelnd fiel ihm dabei mal wieder ihre Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund auf. Sein Lächeln verstarb jedoch als sie seinen Befehl wider seiner Erwartung ignorierte, sich statt dessen auf dem Boden zusammen rollte und ihn von dort das erste Mal seit so langem anblickte. Ihre Miene wirkte dermaßen besiegt und kraftlos, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Ihre Augen nicht abwendend wisperte sie eindringlich: „Werde ich jetzt weiter verkauft?“

Wie er nicht reagierte, sondern sie einfach nur anstarrte, fügte sie in nun im dringlicheren Ton hinzu: „Ich muss das wissen, Herr...bitte!“

Es war ihm als ziehe sich sein Inneres so sehr zusammen, dass er das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. Das war es also. Sie hatte aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen anscheinend damit gerechnet, dass sie von ihm wegkommen würde. Und das war wohl auch der Grund weswegen sie sich so verändert hatte. In ihren Gedanken war sie schon weit weg bei irgend einem anderen Mann gewesen und nicht mehr bei ihm.

Bitter presste er hervor: „Das ist es also was du dir wünscht... deswegen bist du die ganze Zeit so... weil du dich schon woanders wähntest... weil du glaubtest, dass du dir nun keine Mühe mehr geben müsstest.“

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verneinte sie hektisch den Kopf schüttelnd seine Frage und wehrte sich nicht wie er sie mittels seines Stiefels auf den Rücken bugsierte. Mit pochendem Herzen platzierte er seinen Stiefel zwischen ihren kaum mehr existenten Brüsten und blickte auf sie hinab. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken sie einfach mit seinem Gürtel zu verprügeln bis sie noch nicht mal mehr die Kraft hatte ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Aber er musste wissen, ob er Recht hatte.

„Nein? Ich liege also falsch? Dann klär mich auf und sag mir wieso du so ein undankbares... widerspenstiges Miststück geworden bist...“

Sichtlich bemüht eine nahende Tränenflut zu unterdrücken biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute beschämt zur Seite. Wie immer verlor sie diesen Kampf und sobald sich dicke, heiße Tränen ihren Weg über ihre geröteten Wangen bahnten, schirmte sie ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Arm ab.

„Ich.. ich...“, ihr Gestammel wurde durch ein tiefes Aufschluchzen unterbrochen, welches ihn tief traf.

Mit seiner Stiefelspitze ihre Wange an stupsend, knurrte er ungeduldig: „Lass das...“

Wieder frei gegeben rollte sie sich erneut zusammen und er sah, dass sie es versuchte, wirklich versuchte. Immer wieder wischte sie sich vergeblich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und kam doch nicht gegen diese an.

Hux stand, sich wieder einmal hilflos und überfordernd fühlend, einfach da und blickte auf sie hinab, sein Gürtel kam ihm unwahrscheinlich schwer in seinen Händen vor. Wieder musste er an die Hundeartikel denken, in denen von Geduld und Verständnis die Rede war, in denen es hieß man dürfte nicht zu schnell zu viel erwarten. Aber dies alles konnte doch nicht ohne Konsequenz bleiben? Wie würde das aussehen? Wie schwach würde er da stehen? Tief ein- und aus atmend straffte er seinen Rücken und nahm den Gürtel in seine Rechte. Strafe musste sein, so war es schon immer gewesen und so würde es immer bleiben. Als er noch einmal auf sie hinabblickte musste er doch für einen Moment zögern, wieder wirkte sie so schrecklich klein und schwach, viel zu zart als dass sie überstehen würde was er nun mit ihr vor hatte.

„Letzte Chance... entweder du beantwortest meine Frage oder...“ Sich Zeit nehmend strich er mit dem Gürtel über ihre Schulter, hinunter zu ihren Rippen bis er an ihrer Hüfte angelangt war. Die Berührungen mit einem Zusammenzucken quittierend, rollte sie sich noch enger zusammen und wimmerte ängstlich auf. Sich mit zittrigen Händen durch das Gesicht fahrend als müsse sie prüfen, dass sie noch hier sei, flüsterte sie schließlich: „Ich kann nicht mehr.“

Alles durchdringende, alles erdrückende Stille erfasste daraufhin den Raum.

Dann wieder ihre weiterhin furchtbar ausdruckslose Stimme: „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much for all of your great feedback, which keeps me even more motivated :)

The only person who cannot be helped is that person who blames others.

Carl Rogers

Dann wieder ihre weiterhin furchtbar ausdruckslose Stimme: „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

Nicht wissend was er antworten sollte, schwieg Hux und starrte hilflos auf die kraftlos am Boden liegende Frau. Die weiterhin bestehende Stille noch weniger ertragend, zischte er mitleidlos: „Und deswegen verweigerst du dich mir... ignorierst mich tagelang?“ Und merkte dabei nicht wie sehr er sich mit dieser Frage eigentlich offenbarte.

Ihren Oberkörper jämmerlich umarmend schüttelte sie nur den Kopf ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wider seiner Erwartung wisperte sie dann doch leise: „Ich wollte... ich wollte nie undankbar sein... oder... oder mich verweigern...“ Ihre Stimme brach und wieder fuhr sie sich zittrig durchs Gesicht. Tief ein- und ausatmend schien sie sich stabilisieren zu wollen und schaute schließlich vorsichtig zu ihm hoch.

Den besiegten und kraftlosen Ausdruck ihrer Augen plötzlich schwer ertragen könnend, wand er schnell seinen Blick ab bis dieser auf seinem Gürtel hängen blieb. Sich erinnernd was er eigentlich vor hatte, umschlossen sich seine Finger wieder fest um diesen und herrisch knurrte er schließlich: „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage... zurück in die Position...“

Die Ankündigung der Bestrafung verfehlte ihren Zweck nicht.

„Immer...“, presste sie mühselig hervor, „immer mache ich alles falsch...“

Wieder keine Antwort auf seine Frage, glaubte er.

Seine immer stärker werdende Wut kaum noch kontrollieren könnend, setzte er seinen Stiefel zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und drückte sie bäuchlings eng auf den Boden.

„Willst du mich zum Narren halten?“, brüllte er sie mit vor Wut bebender Stimme an und war selbst überrascht, dass er weiterhin gehemmt war seine Drohung umzusetzen. Bisher hatte es ihn nie wirklich interessiert was sie dachte, was ihre Beweggründe waren, aber jetzt war es anders. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie von ihm weg wollte, dass sie sich schon bei einem anderen als ihm wähnte, nagte an ihm. Erschwerte ihm das Atmen, ließ seine Hände zittern und rief Übelkeit hervor. Er musste es wissen, musste wissen was in ihr vorging, musste sicherstellen, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte. Viel mehr nicht schon innerlich verlassen hatte.

Als sie den Druck seines Stiefels nur mit einem Winseln quittierte, verlagerte er hilflos sein Gewicht stärker auf ihren Rücken.

„Antworte mir!“, fuhr er sie laut an und sah ihr zu wie sie ihren Kopf verschreckt unter ihrem Arm versteckte.

„Ich habe Angst!“, kam es panisch und atemlos.

„Ich habe so schreckliche Angst...“

Verunsichert zog Hux seinen Stiefel von ihrem Rücken und betrachtete nachdenklich den Abdruck zwischen ihren Schulterblättern.

„Ich möchte nur... ich... ich... will alles richtig machen!“, stieß sie voller Inbrunst hervor und blickte unterwürfig unter ihrem Arm zu ihm hervor. Es war ihm als warte sie auf sein Einverständnis weiter reden zu dürfen. Nervös nickte er ihr zu.

Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend richtete sie sich zögerlich ein wenig auf, nur ein klein wenig, als wolle sie ihm zeigen, dass sie ihren Platz kannte. Als wollte sie sich noch einmal sammeln, atmete sie wieder tief ein und aus und endlich, endlich öffnete sie ihren Mund um ihm die so lang ersehnte Antwort zu geben. Eine Fehlannahme wie er im nächsten Moment feststellte.

„Ihr müsst mir glauben... bitte... ich möchte einfach nur, dass Ihr zufrieden mit mir seid, Herr... das ist das Einzige was ich möchte! Wirklich!“

Hux hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden, zornig fuhr er sie an: „Wie dumm kann man sein? Was ist so schwer daran meine Fragen zu beantworten?“

Voller Furcht im Blick machte sie sich wieder klein und erneut bahnten sich dicke Tränen über ihre geröteten Wangen.

„Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid!“, wimmerte sie panisch und vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht unter ihrem Arm.

Voller Überforderung blickte er auf sie hinab und musste bei ihrer zusammen gekrümmten Gestalt, die nur so vor Angst und Unterwerfung strotzte, wieder mal an ein verschrecktes Tier denken.

„_Achten Sie auf Ihre Körpersprache... Zeigt das Tier Anzeichen von Angst reagieren Sie geduldig und geben Sie diesem die Zeit und den Raum, welches es benötigt...“_

Unwillkürlich dachte er an die von ihm belächelten Anweisungen wie mit einem traumatisierten Hund umzugehen sei und trat ohne nachzudenken zwei Schritte zurück. Langsam setzte er sich zurück auf sein Sofa, legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß und begann unschlüssig den Gürtel zwischen seinen Hände zu fahren. Während seine Hände die Glätte des Leders ertasteten, wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Und tatsächlich hob sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf einige wenige Zentimeter hoch. Sie blickte ihn nicht an, sondern fixierte nervös seinen Gürtel als erwarte sie, dass er jeden Moment aufspringen und mit jenem Gürtel auf sie einschlagen würde. Kurz war er zufrieden darüber, dass sie ihn so sehr fürchtete, doch dann realisierte er wieder, dass gerade diese Furcht ihm im Wege stand. Widerwillig legte er den Gürtel neben sich, doch sie schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Mit den Augen rollend nahm er den Gürtel wieder in die Hand und erschrak fast selber wie sie bei seiner Bewegung heftig zusammenzuckte. Erneut mit den Augen rollend pfefferte er den Gürtel zur Sofalehne, so dass dieser nicht mehr in seiner unmittelbarer Reichweite war.

Ungläubig blinzelte sie ihn an und richtete sich schließlich doch leicht auf.

„Zieh dich wieder an!“

Wie sie das Nachthemd über den Kopf streifte und er einen guten Blick auf ihren nackten Oberkörper bekam, erkannte er, dass sie, konträr zu seinem Befehl, weiter abgenommen hatte.

„_Widerspenstiges Ding...“_, dachte er bei dem Anblick ihrer flachen Brust und wünschte sich seinen Gürtel zurück in seiner Hand. 

Kurz blickte sie mit traurigen Augen zu ihm, dann senkte sie ihren Blick, holte tief Luft, wischte ihr Gesicht trocken und krabbelte in seine Richtung. Unsicher schaute sie zu ihm hoch dann beugte sie sich zitternd nach vorne und berührte mit ihren Lippen einen seiner Stiefel. Anstatt Freude über ihre Unterwerfungsgeste zu spüren, beschämte ihn diese ungemein und ließ ihn von ihr wegrutschen als sie sich zu dem zweiten Stiefel hinab beugte. Sichtlich verzweifelt und doch auch mit einer Spur Entschlossenheit in ihrer Miene rutschte sie ihm hinterher und griff nach dem Stoff seiner Hose.

„Bitte...“, kam es lauter und fordernder als er es je von ihr erwartet hätte, „Bitte... gebt mich nicht weg!“

Dermaßen verwirrt von dieser Wendung blieb Hux jegliche Antwort wortwörtlich im Hals stecken.

„Bitte … Herr sagt mir was ich tun soll? Ich ... ich mache alles … wirklich alles! Ihr müsst mir nur sagen was ich tun soll, damit ich bleiben darf!“

Und wie er nicht reagierte, zog sie sich mit zitternden Händen erneut aus. Hux schluckte schwer, wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und davon gelaufen und doch blieben seine Augen wie gebahnt auf ihren so kleinen, aber so schönen Brüsten hängen. Wie festgefroren blieb er sitzen wie ihre Hände auf einmal an dem Verschluss seiner Hose nestelten und weiterhin war er wie festgefroren als ihre Hand in jene Hose glitt und sein durch und durch schlaffes Glied ertastete. Aus seiner Starre erwachend, schubste er sie grob weg, griff panisch nach dem Gürtel und sprang schließlich auf. Schnell stolperte er zurück um nicht länger in ihrer Reichweite zu sein und schloss dabei mit zitternden Händen seinen Hosenstall.

„Du...du hast einfach ... meine Hose ...“, entfuhr es ihm empört nach Luft schnappend während sie sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Willst du, dass ich das mit dir mache? Soll ich dir auch einfach ohne Vorwarnung zwischen die Beine fassen?“, fuhr er sie überfordert an und sah zu wie sie sofort ihre Schenkel eng zusammen presste.

„Nein!“, entfuhr es ihr furchtsam, doch sich schnell sammelnd räumte sie beschämt ein, „Ich... meine... ja … wenn Ihr das wünscht... Ihr könnt mich überall anfassen...“

Gegensätzlich zu ihrer Aussage blieben ihre Beine jedoch weiterhin eng aneinander gepresst.

Seine Fassung wieder findend zog er bei ihrem Anblick eine Augenbraue hoch und stellte spöttisch fest: „Leere Worte... wie immer.“

Wider seiner Erwartung begann sie nicht erneut zu weinen, viel eher bekam ihr Gesicht diesen, ihn einschüchternden, entschlossenen Zug und wieder begab sie sich auf alle Viere. Hux kämpfte mit sich nicht weiter vor ihr zurückzuweichen als sie wieder vor ihm saß und war froh um den Gürtel in seiner Hand, welcher ihn schützen würde, würde sie ihm noch einmal unerlaubt an seine Hose bzw. in seine Hose gehen.

„Bitte... bitte sagt mir was ich tun soll! Was kann ich tun damit Ihr mich nicht weggebt?“, fragte sie mit ernstem, gefassten Gesichtsausdruck, welcher unpassend zu ihren rotgeweinten Augen und Wangen war.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich weggeben würde?“

Ihre Augen wurden groß und verwundert studierte sie sein Gesicht.

„Ihr... Ihr habt einmal gesagt, dass … dass wenn Ihr fertig mit mir seid...“, sie stockte, ihre Augen flackerten betrübt auf während sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. Mitleidlos rollte er mit den Augen, als sie erneut begann zu weinen. Das wievielte Mal war das heute?

Schluchzend, aufgeregt stammelnd und immer wieder pausierend begann sie trotzdem weiter zu reden: „Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr mich weiterverkaufen werdet... i-ich habe immer gehofft, dass dies nur eine Drohung war... damit ich mir mehr Mühe gebe... und ich habe es versucht, wirklich versucht... aber i-ich bin einfach nicht gut genug... ich mache so viel falsch... andauernd... und trotzdem seid Ihr so gut zu mir u-und ich...“

Ihr Schluchzen wurde zu stark um weiter zu reden und mal wieder senkte sie peinlich berührt ihren Blick. Und so blieb ihm und ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und die Stille, welche immer wieder durch ihr Schluchzen durchbrochen wurde, zu ertragen. Sonderbarerweise war der sonst so drängende Impuls sie für das Weinen zu bestrafen nicht sonderlich präsent. Zu sehr wollte er eine Antwort auf all das hier bekommen.

Sich wieder halbwegs fangend es aber vermeidend ihn anzuschauen führte sie ihren Monolog schleppend fort: „Und ich habe gedacht, dass es vielleicht … etwas bedeutet, dass ich jetzt in Eurer Nähe sein darf... und sogar in einem Raum bei Euch schlafen darf... aber dann habt Ihr plötzlich gesagt... dass meine Brüste zu klein sind... dass ich so niemandem gefallen werde... und dass Ihr mich nur angefasst habt um zu sehen wie weit ich bin... aber i-ich … ich habe versucht nicht daran zu denken... oder dem eine Bedeutung beizumessen... “

Er fand es fast rührend wie sie im nächsten Moment nachdenklich an sich hinunter schaute und in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Scham ihre Arme vor ihrem Brustkorb verschränkte.

„Doch als Ihr mir dann am nächsten Morgen etwas zu essen gegeben habt... u-und gesagt habt, dass ich zunehmen muss... da bekam ich wieder Angst...“

„Und dann hast du einfach aufgehört zu essen damit du noch unattraktiver wirst?“, fuhr er sie erbost an und überspielte somit seine Erschütterung über die Tatsache, dass sie doch so viel komplexer war als er gedacht hatte.

Ruckartig hob sie ihren Kopf und widersprach ihm vehement: „Nein! Nein! Ich habe es versucht! Wirklich! Ich... wollte zunehmen...“

„Damit du so schnell wie möglich von mir wegkommst?“

Voller Bestürzung in den Augen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, griff nach seinem Hosenbein und hauchte: „Damit Ihr zufrieden mit mir seid... nur deswegen... bitte glaubt mir...“

Den Gürtel bei ihrer Berührung nur noch fester umfassend, schüttelte er sie ab.

„Und jetzt sitzt du da und bist so dünn wie noch nie...“, stellte er trocken fest.

Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich noch etwas röter, betroffen nickte sie und fing wieder mal an zu weinen.

„Und heulst mehr denn je...“

Unberührt sah er ihr zu wie sie betreten auf ihre nackten Beine blickte und zustimmend nickte.

„Ich habe wirklich versucht mehr zu essen, aber … aber... bei jedem Bissen... mein Magen... ich konnte einfach nicht... bei jedem Bissen habe ich gedacht, dass ich zunehmen werde und dass ich dann wegkomme und dann konnte ich nicht mehr... und dann... dann wurde mir klar, dass ich Euch enttäuschen würde... und ich will Euch nicht enttäuschen und dann habe ich wieder versucht zu essen... aber... aber... dann hatte ich wieder Angst zuzunehmen... und so … so geht es jeden Tag... und dann... dann durfte ich plötzlich zu Euch ins Bett und ich dachte, dass Ihr vielleicht doch mit mir schlafen wollt...“, sie stockte und zog ihren Kopf ängstlich ein, „Es tut mir Leid! Ich meinte... dass … dass Ihr mich...“

Zutiefst beschämt machte sie sich noch kleiner als erwarte sie eine direkte Bestrafung für ihre falsche Wortwahl. Doch Hux spürte keine wirkliche Wut auf sie, nicht mehr, denn er sah wie bemüht sie war alles richtig zu stellen, wie sehr sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfen, auch wenn vergeblich. Und er sah, dass sie nicht von ihm weg wollte und das war das Wichtigste.

„Es ist egal... red einfach weiter!“

Überprüfend, ob er es ernst meinte blickte sie ihn aus unterwürfigen, ängstlichen Augen an und flüsterte: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich Euch beweisen könnte, dass ich doch für etwas gut sein könnte... aber … Ihr habt gesagt, dass ich nur bei Euch im Bett schlafen darf, w-weil... weil ich mich wieder an die Nähe von Männern gewöhnen muss...und jeden Tag habe ich mich gefragt wann es soweit ist... wann Ihr mich weggebt... und dann... dann … als wir... uns im Bett umarmten...“

Ihre Miene nahm einen leidenden, verletzten Zug an und ihre ohnehin geröteten Augen röteten sich noch ein wenig mehr.

„Ihr habt gesagt, dass ich Euer gutes Mädchen bin... und dass Ihr mir nicht weh tun würdet und... und dass ich keine Angst haben bräuchte...“

Dicke Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg zielsicher über ihr Gesicht, als sie letztendlich leise fest stellte: „Ihr habt mir trotzdem weh getan...“

Hux' Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und ohne zu überlegen packte er ihren Haarschopf. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm Vorwürfe machte, dass sie Schuld in ihm hervor rief. Seine Hand verkrallte sich in die Haare des so unverschämten, kleinen Dings und zog es so hoch bis es sich kaum auf den Knien halten konnte. Unnachgiebig riss er ihren Kopf weit nach hinten, so dass sie ihren Rücken durchdrücken und ihm ihren schutzlosen Oberkörper präsentieren musste. Wissend, dass es sie demütigte, stieß er ihre Oberschenkel mit seinem Stiefel auf und zwang sie ihre Beine auseinander zu schieben. Ängstlich fiepste sie unter seinem groben Griff auf, aber Hux ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hatte ihr viel durchgehen lassen heute Abend, zu viel anscheinend, aber das hatte nun ein Ende.

Aufgebracht knurrte er: „Und ich werde dir wieder weh tun, denn du hast es nicht anders verdient. Du hast es selber hervorgerufen... immer wieder bringst du mich dazu... weil du nie das tust was ich dir sage!“

„Herr... ich wollte Euch keinen Vorwurf machen! Es tut mir Leid!“, antwortete sie verzweifelt und sichtlich panisch während ihre Hände sich zitternd in den Stoff seiner Ärmel verkrallten.

„Ich wollte nur erklären warum ich so war! Ich weiß es ist meine Schuld, weil ich so viele Fehler mache, andauernd mache ich Fehler. Ich habe nach dem Abend so Angst irgendetwas falsch zu machen, dass ich mich nicht mehr getraut habe überhaupt noch zu handeln. Ich war mir sicher, dass Ihr mich nicht mehr wollt... weil... weil ich nutzlos für euch bin … und als Ihr mir das Halsband abgenommen habt da war ich mir sicher...“, ihre Stimme brach und schnell schirmte sie ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Arm ab.

„Dass ich dich jetzt weggeben würde. Dass ich dich schon weiter verkauft hätte“, beendete er ihren Satz.

Stumm nickte sie.

Hux lachte auf und überspielte damit erfolgreich seine eigene Betroffenheit. Bestimmt umfasste er ihr Handgelenk und zog ihren Arm herunter. Sie ernst anschauend fragte er sie: „Glaubst du wirklich jemand würde dich kaufen?“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, Herr.“

Grob umfasste er ihre kleine Brust und blickte sie gelangweilt an.

„Meinst du irgendjemand wird darauf abgehen?“

Kopf schütteln.

„Und meinst du die hier“, ruppig fuhr er ihr mit dem Daumen über die nasse Wange und hielt ihr seinen nun auch feuchten Finger unter die Nase, „will irgendjemand sehen?“

Wieder stummes Kopfschütteln.

Kurz zögerte er, wohl wissend, dass er das was er nun vor hatte nicht tun sollte, wirklich nicht tun sollte. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung wie er ihr ohne Vorwarnung zwischen die Beine griff und seinen Finger wenige Zentimeter in sie hineinfuhr. Mehr war nicht möglich, so trocken und verkrampft wie sie war, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig, denn er hatte was er wollte. Am ganzen Körper zitternd kniete sie da und kämpfte sichtlich mit dem Impuls sich nicht aus seinem Griff zu winden. Und er sah wie sie versuchte ihn zufrieden zu stellen, wie sie an Ort und Stelle blieb, wie sie ihm schließlich versuchte etwas entgegen zu kommen. Doch er sah auch die Angst und die Schmerzen in ihrem Gesicht, die sie krampfhaft versuchte mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Hux wurde schlecht und schnell zog er seinen Finger zurück, welches sie mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut quittierte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren Venushügel als könne sie sich so vor einem weiteren Übergriff seinerseits schützen.

„Und glaubst du, dass das irgendjemand geil machen würde?“

Schnell zog sie ihre schützende Hand wieder weg und wisperte schließlich: „Es tut mir Leid...“

Hux überging diese Entschuldigung und fragte erneut: „Noch einmal: Glaubst du wirklich jemand würde dich kaufen?“

„Nein... nein, Herr...“

Sichtlich gedemütigt blickte sie zu Boden und kurz fühlte er Scham ob seinen Lügen ihr gegenüber.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sie sehr einfach loswerden könnte. Vielleicht nicht für den allerbesten Preis, dafür war sie zu verbraucht, aber es könnte sich sehen lassen. Dass sie vorher bei ihm gewesen war, würde sicherlich eine Aufwertung bedeuten. Ebenso war er sich mehr als sicher, dass es genügend geben würden, die ihre Tränen lieben würden, denen es sadistische Freude bereiten würde sie immer wieder zum Weinen zu bringen. Es würde genügend geben, die ihren sexuell wenig offensiven Körper anziehend finden würden, die es mögen würden, dass dieser nur eine subtil sexuelle Ausstrahlung hatte und nicht direkt offenbarte was ihr eigentlicher Sinn und Zweck war. Und es würde genügend geben, welche bei ihrer Angst und Unwilligkeit erst recht Verlangen spüren würden und es genießen würden, wenn sie vor Schmerzen wimmernd unter ihnen liegen würde. Hux schluckte schwer und sein Griff lockerte sich etwas. Er kannte solche Männer genau, hatte er deren Grausamkeiten selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Er kannte diese Männer, war er nicht selber auf dem besten Weg einer von ihnen zu werden. Sie los lassend richtete er sich wieder auf, blickte auf das Resultat seiner Worte. Es war nicht anders gegangen, denn wie hätte er ihr erklären sollen, dass er all diese Dinge, nämlich sie verkaufen zu wollen, vielleicht in manchen Momenten der Wut so gemeint hatte, diese aber eigentlich nur so dahin gesagt hatte. Vielleicht um sie zu demütigen, nicht nur vielleicht. Sicher um sie zu demütigen. Um sie fernzuhalten, um seine eigenen Wünsche hinter denen anderer vermeintlicher Käufer zu verstecken. Es war einfacher sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass es an ihr lag, dass sie nicht gut genug war, dass sie zu „mangelhaft“ war um einen Abnehmer für sie zu finden. Einfacher als zuzugeben, dass er nie nach jenem Abnehmer gesucht hatte. Und musste sie mit ihren Erfahrungen nicht selbst wissen, dass es eben jene Männer gab für welche sie das perfekte Opfer war? Sicher wusste sie dies, musste es ja zwangsläufig so wie er am eigenen Leib erfahren haben. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund, dass sie solch panische Angst davor gehabt hatte er würde sie weggeben. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ihn anderen vorzog musste er lächeln. 

Doch ihre leise, zitternde Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Wenn mich niemand will... dann könnt Ihr mich auch nicht wollen...“

Verwirrt blinzelte Hux, spürte wie Röte in seinem Gesicht aufstieg als sie ihn mit müden Augen anblickte.

„Wir hatten das nun schon öfters... bist du hier um zu denken?“

„N-nein, es tut mir Leid, Herr.“

Seine Augen wanderten von ihrer mittlerweile etwas angeschwollenen Wange, zu den blauen Flecken an ihrer Schulter und Hüfte, welche wohl dem Sturz aus dem Bett zuzuschreiben waren, und dem roten Striemen auf ihren Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment realisierte er was er ihr eigentlich angetan hatte und dass obwohl sie ihn anscheinend so sehr vergötterte. Die Erkenntnis, dass er immer mehr zu einem jener Männer wurde, verdrängend, fragte er sie: „Du weißt, dass du dir das alles selbst zu zuschreiben hast? Wenn du dir nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht hättest, wäre das alles nichts passiert.“

Sie nickte zustimmend und entschuldigte sich erneut leise.

Unschlüssig stand Hux da, legte seinen Gürtel wieder an und wusste nicht wie er nun weiter verfahren sollte. Sich betrinken? Schlafen gehen? Mit oder ohne dem kleinen Ding? Erschrocken nahm er einen sanften Ruck an seinem Hosenbein war und wusste ohne hinabzublicken, dass sie sich mal wieder in dem Stoff seiner Hose verkrallt hatte. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen, diese neue Masche musste er ihr dringend abgewöhnen.

„Darf ich trotzdem bleiben?“, fragte sie unsicher und als er nicht antwortete begann sich ihre Stimme panisch zu überschlagen, „Bitte... ich verspreche... ich werde nicht mehr nachdenken... nie wieder... ich mache alles... alles...“

Ihre Verzweiflung schwappte zu ihm über und drohte ihn zu ertränken. Überfordert wollte er vor ihr zurückweichen, doch die tief in ihr wohnende Verzweiflung ließ sie ihn weiter festhalten.

„Ich...“, entfuhr es ihm während er in ihre ihn anflehenden Augen blickte. Sich schnell sammelnd schnalzte er abschätzig mit der Zunge und antwortete: „Wie du bereits sagtest, niemand will dich! Also bleibst du wohl hier...“

Als wollte sie ihm widersprechen, als wisse sie viele Wege wie man sie los werden könne öffnete sie ihren Mund, doch Hux, befürchtend sie könne ihn ertappen, kam ihr schnell zuvor: „Ich will nichts mehr hören.“

Sichtlich widerwillig schloss sie ihren Mund, senkte den Blick und lehnte ihren Kopf sanft gegen sein Bein.

„Danke...“, wisperte sie und als sie erneut anfing zu weinen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht demütig in dem Stoff seiner Hose.

Sonderbar gerührt tätschelte er vorsichtig ihren Kopf, so wie man dies bei einem Tier tun würde.

„Es ist gut“, sagte er bestimmt, blickte auf den Striemen auf ihren Rücken und dachte, dass nichts gut sei. Aber sie war trotz allem ein sehr einfach gestricktes Individuum und so schmiegte sie sich ergeben in seine Hand, genoss seine Berührung und schien schon alles was geschehen war vergessen zu haben. Manchmal beneidete er sie um ihre Einfachheit.

Erneut ihren Kopf tätschelnd erklärte er schließlich: „Es ist spät. Ich... wir sollten schlafen.“

Nickend löste sie ihren Griff und blieb doch zusammengesunken sitzen. Sie nicht weiter beachtend ging er ins Bad, machte sich mit mechanischer Langsamkeit fertig und vermied es dabei in den Spiegel zu blicken.

Aus dem Bad heraustretend fand der General sein kleines Haustier immer noch am selben Platz sitzend vor.

„Du solltest genügend trinken bevor du ins Bett kommst, verstanden? Und ich will, dass du vorher duschst.“

Sich auf ihre Hände aufstützend begann sie sich wieder mal auf allen Vieren in seine Richtung zu bewegen.

„Bist du ein Tier?“, zischte er, selber verdrängend oder vergessend, dass er gerade von ihr als Haustier gedacht hatte.

In ihrer Bewegung inne haltend blickte sie zu ihm hoch, zögerte einen Moment und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern als wisse sie es selber nicht. Der Teil in ihm, der so war wie jene andere Männer, kam nicht darum herum es zu mögen, es zu lieben, dass sie sich selber so degradierte. Gegen jenen Teil ankämpfend, erklärte er: „Solange ich es dir nicht explizit befehle, wirst du hier nicht auf dem Boden krabbeln!“

Beschämt nickte sie und stand schließlich auf. Wie sie so da stand, fiel ihm mal wieder auf, dass sie gar nicht so klein war wie sie immer wirkte. Das fehlende Halsband trug keinen unwesentlichen Teil zu einer veränderten Außenwirkung bei. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm dies gefiel.

„Also los jetzt...“, forderte er sie auf endlich zu verschwinden und wie sich die Tür hinter ihm verschloss seufzte er mal wieder auf. Fahrig griff er nach einen der vielen Flaschen und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer. Unachtsam zog er sich um, kroch ins Bett und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen das Kopfteil seines Betts. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich nicht einfach eine oder mehrere Tabletten seiner Schlaftabletten- und Tranquilizersammlung rein werfen sollte, doch jahrelanges Ausprobieren hatte ihn gelehrt, dass nichts besser wirkte als Alkohol. So stürzte er den ersten Schluck begierig hinunter und hatte die Flasche immerhin zu einem Drittel geleert als die Tür auf surrte. Die beruhigende, schläfrig Wirkung des Alkohols bereits spürend, stellte er die Flasche ab und lauschte ihren zögerlichen Schritten. Die zweite Bettdecke aufschlagend, wisperte er leise: „Komm her!“

Die Bewegung der Matratze verriet ihm, dass sie ganz nah war und so wand er ihr schließlich sein Gesicht zu. Natürlich war sie nackt, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Als sie auf seiner Höhe angekommen war blickte sie ihn fragend an und zwang sich dabei ein kleines Lächeln auf. Er wusste, dass sie nur ihre Angst versuchte zu überspielen.

Hux ignorierte ihren fragenden Blick und ergriff den Zipfel ihrer Bettdecke. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er ihr an sich hinzulegen und als sie sich schließlich zögerlich hinlegte, deckte er sie zu. Unmerklich zog er dabei die Luft ein und mochte ihren frisch geduschten Geruch. Er hatte all den Dreck vom Boden und den sicherlich vorhandenen Angstschweiß nicht in seinem Bett gewollt und zudem war es gut gewesen kurzen Abstand zu ihr zu haben und sich sammeln zu können. Trunken betrachtete er wie sie sich sichtlich erschöpft zusammen rollte und ihn doch nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie traute ihm nicht, traute ihm noch weniger als vor seinem kläglich gescheiterten Projekt sie handzahmer zu machen.

In seinem Nachtschrank nach seinen Tranquilizern suchend, realisierte er, dass ein Großteil der stattgefundenen Konflikte zum einen darauf beruhten, dass sie einfach wirklich viele Fehler machte, zum anderen jedoch daran lagen, dass sie sich nicht traute offen zu ihm zu sprechen. Die Tablettenpackung anblickend, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt wollte, dass sie ihn mit all ihren nichtigen Gedanken belästigte. Ohne sie um Einverständnis zu fragen steckte er ihr zwei Tabletten, eine leichte Überdosis, in den Mund.

„Nicht schlucken, im Mund zergehen lassen!“, trug er ihr auf und ließ das Licht herunter fahren. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit sprach er schließlich: „Ich will... ich will, dass du mir zukünftig sagst, wenn du solch abstruse Gedanken hast. Du hättest mir einiges ersparen können, wenn du die letzten Tage nicht so ein Theater abgezogen hättest...“

Mit betretener Stimme erwiderte sie: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch so viel Ärger bereitet habe, Herr.“

Der General schwieg und ließ sich unter seine Decke gleiten.

„Heißt das, dass ich jetzt sagen darf was ich denke?“

Genervt schloss er seine Augen, welch eine dumme Idee war das gewesen, welch eine schrecklich dumme Idee von ihm.

„Ja. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass du mich jetzt permanent mit allem was dich beschäftigt belästigen wirst, ist das klar?“

„Ja, Herr. Also nur wenn es ganz wichtig ist?“

,Ganz wichtig' war etwas sehr Subjektives, dachte er und bejahte ihre Frage trotz dessen.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?“

Hux tastete im Dunkeln nach der Flasche und führte diese direkt an seinen Mund.

_Nein, _ durchfuhr es ihm und trotzdem antwortete er mit einem „Ja“. 

„Ich... ich hab' immer noch Angst...“, gestand sie leise ein.

Hux wusste nicht, ob er genervt oder belustigt reagieren sollte, ob der Tatsache, dass dies keine Frage, sondern eine Aussage war. Aber es war ihm ja nichts Neues, dass sie nicht sonderlich schlau war. Was sollte er also schon von ihr erwarten? Erneut nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und hoffte, dass die Tranquilizer bald ihre Wirkung tun würden.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es gut ist, dass du bleibst.“

„Aber wenn wir morgen aufwachen... was ist dann? Was soll ich dann tun? Was erwartet ihr von mir? Ich habe Angst wieder alles falsch zu machen...“, stammelte sie nervös.

Die Flasche wieder abstellend, drehte er sich zu ihr, auch wenn er sie in der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen konnte. Beruhigt vom Alkohol und einem plötzlich sonderbaren Bedürfnis folgend ihr Ruhe zu geben, flüsterte er im beruhigenden Ton, so wie die Hundeartikel es empfahlen: „Es kann morgen weiter alles gut und wie vorher sein, aber nur wenn du wieder wie vorher sein wirst.“

„Und das reicht? Dann seid Ihr wieder zufrieden mit mir?“, fragte sie leise und ihre Stimmlage erinnerte ihn an die eines Kindes welches sich nichts mehr als Anerkennung und Zuneigung wünschte. Hux haderte mit sich, ob er ihr jene Dinge geben wollte oder viel mehr konnte und so schwieg er. Zu benebelt war er durch das hochprozentige Getränk als das er hätte reagieren können wie ihre Hände plötzlich nach ihm tasteten und schließlich seine Hand fanden. Fest umschlossen ihre zittrigen Finger die seinen und er konnte spüren, dass sie nah war, wirklich nah.

„D-das soll wirklich reichen?“, fragte sie ihn atemlos.

Sie war unverschämt, grenzüberschreitend und respektlos mit ihrem heutigen dauernden Anfassen und doch erwiderte er den Druck ihrer Hände mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Das reicht.“

Dem Rascheln der Bettdecke zu folge konnte er sich vorstellen wie sie sich klein zusammen rollte und ihn doch nicht los ließ. Er konnte hören wie sie versuchte es vor ihm zu verstecken, dass sie wieder weinte.

„Wie gesagt, es reicht... es ist gut!“

Als Antwort intensivierte sich ihr Weinen nur noch mehr und sich zurückgewiesen fühlend befreite er seine Hand aus ihrem festen Griff.

„Was soll ich denn noch tun? Was willst du noch hören?“, fragte er mit einem Gefühl der Ohnmacht kämpfend.

Anscheinend nicht gewillt den Körperkontakt zu ihm aufzugeben fasste sie wieder nach seiner Hand und presste mühselig zwischen ihrem Schluchzen hervor: „E-es … es tut mir Leid... ich … bin nur so … so erleichtert.“

Erneut kam sie ihm näher als suche sie Schutz in seinen Armen. Hux rutschte unwillkürlich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen von ihr weg. Nicht noch einmal würde er diese Nähe wie damals zulassen. Und doch ließ er seine Hand in der ihren ruhen und doch streckte er seine andere nach ihr aus bis er ihren Haarschopf vorfand. Vorsichtig tätschelte er diesen wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte und musste etwas lächeln wie sie sich wieder gegen seine Hand schmiegte. Ihrem ruhiger werdenden Atem lauschend, kam er nicht umhin wieder mal daran zu denken, dass sie wirklich nicht viel anders als ein kleiner, anhänglicher Hund war. Aber selbst den ergebensten, anhänglichsten Hund musste man hin und wieder gut behandeln, damit dieser seine vergötternde Zuneigung gegenüber seinem Besitzer beibehalten würde. Alles hatte seinen Preis. Hux strich ihr durch das Haar so wie sie es bei ihm an jenem unheilvollen Abend getan hatte, erneut reagierte sie auf seine Berührung indem sie sich eng gegen seine Hand lehnte. Ein leises, angenehmes Geräusch der Zufriedenheit entfuhr ihr. Es war ein kleiner Preis, den er zu zahlen bereit war.


	30. Chapter 30

_ The curious paradox is that, when I accept myself as I am, then I can change. _

_ Carl Rogers _

Die Augen aufschlagend blickte Hux müde auf das kleine, tief in der Bettdecke eingekuschelte Ding vor ihm. Ihre Atmung ging gleichmäßig und ruhig. Die kleine Überdosis an Tranquilizern tat anscheinend immer noch ihren Dienst. Nachdenklich rollte er sich auf den Rücken, ließ den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren und spürte dabei unangenehmerweise Schuld ihr gegenüber. Keine nagende, ihn übermannende Schuld. Eher eine leicht pulsierende, ihn mahnende Schuld. Und diese Schuld weckte in ihm die Befürchtung, dass nichts mehr gut sein würde, obwohl er ihr dies zugesagt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie es schaffen würde wie vorher zu werden. Nicht nachdem wie sie sich gestern präsentiert hatte. Die Kontrolle über sich und die eigenen Emotionen verlierend und ihn dabei hemmungslos mit diesen belästigend. Ihn grenzüberschreitend anfassend, über dieses Klammern an seinem Hosenbein konnte er gerade so noch hinwegsehen, aber dass sie ihm unaufgefordert und ungefragt an sein Geschlechtsteil gelangt hatte. Diese Tatsache schockierte ihn tatsächlich immer noch. Er musste an das entschlossene Blitzen in ihren Augen denken und wusste, dass er sie nicht noch einmal dermaßen eigenwillig und selbstbestimmt haben wollte. Nie wieder. Doch wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollte, wenn ihre Worte gestern mal wieder nur leer gewesen waren, dann würde er ihr wieder weh tun müssen und dann würde er wieder Schuld spüren. So wie jetzt, obwohl sie ja die Schuldige war und nicht er. Er hasste es, hasste sie dafür, dass sie es schaffte immer wieder diese Schuld in ihm hervorzurufen, obwohl sie mit ihrem Verhalten immer wieder alles zerstörte. Warum konnte sie nicht so funktionieren wie er es sich wünschte? Alles wäre so viel einfacher.

Wieder drehte er sich vorsichtig zu ihr um, wieder studierte er ihre so unschuldig wirkende Gestalt. Wie unschuldig war sie wirklich? Wie viel Kalkül hatte ihr ganzes Verhalten gestern gehabt? Konnte er ihren Worte wirklich glauben? Ihren Worten, die sie letztendlich vor seiner Wut gerettet hatten. War es wirklich so, dass sie so drängend bei ihm bleiben wollte? Bei ihm bleiben... nur bei ihm.

Seine Augen glitten über ihr friedliches Gesicht und blieben auf ihrer geschwollenen Wange hängen. Er entschied sich nicht weiter nachzudenken. Sie würde noch diese eine Chance bekommen, die letzte vieler Chancen. Und auch wenn er nicht weiter nachdenken wollte, erfasste ihn Unruhe ob der Sorge sie könnte nicht wieder sein braves, pflegeleichtes Mädchen werden, das keine Ansprüche, keine Erwartungen an ihn stellte, das ihn nicht hinterfragte, sondern einfach nur dankbar und ihm zugewandt da saß und ihn mit aufmerksamen Blick zulächelte. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Vorerst nicht. Das andere Thema war für ihn vorerst irrelevant geworden. Er sehnte sich so viel mehr nach ihrer stummen, liebevollen Ergebenheit, als nach ihren Lippen um seinen Schwanz.

Angespannt beobachtete er wie sie begann sich zu regen und spürte wie sich seine Unruhe intensivierte. Müde blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen während sie sich müde noch etwas tiefer in ihre Decke kuschelte. Zwei Tabletten waren bei ihrem Gewicht wirklich zu viel gewesen und so schloss sie sichtlich benommen wieder ihre Augen. Ungeduldig zog er kräftig an ihrer Decke und sofort fuhr sie erschrocken hoch. Orientierungslos blickte sie sich kurz um, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. Wissend, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, dass sie auf ihn herabblickte, ließ sie sich schnell wieder unter die Bettdecke gleiten um von dort zu ihm hoch zu blicken.

„Guten Morgen“, wisperte sie und als er nicht reagierte lächelte sie vorsichtig und unsicher. Nervös studierte sie sein Gesicht.

„Es ist doch alles gut?“, fragte sie, sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe beißend, „Oder etwa nicht?“

Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf.

„Alles ist gut...“

Sichtlich erleichtert schmiegte sie sich eng in seine Hand und lächelte ihn dabei süß und ergeben an, so wie er es sich wünschte. Hux musste lächeln und es fiel ihm schwer sich von ihr zu lösen. Aber es musste sein. Vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben dachte der General darüber nach, dass es Zeit für eine Auszeit sei. Drei, vier Tage, vielleicht auch eine Woche. Mehr nicht. Erschöpft fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht wie er aufstand und sich Richtung Dusche begab. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um, befahl ihr sich etwas anzuziehen und hoffte inständig dabei, dass sie auf ihrem Platz warten würde, sobald er aus dem Bad getreten war.

Er und auch sie hatten Glück, denn natürlich wartete sie auf ihn und natürlich blickte sie ihn mit aufmerksam ergebenen Augen an und natürlich lächelte sie. Erleichtert setzte er sich hin, griff nach dem Brot, brach ihr wie gewohnt ein Stück ab und hielt dann doch in der Bewegung inne.

Sich an ihre gestrigen Worte erinnernd, fragte er: „Hast du überhaupt Hunger?“

„Ich... es tut mir Leid, ich glaube... ich kann jetzt nichts essen“, gab sie beschämt zu.

Seine Hand wieder zurückziehend antwortete er kurz und knapp: „Gut.“

Nichts war gut.

Mit plötzlich besorgter Miene fragte sie: „Wenn ich es nicht sofort schaffe zuzunehmen... k-kann ich Euch trotzdem gefallen?“

Sich abwendend und nach seinem Tee greifend schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Nein... ich denke nicht.“

Er brauchte sie nicht anzuschauen, denn nur zu gut konnte er sich ihren bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen. Sie hatte selber Schuld, ging es ihm durch den Kopf als er an seinem heißen Tee nippte. Äußerlich seelenruhig, innerlich jedoch dezent brodelnd begann er zu essen und stellte dabei erneut alles in Frage.

So brütete Hux einige Minuten vor sich her, steigerte sich immer mehr in die vermeintliche Zurückweisung hinein während er lustlos auf einem Stück Obst herumkaute und ignorierte gekonnt wie sie ihn mit kaum hörbarer Stimme versuchte anzusprechen. Sich frecherweise nicht beirren lassend, sprach sie ihn erneut mit nun viel lauterer, fordernder Stimme an, so dass er genervt zu ihr herumwirbelte.

„Was?“

Erschrocken zog sie ihren Kopf ein und stammelte dann: „K-kann ich vielleicht doch... doch etwas zu essen bekommen, Herr?“

„Du hast doch gerade gesagt, du würdest nichts wollen?“, schnauzte er sie an und es tat ihm nicht Leid wie sie unter seiner lauten Stimme zusammen zuckte.

„Aber ich will Euch gefallen...“, gab sie hilflos zu und Hux erstarrte bei ihren Worten und ihrem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Das Brodeln in ihm wurde weniger.

„So?“

Schnell nickte sie mit weiterhin ernstem, entschlossenem Blick.

Hux zögerte, dann griff er nach einem Stück Obst und hielt es ihr hin, doch wie sie dankend danach griff, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee und so hob er es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und schnalzte ermahnend mit seiner Zunge.

„Komm her!“

Unsicher rutschte sie nah vor ihn und sah ihn mit irritiert erwartungsvollem Blick an.

„Hände hinter den Rücken!“

Etwas zu langsam und zu zögerlich für seinen Geschmack, aber immerhin ohne weitere Nachfragen folgte sie seinem Befehl und wartete brav auf den nächsten.

Wieder hielt er ihr das Obst hin, doch sie wartete mit großen Augen auf seine Anweisungen.

„Willst du nun etwas oder nicht?“

Dies als Aufforderung verstehend, reckte sie sich ihm entgegen, doch bevor sie in das Stück beißen konnte, zog er seine Hand etwas höher. Nicht verstehend was er vor hatte, hielt sie inne und musterte ihn stumm. Auffordernd nickte er ihr zu und sogleich reckte sie sich wieder nach ihrem Frühstück. Hux musste grinsen wie er erneut das Obststück etwas höher hielt und sie mühselig versuchte dieses mit ihren Lippen zu erreichen. Es erheiterte ihn ungemein wie sie sich abmühte um ihn zufrieden zu stellen, wie sie ihren Körper unbeholfen reckte bis sie irgendwann das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne kippte. Gerade so konnte sie sich mit ihren Händen auf seinem Oberschenkel abstützten nur um ihn schuldbewusst und mit eingezogenem Kopf anzublicken. Bei ihrem so unterwürfigen, hilflosem Anblick, ihren Händen an seinen Beinen und dem mehr oder weniger subtilen Ausleben seiner Macht über sie, begann sein bestes Stück sich vorsichtig zu Wort zu melden und sich gegen die Enge seiner Hose zu drängen.

Schnell ging sie zurück in die ihr aufgetragene Position und versuchte erneut die Frucht in seiner Hand zu erreichen. Vergeblich zu erreichen, denn jedes Mal wenn sie zuversichtlich in das Stück Obst beißen wollte, entzog er es ihr und war dabei doch erstaunt wie determiniert sie weiterhin blieb. Beschließend, dass er genug Spaß gehabt hatte ließ er sie schließlich gewinnen und sah ihr zu wie sie es endlich zu fassen bekam und herzhaft hinein biss. Ihre Hände weiterhin folgsam hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkte konnte sie es nicht verhindern wie ihr der klebrig süße orangene Saft das Kinn hinunter auf ihr Dekolletee tropfte nur um zwischen ihren Brüsten zu verschwinden. Beschämt blickte sie an sich hinab und wie in seiner damaligen Phantasie fing er die klebrige Flüssigkeit mit seinen Fingern ab. Das Ziehen verwandelte sich in verlangendes Pulsieren.

Bestimmt führte er seine Finger zu ihrem Mund und lächelte anerkennend wie sie diesen schnell etwas öffnete um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Zumindest bei dieser Körperöffnung hatte sie wenig Scham ihm diese zur Verfügung zu stellen. Feuchte Lippen legten sich eng um Zeige- und Mittelfinger und eine noch feuchtere Zunge engte diese noch mehr ein. Auf keuchend stieß er seine Finger noch etwas tiefer in ihren Mund und schaute zufrieden zu wie sie brav an diesen begann zu saugen.

„Gutes Mädchen...“, hauchte er und sah vor Lust wahnsinnig werdend zu wie sie seine Finger immer tiefer zwischen ihren vollen Lippen verschwinden ließ. Alle Bedenken des heutigen Morgens waren verschwunden. Alle. Alles war wieder gut und würde nur noch besser werden. Wieder einmal fiel es ihm schwer sich zu trennen und nur widerwillig zog er seine Finger aus ihrem Mund.

Seine morgendlichen, sentimentalen Gedanken, dass es ihm reichte wenn sie nur so werde wie zuvor, dass der Wunsch ihr seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu stecken erst einmal weniger Gewicht hatte, ließen ihn spöttisch den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Nichts lieber als das würde er jetzt tun wie er sie da so devot und ihm ausgeliefert sitzen sah, die Arme immer noch hinter ihrem Rücken, den Oberkörper durchgedrückt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihre Schenkel leicht auseinander gestellt hatte. Hux blieb die Luft weg und fast hätte er vor lauter sexueller Frustration laut auf geseufzt. Und doch, egal wie leicht sie zu nehmen gerade wirkte, er würde es nicht tun. Hatte er doch sein Vertrauen in ihre schon öfters so offen dargelegte Willigkeit verloren. Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin, das hatte er auf unangenehme Art und Weise lernen müssen. Nicht noch einmal sollte es so enden wie nach seinen letzten beiden Annäherungsversuchen, nach welchen er sich so voller Schuld ihr gegenüber gefühlt hatte, nach welchen er angefangen hatte Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Aber es sollte um ihn gehen, nicht um sie. Also würde er noch etwas warten, testen wie ernst es ihr war bis er endlich zum Zug kommen könnte. Und er würde zum Zug kommen.

Beiläufig und herablassend schob er ihr das restliche Stück Obst grob in den Mund und stand schließlich auf. Ihren Kopf kurz tätschelnd, erklärte er ihr, dass sie seine Reste essen dürfte, spielte bei dem ziehenden Schmerzen zwischen seinen Beinen kurz mit dem Gedanken doch noch schnell selber Hand an sich zulegen, verwarf diesen schließlich nur um so rasch wie möglich zu verschwinden. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und ihm ein gequälter Seufzer entfuhr, hoffte er, dass sich all seine Zurückhaltung eins Tages lohnen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seine Zurückhaltung sollte sich lohnen und im Gegenzug dazu machte sie sich gut, wirklich gut. Es war alles wieder so wie immer, beziehungsweise war es so viel besser. Noch mehr als zuvor gab sie ihm das Gefühl, dass er das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben war. Ein angenehmes Gefühl, besonders da er sich, nicht wie in einer normalen, gleichberechtigten Beziehung, nicht genötigt fühlte ihr dieses Gefühl zurückzugeben, nicht genötigt war ihr das Gleiche entgegen zu bringen was sie ihm an Fürsorge und Ergebenheit entgegen brachte. Wieso taten sich Menschen überhaupt jene gleichberechtigten Partnerschaften an, wenn es so doch so viel leichter war? Immer mehr verstand er seinen Vater, den es immer wieder zu seiner Mutter gezogen hatte. Seiner so liebevollen, aber dabei so rückgratlosen, dependenten und schwachen Mutter, die seinem Vater nichts hatte entgegen setzen können oder wollen. Und das obwohl Brendol Hux einen, von außen betrachtet, so viel besseren Fang mit der Frau gemacht hatte, welche offiziell an seiner Seite residierte. Maratelle Hux. Groß, schlank, voller aristokratischer Eleganz und eben solcher aristokratisch herablassender Kälte. Kälte allen Lebendem gegenüber außer ihrem kleinen flauschig weißen Hund. Er wusste noch genau wie er sich als kleiner Junge solch einen Hund oder viel mehr dessen Liebe gewünscht hatte. Oder war es die unerreichbare Liebe seiner Stiefmutter gewesen, welche er sich gewünscht hatte? Wie auch immer. Er war schrecklich neidisch gewesen auf jene innige Beziehung und hatte natürlich versucht ein Teil dieser zu werden. Erfolglos. Als sein Vater ihn mit fast fünf Jahren seiner Mutter entriss um endlich einen Mann aus ihm zu machen und ihn somit zu einem Mitglied des Hauses Hux werden ließ, hatte ihm Maratelle schnell klar gemacht, dass er mehr als unerwünscht war indem sie ihn bis zum Ende mit absoluter Nichtachtung gestraft hatte. So sehr er seine Erinnerungen durchforstete, er konnte sich an nicht einen Wortwechsel mit jener Frau erinnern. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, war er doch das permanente Zeichen für die Untreue seines Vaters gewesen. Also hatte er versucht wenigstens die Liebe ihres Hundes zu gewinnen, doch auch dieser hatte ihn, so wie jeden anderen außer Maratelle, gekonnt ignoriert. Sein Vater hatte diesen Hund gehasst und wenn Maratelle nicht anwesend gewesen war, hatte er dem verzogenen Köter hin und wieder mal einen Tritt verpasst, auf welche das Tier mit stoischer Missachtung reagiert hatte und gelassen davon stolziert war. Der kleine Armitage war jedes Mal froh gewesen, dass ausnahmsweise mal nicht er derjenige gewesen war, der einen Tritt abbekam. Im Nachhinein wunderte er sich manchmal, dass sein zu Jähzorn und Brutalität neigender Vater es zu nicht mehr als einem fast harmlosen Tritt verleitet hatte. Wie einfach hätte man dem Mistvieh doch einfach den Hals umdrehen können? Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Brendol Hux doch seine Frau viel zu sehr gefürchtet und Angst davor sie könnte ihn mit noch mehr Verachtung strafen als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Und so trollte sich dieser weiterhin zu jener Küchengehilfin. Was für Maratelle ihr Hund war, war Armitages Mutter für seinen Vater. Nur er, der am meisten Liebe gebraucht hätte, hatte Niemanden gehabt. Noch nicht einmal die Liebe eines Hundes war ihm vergönnt gewesen.

Seine Hand fuhr vorsichtig und fast zärtlich über ihren Kopf als er aus seinen Gedanken zurückfand . Es war nur gerecht, dass er, auch wenn erst fast 30 Jahre später, solch eine bedingungslose Zuneigung erfuhr. Mit wachen Augen blickte sie ihn an und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Diese kleine Geste mit einem Lächeln quittierend, klopfte er gegen sein Bein und bedeutete ihr ihren Kopf gegen dieses zu lehnen. Zufrieden lächelnd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und schmiegte sich eng an sein Bein. Ihr wieder durch die Haare streichend fragte er sich, ob das was der Hund für Maratelle gewesen war, was die Küchengehilfin für seinen Vater gewesen war, dieses kleine Ding letztendlich für ihn war? Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er hatte eine gehörige Portion Abstand zu ihr, nur sie im Gegenzug nicht zu ihm. So sollte es sein und nicht andersherum. Sie war absolut abhängig von ihm, aber er nicht von ihr. Natürlich war es nett so ein kleines, einen bedingungslos anhimmelndes Haustier um sich zu wissen, aber davon hing sein Glück nicht ab.

Während er gedankenverloren mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte, widmete er sich wieder seinem Datapad. Sein Glück hing viel eher davon ab Ren endlich loszuwerden. Von Anfang an war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass Ren mehr als ungeeignet für die Position des obersten Anführers war. Fast wäre ihm jemand wie Mitaka auf jenem Platz lieber, denn dieser war wenigstens kontrollierbar. Aber Ren... Ren war durch und durch unkontrollierbar, verfolgte irgendwelchen persönlichen Rachegelüsten, vergaß dabei das große Ganze und brachte Chaos. Chaos in die so wohl geordneten Reihen der ersten Ordnung. Hux schauderte es immer noch bei dem Gedanken an diesen dämlichen Alleingang auf Crait. Es reichte endgültig. Dieser Mann war nicht länger tragbar. War ohnehin noch nie tragbar gewesen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der so dachte. In den letzten Wochen hatte er bereits eine Reihe an Offizieren und Generälen um sich sammeln können, die seiner Meinung waren und ihre volle Unterstützung im Falle eines plötzlichen, tragischen Todes Rens zugesichert hatten. Die Planung jenes ach so tragischen Todes oblag nun ihm und er musste feststellen, dass dies kein leichtes Unterfangen werden würde. Es war etwas anderes, vollkommen anderes jemanden wie Brooks aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Ren war mit seinen Fähigkeiten immer ein Schritt voraus.

„Vergiften... was sollte so schwer daran sein ihn einfach zu vergiften?“, murmelte er vor sich her. Schon immer hatte er den Hang zu Selbstgesprächen, wenn er sich alleine wähnte. Ein Relikt aus seiner Kindheit, in der er meistens niemanden zum Reden gehabt hatte außer sich selbst.

Müde blickte sie ihn an so wie sie es immer tat, wenn er hin und wieder seine Gedanken diesbezüglich Ren aussprach. Es war angenehm jemanden zum Zuhören zu haben, mehr erwartete er auch nicht von ihr. Was sollte sie schon sagen? In ihrem Kopf ging nicht viel vor. Zumindest schaute sie ihn immer interessiert und mitleidig an und manchmal, wenn er besonders in Rage war, da es zuvor wieder einmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit Ren gegeben hatte, drückte sie mitfühlend seine Hand. Eine sinnlose Geste im Anbetracht der ganzen Misere, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine niedliche Geste, die ihm das Gefühl gab nicht ganz alleine zu sein.

Angefangen hatte diese Form der Interaktion als Ren ihn vor über einer Woche mal wieder als Sandsack benutzt hatte und er es gerade so auf sein Sofa geschafft hatte. Wie sie ihn bestürzt angeschaut hatte und ihm fürsorglich das Blut von den Lippen gewischt hatte, war es aus ihm herausgebrochen. So sehr wie es noch nie aus ihm herausgebrochen war. Sie hatte ihn stumm, mit großen Augen zugehört und immer wieder sehr verständnisvoll genickt oder mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, wie er ihr sich über all die Ungerechtigkeiten, die ihm durch Ren widerfuhren, ausließ. Als sie ihm danach voller Anteilnahme durch die Haare gestrichen hatte und ihm beteuert hatte wie Leid ihr das alles für ihn täte, hatte er sich einen Augenblick lang unwahrscheinlich geschämt. Geschämt, dass er sich wirklich von so etwas wie ihr bemitleiden und versorgen ließ. Fast hätte er sie gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt um ihr klar zumachen, dass er, General der ersten Ordnung, kein Mitleid von ihr, irgendeiner Sklavin, bräuchte. Aber er hatte sich beherrschen können und war tatsächlich immer noch stolz auf sich, dass er seinen Impulsen nicht nachgegangen war. Und bis jetzt lohnte es sich tatsächlich vorsichtig und bedächtig mit ihr umzugehen.

„Bist du sehr müde?“

„Ein bisschen...“, gab sie zu und unterdrückte ein aufkommendes Gähnen.

„Geh schon einmal ins Bett, ich komme bald nach...“, trug er ihr auf während er ihr gönnerhaft die Wange tätschelte. Wie sie aufstand und ging konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihrem schwingenden, kaum bedeckten Hintern abwenden. Um sich abzulenken wendete er doch schnell seinen Blick ab, aber es war schon zu spät. Da war es wieder. Das Ziehen. Sein ständiger, dauerhafter Begleiter. Damit jenes Ziehen sich nicht in Schmerzen verwandelte, musste er sich mittlerweile fast zwei Mal am Tag einen runter holen. Es glich einer Folter. Das Objekt seiner Begierde zum Greifen nah, jeden Tag, und doch fand er keine Erlösung.

Bestimmt widmete er sich wieder seiner Giftliste zu und unterdrückte sein Verlangen. Es gab Wichtigeres als die Erfüllung seiner Triebe.

Seine Bestimmtheit hielt nicht lange an und so machte auch er sich bettfertig. Wie er zu ihr ins Bett kroch, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem schläfrigen Lächeln und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er diese und ergriff sie doch nicht wie er es sonst getan hätte. Verunsichert zog sie ihre Hand zurück und fragte: „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Er zögerte, kalkulierte innerlich seine Möglichkeiten und überging dann ihre Frage: „Du hast mir schon öfters gesagt, dass du alles für mich tun würdest, dass meine Zufriedenheit das Wichtigste für dich wäre...“

Zustimmend nickte sie und Hux fand, dass man dies guten Gewissens als Konsens werten konnte.

„Gut!“

Wieder zögerte er kurz, war es ihm doch peinlich seinen größten Wunsch nun so offen darzulegen.

„Es gibt etwas... etwas was du für mich tun könntest...“

Es ärgerte in, dass er ihr das Halsband samt Leine abgenommen hatte und beides entsorgt hatte. Wie viel einfacher wäre es sie einfach an der Leine zu packen und so zu positionieren wie er sie haben wollte.

Also fasste er nach ihrer Hand und führte diese zögerlich unter die Bettdecke und legte diese vorsichtig auf sein hartes Glied. Angespannt betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, fürchtete sich fast vor einer möglicherweise ängstlichen Reaktion und wurde daher umso mehr von einem wissenden Lächeln ihrerseits überrascht. Zärtlich, aber doch mit einer gewissen Entschlossenheit umfasste sie seinen Schwanz durch den Stoff der Hose und drückte leicht zu. Hux entfuhr ein verlangendes Winseln und ohne es steuern zu können drückte er ihr seinen Unterleib entgegen. Ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, zog sie seine Hose etwas herunter und legte sein bestes Stück frei. Hux war froh, dass die Bettdecke immer noch über ihm lag und sein intimstes Körperteil somit nicht komplett bloßgestellt war. Denn bloßgestellt fühlte er sich so oder so. Durch ihre süße, passive, naive Art hatte er schon wieder fast vergessen gehabt, dass sie eigentlich nur eine Hure war, die so viel mehr Erfahrung hatte als er. Mehr als gar keine Erfahrung zu haben, war tatsächlich auch kein Meisterwerk. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sich der General furchtbar eingeschüchtert.

„Stop!“, keuchte er wie sie ihn vorsichtig zwischen seinen Beinen zu massieren begann.

„Runter! Auf den Boden!“

Wenn sie sich wie eine Hure benahm, konnte er sie auch so behandeln. Sich sammelnd richtete er sich auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, während sie sich folgsam auf die Knie vor ihm begab. Wie sie ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken verschränkte, ihm somit ihren Oberkörper leicht entgegen drückte und ihre Beine etwas auseinander schob, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass sich seine gelegentlichen Spielchen mit ihr während des Frühstücks ausgezahlt hatten. Nicht länger fühlte er sich eingeschüchtert durch ihre Erfahrungen, letztendlich war er sowieso immer am längeren Hebel.

„Komm her!“, befahl er ihr und musste grinsen wie sie etwas unbeholfen auf ihren Knien zu ihm rutschen musste. Kurz glitt sein Blick über ihren nackten, sich ihm darbietenden Körper, den er nur zu gern berühren würde. Aber er wollte sein Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern. Bisher erschien sie ihm recht entspannt und sehr vertrauensselig ihm gegenüber, als ängstlich oder verschreckt. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich etwas schneller als sonst, aber gleichmäßig, ihre Atmung ging ruhig und beständig. Alles gute Zeichen.

Mit zitternden Händen holte er seinen weiterhin pulsierenden Schwanz hervor und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Du weißt was du zu tun hast.“

Natürlich wusste sie was zu tun war, besser als er ohnehin. Fast schon begierig, als habe sie immer auf diese Chance gehofft, umschlossen ihre Lippen eng und fest sein Glied. Mal wieder konnte er sich ein leises Winseln nicht verkneifen. Es war genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nein, es war besser. Wahrscheinlich das Beste was er je gefühlt hatte. Fest drückte sich ihre weiche, warme Zunge gegen seinen Schwanz, während sie ihn tief in ihren Mund verschwinden ließ. Seine Hände verkrallten sich hilflos in seiner Bettdecke, da sich diese sonst in ihre Haare verkrallt hätten und ihren Kopf schnell auf und ab bewegt hätten.

So wie in seinen Phantasien. Aber er mahnte sich zur Geduld nur um im nächsten Moment frustriert auf zu wimmern wie sie ihn wieder frei gab. Schon wollte Hux sie anherrschen ihn wieder voll und ganz aufzunehmen, als ihm im nächsten Moment die Luft weg blieb. Vorsichtig saugte sie an seiner Eichel, übersäte diese mit zarten Küssen, welche sie sanft nach und nach seinen Schaft entlang verteilte. Wie sie zurück an seine feucht glänzende Eichel gelangt war, begann sie diese spielerisch mit ihrer Zungenspitze zu necken.

Voller Lust keuchte er auf und schob sich ihr mehr entgegen. So gut sich dies hier anfühlte, so sehr wollte er wieder ganz in ihre weiche Nässe zurück gleiten. Sie schien zu verstehen und im nächsten Moment schlossen sich ihre weichen, feuchten Lippen erneut um die Spitze seines Glieds. Wie sie ihn wieder in ihren heißen Mund aufnahm, blickte sie mit ihren dunklen, sanften Augen kurz zu ihm auf als wollte sie sich vergewissern, ob er zufrieden sei, ob er zufrieden mit ihr sei. Unfähig überhaupt ein Wort herauszubekommen, nickte er ihr nur aufmunternd zu. Er wüsste nicht was sie hätte besser machen können. Es war einfach perfekt, sie war einfach perfekt.

Wie sie ihren Kopf in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen auf und ab gleiten ließ, seinen Schwanz warm und sicher umschließend, wusste er, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde und als ob sie dies spürte begann sie noch stärker an ihm zu saugen und nahm ihn noch tiefer auf. Vor Verlangen zitternd schaute er ihr fasziniert zu wie sie fast seine gesamte Länge in sich aufnehmen konnte. Der sonst so kontrollierte General fühlte sie wie in einem unendlichen Rausch. Berauscht von seiner Lust, der Kontrolle und der Macht, die er über sie inne hatte. Berauscht von ihr und ihren Berührungen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und etwas beschämt wisperte er: „Schneller...“

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und bei ihrem Anblick und dem schnell reibenden Gefühl ihrer sich hin und zurück bewegenden Körperöffnung, schnalzte Hux voller Verzückung mit der Zunge auf und spürte seinen Schwanz plötzlich auf zucken. Pulsierend und zuckend entlud er sich in ihr während sie ihn eng umschlossen in ihrem Mund behielt. Keuchend sah er ihr zu wie sie brav das Resultat seiner Lust hinunter schluckte und war sich nicht sicher, ob er Anerkennung oder Verachtung hierfür spüren sollte. Mit einer Mischung aus beiden Empfindungen sah er ihr zu wie sie ihn sauber leckte und packte sich schließlich wieder ein.

Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit überrollten ihn und zufrieden gähnte er hinter hervor gehaltener Hand. Kurz blickte er sie an, stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie weiterhin in ihrer aufgetragenen Position saß und auf seinen nächsten Befehl zu warten schien. Unter ihrem Blick spürte er wie seine Wangen etwas heiß wurden. Mit abebbender Lust war es ihm plötzlich peinlich, dass er ihr seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse, dass er sich so offen dargelegt hatte.

Seine Bettdecke aufschlagend, wies er sie an ins Bad zu gehen und ihren Mund auszuspülen. Hux brauchte einen Moment für sich und außerdem wusste er, dass der Geschmack von Sperma nichts war womit man schlafen gehen wollte.

Sich erschöpft und beschämt, aber gleichzeitig auch erleichtert und stolz fühlend, kroch er unter seine Decke und schloss müde seine Augen. Er hatte es getan, endlich getan. Und es war gut gewesen, mehr als gut. Perfekt. Obwohl er sich so zurückgehalten hatte. Nicht seine Phantasien umgesetzt hatte. Weil sie wirklich gut war. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie ihm, trotz ihrer Vorgeschichte und der bestimmt 100 oder sonst wie vielen Männer vor ihm, das Gefühl hatte geben können, dass nur er alleine auf dieser Welt zählte, dass es keinen anderen vor ihm gegeben hatte und auch keinen anderen mehr geben würde. Ein erhebendes Gefühl, welches ihn zufrieden lächeln ließ.

Wie sie kurze Zeit später wiederkam, war er schon fast eingeschlafen und rollte sich doch zu ihr um. Verstohlen betrachtete er wie ihr nackter Körper unter der Bettdecke verschwand und wie sie ihn schließlich unsicher mit einem Hauch ängstlicher Erwartung anblickte. Fast hätte er sie mit Lob überschüttet, doch er wollte seine Unerfahrenheit nicht noch mehr offen legen. Wahrscheinlich war das am Ende gar nichts Besonderes gewesen? Sondern nur das Standardprogramm? Wie peinlich wäre es dann sich nun zu offenbaren und ihr zu erzählen, dass er noch nie etwas dermaßen Gutes gefühlt hatte? Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde er wieder einmal etwas rot und um von sich abzulenken, strich er ihr durch die Haare. Wissend, dass sie dies meistens mit einem Schließen ihrer Augen quittieren würde. Er hatte Glück, sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte müde auf. Dem Gefühl nachgebend ihr irgendwie zeigen zu müssen, dass er zufrieden mit ihr war, umfasste er sanft ihre Hand und musste daran denken wie sie einmal seinen Handrücken geküsst hatte und was für eine liebevolle Geste dies gewesen war. Liebevoll, aber wohl doch etwas zu offenbarend und unterwürfig für seine Position. So drückte er jene so zart in der seinen liegenden Hand vorsichtig und freute sich vielleicht etwas zu sehr, als sie jenes Drücken mit einem eben solchen quittierte.


	31. Chapter 31

Dass das Weib, wie es die Natur geschaffen und wie es der Mann gegenwärtig heranzieht, sein Feind ist und nur seine Sklavin oder seine Despotin sein kann, nie aber seine Gefährtin.

Leopold von Sacher-Masoch

Das altbekannte Ziehen zwischen seinen Lenden sollte den General am nächsten Morgen früher als sonst und äußerst unsanft aus seinem Schlaf reißen und ihn sogleich mit den Geschehnissen des gestrigen Abends konfrontieren. Peinlich berührt, dass er wirklich seinen Trieben nachgegangen war, zog er die Bettdecke hoch bis über sein Kinn und wünschte sich tief in den Boden versinken zu können. Er war nun doch nicht besser als Ren und sein Vater, sondern reihte sich ein in die Riege unkontrollierter, triebgesteuerter und nicht besonders wählerischer Männer. Überfordert und angeekelt von jener Tatsache, drückte er die Erinnerungen an seinen Sündenfall weg. So wie er es schon immer mit unangenehmen Dingen getan hatte und weiter vor hatte zu tun. Und wie er fein säuberlich seine Erinnerungen weit hinten in seinem Kopf verstaut hatte, war es ihm beinahe so als seien jene Dinge niemals wirklich passiert.

Doch wie sich die Matratze unter ihm leicht bewegte, wurde er erneut der Tatsache gewahr, dass er nicht alleine war, dass er gestern schwach geworden war und dass der Grund für jenes schwach werden neben ihm lag. Angespannt lauschte er in die Stille und war erleichtert, als die Bewegungen aufhörten. Bedächtig drehte er sich um und war froh zu sehen, dass sie sich von ihm weggedreht hatte und ihm ihren Rücken zukehrte. Ihre Decke hing nur noch locker über ihre Hüften, so wie jeden Morgen. Sie war eine unruhige Schläferin. Nachdenklich beobachtete er ihren Rücken, dessen Haut hell, aber bei weiten nicht so blass wie die seine war. Hier und da einzelne mal größere, mal kleinere Leberflecken. Keine Narben. Im Nachhinein war er froh, dass die Schnitte durch die Scherben damals keine Narben verursacht hatten. Es reichte, wenn er einen entstellten Rücken hatte.

Einem kindischen Impuls nachgebend berührte er den obersten ihrer Leberflecken, links auf ihrem Schulterblatt, vorsichtig mit seiner Fingerspitze und fuhr von diesem sanft zu dem am nächsten liegenden, etwas kleineren, dafür aber dunkleren und erhabeneren Fleck, nur um von dort zu dem nächsten wieder größeren, ebenso dunklen Fleck zu wandern. Hux fragte sich, ob sich jemals irgendwer vor ihm um das standardmäßige Hautkrebsscreening bei ihr geschert hatte. Zu dem nächsten, wieder helleren Fleck streichend, verneinte er seine Frage selbst. Wozu auch? Wesen wie sie waren austauschbar und nicht dafür gedacht lange zu „halten“.

Als er unter seiner Fingerspitze spürte wie sie sich erneut begann zu bewegen, fühlte er sich plötzlich ertappt und zog schnell seine Hand zurück. Zu spät. Schon hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht, blinzelte ihn zugewandt aus müden, halboffenen Augen an und machte dabei, wie gewohnt, keinerlei Anstalten ihren nackten Oberkörper zu bedecken. Das schon fast vergessene Ziehen und die Erinnerungen an ihre Lippen um seinen Schwanz trafen ihn erneut mit voller Wucht. Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Wie immer lächelnd, wie immer treu ergeben, ergriff sie seine Hand und küsste sanft deren Rücken. Doch Hux zog seine Hand ruppig weg. Wie konnte sie so tun, als sei gestern nichts passiert? Oder bedankte sie sich jetzt tatsächlich mit dieser Geste dafür, dass er sie gestern benutzt hatte? Ihren zutiefst verletzten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend, wischte er sich angewidert und nicht minder verärgert seinen Handrücken an dem Bettlaken ab. Was sollte er auch von ihr erwarten? Sie war eine Hure. Für sie war das nichts Besonderes gewesen, nur ihr Job, mehr nicht. Er schalt sich, ob seiner lächerlichen Erwartung, dass sie sich vielleicht ein wenig, nur ein kleines wenig, auch so fühlen könnte wie er es tat. Sich vielleicht auch unsicher und beschämt fühlte. Doch so war er alleine mit jenen Gefühlen, die ihn mehr als unangenehm seine Unerfahrenheit gewahr werden ließ.

Seine Unzufriedenheit und Zerrissenheit sichtlich spürend, zog sie ihre Decke hoch und bedeckte sich mit dieser zögerlich als hätte sie doch so etwas wie ein Schamgefühl. Unsicher und sichtlich unter Stress stehend fragte sie: „Wart Ihr nicht zufrieden mit mir gestern?“

Hux seufzte laut auf. Wenn er es sich einen Moment zugestand, musste er zugeben, dass er mehr als zufrieden gewesen war. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so ruhig geschlafen und solch eine angenehme Ruhe gefühlt.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich nicht gut genug war“, fiepste sie schuldbewusst und rutschte ein kleines Stück näher zu ihm, „Soll ich … darf ich Euch beweisen, dass ich es besser kann?“

Hux' Augen weiteten sich ein kleines Stück. Noch besser? Wie sollte das möglich sein?

„V-vielleicht könnt Ihr mir sagen was Euch... Ich meine... vielleicht gefällt Euch etwas besonders?“

Hux wusste nicht was ihm „besonders“ gefiel und bei dem Gedanken, dass gestern anscheinend erst der Anfang von all diesen Dingen war, deren Erfüllung er schon so lange herbei gesehnt hatte, spürte er sein bestes Stück schon wieder. Zwischen Ärger und Lust schwankend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Doch bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, nahm sie ihm diese ab indem sie sich geschmeidig zu Boden gleiten ließ und sich genauso wie gestern positionierte. Hux unterdrückte dieses Mal das Bedürfnis zu seufzen, richtete sich auf und betrachtete ihre sich ihm so willig bereitstellende Gestalt. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach tun? Zumindest schien es ihr ein großes Anliegen zu sein sich ihm zu beweisen. Wieso sollte er ihr dies verwehren? Es würde sie nur unglücklich machen, wenn er sie jetzt von sich wies. Und am Ende würde sie wieder nur denken, er wolle sie nicht, er würde sie weggeben wollen und was sonst noch in ihrem Kopf so spukte. Nein, nicht noch einmal wollte er so ein Drama wie vor wenigen Wochen.

Sein Blick schweifte über ihre ausgestellten Schenkel, ihre sich ihm auffordernd entgegen reckenden Brüste und zu guter Letzt zu ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen. Es wäre wirklich dumm ihr so bereitwillig gegebenes Angebot auszuschlagen. Jetzt wo er sie endlich so weit hatte, sollte er da wirklich alles wieder zunichte machen indem er seinem Ärger nachgeben würde? Sich nach vorne beugend und seinen Daumen begierig über ihre Unterlippe gleiten lassend, suchte er in ihren Augen nach irgendeinem Anzeichen, welches ihm bedeuten könnte, dass er nicht weiter machen sollte, dass ihre Willigkeit vielleicht nur vorgespielt war. Aber ihr Blick war entschlossen und erwartungsvoll und ebenso entschlossen und erwartungsvoll nahm sie seinen Daumen in ihren Mund auf. Und wie dieser von ihrem weichen Mund eng umschlossen wurde, so verdrängte das Verlangen schlussendlich den Ärger und Hux befreite hastig sein bestes Stück aus seinem Gefängnis. Er mochte, dass es keiner weiteren Aufforderung seinerseits bedurfte und sie ihn ohne zu zögern in sich aufnahm. Tief in sich aufnahm, so dass ihm unwillkürlich die Luft wegblieb. Keuchend schloss er seine Augen, gab sich dem engen, feuchten Gefühl und den schnellen auf und ab gehenden Bewegungen um seinen Schwanz hin.

Ein aufkommendes Stöhnen unterdrückend, verkrallte er seine Hände zitternd in die Bettdecke als sie ihre Bewegung stoppte nur um begierig an seinem Schwanz zu saugen. Bei jedem erneuten Saugen stieß ihre Zunge an seine Unterseite und jagte ihm dabei einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Augen wieder öffnend sah er ihr tief erregt dabei zu wie sie ihn etwas frei gab und dabei weiter ihre Zunge eng an ihn presste bis sie fast an seiner Spitze angelangt war. Kurz hielt sie inne, lockerte den Druck um sein Glied und blickte zu ihm hoch. Hux fühlte sich für einen Moment fast eingeschüchtert unter ihrem prüfenden, determinierten Blick und war fast versucht seine Augen niederzuschlagen. Doch bevor er diesem Impuls nachgeben konnte, drückte sie erneut ihre Zunge an die Unterseite seines Glieds und traf dabei sanft, aber mit angenehmen Druck sein Vorhautbändchen. Scharf zog er Luft ein und konnte dabei ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Beschämt biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe und war froh wie sie ihren Blick wieder senkte als habe sie sich nun genug davon überzeugt, dass sie alles richtig machte. Neckend stupste sie erneut jenes Vorhautbändchen mit ihrer Zungenspitze an.

„Braves...“, das Stupsen wandelte sich plötzlich in ein forderndes Lecken und dem General blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Wie gut sie doch war, wie gut sie zu ihm war, wie sehr sie ihm das Gefühl gab, es gebe nichts Wichtigeres in ihrem Leben als ihn glücklich zu wissen. Und wie sie liebevoll und sanft noch einmal über jene so sensible Stelle fuhr um sich dann mit einem zarten Saugen seiner Eichel zu widmen, war er sicher, dass jenes Gefühl der Wahrheit entsprach. Sonderbar gerührt vollendete er flüsternd seinen Satz: „Braves, kleines Ding...“ Und sah ihr gebannt zu wie sie abwechselnd seine Spitze mit ihrer Zunge umspielte und anstupste und dann immer wieder seine Eichel ganz in ihren heißen Mund verschwinden ließ um vorsichtig sein mittlerweile überempfindliches Vorhautbändchen zu reizen.

Hatte Hux gestern noch kurzzeitig die Sorge gehabt, dass sie nur ein „Programm“ bei ihm abzog, so verwarf er den Rest dieser Sorgen bei ihrem jetzigen Anblick, ihren hingebungsvollen Bewegungen und verspielten Berührungen. Der erneut aufkommende Gedanke, dass sie all das nur für sein Wohl tat, ließen seinen Schwanz fast schmerzhaft auf zucken und seinen Unterkörper ein Stück nach vorne stoßen. Sein leichtes Zustoßen quittierte sie mit einer Wiederaufnahme seiner gesamten Länge in ihren feuchten, engen Mund und es brauchte nur ein paar Auf und Abs bis er sich zuckend in ihr ergoss. Schwer atmend schaute er ihr zu wie sie wieder ohne zu zögern sein Sperma schluckte als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt und wie sie sein schlaff werdendes Glied wieder in sich auf nahm um jenes sauber zu saugen. Benommen von der abklingenden Lust und ihrer immer noch währenden Hingabe und Fürsorge, verpackte er seinen sauber glänzenden Schwanz wieder, griff nach seinem Glas Wasser und hielt es ihr an die Lippen. Artig nahm sie zwei große Schlucke und noch viel artiger bedankte sie sich bei ihm. Sie war so ein gutes Mädchen, sein gutes Mädchen. Hux musste lächeln.

Auf das Bett klopfend sagte er: „Komm wieder hoch! Es ist noch etwas Zeit...“

Lächelnd folgte sie seinem Befehl, krabbelte wieder auf das Bett und hielt dann doch mit nachdenklicher Miene auf seiner Höhe inne: „Sagt Ihr mir, wenn Ihr nicht mit mir zufrieden wart? Oder was ich besser machen kann?“

„Du machst das schon ganz gut...“, antwortete er gönnerisch als sei sie die Anfängerin und nicht er.

Ihr zuvor fast ängstlicher Ausdruck verschwand und wandelte sich in ein zufriedenes, sichtlich beruhigtes Lächeln.

Vielleicht war sie ihm plötzlich zu glücklich, vielleicht hatte er das Gefühl sich schon zu viel offenbart zu haben, denn ohne nachzudenken fügte er im beiläufig gelangweilten Ton hinzu: „Es gab schon Bessere...“

Das Lächeln verstarb auf ihren Lippen, schuldbewusst zog sie ihren Kopf ein, begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen und entschuldigte sich schließlich leise bei ihm. Hux seufzte bei ihrem Anblick innerlich auf und lenkte schließlich ein: „... aber auch viele deutlich Schlechtere.“

Erleichterung erfasste ihr Gesicht und süß lächelnd sagte sie: „Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass ich noch besser werde...“

Ihr Lächeln verschwand erneut und wich einem ernsten Ausdruck als sie auf einmal ihren Satz revidierte: „Ich meinte damit, ich will alles versuchen, damit ich eines Tages zu den Besten gehöre...“

Der General, gerade dabei sich wieder zu zudecken, erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, umklammerte mit angespannten Händen seine Bettdecke und wusste nicht, ob ihm diese Aussage gefallen sollte oder nicht. Er entschied sich zögerlich es positiv zu sehen, dass es ihr so wichtig war ihm zu gefallen und schwieg trotzdem. Was sollte er ihr auch antworten? Dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es etwas Besseres als sie geben sollte?

Sie schien seine Irritation nicht zu bemerken, sondern glitt selber unter ihre Bettdecke, schmiegte sich tief in ihr Kissen und gähnte leise in dieses hinein. Hux fand es fast gruselig, dass sie von einem Moment auf den anderen, die größte überhaupt Hure werden konnte nur um danach wieder das zarteste, naivste, unschuldigste Wesen zu werden, das er je gekannt hatte. Nachdenklich legte auch er sich hin und betrachtete ihr Gesicht mit den aufmerksamen, dunklen Augen. Wie erhöhend es sich doch anfühlte zu wissen, dass es jemanden, nein, etwas gab für das er das Wichtigste überhaupt war.

Sich angenehm leicht und unbeschwert fühlend, wies er sie an noch etwas zu schlafen. Erneut schmiegte sie sich in das weiche Kissen, schloss ihre Augen und rollte sich etwas zusammen. Er fragte sich, ob es die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus waren, die ihn so sonderbar ruhig und zufrieden werden ließen. All sein morgendlicher Ärger, all die Scham waren wie weg. Das Einzige was er spürte waren Ruhe, Zufriedenheit und großes Wohlwollen ihr gegenüber. Noch größeres sonst. So groß, dass es kaum auszuhalten war, dass er an sich halten musste ihr nicht mal wieder über den Kopf zu streichen oder sie gar an sich zu ziehen und ihren kleinen, nackten Körper an den seinen zu pressen. Ungläubig stellte er fest, dass er bei jenem Gedanken schon wieder hart wurde. Genervt wand er sich von ihr ab und verbannte die Vorstellung ihres Körpers gegen seinen schnell aus seinem Kopf. Noch einmal würde er sicherlich ohnehin nicht kommen können so leer gepumpt wie er sich fühlte.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es für einige Zeit noch etwas vor sich her zu dösen, etwas was er sich zuvor nie erlaubt und für sinnlos betitelt hatte.

Eine gute Stunde später wurde es schließlich Zeit für ihn sich dem Tag und all seinen Herausforderungen zu stellen und Hux stand zufrieden und sich wie ein neuer Mensch fühlend auf. Die Scham, ob seines Nachgebens seiner Triebe, war weiterhin nur noch klein, kaum wahrnehmbar, viel eher fühlte er sich fast stolz und komisch selbstbewusst. Ohne noch einmal nach ihr zu schauen, er war froh, dass sich sein Schwanz wieder beruhigt hatte, verfolgte er mit angenehmer Ruhe seine Morgenroutine. Wie er sie, nach Beendigung dieser, mal wieder so brav auf ihn wartend vorfand, hatte er plötzlich eine Eingebung und anstatt sich hinzusetzen, ging er schnurstracks zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, öffnete einen der Schränke und holte eine der schweren, weichen Decken hervor, die zur Grundausstattung aller Wohnräume gehörten. Zurückkommend schmiss er die zu einem Viereck zusammengefaltete Decke neben sie.

„Ich mag nicht, dass du den ganzen Dreck vom Boden in mein Bett trägst!“

Diese Aussage entsprach tatsächlich nur bedingt der Wahrheit. Ja, er mochte es tatsächlich nicht sonderlich gerne, dass sie mit ihren nackten Beinen auf dem ebenso nackten Boden herumrutschte und dann später in seinem Bett lag. Aber er wusste anderseits, dass sie sicherlich einmal am Tag duschte und er wusste noch sicherer, dass die Böden eines Schiffs der ersten Ordnung sauberer als sauber waren und man von diesen quasi essen konnte. Aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen und mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihr sich auf die Decke zu knien. Das Bild von ihr als kleines Haustier hatte sich so sehr in ihm eingebrannt, dass er fast verwundert war, dass sie sich nicht wie Maratelles Hund erst dreimal im Kreis drehte bevor sie sich auf die Decke kniete. Mit zufriedenem Ausdruck strich sie über das weiche Material und manchmal wünschte er sich ihre Gedanken zu kennen.

„Sie ist schön weich...“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und bedankte sich schließlich lächelnd bei ihm als hätte er ihr das größte Geschenk der Welt gemacht.

Im strengen Ton log er: „Die Decke ist nicht dafür gedacht, dass du es weich hast, sondern damit mein Bett sauber bleibt.“

Sie verstand, nickte schnell und sah trotzdem weiterhin sehr glücklich aus. Hux rollte mit den Augen und fand es doch nett, dass man sie so einfach zufrieden stellen konnte. Sich schließlich hinsetzend, überblickte er sein Frühstück und machte ihr ein Stück Brot zurecht. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ein gutes Gefühl für ihre Geschmäcker bekommen und festgestellt, dass sie insbesondere Süßes und die Kombination aus Süßem und Saurem liebte. Folgsam wie sie war, aß sie natürlich alles andere auch was er ihr vorsetzte, aber nicht mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus mit dem sie Dinge mit jenen Geschmacksrichtungen verspeiste. Und so hielt er ihr ein Stück Brot mit so ziemlich dem süßesten Aufstrich, den die erste Ordnung zu bieten hatte, hin und wies sie an das Brot selber zu verspeisen. Er genoss tatsächlich gerade einmal die Ruhe zwischen seinen Beinen.

An seinem bitter herben Tarinetee nippend sah er ihr zu wie sie in das Brot hinein biss und bei dem süßem Geschmack kurz genießerisch die Augen schloss. Ja, es war wirklich nett, dass er sie mit derartig wenig Aufwand, derartig glücklich machen konnte. Etwas verachtenswert, aber in erster Linie doch recht angenehm. Wie sie ihr Frühstück schließlich beendet hatte und auch ihre klebrigen Finger einzeln abgeleckt hatte, Hux hatte dabei kaum merklich mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und sich mal wieder bestätigt gefühlt, dass sie mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tier als mit einem Menschen hatte und es daher in Ordnung war sie dementsprechend zu behandeln, hielt er ihr ohne nachzudenken seinen Tee hin.

„Trink!“

Verwundert nahm sie die Tasse entgegen und nahm einen Schluck wobei ihre Miene leicht zusammen zuckte und sich ihre Nase etwas kräuselte. Hux musste grinsen, hatte er doch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Und?“, fragte er.

„Bitter...“, antwortete sie mit immer noch leicht gerümpfter Nase und der sonst so strenge General schmunzelte bei ihrem niedlichen Anblick.

„Tarinetee... Mein Lieblingsgetränk...“

Wie erwartet reagierte sie mit einem schuldbewusst eingezogenen Kopf und begann nervös auf ihrer vollen Unterlippe zu kauen. Wie nett es doch war sie so schnell verunsichern zu können und so viel Macht über sie zu haben.

„Wahrscheinlich hasst den jeder außer mir...“, erklärte er ihr dann doch beruhigend, er wollte sie ja nicht komplett destabilisieren.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht!“, sagte sie entrüstet, als wollte sie sich seine Anerkennung sichern.

Amüsiert über ihren kindlichen Versuch sich ihm anzubiedern, strich er ihr herablassend über den Kopf und bot ihr den restlichen Inhalt der Tasse an. Tatsächlich bedankte sie sich mit gefasster Miene und nahm tapfer einen weiteren Schluck. Wie nett es doch war, jemanden bei sich zu haben, der alles für einen tat.

Während er endlich selber begann zu frühstücken, beobachtete er sie und ihre Bemühungen ihm zu gefallen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sie sich nach einem tieferen Schluck kurz schüttelte und ihre Augen für wenige Sekunden zusammen kniff, aber er war nicht gewillt sie zu erlösen mochte er es doch zu sehr, dass sie so determiniert versuchte seine Anerkennung zu verdienen. War es eigentlich normal, dass ihn ihre Bemühungen schon wieder hart werden ließen?

Sich von seinem erneut harten Schwanz ablenkend, goss er sich eine weitere Tasse ein und versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Wie machte sie das? Wie konnte sie ihn nur durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit, nur durch diese kleinen Gesten so wahnsinnig machen?

Zaghaft und ein bisschen stolz ertönte im Hintergrund ihre Stimme auf: „Ich habe fertig ausgetrunken, Herr.“

Er ließ sie etwas zappeln und nahm einen bedächtig tiefen Schluck seines Tees bevor er sich langsam zu ihr wendete. Etwas stolz blickte sie ihn an und hielt ihm die leere Tasse entgegen.

„Gut... dann bekommst du jetzt jeden Tag eine Tasse, ja?“, fragte er sie mit sarkastischen Unterton und musste leise lachen als er ihre bestürzte Miene sah. Gönnerisch klopfte er gegen sein Bein und als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet rutschte sie zu ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf eng an dieses.

„Ich mag den Tee nicht so gerne...“, räumte sie nuschelnd ein.

„Nicht?“, fragte er während seine Hand vorsichtig durch ihre Haare fuhr.

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, blickte unterwürfig zu ihm hoch und gab zu: „Ich wollte, dass Ihr mit mir zufrieden seid.“

Ihre Wange tätschelnd wisperte er: „Mein gutes Mädchen... also kein Tarinetee mehr für dich... “

Erleichtert lächelnd lehnte sie sich in seine Hand und küsste schließlich zart deren Innenfläche. Dieses Mal zog der General seine Hand nicht weg, sondern genoss lächelnd ihre sanfte, liebevolle Berührung.

Ja, es war wirklich nett so ein süßes, kleines Ding als sein Eigentum zu wissen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Gtr4evr for giving me a lot inspiration for this chapter <3  
_____________________________________________________________________

Change threatens, and its possibility creates frightened, angry people. They are found in their purest essence on the extreme right, but in all of us there is some fear of process, of change.

Carl Rogers

„Wir haben eine Sichtung von FN-2187 gemeldet bekommen und du bist dieser Meldung nicht nach gekommen?“

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen starrte Hux auf das Sternenbild vor sich, atmete tief ein und aus und drehte sich schließlich zu seinem verhassten obersten Anführer um.

„Nein.“

„Was ,nein'?“, kam es laut und ungeduldig zurück.

„Nein. Habe ich nicht“, antwortete er stoische Ruhe vortäuschend.

Sichtlich erbost über die Ruhe seines Gegenübers fuhr Ren Hux erneut an: „Warum?“

Seinen Rücken noch etwas mehr straffend um den Größenunterschied zumindest ein wenig auszugleichen, entgegnete er: „Wenn wir jedem Gerücht hinsichtlich irgendeiner Sichtung oder irgendeines Aufenthaltsortes von irgendeinem Rebellen nachgehen werden, verlieren wir den Blick für das große Ganze und verschwenden unnötig Ressourcen... Ich weiß, dass du keinen Sinn für solche Dinge hast, aber auch die Finanzen der Ersten Ordnung sind nicht unerschöpflich.“

Es dauerte keinen Wimpernschlag und Ren ließ ihn mit einer lockeren Armbewegung auf den Boden aufprallen. Hart stieß er mit seinem Rücken auf, so hart, dass es ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte und er hilflos und nach Luft schnappend liegen bleiben musste.

„Mich interessieren keine Finanzen, Hux!“, ertönte es immer noch aufgebracht, doch Hux hörte kaum hin. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt wieder Luft in seine sich zusammen krampfenden Lungen zu pressen. Mühselig richtete er sich etwas auf, die Arme nach hinten durchgestreckt lassend um sich das Atmen zu erleichtern. Als die ersten Atemzüge wieder leichter von statten gingen, spürte der General wie sich sein Gesicht vor lauter Demütigung rot verfärbte und schickte sich an aufzustehen. Doch erneut ließ ihn eine Druckwelle zu Boden gehen und so sehr er sich gegen die unsichtbare Macht versucht zu wehren, er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Und so lag er da, sich ausgeliefert und durch und durch machtlos fühlend wie in seiner Kindheit.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich es tue, dass es sich hier nicht um irgendeinen Rebellen handelt...“, knurrte Ren aufgebracht und Hux begann zu verstehen. Natürlich ging es um mehr. Wieder einmal verfolgte sein Vorgesetzter nur seine persönlichen Ziele und zu denen gehörten die Auffindung einer ganz gewissen Person.

„_Das ganze Theater nur wegen dieser Jedischlampe...“, _dachte er voller Verachtung und bereute seine Gedanken im nächsten Moment mehr als bitter, als sich seine Kehle begann immer mehr zusammen zu schnüren und ihm erneut die Luftzufuhr verwehrt wurde. Röchelnd versuchte Hux sich aus dem unsichtbaren Griff zu befreien, wand sich auf dem Boden wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem und bekam Angst. Panische Angst. Todesangst. Hätte er reden können, er hätte Ren angebettelt ihn zu verschonen. Aber er konnte nicht, brachte kein Wort heraus außer jenem gequältem Röcheln.

Weit weg hörte er die drohend dunkle Stimme Rens: „Was mich interessiert ist die Vernichtung des Widerstands! Das allein! Und du wirst dieser Meldung nachgehen bis du eine Spur gefunden hast!“

Der Druck ließ nach und Hux schnappte erleichtert nach Luft. Benommen drehte er sich auf die Seite und starrte kraftlos ins Nichts. Als die Stiefel Rens in sein Blickfeld traten, zuckte der gedemütigte General zusammen und richtete sich mühsam auf.

„Verstanden?“

Zittrig stand Hux auf, legte eine kalte, ausdruckslose Miene auf und blickte das erste Mal an jenem Abend zu seinem obersten Anführer hoch. Dunkle, hasserfüllte Augen ruhten bereits auf ihn und trotz der gerade noch erlebten Todesangst, erwiderte er jenen Blick nicht minder hasserfüllt.

„Verstanden!“, erwiderte er ruhig und betont gelangweilt als sei nichts passiert. Die respektlose Unterschlagung Rens Titels war natürlich eine weitere Dummheit für die er ihn gegen die Glasscheibe prallen ließ. Doch als jener oberste Anführer schließlich davon rauschte war er doch froh zumindest nicht voll eingeknickt zu sein. Das kurze Überlegenheitsgefühl sollte jedoch schnell verschwinden wie er sich erneut aufrappelte und plötzlich der unnatürlichen Stille um sich herum gewahr wurde. Er spürte sie, die auf ihn ruhenden Blicke. Der General wusste nicht was schlimmer war, die Gewissheit, dass manche dieser Blicke sicher voller Mitleid mit ihm waren oder dass es nicht wenige sein würden, die nur so vor Häme strotzen würden? Tief atmete er ein und aus, spürte dabei wie sehr sein Rücken und sein Hals schmerzten, reckte seinen Kopf, straffte seine Schultern und strich sich seine Uniform wieder glatt. Bald, bald würde Ren für alles bezahlen und bei dem Gedanken jenen Mann, den er nach seinem Vater an meisten hasste, in naher Zukunft loswerden würde, musste er breit grinsen. Und so zuversichtlich Hux war bald seine Rache zu bekommen, so sehr blieb trotz dessen das tiefe, an ihm nagende Gefühl der Demütigung.

Das Gefühl wurde nicht wirklich besser wie Hux feststellten musste, dass der Auftrag Rens zumindest vom Bord der Finalizer nicht so schnell auszuführen war wie dieser es sich wünschte. Schließlich, als Ren ihn verdonnerte sich eigenständig vor Ort auf die Suche nach Spuren von FN-2187 zu machen, mündete das Gefühl der Demütigung in eine kaum zu ertragene Ohnmacht. Sich ausgebrannt und machtlos gegenüber der ganzen erlebten Willkür fühlend, begab er sich irgendwann, Stunden nach dem eigentlichen Ende seines Dienstes, zurück zu seinen Räumen. Und zu dem seelischen Schmerz, kam der körperliche. Jeder Schritt schmerzte, sowie jeder Atemzug. Die Gewissheit, dass ihm keine fünf Stunden Schlaf vergönnt sein würden, verbesserte seinen Zustand nicht sonderlich.

Und so spürte er kaum etwas als er endlich in seine Räume trat und sein Blick direkt auf sein auf jener weichen Decke zusammen gerolltes, bereits schlafendes Haustier traf. Müde trat er näher und sah zu wie sie sich bei den Geräuschen seiner Schritte zu regen begann. Wäre er nicht so leer gewesen, er hätte es sicher niedlich gefunden wie sich verschlafen reckte, wie sie ihn mit immer wieder zufallenden Augen anblickte, wie sie ein Gähnen versuchte zu unterdrücken und wie sie ihn schließlich anlächelte. Wie leicht und sorgenfrei ihr Leben sein musste im Gegensatz zu seinem. Keine Verantwortung und Schlaf, so viel Schlaf.

Der General erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, setzte sich auch nicht hin, zog weder Mantel noch Handschuhe aus. Monoton und nicht wissend was er eigentlich vor hatte, sagte er: „Komm her!“

Sofort stand sie auf um die Distanz von einigen Metern zu schließen, doch bevor sie überhaupt einen Schritt auf sie hatte zumachen können, befahl er ihr mit fester Stimme: „Auf allen Vieren!“

Folgsam ging sie wieder zu Boden und krabbelte ohne zu zögern oder irgendein Anzeichen von Angst zu ihm. Wie sie vor ihm ankam, sich brav hinkniete und ihn vertrauensselig anlächelte, wurde ihm mal wieder bewusst wie perfekt er sie abgerichtet hatte und er wurde bei dieser Erkenntnis und ihrem Anblick trotz all seiner Erschöpfung hart.

„Zieh dich aus!“

Wieder nicht das geringste Zögern, nicht das kleinste Innehalten wie sie ihr Nachthemd auszog und dieses fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet neben sich legte.

„Hände hinter den Rücken!“

Ihn weiterhin ergeben anlächelnd verschränkte sie schnell ihre Hände ihren Rücken.

Das Erlangen dieses blinden Vertrauens und dieser bedingungslosen Hingabe war Arbeit gewesen, viel harte Arbeit, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Hux' Blick fuhr von ihrem Gesicht herunter zu ihrem Körper, der ein kleines bisschen an Fülle wieder erlangt hatte. Ein Zeichen, dass es ihr gut ging, sie sich wohl fühlte. Er hätte sich freuen sollen über ihren wieder so viel wohleren Anblick, über ihre zumindest minimal volleren Brüste. Er hätte sich glücklich schätzen müssen, dass sie so durch und durch zutraulich geworden war. Aber immer noch fühlte er nicht viel außer Leere, Erschöpfung und doch ein kleines, aber tief brennendes Verlangen nach ihr und der verlockenden Ruhe, die sie ihm verschaffen konnte. Ablenkung war jetzt das was er bräuchte und das Einzige was ihm helfen würde.

Mechanisch holte er seinen Schwanz aus seiner Hose, es war ihm egal, dass dieser noch nicht seine volle Härte und Länge erreicht hatte. Sobald er sich in ihren nassen Mund versenkt haben würde, würde sich dies schon von ganz alleine regeln. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, sie wusste was zu tun war und so umschlossen ihre weichen, bereits angefeuchteten Lippen seinen Schwanz wenige Augenblicke später. Um ihn auf seine volle Größe zu bringen, begann sie sanft an ihm zu saugen und drückte dabei immer wieder neckend ihre Zunge gegen die Unterseite seiner Eichel. Sich dem angenehmen Gefühl hingebend, schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre mal neckenden, mal fordernden, mal zärtlichen Berührungen. Es war erstaunlich wie sie es schaffte, dass es jedes Mal etwas Neues und Aufregendes war, wenn sie ihn befriedigte.

Aber heute war es anders. Heute erreichten ihn all ihre Bemühungen nicht durch den dichten Nebel der Leere, der ihn umgab und ihn taub fühlen ließ. So sehr er versuchte sich auf ihre stupsende Zunge, ihre saugenden Lippen, ihren feuchten Mund zu konzentrieren. Es reichte nicht. Zu sanft, zu zart, zu liebevoll waren ihre Vorgänge. Er brauchte mehr, mehr Kontrolle, mehr Macht. Seine Augen wieder öffnend, blickte er lange ihre Gestalt an und stellte sich vor sie hier direkt auf dem Boden zu nehmen. Sie auf alle Vieren zu positionieren, ihren Nacken zu packen und ihren Oberkörper herunter zu drücken. Kurz wurde sein Schwanz unter dieser Vorstellung hart, doch dann traf in die bittere Erkenntnis, dass die Erfüllung seiner Phantasien nicht möglich war, wahrscheinlich niemals möglich sein würde. Denn niemals würde sie es zulassen, dass er so etwas mit ihr tun würde. Frustriert dachte er, dass sie bei weitem noch nicht so war wie er sie haben wollte. Doch nicht perfekt abgerichtet. Wieder wurde er schlaff.

Als spürte sie, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, gab sie ihn frei und blickte ihn besorgt an. Unangenehm berührt packte er sich wieder ein und schämte sich plötzlich, dass er es noch nicht einmal schaffte einen hoch zu bekommen. Langsam streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus, ergriff vorsichtig seine Linke und fuhr zärtlich in den Ärmel seiner Jacke. Wie sie so sanft über die Haut seines Unterarms strich, fühlte er sich komisch geborgen.

Mit mitleidigem Blick fragte sie leise: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr wirkt so bedrückt.“

Aus seiner Leere plötzlich erwachend und sich dabei unangenehm ertappt fühlen, riss er sich von ihr los und stolperte zurück.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt mich anzusprechen? Oder mich anzufassen?“, fuhr er sie scharf an.

Ihr zufuhr so mitleidiger Blick nahm einen erschrockenen Zug an, aber das war ihm egal. Zu sehr spürte er nun wieder all die Demütigung, all die Schwäche von zuvor. Wie tief war er gesunken, dass nun sogar dieses kleine Ding meinte ihn bemitleiden zu müssen? Dass Ren seine Autorität permanent untergrub war etwas, das er bald gewohnt war und momentan mehr oder weniger akzeptieren musste. Aber dies hier war sein Reich und in diesem würde er keine Untergrabung seiner Autorität dulden. Insbesondere nicht von ihr.

„Meinst du, du kannst einfach wie es dir gefällt deine Position aufgeben?“

Schnell verschränkte sie wieder die Hände hinter ihren Rücken und machte sich dabei eingeschüchtert klein.

„Nein... nein... es tut mir Leid, Herr... Ich... ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht... ich dachte, dass Euch vielleicht etwas beschäftigt... oder belastet....“

Die denkbar schlechteste Antwort, die sie ihm nach dem heutigen Tag hätte geben können.

Die Distanz wieder mehr schließend, knurrte er wütend: „Wie oft denn noch? Bist du dafür da um zu denken?“

Mit großen Augen schüttelte sie schweigend den Kopf. Ärgerlich ergriff er ihren Haarschopf und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten.

„Verdammt nochmal! Sätze! Ganze Sätze! Wie dumm bist du eigentlich?“

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!“, wimmerte sie ängstlich auf und wisperte schließlich betreten, „Ich bin nicht dafür da um zu denken... nur...“

Sie verstummte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine Weigerung, eine Verweigerung. Hux realisierte, dass er viel zu nachlässig mit ihr gewesen war, sie viel zu sehr verwöhnt hatte, zu sehr auf ihre Bedürfnisse eingegangen war. Und selbst als sie dann schließlich doch noch kaum hörbar einräumte „... nur um meine Beine breit zu machen...“ war er nicht mehr zu besänftigen.

Machte ihm dieser Satz doch noch einmal bewusst wie weit weg er eigentlich entfernt von dem Erreichen dieses Vorgangs war. Immer noch würde sie sich ihm nicht freiwillig hingeben, egal wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte. Er wagte es noch nicht einmal sie so anzufassen wie es ihm eigentlich zustand. Zu sehr fürchtete er ihre Reaktion, die so wahrscheinlich Angst und Zurückweisung beinhalten würde und er, er würde nur wieder Schuld ihr gegenüber spüren. Sein Griff um ihren Haarschopf verstärkte sich und grob riss er ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten, so dass sie ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen drücken musste. Ängstlich und trotzdem unterwürfig blickte sie ihn an und obwohl sich ihr Brustkorb mittlerweile schnell hob und senkte, hielt sie immer noch brav ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken als wolle sie ihm beweisen, dass sie weiter sein gutes Mädchen war. Er hasste diese Aura, die sie dabei umgab, die ihn mahnte sich nicht einfach zu nehmen was er wollte und ihn dabei so handlungsunfähig werden ließ. Selbst hier in seinen eigenen vier Wänden hatte Ren ihn unter Kontrolle. Gönnerhaft hatte der oberste Anführer bei ihm, seinen „besten Mann“ wie er damals so süffisant gesagt hatte, sein kaputtes Spielzeug entsorgt. Sicherlich wohl wissend, dass sie zu Nichts mehr wirklich zu nutzen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ren ihn schlichtweg bestrafen wollen. Ihm noch das letzte bisschen Kontrolle über sein Leben nehmen wollen.Wissend, dass er, Hux, ein Schlappschwanz war und an ihr und ihrem Unwillen eher verzweifeln würde als wirklich einfach so zu walten und schalten wie er es sich wünschte und brauchte. Aber damit wäre nun Schluss.

Frustriert und nicht minder wütend stieß er ihre eng zusammengekniffenen Beine an und knurrte: „Und noch nicht einmal das bekommst du hin?“

Wie sooft eine Entschuldigung nuschelnd schob sie ihre Schenkel weit auseinander und blickte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an, die nicht mehr so ängstlich wirkten, sondern ihm treu ergeben. Ihre Treue austestend griff er beherzt nach ihrer linken Brust und während er diese vorsichtig begann zu massieren, beobachtete er genauestens ihre Reaktion. Etwas unsicher aussehend drückte sie sich ihm leicht entgegen und lächelte ihn schließlich doch ermutigend an. Anstatt sich über ihren stummen Zuspruch zu freuen, ärgerte er sich kurz darüber, dass sie meinte ihm eine Erlaubnis erteilen zu können sie anzufassen nur um dann doch Zufriedenheit, ob ihrer anscheinend wirklich nicht vorgespielten Willigkeit zu spüren. Sein Griff um ihre Haare lockerte sich etwas und vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze. Der Stoff seiner Handschuhe war dick und ließ ihn wenig spüren, trotz dessen zog er jene nicht aus, genoss er doch die zusätzliche Distanz und die Unterstreichung ihres Machtgefälles, die seine volle Montur im Kontrast zu ihrer verletzlichen Nacktheit verdeutlichte.

Das plötzliche Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, welches er sonst so verteufelte, erleichterte ihn ungemein und zufrieden betrachtete er sein kleines Geschöpf, das entgegen all seiner vorherigen Annahmen seine Berührungen anscheinend mochte. Die Wangen gerötet, den Blick leicht gesenkt, den Mund einen Spalt geöffnet keuchte sie leise und süß auf als er wieder sanft ihre Brustwarze rieb und drückte dabei sich wieder etwas mehr gegen seine Hand. Was für eine Hure sie doch war. Wie immer zwischen Verachtung und Verlangen ihr gegenüber schwankend, holte er seinen endlich vollends harten Schwanz hervor und steckte ihr diesen ohne zögern in den Mund. Doch bevor sie ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen konnte, verstärkte er wieder seinen Griff und nahm ihr jede Bewegungsmöglichkeit.

„Ich werde jetzt deinen Mund ficken und du wirst einfach still halten, verstanden?“

Überrascht blinzelte sie ihn an, nickte schließlich artig und hielt still wie er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich gut die absolute Kontrolle über sie zu haben, ihr die Möglichkeit jeglicher Eigeninitiative genommen zu haben und sie nur auf ihren Mund zu reduzieren. Als sie vorsichtig an seinem Schwanz zu saugen begann und ihn mit ihren Lippen eng umschloss, entfuhr ihm ein tiefer, gutturaler Laut und ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen stieß er noch tiefer in sie hinein bis er ihren Rachen erreicht hatte. Erschrocken versuchte sie weg zuzucken, doch sein Griff war unbarmherzig und gab ihrem Ziehen nicht nach.

Ihren unterdrückten Würgelaut ignorierend, flüsterte er herablassend: „Durch die Nase atmen!“ Und merkte dabei nicht, dass ihm dieser Rat vor vielen Jahren, Jahrzehnten, selber gegeben worden war.

Abschätzig sah er ihr zu wie sie versuchte sich an sein Glied so tief in ihrem Mund zu gewöhnen und es ihr doch nicht ganz gelang. Gnädig zog er sich wenige Zentimeter zurück und gönnte ihr einige Momente der uneingeschränkten Luftzufuhr. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er ihr sanft über die Wange und wissend, dass es ihr das Wichtigste auf der Welt war, dass er zufrieden mit ihr war, hauchte er: „Da geht doch noch mehr... zeig mir, dass du mein gutes Mädchen bist!“

Erneut stieß er tief in ihren Mund hinein. Dieses Mal zuckte sie nicht zurück, sondern ließ es zu, dass er tief in ihr verweilte und die Enge um seine Eichel genoss. Nicht nur die Enge, sondern auch all die Macht, die er dabei über sie innehielt. Und so fuhr er fort stieß immer wieder fordernd vor und zurück. Hin und wieder zog er sich wieder etwas zurück, da es ihr weiterhin schwer fiel ihn in seiner gesamten Größe aufzunehmen, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie sich wirklich sehr bemühte. Brav atmete sie durch ihre Nase, ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr von ihm ficken und versuchte ihren immer wieder aufkommenden Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Erfolglos zu unterdrücken. Als er sich irgendwann aus ihr gänzlich herauszog, sah der General abschätzig zu dem kleinen Ding, welches vergeblich versuchte ein würgendes Husten vor ihm zu verstecken und zeitgleich mühselig nach Luft rang.

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass du eine Hure bist hätte ich mehr erwartet...“, gab er enttäuscht zu.

Ein letztes Mal hustend, flüsterte sie schuldbewusst: „Es tut mir Leid, Herr... Bitte verzeiht mir...“

Bei ihrem sich wiedermal so unterwerfenden, reuevollem Anblick, entfuhr ihm ein Laut der Entzückung und erneut verschwand sein immer noch harter, vor Lust pochender Schwanz in ihren feuchten Mund. Genießend schloss er seine Augen wie sie ihn wieder durch Saugen, durch ihre drängende Zunge, durch ihre Lippen einengte und fest umschloss. Beide Hände in ihren Haaren vergrabend, bewegte sich Hux schnell rein und raus, genoss das Gefühl sie zu benutzen, genoss die Enge, die Wärme und Nässe jener Körperöffnung und musste an sich halten nicht wieder bis tief in ihren Rachen vorzustoßen. Als das Zucken seines Schwanzes seine nahende Erlösung ankündigte, entzog er sich ihr hastig, nur um seine Ladung atemlos über ihren nackten Oberkörper zu verteilen. Schnaufend blickte er auf das Resultat seiner Lust und seiner Macht und grinste zufrieden. Sie loslassend, zog er seine Handschuhe aus, umfasste ihr Kinn und hob dieses an. Süß lächelte sie ihn an und wie er mit der anderen Hand etwas von der klebrigen Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Brust aufklaubte und an ihre Lippen führte, nahm sie seine Finger ohne zögern auf und saugte diese begierig sauber. Wieder einmal zwischen voller Verachtung und absoluter Anerkennung gegenüber ihrer hündischen Ergebenheit schwankend, wiederholte er diese Prozedur solange bis ihr Körper zumindest auf dem ersten Blick wieder sauber wirkte.

Als sie sich, wie er es sich immer geträumt hatte, bei ihm bedankte, musste er verächtlich schnauben.

„Das ist es was du willst, was? Von mir benutzt werden...“

Zustimmend und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nickte sie und antwortete: „Dafür bin ich da, Herr.“

Hux ließ ihr Kinn los und richtete sich auf.

„Weißt du was du bist?“

„Euer gutes Mädchen?“, fragte sie ihn erwartungsvoll anlächelnd, sichtlich stolz auf sich.

„Nein.“

Irritiert suchte sie in seiner mittlerweile wieder gefassten kalten Miene nach einer Regung, aber Hux sagte nur: „Du bist eine Hure … und dabei noch eine ziemlich schlechte. Bis zum nächsten Mal hast du den Würgereiz unter Kontrolle, klar?“

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen nickte sie stumm, blickte dann beschämt auf ihre Beine und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass dicke Tränen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass er sie weinen sah. Aber er verspürte keinen Mitleid, nur Verachtung für ihre Schwäche.

Hart knurrte er: „Und diese Heulen muss wirklich aufhören!“

Ihre Wangen an ihren Schultern abwischend, entschuldigte sie sich leise und machte sich dabei klein.

Der General wusste, dass er ihre unausgesprochene, gegenseitige Abmachung der letzten friedvollen Wochen nun endgültig gekündigt hatte. Die Abmachung welche besagte, dass er sich „benehmen“ musste, dass er vorsichtig, ruhig und liebevoll mit ihr umging, nicht laut wurde, sie nur an ganz bestimmten Stellen anfassen durfte, ihr die Kontrolle hinsichtlich allem Sexuellen überließ, sie viel lobte und ihr das Gefühl gab sie sei nicht nur eine Hure, sondern etwas Wertvolles, zu Schätzendes. Und das alles nur damit sie ihm einfach ohne großes Theater seinen Schwanz lutschte.

Erst heute hatte er wirklich realisiert wie weit Rens Arm indirekt reichte, wie sehr Ren geschafft hatte ihn mit diesem Präsent zu destabilisieren und letztendlich zu kontrollieren. Aber es reichte nun, er würde es nicht mehr zulassen sich weder von Ren, noch von ihr zum Idioten machen zu lassen. Heute Abend hatte er schon mit ihr begonnen, sie wieder zurück in die Realität geholt, ihr klar gemacht, dass es nur um ihn und seine Wünsche zu gehen hatte und niemals um sie und ihre verachtenswerten, kleinen Bedürfnisse nach Nähe und Anerkennung. Und Ren würde auch noch sehen, dass er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hatte.

Hux beachtete ihre zusammengesunkene Gestalt nicht weiter und schickte an sich zu gehen. Er hatte nur noch wenig Schlaf vor sich, aber dieser würde gut werden. Wie er ging, hörte er wie sie ihm langsam auf allen Vieren folgte. Ohne sich umzudrehen, befahl er kalt: „Ab in deine Ecke!“

Ja, ab jetzt würde hier ein anderer Wind wehen. So griff er nach ihrer Decke und entsorgte diese im Abfallschacht.

Sich wieder stark und selbstsicher fühlend putzte er sich die Zähne und blickte sich dabei selber triumphierend und hoch erhobenen Hauptes im Spiegel an. Dieses Höhegefühl blieb, ließ ihn alle Demütigung vergessen und optimistisch in die Zukunft schauen. Ren tot. Er als oberster Anführer im eigens nur für ihn errichteten Thronraum und sie neben seinem Thron kniend. Um den Hals eine goldene Halskette, welche mittels einer weiteren Kette an seinem Thron befestigt wäre. Wenn sie sich weiterhin gut benehmen würde, dürfte sie auf einem Kissen sitzen. Auf einem großen, weichen Kissen aus dunkelgrünem Samt. Ein guter Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und dem allgegenwärtigen schwarz innerhalb der ersten Ordnung. Und vielleicht würde er sie in irgendeinen feinen, durchsichtigen Stoff kleiden, der ihre Rundungen locker und zart umspielen würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran wie hübsch sie da sitzen würde, zog es mal wieder zwischen seinen Beinen. Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Die Gedanken an sie verbannend und trotzdem weiter seinen Höhenflug auskostend, begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Auf dem kurzen Weg durch den Aufenthaltsraum nahm er zufrieden wahr, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war und somit seinem Befehl gefolgt war. Durch und durch zufrieden legte sich Hux schließlich in sein Bett, schloss seine Augen, seufzte erschöpft, aber glücklich auf und wartete auf seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Doch der Schlaf sollte ihn nicht erreichen. Hux drehte sich von rechts nach links, von links auf den Rücken, von dem Rücken auf den Bauch und von dort wieder nach rechts. Nichts. Nur, dass ihm wieder gewahr wurde wie sehr sein Rücken doch noch schmerzte. Die angenehme Ruhe begann zu schwinden und Unruhe erfasste ihn. Seine Hand öffnete die Schublade zu seinem Nachtschrank und griff nach seinen Schlaftabletten. Dann hielt er inne. Vier Stunden noch. In vier Stunden müsste er aufstehen und diese sinnlose Expedition leiten, zu der Ren ihn verdonnert hatte. Er könnte jetzt keine Schlaftablette nehmen, er würde sonst morgen nicht mehr hochkommen. Anstatt der Schlaftabletten nahm er zwei Schmerztabletten. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er zumindest weniger Schmerzen haben würde.

Frustriert schmiss er sich auf seine rechte Seite, starrte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte dabei in die Stille. Aus irgendeiner dummen Gefühlsregung heraus, streckte er seine Hand aus und strich über die leere Stelle neben sich. Wenn sie jetzt hier wäre, würde sie zusammen gerollt neben ihm liegen und seine Hand halten.

„_Lächerlich!“_, dachte er und rollte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. 

Dieses ganze Händchengehalte war nur geschehen, weil sie ihn dazu manipuliert hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, er würde sonst niemals zum Zug kommen. Lästig war dies gewesen und er war froh, dass diese unnützen Kuschelzeiten nun ein Ende hatten.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen. Trotzdem fühlte er nichts als Unruhe. Sein Magen begann sich zu verkrampfen. Schon lange hatte er nichts mehr gegessen.

Seufzend richtete er sich schließlich auf. Obwohl die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken erträglicher geworden waren, er konnte kein Auge zu bekommen und das obwohl er so dringend wenigstens einige Stunden Schlaf brauchen würde.

Ohne nachzudenken, knipste er sein Nachttischlicht an, stand auf und ging zielstrebig zu ihr. Wenn er so seinen Schlaf bekommen würde, wäre es der Versuch wert. Und so stand er schon im nächsten Augenblick vor ihrer jämmerlich zusammen gekauerten Gestalt und erschrak selber kurz wie sie bei seinem Anblick zusammen zuckte. Unwillkürlich rollte er mit seinen Augen. Sie übertrieb.

„Geh dich duschen und dann komm ins Bett“, befahl er ihr ausdruckslos und gelangweilt als hätte er sie nicht erst vor einer Stunde nackt und beschmutzt mit den Überresten seines Spermas in ihre Ecke geschickt und sie kurz davor als Hure betitelt.

Sie vermied Blickkontakt und doch konnte er sehen, dass sie verheult aussah. Abfällig schüttelte er den Kopf und herrschte sie schließlich an als sie begann sich auf allen Vieren Richtung Bad zu begeben: „Ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt! Steh auf und geh! Und beeil dich!“

Hux beachtete ihr nervöses Zusammenzucken nicht mehr, sondern kehrte zurück in sein Bett in der Hoffnung bald doch noch Schlaf finden zu können. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass sie zu ihm kam und realisierte dabei, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass er aktiv auf sie wartete und dabei hoffte, dass das Warten ein baldiges Ende haben würde. Alles nur, weil er sich erhoffte, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihm beim Einschlafen helfen würde. Er war ihre Nähe jetzt über Wochen gewohnt, da war es kein Wunder, dass er jetzt nicht ohne sie einschlafen konnte.

Es kam ihm vor als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen als sie endlich hereinkam. Ungeduldig klopfte er auf die freie Seite neben sich und schlug die Bettdecke auf.

„Komm jetzt!“

Doch obwohl in seiner Aufforderung Ungeduld und eine Mahnung sich zu beeilen mit schwang, waren ihre Schritte zögerlich und langsam. Wie sie letztendlich vorsichtig auf ihre Seite krabbelte und sich weit unterhalb des Kopfkissens und soweit weg von ihm wie möglich unter ihre Bettdecke rollte, dachte er erneut, dass sie maßlos übertrieb. Erwartungsvoll und unsicher zugleich beobachtete sie ihn und wie von selbst sagte er plötzlich: „Ich werde ab morgen für unbestimmte Zeit fort sein.“

Sie nickte und er war enttäuscht, dass sie nicht wirklich traurig, ob dieser Nachricht zu sein schien. Das Licht wieder löschend, drehte er sich von ihr weg und schloss seine Augen.

„Ich werde die Zeit nutzen und jeden Tag üben...“, sagte sie plötzlich mit zittriger, aber trotzdem entschlossener Stimme, „... und wenn Ihr zurück seid, werde ich das mit dem Würgereiz in Griff bekommen haben. Ganz sicher!“

Das Wort „üben“ hallte unnatürlich lange in seinem Kopf nach und auf einmal war es ihm als könne er den harten Stiel seiner Zahnbürste in seinem Rachen spüren mit der er damals selber hatte üben müssen in der Hoffnung Schlimmeres zukünftig vermeiden zu können. Die ganze Hilflosigkeit, der ganze Ekel krochen plötzlich unbarmherzig an ihm hoch, schnürten ihm seine Kehle zu und unwillkürlich musste er würgen, hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Nach Luft ringend schaltete er das Licht wieder an während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn so sehen konnte. Er brauchte Licht und seine Füße auf dem Boden um sich zu vergewissern, dass das alles vorbei war. Dass er nicht mehr der hilflose Junge von damals war, dass ihm niemand mehr etwas antun konnte, dass er jetzt sicher war. Aber es half nichts, weiterhin fühlte er den Stiel der Zahnbürste, weiterhin fühlte er die damalige Verzweiflung, ob der Tatsache, dass das ganze Üben nichts hatte bringen sollen und der Würgereiz geblieben war. Wieder musste er würgen und daraufhin husten.

Benommen stand er auf und floh zu dem Einzigen, das ihm schon immer geholfen hatte. Zittrig entkorkte er eine seiner Flaschen und ließ die brennende Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen hinunterlaufen. Hustend und nach Luft ringend rollte er sich auf seinem Sofa zusammen und fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind. Nur, dass er das Kind von damals nicht mehr war. Nur, dass nicht mehr er das Opfer war, sondern sich wieder einmal als Täter entpuppt hatte. Denn erst jetzt realisierte er was er gesagt hatte, realisierte, dass die Sätze, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte, nicht wirklich die seinen gewesen waren, sondern ihm selbst vor vielleicht 20 Jahren gegolten hatten.

„_Gib dir etwas Mühe... da geht doch noch mehr... Durch die Nase atmen! Das nächste Mal muss das ohne dieses nervige Würgen klappen, klar?Und dieses ständige Geheule... muss auch aufhören...“_

Hux musste erneut würgen, spürte die unbarmherzigen Hände in seinen Haaren, spürte das viel zu große Glied, welches an seinen Rachen stieß, die Panik darüber nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können und die Angst bestraft zu werden.

Einen weiteren Schluck nehmend, stieß er dies alles von sich fort. Nein, das konnte man nicht vergleichen. Er hatte ihr immer wieder Zeit zum atmen gelassen, hatte nicht so fest zugestoßen, war für die Umstände vorsichtig gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie dies freiwillig gemacht. Es war ihre Lebensaufgabe ihn glücklich zu machen. Wenn er zufrieden war, war sie es auch.

Anstatt die Hand in seinem Haarschopf zu spüren, spürte er ihren Haarschopf unter seinen Händen und erinnerte sich daran wie sie vergeblich versucht hatte zurück zuzucken. Es hatte ihn amüsiert zu wissen, dass sie ihm so ausgeliefert war. Nicht nur amüsiert, es hatte ihm Lust bereitet zu wissen, dass ihr die ganze Prozedur unangenehm war und sie sich trotzdem so sehr bemüht hatte ihn glücklich zu machen. Aber gerade er hätte es wissen müssen, dass es kein Spaß war nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können und permanent glauben zu müssen, dass man jederzeit brechen müsste.

Wieder beruhigte er sich, versicherte sich, dass das nicht vergleichbar war mit dem was ihm widerfahren war. Er hatte ihr zugestanden, dass sie Luft brauchte und ihr immer wieder Pausen gegeben, er hatte nie seine komplette Länge in sie hineingestoßen.

Hux nahm wieder einen tiefen Schluck.

Sie hatte trotz allem so gut mitgemacht, sich widerstandslos von ihm benutzen und erniedrigen lassen.

Als Dank hatte er sie eine Hure genannt und wie ein Tier in ihre Ecke krabbeln lassen. Sie dazu bekommen, dass sie sich jetzt jeden Tag auch den Stiel ihrer Zahnbürste in den Hals stecken würde mit dem sinnlosen Unterfangen zu lernen ihren Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Nur damit er zufrieden war und sie nicht wieder verbannen würde.

Der General biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Schnell nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und konzentrierte sich auf das Brennen der Flüssigkeit. Benommen steckte er den Korken wieder auf die Flasche und stand auf. Kraftlos schlurfte er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Den Blick reumütig auf den Boden gerichtet ging er Richtung Bett und ohne sie anzuschauen setzte er sich mit dem Rücken zur ihr auf seine Bettkante.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Herr?“, kam ihre nervös fiepsende Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Hux stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Leise presste er hervor: „Nichts... nichts hast du falsch gemacht...“

Stille.

„Ich will nicht, dass du das übst...“

Kein Befehl, eine verzweifelte Bitte.

„Aber... wenn ich das nicht schaffe... dann … dann...“, ihre Stimme brach und leise schluchzte sie auf, „dann seid Ihr nicht zufrieden mit mir und dann... dann muss ich ganz alleine in der Ecke schlafen...“

„Wir machen das nie wieder...“

Ihn immer noch nicht verstehend, bettelte sie panisch: „Bitte gebt mir noch eine Chance... ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben... wirklich...“

Laut seufzte er auf und drehte sich schließlich langsam zu ihr um. Und da lag sein armes, kleines Mädchen, das sich schnell das Gesicht trocken wischte um ihn nicht zu verärgern. Voller Reue bewegte er sich auf sie zu, ohne zu wissen was er eigentlich tun wollte und hielt schließlich inne als sie sich im Anbetracht seiner Bewegung nur noch mehr unter ihrer Decke verkroch. Verunsichert betrachtete er sie, legte sich langsam zu ihr gewandt hin und legte seine Hand vorsichtig vor ihr ab.

Als ihre Finger nach einer Weile sanft über seine Hand strichen, fühlte sich Hux ein bisschen erleichtert und ergriff zärtlich die ihrige.

„Wenn ich weg bin, wirst du nichts üben! Und auch wenn ich zurück bin, wirst du nichts und niemals dergleichen tun, verstanden?“

Mit großen Augen blinzelte sie ihn an und schien weiterhin sichtlich verwirrt, ob seiner Meinungsänderung.

„Versprich es mir!“

„Aber ich mache das gerne für Euch!“

„Das ist ein Befehl!“, erklärte er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme und war bestürzt als sie daraufhin wieder anfing zu weinen und sich von ihm wegdrehte. Die Tatsache nicht ertragen könnend, dass sie sich ihm schon wieder entzog, schlüpfte er kurzer Hand zu ihr unter ihre Decke und wagte es doch nicht sie zu berühren.

Seinen Annäherungsversuch nicht beachtend, fragte sie wimmernd: „Gebt Ihr mich jetzt weg? Weil ich nicht gut genug war?“

„Nein, nein! Wir hatten das doch schon einmal...“, gerade so konnte sich Hux stoppen ihr nicht wie damals zu sagen, dass sie sowieso niemand haben wollte.

Das aussprechend was er sich gerade so verkniffen hatte, stellte sie bitter fest: „Mich will sowieso niemand...“ Und schluchzte so verzweifelt und herzzerreißend auf, dass es ihm weh tat. Sich nicht anders zu helfen wissend, rutschte er von ihr weg, fischte nach den Beruhigungstabletten und drückte gleich zwei der Tabletten aus dem Blister.

„Komm her!“

Mit gesenktem Blick drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm und rutschte etwas näher. Langsam steckte er ihr die Tabletten in den Mund und während er ihr dabei zuschaute wie sie kraftlos da lag und die Tabletten lutschte, hätte er ihr gerne gesagt, dass zumindest er sie wollte. So sehr wollte, dass es manchmal weh tat. Und doch schwieg er.

„Alles ist gut...“, flüsterte er schließlich und tätschelte vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Vor sich her starrend, schüttelte sie nur traurig den Kopf, welchen sie schließlich unter ihrem Arm vergrub. Mal wieder wurde ihm bewusst wie zart und verletzlich sein Mädchen eigentlich war und schuldbewusst deckte er sie zu. Das Licht löschend, dachte er daran wie seine Mutter ihn immer fest in den Arm genommen hatte, wenn er traurig gewesen war oder Angst gehabt hatte. Hux zögerte und schob schließlich vorsichtig einen Arm unter ihren Kopf während er den anderen auf ihren Rücken legte. Ihr Körper versteifte sich, doch er blieb. Wollte ihr zeigen, dass sogar er anders sein konnte, dass er nicht nur alles kaputt machte, sondern Dinge auch wieder heile machen konnte.

Sie etwas näher an sich ziehend, bettete er ihren Kopf an seinen Brustkorb und strich ihr dabei zögerlich über ihren Rücken.

„Das vorhin... so etwas wird nie wieder passieren... Ich werde das nicht noch einmal machen und du wirst auch nicht noch einmal ohne triftigen Grund in deiner Ecke schlafen müssen... und ich werde dich nie wieder eine Hure nennen...“

Als müsste sie ihm beweisen, dass sie diese Zugeständnisse nicht verdient hatte, protestierte sie leise: „Aber... ich bin...“

Wissend, dass sie sich nur degradieren würde, unterbrach er sie hastig: „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du das alles aber willst?“

Ertappt schüttelte sie schnell den Kopf und drückte sich plötzlich eng an ihn.

„Nein...“, kam es atemlos und ihre Finger verkrallten sich in seinen Schlafanzug.

„Ich auch nicht...“, gab er leise zu und schämte sich dabei etwas. Aber sie dankte es ihm indem sie sich vertrauensselig und sanft tiefer in seine Umarmung begab. Ermutigt drückte er sie etwas fester an sich und kam ihm dabei unsagbar zerbrechlich vor. Angst kroch in ihm hoch, dass sie irgendwann kaputt gehen könnte. Noch kaputter als sie jetzt schon war. Durch ihre Haare fahrend, fragte er hilflos: „Es ist wieder alles gut, oder?“

Er konnte die Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme hören als sie leise antwortete: „Das habt Ihr zu entscheiden!“

„Aber ich frage dich!“, entgegnete er atemlos.

„Ihr gebt mich nicht weg?“

Hux entfuhr zwar im nächsten Moment nur ein vehementes „Nein!“, dachte aber innerlich _„Niemals!“_.

Zärtlich ergriff sie seine Hand, hielt diese fest umschlossen mit beiden ihrer Hände und drückte einen langen, tiefst ergebenen Kuss auf seine Handinnenfläche.

„Dann ist alles gut...“

Den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunter schluckend, schloss der General erleichtert seine Augen und endlich erfasste ihn die herbeigesehnte Ruhe. Die restlich verbleibenden Stunden vergingen schnell, viel zu schnell. Als sein Wecker ihn schließlich aus dem Schlaf riss, wünschte er sich für immer hier mit ihr im Arm liegen bleiben zu können. Müde stand er auf, betrachtete ihre immer noch schlafende Gestalt. Die Tabletten taten weiterhin ihre volle Wirkung. Die nicht verwendete Decke und das unbenutzte Kissen an sich nehmend, ging er rüber in den Aufenthaltsraum und gestaltete einen kleinen Schlafplatz auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa.

Schnell duschte er, aß im Stehen während er seine Kleidung zusammen suchte und sich anzog. Nachdem er seine Tasche mit Wechselkleidung gepackt hatte und fertig für seinen Aufbruch war, weckte er sie und wies sie an aufzustehen und rüber zugehen. Nicht, dass er viel privaten Besitz gehabt hätte, aber die Vorstellung sie hätte uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf seinen Schlafraum bereitete ihn Unbehagen. Seine Tasche in die eine, die zweite Decke in die andere Hand nehmend, folgte er ihr. Immer noch sichtlich benommen von den Tabletten drehte sie sich plötzlich um und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

„Ihr brecht jetzt auf?“

Hux nickte und wünschte sich erneut nicht gehen zu müssen.

„Aber Ihr kommt wieder?“

Verwundert blinzelte er.

„Wenn ich nicht irgendwo drauf gehe, werde ich wohl wiederkommen“, erwiderte er trocken und bereute seinen Hang zur sarkastischen Abwehr als er ihre bestürzte Miene sah.

„Ich werde wiederkommen.“

Müde nickte sie und sah trotzdem noch traurig aus.

„Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich zurück zukommen“, sicherte er ihr zu und war dabei sonderbar gerührt von ihrer Traurigkeit.

„Schlaf noch etwas! Es ist noch früh...“, sagte er während er ihr nicht ohne Stolz ihren neuen Schlafplatz zeigte und ihr dabei die Decke in die Hand drückte.

Die Decke an sich drückend machte sie mit großen Augen einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zupfte verlegen an seinem Mantelaufschlag.

„Danke...“, hauchte sie mit geröteten Wangen und blickte unterwürfig zu ihm hoch, „Ich werde Euch vermissen, Herr.“

Und wie sie sich mit halb niedergeschlagenen Lidern ihm auf einmal entgegen reckte, erkannte er was sie vor hatte und blieb doch wie erstarrt stehen. Behutsam pressten sich ihre Lippen für einen Augenblick auf seine Wange und Hux spürte wie er rot wurde.

„Ich... ich muss los...“, presste er hervor und wartete doch bis sie sich von alleine von ihm zurückgezogen hatte. Unschuldig lächelnd nickte sie und er kam nicht umhin noch einmal liebevoll über ihren Kopf zu streicheln. Er wäre am liebsten für immer hier bei ihr geblieben.

„Du solltest wirklich noch schlafen...“, wiederholte er sich und bevor er sich zum Gehen wand ergänzte er streng, „Und du wirst nichts üben, ist das klar?“

„Ich verspreche es!“, antwortete sie schnell und Hux hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn nicht anlog. Ein Blick in ihre naiv ergebene Miene, brachte ihm jedoch schnell Beruhigung. Sie war so ein einfach gestricktes, kleines Geschöpf, wahrscheinlich war sie gar nicht dazu fähig zu lügen.

Und so ging er mit schweren Herzen auf jene idiotische Mission.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit großen Augen und einem verzückten Lächeln warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte verlangend auf, als er erneut tief in sie hinein stieß und sich an ihrer Reaktion ergötzte. Wie er sich langsam in ihr bewegte, umschlang sie ihn eng mit ihren beiden nackten Beinen und animierte ihn sie schneller zu nehmen. Ihrem Tempo folgend, intensivierte er seinen Rhythmus und lachte dabei belustigt auf.

„Verdorbenes, kleines Ding... du wurdest viel zu lange viel zu sehr vernachlässigt, was?“

Aufstöhnend nickte sie und wie er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen fuhr, öffnete sie diese bereitwillig für seinen Finger und nahm jenen mit einem verlangenden Saugen in sich auf. Im Rhythmus seiner Stöße, bewegte er seinen Daumen genüsslich in ihr und kam nicht umhin dabei nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sich nach einer Weile von ihrem Mund lösend, ließ er eine seiner Hände zu ihrem Hals wandern und drückte sie fest auf den Tisch unter ihr. Aber sie zeigte keine Angst, sondern stöhnte auf als sich seine andere Hand ihren Brüsten widmete und diese fordernd begann zu kneten. Als er sich aufrichtete und seine Hände zurück zog, drückte sie ihm ihren Oberkörper begierig entgegen und winselte frustriert auf.

Seine Stöße erneut verstärkend fragte er neckend: „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“

„Bitte...“

„Was ,Bitte'?“

„Bitte... k-könnt Ihr mich anfassen?“

Spielerisch umkreiste er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Brustwarze und befahl heiser: „Sag mir wo!“

Sich ihm wieder entgegen reckend nuschelte sie: „Meine Brüste...bitte...“

Gönnerisch kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze und sah ihr zu wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung vor Lust wand. Erneut verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Beine auf sein Gesäß und spornte ihn nun zu immer härteren, schnellen Stößen an, die sie mit einem genüsslichen Wimmern quittierte. Während sie sich ihm mit geschlossenen Augen hingab, ergriff sie seine Hand und legte diese bestimmend auf ihren Venushügel. Er wusste was zu tun war und begann vorsichtig über die dort befindlichen Stellen zu streicheln bis ihr schon wieder ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr.

Herablassend kommentierte er ihre so offen zur Schau gestellte Lust: „Du bist wirklich eine verkommene, kleine Hure...“

Und obwohl diese Beleidigung sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit tief getroffen hatte und ihr zugesichert worden war, dass sie nicht noch einmal so genannt werden würde, ignorierte sie ihn und keuchte auf wie seine Finger sie weiter berührten. Nach wenigen Augenblicken spannte sich ihr nackter, unter ihm so zart wirkender, Körper an und mit einem erneuten, noch lauteren Stöhnen erreichte sie zitternd ihren Höhepunkt. Zufrieden und dabei sichtlich erschöpft ließ sie es zu, dass er sich in wenigen Stößen mit einem tiefen Seufzer in ihr entleerte. Während er tief in ihr verweilte, beugte er sich zu ihr vor, zog sie in eine sitzende Position und nahm Besitz von ihrem Mund. Lächelnd und mit nicht weniger Leidenschaft erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und fuhr ihre Hände durch seine schwarzen Haare. Widerwillig löste er sich von ihr, packte sich gemächlich wieder ein und fragte, bezugnehmend auf seine vorherige Aussage: „Oder wie siehst du das, Hux?“

Und Hux ließ endlich seine Tasche, deren Henkel er die ganze Zeit fest umklammert gehalten hatte, zu Boden fallen. Sein Herz raste wie wild, seine Lungen verkrampften sich, mühselig versuchte er seinen Atem zu stabilisieren und den aufkommenden Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Mit seiner Fassung ringend blickte er stumm und starr in das ebenso unbewegte Gesicht Rens, öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn doch sogleich wieder.

„Ada... mein Mädchen... geh dich frisch machen!“, befahl der Schwarzhaarige, der so viel kleineren Frau, die noch immer auf dem Essenstisch saß. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie sie aufstand und sah wie dabei Rens Sperma aus ihr hinauslief. Schnell wendete er seinen Blick von ihr ab und hoffte, wartete, dass sie etwas sagen würde, irgendetwas zu ihm sagen würde. Doch das Einzige was sie tat war den Befehl Rens auszuführen und ins Bad zu gehen.

Wissend wie viel Zugriff Ren auf seine Gedanken haben konnte, tauchte er sich und sein Inneres in tiefes Schwarz, erstickte dabei seine Emotionen in ihrem Keim bis er sich leer, unsagbar leer fühlte. Nur sein wild gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagendes Herz erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch lebte. Ausdruckslos blickte er wieder zu Ren und wartete.

„Vergiften also? Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?“

Nicht mit der Wimper zuckend bewegte sich Hux auf seinen Sessel zu und setzte sich. Wahllos ergriff er eine der unzähligen Flaschen und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Schweigend nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und starrte auf die rötliche Flüssigkeit.

„Wie kommst du auf so eine abstruse Idee?“, fragte er ruhig und betont verächtlich.

Die Badezimmertür surrte leise im Hintergrund und im nächsten Augenblick erschien sie eingehüllt in einem großen Handtuch. Ihn nicht beachtend, tapste sie zu Ren und blieb zu ihm hoch blickend dicht bei ihm stehen.

„Wie komme ich nur auf diese Idee?“, fragte Ren ebenso ruhig wie er seine Hand locker um ihren Nacken legte und seinen Daumen sanft über die ihm so dargebotene Kehle strich. Leise befahl er ihr sich anzuziehen und artig ging sie in Richtung ihrer Ecke.

Hux verstand nun. Alle Kraft verließ ihn und ehe er sich versah zerschellte sein Glas vor ihm auf dem Boden. Seine zittrigen Finger umfassten die Sessellehne und erneut musste er sein Inneres mit aller Mühe in tiefes Schwarz tauchen. Es sollte kaum noch gelingen.

„Dein Datapad!“

Es war vorbei, alles war vorbei. Widerwillig legte er das Datapad auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Blick besiegt auf jenem Gerät liegen.

Im Hintergrund hörte er Rens Schritte, die sich ohne Eile in Richtung Tür bewegten.

„Ada, bring mir das Datapad und dann komm!“

Weiterhin auf sein Datapad blickend, sah er wie schlanke Finger in sein Sichtfeld rückten und dieses ergriffen. Noch immer weigerte er sich sie anzuschauen und so blieb sein Blick stur auf dem nun leeren Tisch liegen.

Die Tür surrte, das grelle Licht des Flures ließ den Raum etwas heller werden. Rens schwere Schritte entfernten sich. Sie folgte ihm mit langsamen, zögerlichen Schritten. Plötzlich Hoffnung spürend, hob er seinen Blick und sah, dass sie im Inbegriff war über die Schwelle zu treten und ihn zu verlassen. Als spürte sie seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken, drehte sie sich auf einmal zu ihm um. Und da stand sie nun in jenem schwarzen Kleid, welches sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getragen hatte und welches sie schlagartig erwachsener und unnahbar werden ließ. Zögerlich hob er seinen Blick und schaute das erste Mal am heutigen Tag in ihr Gesicht. Ausdruckslos blickte sie ihn an, als würde ihn und sie nichts verbinden, als würden sie sich nicht kennen.

Verletzt ließ er seine Schultern hängen und konnte doch seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden.

„Ada!“, ertönte es herrisch vom Flur.

Sich schnell von ihm abwendend machte sie einen Schritt über die Schwelle, nur um doch in ihrer Bewegung zu erstarren. Noch einmal blickte sie über ihre Schulter und wie seine blauen auf ihre braunen Augen trafen, meinte er für wenige Sekunden tiefes Mitleid in den ihrigen erkennen zu können. Ihm geltendes Mitleid. Hux fühlte sich klein und bloßgestellt unter ihrem Blick. Hilflos sah er zu wie sie wieder nach vorne blickend auf den Flur trat.

Die Tür schloss sich und der General war wieder alleine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich entschlossen eine kleinere Pause nach diesem Kapitel einzulegen :) Diese Schwangerschaft wird doch immer anstrengender (nicht, dass es iwann mal leicht gewesen wäre :D) und oft ist selbst das Sitzen an einem Tisch nicht mehr drin. Zudem muss ich mal dringend anfangen mich um diese ganzen organisatorischen Dinge kümmern bevor der Wurm da ist :) Wahrscheinlich wird es wieder was im Januar, dieses Jahr auf jeden Fall nicht mehr! Schauen wir mal wie der weitere Verlauf so ist und wozu ich so fähig sein werde. 
> 
> Ich danke euch für all die Kommentare und Kudos, die ich bisher bekomme habe! Und ein großes Dank für eure Treue und Geduld mit diesem slowest slow burn :D Sorry auch für den Cliffhanger, aber es passte jetzt gut hier nach eine Pause zu machen, da ich in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder aus Adas Perspektive schreiben werde. Das ist dann jetzt so ein klarer Cut für mich und ich kann es es wirklich mal ruhen lassen. 
> 
> Also: ich komme wieder, keine Frage! ;)


End file.
